Fifth Year Kix Grass: Hannah Potter
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Hannah's 5th year brings, the Order of the Phoenix, an evil DADA professor and disturbing memory lapses. Thankfully she has her brother, her two best friends, and her loving but very Slytherin boy friend, Draco. Sequel to "The Lost Twin"
1. 2 Weeks Later

_A/N: This is the sequel to "The Lost Twin: Hannah Potter". If you haven't read that, this probably won't make much sense. If you have then you are well prepared. Either way, enjoy!_

The best way to spend the summer is to sleep. It's relaxing and calming and very good for your immune system if you have had a lack of sleep during the school year.

The best part is waking up on your own with the sun up and smelling the fresh summer air.

Although owls from your best friend and one from your boyfriend hitting you in the face is equally okay.

Both letters hit me in the face at the same time waking me from my slumber.

I sat up in bed and grabbed the letters.

_*How very rude.*_

I held both letters in my hands. One from Ron, the other from Draco.

_*We've only been out of school a week.*__  
-They must really miss me-__  
*Ah, to be loved.*_

I opened Draco's letter first:

_Dear Hannah,__  
It's me, Draco obviously. I'd enclose a picture but I'd hope you haven't forgotten what I look like already. Anyway I'm having a party on Saturday because you know today's June 5th. I'm just hoping I see you there.__  
Love,__  
Draco_

I opened Ron's letter next.

_It's Ron,__  
Dude your boy friend sent me an owl. At first I thought it was going to explode or something so I had Ginny open it, but it didn't blow up nor was it filled with anthrax. So I read it. He invited me over his house on Saturday and I was wondering what he's up to. You can be my mole and find out what he's up to.__  
See Ya Soon,__  
Ron__  
_  
I pulled out my handy dandy quill.

_Dear Ronald,__  
Firstly let me say how surprised I am that you actually wrote. It was only a week ago that you said you wouldn't. Secondly, you shouldn't use Ginny like that. What if the letter had actually exploded or was filled with anthrax? Forget that last part. I'll talk to Draco. I'm sure it's nothing but him begging for me to kick his ass. I'll let you know whatever I find okay, mate? See you later.__  
Your Bestest Bestest Fwend,__  
Hannah_

I sent the letter out the window with his owl. I then took Draco's letter.

_Hey Babe!__  
I'll be there of course. I just wanted to ask you something about Ron. He just sent me an owl saying that you invited him over as well. I just wanted to see what you were trying to pull.  
Miss You,__  
Hannah.__  
P.S. I know Today's your birthday. Happy Birthday._

I gave this letter to Draco's owl and sent it out the window.

I was awake so I decided to get out of bed.

I didn't bother getting dressed. I just went right downstairs into the Great Hall in my pajamas to eat breakfast.

Dumbeldore was there speaking to Fudge about something.

"Good morning Professor, Minister," I said politely before sitting down at the table where breakfast was already set out for me. I could tell Dobby had made it. None of the other house elves ever gave me eclairs. I loved them with a passion.

"Good morning Hannah. May I ask why you've come downstairs in your pajamas?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that we'd have guest here. Usually it's just me, you, and Mister Filch. I don't start seeing anyone else around here until July," I said.

"Well, we'll be having many visitors here during the summer so dress appropriately," Dumbledore said.

"You're the boss. Oh yes, while it's on the top of my head I might as well ask if I can go to Draco's party on Saturday?" I asked.

"I suppose," Dumbledore said.

"Since you're letting me go, can I go to Hogsmeade to get him a gift? The party's for his birthday," I asked.

"Be back before nightfall," Dumbledore said.

"As always," I said.

"You know I think it's rather curious Miss Potter," Fudge said.

"Pardon?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed that he prevented me from eating my breakfast.

"Only a week ago you were crying and shaking and completely miserable because of what had happened at the TriWizard tournament. Now you're worried about going to your boyfriend's party," Fudge said.

"Are you implying that I wasn't really torn up about the fact that Voldemort murdereded Cedric and then tried to kill me and my brother?" I asked.

"I'm implying that something else happened in that graveyard and that you never actually saw You-Know-Who," Fudge said.

"Cornelius, she knows what she saw and you that she telling the truth," Dumbledore said.

"I say she's mad," Fudge said.

"Then explain, all powerful, all knowing Minister. Tell me how Voldemort cursed me if he wasn't really there?" I asked. "There hasn't been a night since Cedric where I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing him dead. It's terrible. Voldemort killed him. Be a man, be a leader and do something about it instead trying to pin the blame on a child you coward."

Fudge glared at me and then stamped away like a little child.

"You must be very careful of the things you say around Fudge," Dumbledore said.

"Why would I tell a lie like that? It's so extreme. I've told a few lies. I made polyjuice in my second year. I sneak out of bed more times than I do my homework. I do kid things. I don't lie about seeing murders," I said. "Things like that scar people for life and it's nothing anyone should lie about. Why would I?"

"You must be wary of your patience level then," Dumbledore said.

"Well I've never had much patience for politicians. At least the murders are honest," I said.

"Hannah, eat. Your breakfast is getting cold," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I've just lost my appetite."

***

That very evening I received another owl from Draco and Ron. They were both very blunt and to the point:

_Draco Again!__  
I did invite Weasle, I mean, Ron over. Along with your brother and Granger. Tell them to come if you know what's good for you.__  
Draco__  
_  
"Well that sounded mildly threatening," I said to myself opening Ron's letter.

_Hannah,__  
If it is just Draco wanting you to beat his ass: Don't. He'll only enjoy it._

_Ron  
_  
I laughed and wrote my response.

_Dude,__  
Just because it is true doesn't mean you have to say it. By the by I spoke to Draco and he did invite you, Hermione and Harry. So tell them to come as well.__  
Hannah_

Then I wrote to Draco:

_Draco,_

_I know perfectly well what's good for me. The other's will be there, though I'm not sure why you want them. I don't recall you ever being their biggest fans. After all, Ron suspected the letter you sent him was laced with anthrax. See you soon._

_Hannah_

I sent those owls off and prayed I wouldn't get slapped in the face with any tomorrow morning.

**Saturday**

I hopped down the steps into the Great Hall, Draco's gift in hand ready and set to go.

Dumbledore was waiting for me there.

"What are you wearing?" he asked pointing to my ensemble.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"You tell me Hannah," Dumbledore said.

I looked at what I was wearing. All I saw was a black dress and black heals.

"I'd start with the fact that if there was even a small breeze someone could see up your dress," Dumbledore said, as if the answer were obvious.

"It's not _that_ short," I said.

"And let's not forget that there's no back to this dress," Dumbledore said.

"It's summer," I said. "If it had a back I'd sweat to death."

"Hannah, aside from that present, don't come back without something you left with," Dumbledore said. I gasped.

"Professor, you wouldn't honestly think I would do something like that would you?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at me over his glasses, it was his legal guardian face. I rolled my eyes. "Alright seriously. I wouldn't. I'm the responsible twin."

"Lies," he said.

I gasped again. "Well then, I'm thoroughly insulted."

"Well you'd better start walking cross grounds so you can get to your party in time," Dumbledore said.

"I can't believe you're making me take that whole train by myself to get to his house," I said.

"You wanted to go," Dumbledore said.


	2. We're Gonna Party Like it's 1999

I could hear the music blaring inside the house mansion. There was absolutely no point knocking but out of reflex I did anyway. A moment later an energetic house elf opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Lemme take yer coat," he said. He took my coat and hung it. "You're free to mingle now."

"Thanks," I said mildly confused at what just happened.

I walked into the house and see a lot of people I knew that were in Slytherin. Many of them sent me dirty looks or just completely ignored me.

_*Draco's party, AKA, "I Hate Gryffindor's Fest"*_

Thankfully, I did run into one familiar and friendly face I knew.

"Kristen, thank goodness," I said.

"I'll say. I'm completely bored with these people," Kristen said. "I've hung out with Blaise mostly. He's with Draco and you'll probably be safest there."

Kristen grabbed my hand and led me across the gigantic room to a spot that was less crowded but still filled with people. I found Draco there.

He looked as though he would shoot himself considering Pansy was talking to him.

I walked over.

"Parkinson hello," I said. She stopped talking and glared at me.

"Potter," she said maliciously.

"You ever have a talk with your parents about something called personal space?" I asked.

Parkinson glared at me as she stepped away from Draco.

I sat down on Draco's lap considering there were no more seats left.

"Huzzah for me," Draco said wrapping his arms around my waist and holding on to me.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it's not going to work," Parkinson said. There was a little snicker in my group.

"The universe does not revolve around you. Me trying to make you jealous is only something that's happening in your own little world which in the grand scheme of things is minute and insignificant," I said.

"You think you're smart just because you use big words?" Parkinson asked.

"What? Minute and insignificant? I've known those words since I was 10," a voice said.

We all looked over to see who had said it.

My friends Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived.

"Granger shut your trap," Parkinson said.

"As long as you stop trying to ruin the relationship that Draco will never have with you," Hermione said.

"Never have with me? You'd be lucky to get someone like Crabbe," Parkinson said.

"Oh I'm sorry Pansy. I think she's already taken by, what's his name? Oh yeah, Viktor Krum," Harry said. "But she could _never_ do better than Crabbe."

Parkinson glared at us and then walked away.

"Happy birthday, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Thank you," he said hesitantly.

I noticed Kristen had suddenly gotten quiet and then I remembered she'd told me she liked Harry. It was time to put _Operation: Harry/Kristen_ into affect.

"Harry, you know Kristen don't you?" I asked. He looked up at her. Kristen smiled.

"Hi Harry," Kristen said twirling her fingers in her hair.

Harry glanced around for a moment and smiled.

"Hey Kristen," he said scratching the back of his head.

_*Yeah! Hannah: 1. Chang: 0*__  
-I Thought you liked Cho?-__  
*I do... Just not for Harry...*_

"Anyway here," Hermione said handing Draco a box. "Present for the birthday boy although he seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself anyway, from the three of us." Hermione pointing out the fact that I was sitting on his lap.

Draco smiled and took the gift.

"Thanks," he said. He opened it. It was a wand case. "Nice. . . You haven't got all bad taste Granger."

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult but thank you," she replied.

"See, I knew you two could be civil," I said happily.

"I can be civil with anyone who gets rid of Pansy," Draco said.

"And I can be civil with my best friends boy friend," Hermione said. "For now."

Just then Harry and Kristen started laughing at something.

"They're mental," Ron said shaking his head.

"Hey you wanna go get something to drink?" Harry asked.

"Only if you dance with me too," Kristen said.

Harry and Kristen walked off.

"Score one for me," I said.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"If Harry hooks up with Kristen he won't be able to hook up with Cho," I said.

"I thought you and Cho were friends now?" Hermione asked.

"We are but she's still a little high maintenance for Harry," I said.

"And Kristen's not high maintenance?" Blaise asked.

"Not as much as Chang," I said.

"Honestly how can you stop Harry from hooking up with someone when you're dating Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! Do not pull me into this Granger!" Draco said demanded.

"Harry doesn't decided who I can and cannot date and I don't decide for him," I said.

"Not from my point of view," Ron said.

"I don't. I just bend fate to my will," I said.

"I adore your deviousness," Draco said. I kissed him.

"Well I'm repulsed," Ron said walking away.

"Is deviousness a real word?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, but the words he makes up are so cute," I said.

"Please shoot me," Hermione said. "Ron wait up!" She walked off.

"I love this dress," he said rubbing your thigh. "It's so very..."

"Hot," Blaise said.

"Step off Blaise," Draco said.

"Oh! You think I was-? Oh no! Dude. I mean she's hot but, I don't mean she's hot in that way, I mean she's hot but you know I like. . ."

"Blaise quit while you're ahead," I said.

"I'll take that advice and run with it," Blaise said. He walked away.

"Even though I feel I could kill Blaise for what he said, he was right," Draco said.

"Well I'm flattered that you said it also," I said. "Oh your gift. I have it." I reached on the table behind me and picked up your box and handed it to him. "It's not as extravagent as my friends; gift but I saw it and thought you may find it funny."

Draco opened it and pulled out a t-shirt that read _My Girlfriend is Hotter Than Yours_.

"Yep. . . This'll be true no matter where I wear it, though in buying this you are a little vain," Draco said.

"Just a little," I said.

"Thank you," Draco said. "This party is lame."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time the way I see it," I said.

"Yeah but I can tell you're bored," Draco said.

"But I'm happy just sitting here on your lap," I said.

"How about I show you my room and you can pick which guest room you want to stay in when you come over," Draco said.

"Hmm. . . I guess. That'd leave more time for me to be with you when I come over," I said.

"See, I'm planning ahead. I don't always procrastinate," Draco said. I stood up off his lap and he led me upstairs.

There was a long hallway, many doors.

"Are these all rooms?" I asked.

"Mostly. A few closets," Draco said. "I didn't expect you to be so fascinated. You live at Hogwarts after all."

"But Hogwarts isn't a house. It's a castle," I said.

"Right, and the only house you've ever been in is the Weasley's. If you can call that a house," Draco said.

I frowned at him. "The Weasley's are the closest thing I've got to a family. I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about them like that."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard," he said coming to a door. "This is my room."

He pushed it open and inside there was a large bedroom. It was exceptionally Slytherin. He had a four poster bed, like the ones we had at Hogwarts, though his had to be something much larger than a king sized bed. Translucent silver curtain hung down from all four posts. The walls were painted in green and trimmed in black. The room was large, having a balcony to walk out onto. I imagined in the morning the room was brighter. At the moment it was very dark.

"And this is where I sleep every night – when I'm not at Hogwarts of course," he said.

"It's. . . It's. . . It's huge," I said. "Wow. I didn't no they made bedrooms this big. This is bigger than our dorms at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know. Being a Malfoy has its perks," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "And where do you expect me to sleep?"

"Well," Draco began wrapping his arm around my waist, "you could always sleep in here, with me."

"Sure, sure. . . We could do that," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, at least once or twice. Give me that much," Draco said.

"What exactly were your intentions when you invited me over?" I asked.

"So I could be with you. Alone with you," he said.

"And do what?" I asked.

". . . Nothing," Draco said. "What do _you_ think my intentions were inviting you over?"

"I don't know, what do most guys usually want to do with a girl when they have them to themselves for two whole weeks?" I asked.

"Ah, but Hannah, I'm not most guys. You know that," he said.

"I don't know. You're not proving me wrong by asking me to sleep with you," I said.

"But just sleep," Draco said. "That's all. I won't even cuddle you."

I laughed. "Fine, but only once or twice. Now find me my own room."

"As you wish my lady," he said.

"Hello children," someone said.

Draco and I turned to see his father, Lucius standing there.

"Fancy seeing you again Miss Potter," he said.

"Again?" Draco asked.

I'd just seen Lucius in the graveyard with Voldemort, prepared to watch me die.

". . . Hey, Draco I've got to go," I said.

"What? Why? You just got here," Draco said.

"I know but I've just remembered something, I'm sorry," I said.

I remembered that being with a death eater was not where I wanted to be. I kissed Draco and headed downstairs. I needed to get Harry and get out of here.

**Kristen's POV**

I sat down next to Harry, breathing heavily clutching an empty cup in my hand.

"You. . . Move really fast. You know that?" Harry asked.

"I warned you that you might not be able to keep up, but I guess that they picked you as seeker _because_ you're able to keep up," Kristen said.

"But it's one thing when you're on a broom and another thing when you're dancing," Harry said. "I'm not really known for my dancing."

"I think you did alright," I said.

Then a slow song came on.

"Well in that case, you wouldn't be up for another dance would you?" Harry asked.

My heart leapt with joy and I smiled timidly.

"Sure," I said. Harry took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around him. Harry seemed a little nervous but eventually wrapped both his arms around my waist. I could feel him become less tense and ease into the sway of the dance.

"I didn't see you dance with Parvati at the Yule Ball but once," I said.

"I was. . . kind of. . . into someone else. She distracted me. Besides, Parvati and I are really close. It was kind of awkward dancing with her," Harry said.

"I bet you could never dance with Hermione then," I said. Harry shook his head.

"No way," he said. "It's really easy to dance with you though."

"I should say the same," I reply. "Not only that but. . . I like dancing you as well."

"I like you period," Harry said. I felt myself blush and let out a small sigh.

"I like you to Harry," I said.

Just when I was sure he was going to ask me out someone called out to him and cut him off.

"Harry!" Hannah called out. She crossed the room and came over to him. "Harry we have to leave. . . Now."

**Hannah POV**

"Why do we have to leave?" Harry asked.

I glanced over at the stairs and there stood Lucius Malfoy again, watching me.

"Kristen, I have to go," Harry said.

"Will you write?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

Harry and I walked off the dance floor and over to the punch table where Hermione and Ron stood.

"You guys we have to leave," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Lucius," I said. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Alright we'll go," Hermione said.

I all grabbed my things and left without a word.


	3. Slumber Party

_A/N: Hello. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up about this story – I wrote it when I was 15 (which was almost 4 years ago). I'm editing, reworking, and reposting this story, but I know I'm going to miss a few – or more than a few grammatical errors. Don't be afraid to call me on it but please, don't crucify me._

The four of us walked down the street to the train station.

"I feel so foolish. How could we forget that Lucius Malfoy is Draco's father?" Hermione asked as we walked.

"We didn't forget. We just forgot that he happened to be a death eater. That's the important part," I said.

"And this didn't come flooding back to you until when?" Harry asked.

"Draco and I were upstairs and we saw him," I said.

"What were you doing upstairs if his party was downstairs?" Ron asked.

"He was showing me his room," I said.

"Why was he-?"

"That's not important," I said Harry and Hermione exchanged suspicious glances. "It didn't involve me losing my innocence if that's what you're getting at."

We all reached the train station and waited for the Hogwarts train to arrive.

"So aren't you supposed to be going to Draco's house again this summer?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am," I said.

"I imagine that Lucius wouldn't try to pull anything with all those people around. So I suppose he was only trying to scare you into leaving," Hermione said.

"But next time it'll just be her and Malfoy. He'll have a clear shot at her," Ron said.

"You don't suppose. . ." I began. A terrible thought had just crossed my mind.

"What is it Hannah?" Harry asked.

"What if Draco knows his dad is a death eater? What if that's the whole reason he invited me over?" I asked.

"I doubt Malfoy would even sink that low," Ron said.

"Yes. Lucius probably only agreed to let you come over because it would be convenient," Hermione said.

"You guys, nobody said that Lucius was going to do anything. This is all just 'what if'. Just because Hannah goes over there doesn't mean she's in any mortal peril," Harry said.

"You're right. Besides, you do realize you'll have to face him again one day anyway," Hermione said.

"Yes, but in the meantime I'm 14 and I don't have the mental capability to take down a tyrannical wizard overlord," I said.

The train pulled up and screeched to a grinding halt.

"Wait a second, we're all going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"How else are you getting home?" I asked.

"Well, this isn't going home. It's going to school," Ron said.

"Well, think of it as coming over my house. Dumbledore will contact your parents when we get there," I said.

We all boarded the train and went to Hogwarts.

**At Hogwarts**

"So this is what it's like when there aren't any people here?" Ron asked as you walked up the stairs to the 7th floor.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. It's when there are people here that I get all freaked out," I said.

We reached Dumbledore's office.

"Gum drops," I said. The gargoyle moved and the stair case spiraled upward. We walked up the stairs to his office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said. I pushed the door open and walked in. He saw the other three and looked at me oddly.

"Before you ask, let us explain," I said.

"Please do. I'm interested to hear what you're going to tell me," Dumbledore said.

"Well, we were at the party having as much fun as Gryffindor's could have at a Slytherin Party," Hermione said.

"Then Hannah went upstairs with Draco," Harry continued.

"While she was there she saw Lucius Malfoy so we left," Ron said.

"You left because Draco's father was there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well he's a death eater so yeah," I said. "It seemed like the logical thing to do."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'll inform your parents of your location. You won't be able to return home until tomorrow I'm afraid," he said. "Now be on your way."

We walked out of his office and down the stairs.

"So what am I supposed to do while school's out in school?" Ron asked.

"Basically all the stuff you can't do while you're in school you can do except all the stuff that common sense tells you shouldn't do because you may actually end up hurting yourself," I said.

"So, what did you do that common sense told you that you shouldn't do?" Hermione asked.

"Skateboard downstairs from the astronomy tower," I said.

"What was the outcome of that?" Hermione asked choking back a laugh.

"A cracked skull, both broken legs, three broken ribs, a broken arm and sprained wrist," I said. "After she mended my bones, Madame Pomfrey pumped me full of morphine."

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. At first I thought it was be easy you know, just skateboard down some stairs. I've done it on the stairs at the Quidditch stadium loads of times," I explained.

"You forgot that the stairs change didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Surprisingly that never happened. My board went over a missing stairs and fell off. Tumbled all the way down from the top floor," I said.

"You really are ignorant," Harry said seriously.

"Yeah, but you're the only people who know about that aside from Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape so let's keep this between us," I said.

"You're a riot Hannah," Hermione said as we reached Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was gone.

"Ugh, she always gets so flaky during the summer, ever since first year when I moved into Gryffindor tower," I said. "Anyway, you guys want to get something to eat?"

"Of course!" Ron cheered.

**In the Kitchen**

"So, Harry, tell us please what's the deal with Kristen," Hermione said.

"Well. . . she's nice and she's pretty and. . ."

"She's hot," Hermione and I finished.

"You don't like Chang anymore?" Ron asked.

"Well I do but I did just watch her boy friend die," Harry said.

"Poor Cedric," Hermione said.

"I suppose he was a nice guy, and he was the next best thing to look at during the tournament," I said.

"Viktor will always be the best," Hermione asked.

"How's he doing?" Ron asked.

"He's fine. Says he cold. Bulgaria is a particularly cold country, but thoughts of me keep him warm," Hermione said. "I do miss him."

"You remember how Viktor and Cedric used to go at it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Cedric used to get pissed," I said.

It got awkwardly silent. Cedric was an awkward subject not that he was dead.

". . . So you mentioned that you moved into Gryffindor Tower same time we did right?" Harry asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Where did you sleep before then?" Harry asked.

"There's a room attached to Dumbledore's office. It's hidden of course. Only Dumbledore and the teachers can get into it, but none of us has been in there since I was sorted," I said. "We never had any reason to go back. It connects right into Dumbledore's office though."

"You should show us sometime," Hermione said.

"Sure," I said.

**The Next Morning**

We all fell asleep in the common room. Hermione and I were asleep on the couch and the boys were in random chairs around the room.

I was the first to wake up, being hit in the head with another owl.

"I suppose some things never change," I said.

My cries of frustration made woke up Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

I looked at the letter.

"It's from the boyfriend of mine who obviously has no concept of time," I said. I opened the owl.

_Dear Hannah,__  
__Where the hell did you go? I was alone with Parkinson for the rest of the night. She wouldn't go away. You owe me BIG time. Anyway I have more bad news about Parkinson. She and Blaise will be staying with for the two weeks because their parents are good with my parents and their parents will be away on business. So it won't be just the two of us for the two weeks. It'll be Parkinson and Blaise as well. Blaise I can handle but PARKINSON? They should just kill us now. Still, I'm looking forward to seeing you.__  
__TTFN,__  
__Draco_

I laid back down on the couch.

"Fuck me," I growled.

"I would but you have a boyfriend for that purpose," Hermione said.

"Don't joke like that. You might give Harry a heart attack," I said.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he and Harry woke up.

"Parkinson that's the problem," I said.

"What'd she do?" Ron asked.

"What doesn't Parkinson do?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't not annoy me," Harry said.

"I get where you're coming from Harry, but double negatives sound ugly," Hermione said.

"She and Blaise will be staying with us the two weeks I'm over his house," I said.

"Sucks to be you," Hermione said.

"So you'll not only have to deal with Lucius but you'll also have to deal with Parkinson. You'll have a jolly good time," Harry said.

"Obviously. It seems as though her only reason for existence is to make me miserable but that would be unfair to say considering what I said to her yesterday," I said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Harry get the door," I said.

Harry got up and walked over to the door. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello children. Hannah I don't mean to leave you alone but I've come to take these three home," she said.

"Alright. I'm having a party at Draco's house on my birthday so send Ron and Ginny and the twins over. This time they'll be home the same evening," I said.

"Alright. Ronald get up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ron jumped up to his feet and Hermione put her shoes on.

After the three of them left I decided to write back to Draco.

_Hey Draco,__  
__I guess it's okay that Parkinson is coming over. I can handle her. It's no biggie. I'll see you next month.__  
__XOXO__  
__Hannah_


	4. Malfoy Manor

I was lying on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall staring up at the ceiling. It was like looking at the clouds outside from a farther distance.

"I love magic," I said to myself.

I heard someone walking toward me but I just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Potter, what are you doing?" the unmistakable voice of Snape asked.

"Looking at the ceiling," I said.

"How many times have I told you that you are not to lay down on these tables?" he asked.

"About 17 give or take a few," I said replied.

"Get down," he said.

I sat up and slid off the table.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" I asked.

". . . Visiting Professor Dumbledore," Snape said.

"Glad you're visiting him. He barely speaks to me anymore these days. Hardly even looks at me," I said.

"I'm so sorry," he replied. "Your train is here."

"I'm gonna spend two weeks with your favorite Slytherin," I said. "He's my favorite too."

"Your annoyance is in rare form this morning Potter," he said.

"You're only saying that because you're not my favorite Slytherin anymore. But it's okay. I still like you better than Parkinson," I said. I picked up my luggage from the floor. "See you, Professor."

"Potter if you don't mind me asking why it is that you wanted to go visit Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"You're not gonna give me the 'better safe than sorry' speech are you because I got it from Harry and Dumbledore and it'll be redundant and weird coming from you. Here lemme answer before you begin. If I were going over there to do what it is that you are implying I would remember to use a rubber but I would also remember that sometimes they break and that-."

"Potter. . . Stop talking. I was asking you a question!" Snape said, red in the face.

"Oh! You really wanted to know why I was going over there. Well. . . To hang out and stuff," I said just as embarrassed as he was. ". . . Well. . . This is awkward."

"Mister Zabini will be taking the train with you as well now go before your train leaves," Snape said.

". . . We can just pretend we never had that conversation if you like," I said.

"Agreed," Snape replied.

I walked out of the Great Hall and outside, across grounds to the train. I boarded and the train went off.

I walked down the corridor through the carriages.

"Blaise?" I called out. I heard a murmur or what sounded like Blaise so I walked further down. "Blaise? Where are you?"

"In here!" he shouted back.

"Because that certainly narrows down your location," I said sarcastically.

"Cabin 24," he said. I looked down the hallway until I found his compartment and opened the door.

"There you are Blaise old buddy," I said. I put my stuff into the room and closed the cabin door.

"Sorry about ruining your plans with Draco," Blaise said.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "It's Pansy I have the problem with."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she doesn't like you much either," Blaise said. I smiled. "And sorry again about that thing I said about you at Draco's party."

"No it's cool. I took it as a compliment. I know I'm fabulous," I said. "Draco was the one that felt threatened."

"Well what reason does he have to be threatened of me? He's smarter, better looking, more athletic-."

"You don't have like, a man crush on Draco do you?" I asked smiling.

"Sorry I'm just saying sometimes it seems he only hangs out with me to look better in comparison," Blaise said.

"Well I'll admit, at times Draco can be a dick," I said.

_-Wanna rethink that statement buddy?-_

"A lot of the time he can be a dick but you know what I bet Draco's been there for you when you needed him," I said.

"I suppose so. It's only been a few times though but each time it's been serious," Blaise said.

"Well, if nothing else, Draco is dependable," I said.

"True. You know he wants to be an auror after Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

"Sure do. On the other hand I prefer something a little easier, teaching potions," I said.

"You spent your whole life at Hogwarts. Don't intend to leave?" Blaise asked.

"Well I want to do for the future students of Hogwarts what Dumbledore did for me by giving me a safe place to live and sleep and eat and be protected and have a family since I didn't have a real family of my own. You never see schools that make students feel like that. . . Then again it may only just be in my imagination," I said.

"Well regardless of whether or not it's in your imagination you have a good goal for the future," Blaise said.

The train came to a slow stop. Blaise looked out the window.

"There's Draco," he said waving. "He doesn't look like he's in a particularly happy mood."

I walked over to the window and saw that Draco had a suicidal look on his face.

I motioned to him: _Put a smile on_.

He pointed behind him and side stepped. There stood Parkinson.

_*Pulls out gun. Puts to Pansy's head. Pulls trigger. Blood flies everywhere. Does Mexican hat dance around her corpse.*_

I sighed.

_*Just my imagination...*_

Blaise and I walked off the train and went to Draco and Pansy.

I hugged Draco.

"Hello. You look beautiful," Draco said letting me go.

"As always," I said. Draco laughed.

"You're just a breath of fresh air today," Blaise said.

"Speaking of fresh air can we go now? The train fumes are starting to make me dizzy," Pansy said.

"Maybe she'll pass and then we can toss her body onto the tracks," Draco whispered.

"It's impolite to whisper," Parkinson said.

"And it's a sin to be that ugly," Blaise said.

Pansy gasped. "So rude."  
**  
At Draco's house**

Draco walked me into a guest room. It was decorated in lavender and other shades of purple.

"Pretty nice ain't it?" Draco asked.

"It's gorgeous," I said.

"Well this is you room. Want me to help you unpack?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I said. I dragged my things into the room and over to the dresser. I began to put things away in the drawers.

"Whoa. . . What's this?" Draco asked. I looked over at him and he was holding a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs.

My eyes widened and I decided at that moment that my wonderful roommate Parvati had to die.

"I swear those aren't mine," I said honestly.

"Then whose are they and why are they in your bag?" Draco asked.

"They're Parvati's and I was going to return them to her when she came over on my birthday," I said.

"Right. . .Wanna make sure you're not giving them back to her in bad condition?"

_*Poor naive Draco...*_

I took the handcuffs from Draco and lead him out the room.

"Where's Blaise's room?" I asked. Draco led me to it.

I opened Blaise's door and thankfully he wasn't in there. We both walked in and closed the door behind us.

I pushed Draco down on the bed and took his shirt off. I hung the hand cuffs in his face and he smiled.

I opened them and locked one to Draco's wrist. I took the other and wrapped it around Blaise's bed post and locked it to Draco's other hand.

"I like where this is going," Draco said.

I then proceeded to kiss him.

Then I stepped away and slowly inched toward the door.

"Hannah. . . You're not that cruel are you?" Draco asked.

I smiled softly.

"Sorry but. . . I'm not that kind of girl," I said. I inched out the room and closed the door. I turned around and there stood Pansy and Blaise.

"Hey Blaise and. . . Parkinson," I said.

"What were you doing in my room?" Blaise asked.

"Well. . . Uh. . . Showing Draco something," I said.

"Showing him what?" Pansy asked.

"Something Parvati gave me," I said. "He doesn't quite understand what I showed him so you may need to help him. . . So. . . I'll see you kids later." I power walked down the hallway. I heard Blaise open the door and then go into a hysterical laughter. It's moments like this that made life worth living.  
**  
Blaise's POV**

"Anyway," I said opening the door. I looked in and saw Draco standing there shirtless handcuffed to my bed with a distressed look on his face.

I started dying with laughter.

"Very funny Blaise! Now help me!" Draco shouted.

"What is it?" Pansy asked leaning in. She saw Draco standing there and squealed with excitement. "I'm gonna take pictures!" she shouted before running off.

I walked over to Draco and shook my head.

"Your girlfriend is a cruel and unusually gifted person," I said.

"I know she's a goddess," Draco said. He shook at the handcuffs and tried to get loose.

"Alright where's the key?" I asked. Draco's eyes shifted from side to side.

"I. . . I have no idea. I don't even think she brought it with her," Draco said.

"So you're stuck here?" I asked. I didn't find this funny anymore. I had to sleep in here.

"You stay here. I'm gonna go get the key from Hannah," I said. "I'll close the door but I can't guarantee that you're safe from Pansy." I closed the door and walked down the hall to Hannah's room. She was sitting on the floor putting her clothes away.

"Alright, Hannah. Joke's over. Where's the key?" I asked. Hannah stuck out her tongue and the silver key sat there. She closed her mouth and winked at me.

"Hannah give me the key," I said. Hannah swallowed and then stuck her tongue out again.

"Oops," she said.

"HANNAH! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" I shouted. "I have to sleep in there and I don't want to wake up and see half naked Draco standing at the foot of my bed."

"That makes one of us," Hannah said with a giggle.

"Do you have a spare key?" Blaise asked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She started coughing and then let out a large belch. She stuck her tongue out and there was the key. She took it off her tongue.

"Here Blaise," she said tossing me the key.

"Ewe. . . You really swallowed it?" I asked.

"No. I just learned to hold things in my throat without choking or dying," Hannah replied.

"You astound me with your talents, Hannah," I said. She smiled at me.

"I was very bored as a child," she replied. "Go on, free Draco then."

I shook my head and walked out of the room.

As I walked down the hallway I began to think to myself.

_*She's Draco's girl friend. He'd kill me if Hannah knew the truth about how I felt.*  
-Yeah but keeping it to yourself just makes it suspicious-  
*Hannah doesn't suspect anything.*  
-Draco does-_

I went into Draco's room and unlocked him from the bed.

"Thanks Blaise. Now I know if I'm in a jam I can count on you to get me out," Draco said.

"Anytime," I said.

Draco picked his shirt up off the floor.

"Where'd she have the key?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

"I promised I wouldn't say," I said.

"Come on Blaise you can tell me. You're my best mate. I wouldn't stab you in the back," Draco said.

_*Guilt trip - now boarding.*_

"I dunno. I may have to keep it to myself to protect your girlfriend's innocence," I said.

"Come on Blaise. Tell me. It'll stay between us. I won't even bring it up to Hannah," Draco said.

"Don't tell him Blaise. You promised me," I heard Hannah say standing in the door behind me next to Pansy.

"I didn't even get to take pictures," Pansy said sadly.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it," Hannah said. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
**  
Hannah's POV**

Draco glared at me.

"You. . . You devious little girl. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you like a rock?" he asked.

"Because you told me you had completely innocent reasons for inviting me over you perv," I said.

Draco frowned at me and then looked down to his feet.

"Besides, you know you couldn't do it," I said.

"You are by far the vainest person I have ever met," Draco said. "And yet you're perfect. Funny the way the world works."

"I couldn't disagree more," Parkinson said.

"Do you have to ruin every moment?" I asked.

"I'd ruin anything for you Hannah," Pansy said sweetly.

"I'm so touched," I reply just as sweetly.

"You know I bet you two couldn't be nice to each other. Ever," Blaise said.

Parkinson and I exchange glances.

"No," We both said.

"That's all we agree on," I said.

"Besides Draco," Pansy said.

"You're this close to me beating you with those shoes I wore to Draco's party," I said.

"You mean the hooker heels to go with your hooker dress?" Pansy asked.

"Yep. I borrowed them from your closet of course," I said.

"Well I was saving them for you," Pansy said.

"Yeah. Leftovers from your one woman hooker parade are the nicest gift anyone has ever given me," I said. Pansy glared at me and walked away.

"I've gotta go find my mum and let her know you guys are here. You two just hang out," Draco said. He walked out past and ran down the hallway.

"How do you manage to not kill Pansy. She seems like someone you would want to personally kill," Blaise said.

"Well I don't find the idea of actually killing someone fun. It's fun to pretend though," I said.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just wanna put a gun to her head pull the trigger and dance around her lifeless corpse," Blaise said.

"Me too!" I laughed. "Blaise, you and I are so much alike."

"I guess so," Blaise laughed.

I sighed. "You're one of the few guys I prefer to hang out with over my girls."

"Then why you hang out with all the guys you do?" Blaise asked.

"Well lemme see. . . Ron is more funny in a sarcastic and mean way. So when he's pissed at something you'll have a good laugh it but we also see eye to eye usually plus I've known him my whole life. Neville. . . Well Neville is Neville. Dean is perverted and well it's funny cause he always tries to make me kiss some other girl. Draco has some funny moments for example-."

"He was just handcuffed to a bed," Blaise said.

"Exactly. And you. . . Hmm. . . I don't know why I hang out with you Blaise. Maybe you're more personality than you are funny. Guys with personality are rare. That's why when a girl starts going out with someone with personality and a sense of humor, they don't let go."

"Thanks. Self esteem is through the roof now," Blaise said.

"Seriously, any girl would be lucky to have you. Especially Parkinson. She'd be helluva lucky if she snagged someone like you. But with her attitude and seriously annoying attachment to _someone else's_ boy friend, she'll never get someone like you," I said.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Blaise said.

"She's too clingy," I said.

"Oh. . . Hello Mister Malfoy," Blaise said.

I froze up and slowly turned around.

"Hello Mister Malfoy," I said.

_*Urge... To kill... Rising...*_

"Hello children. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but I was looking for Draco," he said.

"Draco went to find his mum to let her know we're here," Blaise said.

"Thank you Blaise. It's always nice to see you staying over," Lucius said.

"Well Draco is my best friend," he said.

"And Miss Potter I'm looking forward to your stay. Hope things won't be too u_ncomfortable_," he said.

"Now why would it be uncomfortable?" I asked.

_*It won't be uncomfortable as long as I forget the fact that you're a Death Eater!*_

"Well I'll be seeing you two around," Lucius said. He walked away down the hallway.

Pansy came running down the hallway and stopped to talk to Lucius for a moment.

_*Oh my goodnes. . . They're both in the same house at the same time. . . And Parkinson is the lesser of two evil. . . That is wrong on so many levels.*_

Pansy ran over to me.

"Draco needs us downstairs, Blaise. You stay here Hannah. Apparently it's some sort of surprise for you," she said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room," I said.

Pansy dragged Blaise downstairs and I slowly walked down the hallway to my room and closed the door behind me.

I went and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to write to Hermione, Harry and Ron. They'd be curious to see what's happened so far.


	5. Nightmares

_Sup Yo!  
I know you're eager to hear what's happened so far on my trip to Draco house well, first we all talked about what it would be like if we pushed Pansy onto the rain tracks. Very funny. Next, I handcuffed Draco to Blaise's bed because he was being a perv. Third I'm stuck here with Lucius Malfoy & Parkinson. My outlook on staying here is not as happy as it appeared to be when I first said I would come over. Now it's very bleak. But I trust the three of you are enjoying yourselves wherever you are. See you soon.  
Much love,_

_Hannah  
P.S. Harry you had better be writing to Kristen._

I stuffed the three identical letters into an envelopes.

Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said writing the addresses on the envelopes.

The door opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy.

_*Oh... shit*_

"Hello Hannah," he said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing at all. Just to inform you that you have nothing at all to worry about while you're staying here," Lucius said.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked. "Didn't you stand by and watch me all get murdered a little under a month ago?"

"Why would I kill you Potter, when the Dark Lord wants so very much to do it himself?" Lucius asked.

_-Major point-_

"You have nothing to worry about Potter, because it is not my job to kill you. Lord Voldemort will do it himself," Lucius said.

"Thanks for the encouragement buddy," I said.

Lucius turned and walked out.

I turned the letters over and wrote on the back of the envelope:

_Lucky Bastards_

**At Dinner**

I sat at the table next Draco, Pansy was shoving pizza down her throat. It was like watching Ron eat but it was a girl instead.

"Frightening isn't?" Draco asked.

"No. . . If you've seen Ron eat your whole life you'd be used to this," I said.

"It's nap the light to crisper," Pansy said, her mouth full of pizza.

"It's nap the light to crisper?" I asked.

"I'm not sure she meant that," Blaise said.

Pansy swallowed the pizza in her mouth.

"I said it's not polite to whisper," she said.

"Well neither is talking with your mouth full," Draco said.

"Not to mention it's disgusting," I said rolling my eyes.

"Potter the little side comments are not necessary," Parkinson said.

"It wasn't a side comment. I meant for you to hear it. It was out loud and blatantly obvious," I said.

Parkinson groaned.

"I'm going to bed," she said getting up from the table.

She walked away upstairs.

"She's really mad this time," Blaise said.

I rolled my eyes.

"She'll get over it. She always does," I said.

"If you say so," Draco said.

"But maybe just this once you should apologize so you can go back to being happy enemies like you used to be," Blaise said. I sighed.

_*I can't believe I'm going to do this*  
-Taking responsibility for your actions is the first step to a clean conscience-  
*Is that why your mouth is so foul?*  
-Listen ho. We do not need to get into the vulgarity of my language. Go fucking apologize-_

I got up from the table and walk upstairs to Pansy's room.

I knocked on her door.

She opened the door slowly. She looked and glared at me.

"Wow that's an icy look," I said.

"What do you want Potter?" Parkinson asked.

"To say sorry," I said.

"Whatever," she said.

"Dude seriously. I have to do this or my conscience will have a foul mouth forever," I said.

"What?" Parkinson asked confusedly.

"Listen. I just wanted to say sorry regardless of whether or not you would forgive me," I said.

Pansy looked down at her feet with a look that always came over people when they had a change of heart.

_*Wow... She does have a soul*  
-Don't you feel better now?-_

"Well. . . You can take your apology and shove it down your throat," Pansy said. She then slammed the door in my face.

_*Of course you realize __**this**__ means war*  
-Hannah, why are you being so Bugs Bunny like?-_

I walked away from her door and went into my own room.

I changed into my pajamas and decided to cool down and let what Pansy did go. After all, I had insulted her many times before and for worse things. She was probably dealing with some repressed anger toward me.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail and then braided it so it wouldn't come loose when I was sleeping.

"Knock, Knock," Draco said opening my door.

"Hello," I said.

"Ready to get some shut eye?" he asked.

"Yes. Hopefully it will prevent me from killing Parkinson in her sleep," I said.

"Yes because killing her. . . That would be awful," Draco said sarcastically. I chuckled.

Draco came over and gave me a quick kiss.

"G'night Love," he said.

"G'night," I said back. Draco walked out my room and closed the door behind him.

I turned my light off and climbed into bed. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad.

***

_"Cedric we have to get back to the cup!" Harry yelled. But Cedric was too mesmerized by the fact that the TriWizard Cup was a portkey to notice._

_Then the front doors of the house opened up which made me let out a small scream. Wormtail was walking toward us. Cedric ran over to Harry and mw, his wand out._

_"Who are you?" he asked demandingly, meaning to protect Harry and me._

_"Kill the spare," an eerie voice whispered from Wormtail's hands._

_Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. Wormtail pulled up his wand. The words Avada Kadavra passed his lips. A beam of green light shot from the wand and hit Cedric. He fell to the ground, dead. I let out a loud scream._

I awoke from my dream in a cold sweat with tears streaking my face.

I kept seeing Cedric die. The memories of all the horrible things that happened in the graveyard plagued my mind now more than ever because I was sleeping in the same house a death eater.

_*What the hell was I thinking coming here after I found out about Lucius?*  
-You weren't thinking. That's the problem.-_

I climbed out bed and walked over to my door. I pushed it open and looked out into the hallway. Complete darkness. I closed the door back and went over to my dresser and picked up a candle. I lit it and went back over to the door. I pushed it open and walked out into the hallway taking the candle with me. I made my way down the hall to Draco's room.

_-Whoa! Let's think about what we could be walking in on!-  
*Draco. . . Sleeping soundly*  
-Or-  
*Let's not even talk about what else we could be walking in on because that would be most unfortunate for everyone.*  
-Then why take the risk?-  
*Because I am a chicken. At least this way I'll know that Lucius won't kill me in my sleep for real.*  
-Yes. God forbid he kill you in front of his own son. You're a loser!-  
*You do know this qualifies as self-loathing right?*_

I opened Draco's door. He was laying on his blankets in a white beater and green boxers.

_*Ta-dah. Nothing to scar us for life*  
-You win. . . This round. . .-_

I walked over to Draco and sat down next to where he was sleeping. I shook him to wake him up.

"I want the pink one with flowers," he said turning over.

_*Okay. . .*  
-That was weird. . .-_

I shook him again.

"Wake up," I said. Draco grunted and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw me, and jumped up.

"Hannah. What are you doing in my bed. . . Wait a second. . . you're in my bed. . . That must mean this is a dream," Draco said leaning over and kissing me.

"Don't get any idea's," I said.

"What happened? You have a bad dream?" he teased.

"Yes actually," I said.

"Oh. . . Sorry. What about?" he asked.

"Cedric. . . the graveyard. . . Voldemort," I admitted.

"Bad memories," Draco said blowing out my candle. "Well that's what I'm here for."

I sat the candle on Draco's dresser and laid down next to him.

Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"G'night Love," Draco whispered into my ear.

"Good night," I whispered back.

**July 30th**

"It is not stupid to think Granger cheats," Parkinson said while we were eating breakfast. "It is impossible to memorize an entire standard book of spells."

"Yes it is possible if you have the mental capability. You just don't. I mean, I've memorized every volume of the standard book of potions," I said.

"Well you're a potions prodigy. No one cares," Pansy said.

"An owl just came for you," Blaise said dropping a letter in front of me.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Granger," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the owl.

It was tear spattered. It was either bad news or she laughed herself to tears.

_Dear Hannah,  
Viktor broke up with me. I won't go into detail about why except that I am not currently speaking Ronald. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and not hearing or seeing anything that will remind me of Viktor. Hear no Viktor, see no Viktor, speak no Viktor.  
Love,  
Hermione  
_  
"Perfect," I said.

"What? Granger ran out of ways to see what the teachers are planning for this year?" Parkinson asked.

"No. Hermione and Viktor broke up," I said.

"And. . ." Blaise asked.

"I invited Viktor over as a surprise for Hermione and now-."

"You're screwed," Parkinson said.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," I said.

"Just un-invite Viktor," Draco said.

"Do you know how long it takes to get a regular owl from England to Bulgaria?" I asked.

"There's a special type if owl you use to send letters to Bulgaria?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. I used Hedwig, Harry's owl. She's a snowy owl and she's used to cold weather. It'd take too long if I used a different type of owl," I said.

"You ever thought of keeping them separated at the party?" Parkinson said.

"Don't you know that stuff never works? They'll end up seeing each other and making a big scene and yadda, yadda, yadda," I said.

"So you're screwed no matter how this goes," Blaise said.

"Exactly," I said.

"I'm going to enjoy your party so much," Parkinson said.

"It's a party with a bunch of Gryffindors. How are _you_ going to enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm at the party," Parkinson said. She walked away laughing manically. I got out my seat ready to chase her down and kill her but Blaise and Draco held me back.

"She's not worth it," Blaise said.

"I want to kill her so bad," I said.

"Believe me, everyone wants to kill her," Draco said.


	6. It's My Party

"You have enough of everything Hannah," Draco told me as I rushed around the mansion frantically trying to make sure that everything would go alright tonight. As far as I knew everyone I'd invited was coming.

As if Viktor wasn't enough to fry my brain, just getting everything set up was another mind rape that I had bestowed upon myself. Not to mention all the attention the party was drawing. Think about it: The Potter Twins and the remaining 2 TriWizard Champions? Let's not forget Hermione and Cho who drew quite a lot of media attention themselves last year. And does it help that I was throwing this party at the Malfoy's mansion, one of the richest wizarding family in the Wizarding World? I wouldn't have been surprised if Rita Skeeter showed up.

"Have you seen how Ron eats - no, have you seen the way the Weasley's eat? Let me take that back one more time, have you seen how Gryffindors eat?" I asked.

"It is rather frightening to watch you people eat," Draco said.

"Exactly. So do I have enough food? Do I have all the music-."

"Hannah... Take a deep breath and stop freaking out. You will be okay," Draco said.

"I just want this party to be perfect. It's bad enough that Hermione and Viktor are gonna be at it all night and that there are gonna be camera's everywhere so I have to make sure that everything else is perfect so that all that other stuff is just minor," I said.

"I understand that completely but you've got me and Blaise here to help you out with everything. You're not doing this alone. Nothing will end up as terrible as you think it will," Draco said.

I sighed.

"Alright. . . I'm cool," I said.

"No more freaking out? No panic attacks?" Draco asked.

"No. No more," I said.

Then Pansy walked over.

"It might interest you to know that it's seven o'clock and your guest will be arriving any minute," Pansy said. "I suspect that Viktor and Fluer will be the first to arrive considering they live in different countries. They'd have to leave earlier to make it here on time."

"Well hurray for them," I said sarcastically.

"It'll be so fantastic to see Granger and Krum together won't it. . . Oh wait. . . It won't anymore," Pansy laughed.

"When are you going to get a life of your own and stop harassing me and mine?" I asked.

Pansy flipped her hair and walked away.

Just as I finished putting the chips out, putting the drinks on ice, turning on the music and getting the lighting right the doorbell rang.

"Your first guest is here," Draco said. I let out a deep sigh.

"With my luck it's not people it's those awful people from the Daily Prophet," I said.

Draco walked with me to open the door.

I twisted the knob and opened the door slowly.

On the other side stood the Patil twins, Neville, and Dean.

"Hey you guys," I said giving each one of them a hug before letting them in.

"Happy birthday Hannah. . . Draco. . . I suppose it's good to see you," Parvati said.

"I suppose the same thing," Draco said. Parvati and Draco shook hands as she came in the house. Behind her was a familiar camera man and an even more familiar reporter.

"Rita Skeeter," I said. She smiled at you politely like she always did.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Just a picture and some comments," she said. "Could you two stand closer together and smile?"

"Will you go away and stay out of my life if we do?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I pulled Draco close you and smiled. She snapped a picture and I put back on my serious face.

"Now as for your comments. You're a privacy violating asshole who has nothing better to do but write about teenage relationships for your gossip magazine garbage," I said.

"I'm going to ignore that Miss Potter and ask you another question. Is Hermione Granger still with Harry Potter?" Rita asked.

"They were never together!" I said.

"And in any case, he'd better not be with Hermione or our relationship is gonna have some real issues," I heard a voice from behind Rita say.

I looked past her and saw Kristen.

"Hey girlie," I said. Kristen walked up to me and hugged me and Draco together.

"Happy Birthday, Hannah. Hello Draco," she said letting me go. She walked into the house.

"Who was that charming young lady?" Rita asked.

"Kristen. One of our friends that if you harass Harry or Hermione or Viktor about. . . I will slay your ass," I said.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"It's a promise," I said.

Rita swallowed hard.

". . . One last question, are you currently dating Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

I rolled your eyes at her.

_*Well it's only kinda obvious!*_

"Yes, now will you please leave before I call the ministry?" Draco asked.

"Or you can wait until Hermione arrives and she can handle you. I bet that lovely jar she had you was great wasn't it?" I asked.

"Toodles darlings," she said. Draco slammed the door.

"I absolutely despise that woman," I said.

"I agree," Draco said.

After that it turned into non-stop door answering till the house was filled with people mingling and dancing. The only people who hadn't arrived yet were the Weasly's, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Seamus and Viktor.

While waiting for them I was hanging out by the door with Kristen while Draco was with Blaise.

"So Harry has been writing to you. He doesn't even write to me," I said.

"Yeah. He mentioned that in one of his letters," Kristen said.

"So. . . Are you just gonna keep him your pen pal or I can look into the comment you made to Rita Skeeter?" I asked.

Kristen chuckled.

"Well that depends on him," Kristen said blushing. "I don't exactly know. I really like him though."

"Awe," I said wiping an imaginary tear from your eye. "You know you are the only Slytherin that I know will talk to Gryffindors that are not me."

"Well between me and the sorting hat said I'm borderline Gryffindor but I'm a little proud to be in your house," Kristen said.

"Oh, yeah Gryffindor's are modest aren't we?" I asked.

"Well you and Hermione have to be. You have the answers to everything," Kristen said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Alas the rest of my guests have arrived," I said.

I turned around and open the door.

It was everyone minus Seamus and Viktor.

After being suffocated by my friends with hugs, all but the three that I spend every waking moment with fanned out.

"So Hermione, you said you weren't speaking to Ron. Explain this to me," I said.

"She's being stupid about this whole thing," Ron complained.

"Let me think, did your girl friend break up with you because of me? No, I don't think so," Hermione said.

"Okay. . . What happened?" I asked again.

"Viktor insist that I spend too much time with Ronald and that it's because I have feelings for him," Hermione said.

"Is it my fault that Viktor thinks I'm threat?" Ron asked.

"He has a point," Harry said.

"Harry shut up," Hermione said. "This is all Ron's fault."

"Hermione it doesn't even matter. Boys will come and go. Do not cling to this one," Kristen said.

"Yes. He's paranoid because we all know you don't like Ron. He's just your best friend. If he can't handle that, that's his problem," I said.

_*Even though Hermione does definitely Ron.*_

_-True dat.-_

"Alright. But I don't want to hear a word about Viktor tonight or for a while," Hermione said.

There was knock on the door.

"That's probably Seamus," I said. I opened the door to see Viktor and then slam it shut.

"Kristen can you take Hermione over there and like. . . mingle?" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

_"Viktor," _ I mouthed.

"Oh! Uh, Hermione come with me," Kristen said. She pulled Hermione away.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

I opened the door.

"It's Viktor," I said.

"Hi. . ." Harry said.

"I suppose Hermione's here," he said.

"Oh she'll be around," I said.

"Oh," he said closing the door. I pulled Ron over to me.

"Don't let Viktor out of your sight and keep him away from Hermione. I'm asking you this as my oldest and dearest friend," I said.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're my best buddy in the entire world and it's my birthday, plus you kind of broke them up," I said. Ron sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"Yeah! Thank you," I said giving him a hug. "The most important thing is to keep him away from Hermione."

Ron walked over to Viktor and started a conversation with him.

I then turned to Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry," I said.

"You do realize you just sent Kristen to babysit Hermione right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do believe I did," I said.

Harry shook his head.

"How am I supposed to ask out Kristen with Hermione standing there the whole time?" Harry asked.

_*Apparently by going with the plan to keep them separated, it drove a steak between my plan to make sure Harry hooks up with Kristen and get over Cho.*  
-Even though you originally said you weren't go to do that.-  
*Shut. . . up!*_

"How about this. You stay with Hermione and set Kristen free," Harry said. I sighed.

"Alright," I said. I walked across the room stopping to say hello to my friends on the way.

I reached Hermione and Kristen.

"Hey ladies. Kristen, Harry wanted to ask you something," I said.

Her face immediately lit up and she ran off to see Harry.

"Lucky for you guys you have someone," Hermione said opening a can of soda.

"You will be over this in no time. You always feel like you need someone when you end a relationship with a guy. When I broke up with Seamus I did. That's why I was so senile about the Yule Ball," I said.

"I thought that was because you were sad that Malfoy hadn't asked you out and was going with Pansy instead," Hermione said.

"This isn't about me. It's about you. And you should patch things up with Viktor. You broke up for a stupid reason and you both still care about each other and-."

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I still care about him but I think it's better this way. Besides, Viktor's almost 19. Ron's right. He's way too old for me," Hermione said. "Besides, I don't wanna be one of those girls who's in those on off celebrity relationships. And now that we're over I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Like. . . I'm free," Hermione said.

_*Yeah! No more awkward! I can free from doing my biding!*_

"Would you mind seeing him?" I asked.

"I guess it'd be okay. So I can at least I want to be friends," Hermione said.

"Good because he's here and I have Ron running interference. You should go find him," I said.

Hermione's attention shifted across the room and her eyes widened.

"Speaking of interference, it looks like Kristen and Cho are 'talking' to Harry," Hermione said.

I looked over at Harry who was nervously trying to talk them both.

"Cho likes Harry," Hermione said.

"Kristen likes Harry," I said.

"Harry likes Cho and Kristen."

"Cho and Kristen don't like each other."

"Oh shit."

I ran over to the three of them.

"Cho, Kristen, Harry. Enjoying yourselves I hope?" I asked.

Harry looked relieved.

"Fantastic," he said.

"Um, Cho, actually Hermione wanted to speak to you about something," I said.

Cho flashed a smile at Harry and walked away.

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"I don't like her. Do you Harry?" Kristen asked.

Harry stood mouth half open trying to answer in a way that wouldn't kill his chances with her.

"Oh, look. Neville and Dean. I'd better go say hi." Harry bolted off.

"I'm guessing they're friends," Kristen said crossing her arms.

"Come on now. Chang's not all bad," I said trying to clear the air.

"I thought you hated her," Kristen asked.

"Well, I did until I discovered she had a soul and wasn't only after the rich popular boys. She really care about Cedric with every ounce of her heart and soul," I said.

"Is that why she's hitting on Harry? To honor the memory of her dead boy friend? That sound ingenious," Kristen said sarcastically.

_*Now I know why she's in Slytherin.*  
-Apparently-_

"Look, you shouldn't be so uncomfortable around Cho. She's harmless. Think of her like I think of Pansy. Just learn to trust Harry. Besides, they're only friends," I said.

Kristen shrugged and sighed.

"I don't have to feel threatened. I'm not Harry's girlfriend after all," Kristen said. "Your brother needs to learn to stop beating around the bush."

"He'll come around, I promise," I said giving her a pat on the back. "Just give him some time."


	7. Tonks and Lupin

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and all the kind words! You're all fantastic and lovely people. I'm working really hard to try to find the mistakes in all my old writing so thanks for not being on my case about it, but this one should have very few. You see, the original chapter, I decided, was really crummy and weird, and this seems like a better, less crummy version. Also, it introduces my three favorite characters which is nice. Sorry for this long note! Enjoy!_

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Draco said hugging me as I waited by the front door.

"I know. I've loved being here, despite that Pansy was here," I said. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Indeed we will," Draco said. "So, how are you getting out of here?"

"Uhm, side along apparation I believe," I said. "Dumbledore should be here any minute."

"Lucky. I've never apparated before. You'll have to tell me how it is," Draco said.

"It's like being sucked through a tube. It's kind of uncomfortable, but given my tendency to get motion sickness I prefer it to flying," I said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's it?" Draco said.

"Remus Lupin. I'm here for Hannah," they said.

I squealed and threw the door open. There he stood, the greatest teacher in the world, Professor Lupin.

"Lupin!" I cheered hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent me to fetch you. He sends his apologies. He was called to the ministry of short notice," Lupin said.

"It's fine. I don't mind," I said. "I'll see you at school, Draco."

Draco nodded. He'd never felt too kindly towards Lupin so I could understand why he was being so quiet.

Lupin and I walked out of the house and of the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Quite well," he replied.

"Have you talked to Sirius at all lately?" I asked. "I haven't heard from him in a while."

"If you're patient you'll be seeing him in a few minutes," Lupin said.

"You mean he's at Hogwarts?" I asked.

Lupin laughed. "With the way the ministry has been butting in there? Absolutely not. He's home."

"Home?" I asked.

"Yes. He's at home. His childhood home. It's unplottable via the Fidelius Charm. I'm sure you've heard of that," Lupin said.

"Sure have. It was used on _my_ childhood home to hide us from our buddy Voldemort," I said.

"Exactly," Lupin said.

"Remus!" a woman said jumping out right in front of us, startling us. She was slightly taller than me with a heart shaped face and violet hair.

"Jesus, woman!" Lupin said.

She laughed. "Sorry about that." She looked over at me. "Wow, you look much different than you did last I saw you. You had to be how old then? About nine I think."

I stared at her hard. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The woman gasped. "You don't remember me? I was Bill Weasley's best friend in Hogwarts."

". . . The clumsy one who kept ruining the potion's table?" I asked.

The woman frowned. "Yes. That was me. Don't you remember me?"

"I remember all the things you destroyed and Bill mentioned something about an incident with Dumbledore and pudding a few times but, I don't know you," I said honestly.

"Well, what a turn of events this is. Usually you're a very memorable person," Lupin said.

"Indeed," she said.

"This is Nymphadora-."

"Now let me stop you right there," she said. "I hate to have this conversation again, but I could've sworn I told you not to call me that."

"I was introducing you," Lupin said.

"Well if you introduce me that way that's what she's gonna call me," she said.

"Why must you make everything so difficult?" Lupin asked rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm not making anything difficult. I'm just asking you respect my wishes," she said.

"I don't have time for this," Lupin said.

"And neither do I, so I suggest you get this right," she said with a smile.

Lupin groaned. "This is Tonks – Nymphadora Tonks who goes by her surname only."

"And so would you if your fool of a mother called you Nymphadora," Tonks said.

"I'm sure you two will be great friends," Lupin said. Tonks was probably someone who was just like me and used irritation as a way to display affection.

"I'm an auror. Have been for a whole year," Tonks said.

"Really?" I asked. "As clumsy as I've heard you are how is that possible?"

Lupin chuckled and Tonks rolled her eyes at him. "As it happens, I'm a metamorphagus. While I might have gotten less than favorable marks in stealth and tracking, my skills with concealment and disguise were unmatched by anyone ever."

"Ah, that explains the cool hair," I said.

"Do you like the purple, really?" she asked.

"Well, it's kind of dark actually. Makes you look a bit peaky," I said.

Tonks gasped and turned to Lupin. "I told you Sirius was lying. I asked him and he said I looked perfectly fine. I thought I looked pale."

"Okay, don't take it out on me," Lupin said.

"You know Sirius?" I asked.

"Of course I do. He's my older and annoying cousin. Honestly, I love him to death but some days I just wanna punch him in the face," Tonks said. She scrunched up her face and her hair went from purple to pink.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Excellent," I said.

Tonks turned and smiled at Lupin.

"I'm thrilled for you," he said humoring her. Obviously Tonks was someone who like to annoy Lupin. "Mind if we get going? You know if we're gone for too long, Moody is gonna show up shouting 'constant vigilance' and all that other nonsense at us."

"Moody? Alastor Moody? The real one?" I asked.

"Yep, that'd be him. He was my mentor, until he was forced into retirement for going a little bananas," Tonks said.

"Are we apparating?" I asked.

"Nope," Tonks said flicking her wand. Out of nowhere two brooms shot over. I groaned and then looked over at Lupin.

"You know I _detest_ flying," I said.

"Detest? Now that's a word only 15 year old you taught would use," Tonks said to Lupin.

He ignored her. "I know but this is the easiest way to get you to where you need to be without the ministry knowing."

". . . If I throw up," I started.

"You won't throw up," Lupin said. "Trust me."

"So, what's with all this secrecy?" I asked.

"For your protection," Tonks said.

"Protection from what? I just spent two weeks in the same house as Lucius Malfoy," I said. "Think Voldemort is gonna jump out from behind a rubbish bin and do away with me?"

Tonks giggled. Lupin gave her a serious look. She stopped giggling but continued on smiling.

"Let's just go," Lupin said mounting his broom.

"You leading the way, Remus old buddy?" Tonks asked.

"Last I checked that was your job," Lupin replied as I climbed on the back of his broom.

"Whatever you say," she said.

"Just don't look down, Hannah," Lupin said.

"And let's go!" Tonks cheered.

We took off. I held onto Lupin tightly and pressed my face into his back so I couldn't see. I could still feel that we were up in the air. As long Lupin didn't make any sudden movements I would be okay.

"Ducks!" Tonks shouted.

"What?" Lupin called back.

"There are ducks!" she shouted again.

". . . Those are geese!" Lupin called back.

"Just don't hit them!" she shouted again.

Then suddenly, much to my chagrin, Lupin threw the broom to the right. The next thing I knew I was looking down at ground.

My stomach started turning, my head started spinning.

"Lupin. . . I don't feel so good," I said.

"Hannah, you will _not_ throw up," he said. "Do you understand me?"

"I understand but I 'm not making any promises," I said feeling dizzier by the moment. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, you'll be fine," Lupin said.

I felt worse with every moment that passed. A tightness grew in my chest and I kept thinking to myself "I'm going to fall and die."

After a few long longs minutes we descended onto a little London street. My body didn't hesitate to throw up onto the sidewalk (and the back of Lupin's robes and broom) when my touched the ground.

"Ewe," Tonks said stifling a laugh.

"I can tell you're just overwhelmed with sympathy," Lupin said taking off his robe. "Are you alright, Hannah?"

"I bet she is now," Tonks said.

"That's enough out of you," Lupin said.

They led me to an open path of grass. He picked up a piece of paper from the ground. "Read this."

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?" I asked.

"Now just keep that in mind," Lupin said setting it on fire.

I then looked at the two houses in front of me. It went from 11 to 13.

_*Well that's not right.*_

_-Number 12 Grimmauld Place.-_

_*Yep, it's missing alright.*_

Then right before my eyes a large house popped itself up right between 11 and 13 pushing them to their separate corners and there was Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Now inside. I'm sure Remus is eager to take a bath," Tonks giggled.

"We're not friends today, Tonks," Lupin said.

"Is Sirius here?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Well it's his house," Lupin said closing the door behind us. "He'll be in the kitchen just down the stairs."

Eager as ever to see Sirius. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I saw Mrs. Weasley and a host of other unfamiliar faces.

"Hannah!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Hi," I said looking around the room. Sirius wasn't in here. I walked out the room and ran upstairs and came into a lounge. Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny were there.

"Hey, Hannah!" they said.

"Hi," I said dismissively. Sirius was here. I could sense it. So I shouted. "SIRIUS!"

"What are you shouting for?"

I turned around and standing there looking a lot cleaner and healthier and happier than he had when I last saw him was Sirius.


	8. The Gift That Keeps on Giving

I hugged Sirius tightly.

". . . I wish Hannah loved me that much," Ron said glumly.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"So I take it I was missed then?" Sirius asked.

"Of course you were! And you hardly wrote to me at all. I felt like Harry got a letter from you every week," I said.

"Well, Harry was in the tournament. He needed some special attention," Sirius said.

"Well you know who got attacked by a dragon and nearly drowned that wasn't even in the tournament? Hannah, me," I said. "I was totally worse off than Harry. I didn't feel the love, Sirius. None at all."

"Well I'm sorry, and I'll definitely make it up to you," Sirius said.

"Good, good," I said.

"Oh, of course you're in here, Hannah," Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room with Tonks and Lupin. "She rushed right past me; barely even said hello."

"I wish Hannah loved me that much," Ron repeated.

"It's alright, Ron. We're all always going to be second bananas to Sirius," Lupin said.

"So, what exactly is all this?" I asked finally letting Sirius go.

"This, Hannah is the headquarters of a Voldemort resistance group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'," Sirius said.

"Really? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me about all this before?" I asked.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you," Sirius said.

I scoffed. "I doubt it. That man has hardly said a word to me since the end of the school year. He's always really quick to get me out of the house. I bet he's not even here now is he?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope."

I groaned. "Dumbledore is up to something fishy."

"You're as paranoid as ever," Lupin said.

"I am not paranoid. The man has raised me my whole life and he's suddenly deviating from his normal pattern of behavior," I said.

"Dumbledore has a pattern of _normal_ behavior?" Ron asked.

"Well you know about everything now," Sirius said.

"So, when's Harry getting here?" I asked.

"Tonight. We were hoping to wait a little longer to bring him but, you know what with the dementor attack last night," Sirius said.

"Excuse me? What dementor attack?" I asked.

" I don't think she knows about that," Ron said.

"Oh. . . Well last night Harry and your cousin Dudley were attacked by dementors," Sirius said.

"What? Dementors in Surrey? Are they alright?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah they're fine. I mean I heard your cousin was a bit out of sorts but they're fine," Tonks said. "It's not Harry's fault at all of course. He was under watch but. . ."

"Under watch? You mean someone was watching him so he wouldn't get hurt?" I asked. "Well who was it? Where were they?"

"Well his name is Mundungus Fletcher," Lupin said.

"Mundungus Fletcher? You mean that good for nothing, snake in the grass, low-life, scheming, con-artist?" I asked.

"You forgot the word 'lazy' in that description," Sirius chuckled.

"Well, where did he go?" I asked. "Oh, who am I kidding? He was probably engaging in some no good back alley transaction."

"Oh, Hannah, you honesty is refreshing," Sirius said hugging me. "In the meanwhile, Harry will be here tonight so stop your fretting. Remus and Tonks here, among many others will be going to retrieve him?"

"Including who?" I asked.

"Well there's Moody of course and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Emmaline Vance and-."

"You know what, sorry I asked," I said.

"Someone's cranky," Sirius said. "Why don't you go get unpacked and then come down and a have bite to eat .We can catch up."

"Alright," I said.

"Hermione, Ginny, show Hannah to her room," Mrs. Weasley said.

We walked upstairs to a bedroom, with three beds in it.

"This is yours," Hermione said pointing.

I sat my things down on the bed and then laid down.

"So, would you like to know something interesting?" Ginny asked.

"What?" I asked.

"No one here actually knows you're dating Draco," she said.

"What?" I asked. "How do they _not_ know? What would I be doing at his house then?"

"They didn't think Dumbledore would let you stay over Draco's house if you were dating," Hermione said. "Sirius is offended by the thought of you even being his friend. Can you imagine how he'll react when you tell him you're dating? He was trying to get information out of me and Ron but I told him you would tell him if you had anything to tell him."

"Why didn't you just tell him for me?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure he'd want to hear it from you," Hermione said. "It wasn't our place to tell him."

I sighed. "Well, I guess there's a lot I have to tell him then while we catch up."

I got up from my bed and walked back down to the kitchen. Sirius and Lupin sat at the table with Tonks and a tall, intimidating black man.

"Ah, hello, Hannah. This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's part of the Order as well. Kingsley, this is Hannah Potter," Sirius introduced me.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kingsley said shaking my hand.

"You too," I replied. I sat down next to Sirius.

"So, tell me everything. What did you do while you were at Hogwarts during the tournament?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing really. I got A's in all of my classes, I went to Hogsmeade legally, still got a lot of detention though," I said.

"Any boys I should know about?" Sirius asked leering at me.

"Well, there was Seamus Finnegan but he cheated on me with this 18 year old, blonde, French, half-veela, TriWizard champion, Fleur Delacour," I said.

"Oh! Bill's dating her now," Tonks said.

"Bill? Bill Weasley?" I asked.

"Yep. I don't like her much either, to be honest," Tonks said. "She likes herself too much."

"I know. Not mention that she's a man stealing heifer," I said "And you know Seamus had the audacity to try to get back together with me at the Yule Ball after Fleur dumped him to go out with this dolt Roger Davies?"

"That boy's got some nerve," Sirius said. "Remus what's this boy Seamus all about?"

"He's your average half-blood. Dad's muggle, mum's a witch. Average student. Average grades. Oh, he's Harry and Ron's roommate," Lupin explained.

"But, Seamus and I have put all that behind us. He's not interested in me anymore. We're friends I guess you could say, though he did flake on my birthday party," I said.

"Yeah, and about that, what's the deal with you hanging out with Draco Malfoy? I thought he was a git just like his parents?" Sirius asked. "At least that's what Harry always said about him."

"Well, what Harry may not have told you is that in third year he, Ron, and Hermione all decided to be gits themselves all year and the only person in all of Hogwarts who would talk to me and be my friend was Draco Malfoy," I said. "Oh, and Lupin of course, but yeah. Draco and I became friends that way. We had a bit of a falling out at the end of third year but at the start of the school year we made up."

"Well it's good you're making friends with people from all houses and all walks of life," Sirius said.

"Yep, friends," I said.

_*Not boyfriend. Definitely not boyfriend.*_

_-You should tell him…-_

_*I will, I just have to wean him off the idea of Draco being the devil first.*_

"And how was the Yule Ball. Heard Harry had a rough time of it," Sirius said.

"Oh, well about that, I went and I had fun. Didn't bring a date though. There aren't very good catches at Hogwarts," I said.

"No boys there up to your standard? That's my girl," Sirius said. "I'll be honest with you Hannah, I was kind of a manwhore while I was at Hogwarts."

"No? Really?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I was. I was like I could have any girl I wanted. I spent most of my time with the same girl but we were off and on all the time and when we were off, I was always on with like three other girls," Sirius said. "I don't want you to ever date some bloke like that. Some bloke like me."

"I can understand why," I said. I had a feeling this conversation was about to go to a very dark place.

"You see, Hannah, most guys are only after one thing, if you know what I mean," Sirius said.

"Oh, no," I said hanging my head down.

"Look, I know it's something you'd rather not talk about but I want you to be prepared to know all the facts and to not do anything stupid," Sirius said. "But look one day you're gonna meet some really great guy and he's gonna be like 'hey, Hannah, wanna go for a ride on my broomstick?'"

"Oh, my God," I said to myself. I couldn't believe how bold he was being about this.

"I just want you to stick to your morals and not do anything stupid and if by chance you do something less than favorable, I want you to be safe, please. Back in my day we just had to worry about babies but I don't want you to get the gift that keeps on giving. And you know what I'm talking about," Sirius said. "Syphilis."

Tonks and Lupin were repressing their laughter while I sat dying of humiliation in my chair.

"Yep, Henry the eighth might've actually died of Syphilis and there was a huge outbreak of it back in his day right here in England. And you know what is truly, truly, outrageous, Chlamydia," Sirius said.

"Sirius, Sirius, just stop," Tonks said laughing.

"She needs to know these things," Sirius said.

"Then she can read a book about it," Lupin said. "Honestly, Sirius, you're embarrassing the poor girl."

Sirius looked back to me. "If you say so. . . Go on, be free, Hannah."

"Thank you," I said getting up from the table. I walked out the room and wentback into the lounge where Ron was sitting.

"Hello, best friend," he said. "What'd you talk to Sirius about?"

"Syphilis," I said.

"Wow, sounds, exciting," Ron said giving me a pat on the back. "Well, just do you know, I'll never talk to you about the Syphilis or the clap or any other diseases."

"Thanks, Ron," I said, hugging him tightly. "And for the record, I love you just as much as Sirius."


	9. Sibling Rivalry

"You didn't tell him?" Harry asked. "How could you not tell him?"

"Well he was so happy that I wasn't dating anyone and he was barely okay with the fact that I was even friends with Draco. Then he started talking about Syphilis-."

"What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius gave her like 'the talk' or something. It freaked her out," Ron said. "Said he didn't want her to Syphilis or Chlamydia."

"Well, with Malfoy I wouldn't be surprised," Harry said. "I told her not to even date him."

"What are you getting all huffy about?" I asked.

"Shut up. I wasn't even talking to you," Harry replied, raising his voice.

"You were talking about me. I had the right to defend myself," I said.

"Just turn around and take your stupid freckles somewhere else," Harry said.

"Take that back! My freckles are cute!" I shouted.

"Shouting at people like that is the reason you haven't got any friends!" Harry snapped back.

"I have so got friends!" I shouted.

"Who? Those losers at Malfoy's party?" Harry asked.

"Were you too stupid to notice that I only talked to three people there?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go to that party anyway!" Harry said.

"Fine well next time I'll let you rot in your little cupboard under the stairs," I said. "And you didn't think it was so stupid when you were letting Kristen grind all over you."

"Well it proved to be stupid all the same. 'Let's go have a party at a death eater's house!' You're a genius Hannah!" Harry said.

"You didn't remember either you git! Stop blaming it all on me. You could've sent me a letter saying, 'Sorry Hannah but I don't hang out at the houses of people who have attempted to have me killed in the past week.' Don't put all that nonsense on me!" I said.

"Oi! You two shut up and act like you've got some God damned sense!" Hermione said.

"Harry started it!" I said.

"I did not! You did and you know it!" Harry said.

"Yes! It's always Hannah's fault! Hannah always gets in trouble! Well alright, Snape, blame it all on me because it's all my fault!" I said.

"Don't compare me to SNAPE of all people! What's wrong with you? I am deeply offended!" Harry protested.

"Why not? You've got the same nasty, messy greasy hair!" I yelled.

"MY HAIR IS NOT GREASY!" Harry protested.

"Well. . . Sometimes it is," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron!" we shouted.

"Maybe you should be a little less cranky," Harry said going over to my potions kit.

"Don't you dare," I said.

He picked up my favorite crystal beaker and dropped it. It shattered everywhere.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BEAKER YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted lunging at him.

I picked my book and threw it at Harry he ducked and it slammed into Hedwig's cage. She squawked loudly.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted.

"Crookshanks, move!" Hermione shouted as Harry ran after me.

Crookshanks dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Are you really going to attack me?" I asked.

Harry paused. "No. . . I'm just angry. . . We're both angry. We're both filled with a ridiculous amount of pent of anger."

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

"I'm sorry. Your freckles aren't stupid. They're lovely," Harry said.

"And you don't have greasy, Snape hair," I said.

"Hug it out," Harry said.

We both went into a hug.

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe you two sometimes," Hermione said.

"You don't think they heard us downstairs do you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that would be bad," I said. "Especially since I said that thing about Kristen grinding on you."

Then there was a pop. There were the twins, practicing their apparating.

"Hello, Harry," Fred said.

"Heard you two shouting at each other," George said.

"We think the whole house did," Fred said.

"And as for punishment for listening in on your conversation, we could always get a little payback," George said pulling out a rubber ear.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"This, dear Harry is part of your triwizard winnings," Fred said.

"An extendable ear. It allows you to eavesdrop from a distance," George said.

"Then let's go have a listen, shall we," I said.

We walked out to the balcony above the kitchen door. Fred lowered the ear down to in front of the door.

I listened to Snape and Sirius argue back and forth with each other about nonsensical stuff.

Then underneath the ear crawled Crookshanks. He started nibbling at the ear and then bit it.

We all started tugging and shooing Crookshanks away.

Crookshanks put the entire ear into his mouth. I reached down and started pulling the ear. Just then, Crookshanks took off, pulling the ear. Before I could let go, I was pulled over the balcony. Harry grabbed my leg but went over himself. I didn't see who grabbed his leg, but we were both hanging there.

"That cat is freakishly strong," I said tossing the broken extendable ear up to the twins. Then the door to the kitchen opened. Harry and I didn't breathe. Sirius walked out of the kitchen and looked around. My hair was hanging just above his head. He looked around, seeing nothing. I looked past his head and into the kitchen. The entire Order of the Phoenix was staring at me.

"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius turned around. They all pointed above his head.

He looked up and then did a double take. "What the duce?"

"Hello, Sirius!" Harry said casually.

"What are you lot doing?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around," I joked.

Sirius face palmed himself at this. "Seriously, what are you up to? Not eavesdropping are you?"

"Of course not," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry replied.

"We were playing Monkey's in a barrel and that got boring so now we're playing _extreme_ wizard's in a barrel," I said.

". . . Stop it. Now," Sirius said. "I know what you're up and it stops now."

"Okay," Harry said. I could feel his grip slipping. "Crap."

"Harry, don't you dare," I said as we were pulled up.

"I can't. . . Hold. . . On. . ." Harry said. His fingers let loose of my jeans.

I tumbled down and slammed right on top of Sirius, knocking him to the ground.

"Harry you failure!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said as he climbed over the railing.

"And you call yourself an athlete," I said.

"Hey. . .Goober. . . Can you get off me?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said climbing off of him.

"Go upstairs. Stay up there until we're done," Sirius said getting to his feet, straining as he did.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. . ." he said. "Oh. . . My back. . ."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but. . . It's all Harry's fault," I said.

"What? You lying son of-!"

"Hey, we have the same parents!" I shouted . "And I'm not a son in any respect of the word!"

"Both of you stop it, now!" Sirius shouted at us. Harry stuck his tongue out at me. I ran up the stairs after him and chased him all the way to his room, then Ginny grabbed me.

"What is it with you two?" she asked. "You're both acting like five year olds."

"He dropped me!" I said. "You'd think being a seeker he'd be able to hang onto things better."

"Don't belittle my Quidditch skills," Harry said. "And by the way you made me look like an asshole in front of Sirius!"

"I made _you_ look like an asshole in front of him? You're the one that dropped me on top of him? I could've broken his neck!" I said.

"Ugh! Shut it, both of you!" Hermione said. "You're giving me a headache and you're probably bothering everyone downstairs. And by the way, as far as you two making yourselves look bad in front of Sirius, how about how you made Sirius look in front of everyone else? You're his responsibility, you're his kids, and he can't even get the two of you to stop arguing long enough to finish the Order meeting so he can spend time with you."

Harry and I exchanged glances. Leave it to Hermione to make us feel bad.

"You both owe each other apologies, but more importantly you owe Sirius an apology," she said.

I looked down at my feet, too ashamed to actually admit in front Hermione that she was right.

"Well, all I know is that none of this would've happened if your cat hadn't eaten the ear and pulled me over the railing," I said.

Harry scoffed. "You went over the railing because you weigh like six pounds."

"For your information, I weigh 112 pounds and Madame Pomfrey says that's a perfectly acceptable weight for a girl my age and height," I said.

"Yes, but it makes you a perfect target for being pulled off a balcony by a cat," Harry said.

"No, no, stop, stop it now. You are not starting this again," Hermione said. "Hannah, go to your room."

"Who are you? My mother?" I asked.

"Hannah! Go!" Hermione shouted, threateningly.

"Sheesh, don't go all psycho Hermione and punch me in the face like you did Draco," I said walking out of the room.


	10. A Heart to Heart With Harry

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling the next morning. I was exhausted. I felt like I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Good morning," Hermione said. "Ready for a fun filled day of cleaning?"

"I'm ready to sleep is what I'm ready to do," I said. "I'm exhausted."

"Are you? You slept like a baby last night," Hermione said.

"Maybe it's just the new environment," I said sitting up. "I'll sleep better tonight. So what's this about cleaning?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is offended by the state of this place so she wants to clean. Apparently there's a curtain here infested with doxies," Hermione said.

"Doxies? Those things are like the bees of the Wizarding World. It's bad enough they're poisonous but I'm allergic to them," I said.

"What happens if you get bitten by one?" Hermione asked.

"Hives everywhere. It won't be pretty. If I got bitten by more than one I'd probably die, but then again anyone would if there were enough of them," I said with a yawn.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Well come on then. I'm sure she'll find something for you to do that doesn't involve you going into anaphylactic shock."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that," I said climbing out of bed.

I changed quickly and went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Goober," Sirius said.

"Good morning," I said sitting down.

"Sleep well?" Ron asked.

"Allegedly," I said. "Didn't wake up, didn't toss and turn, I'm just exhausted for no reason."

"You know it is weird you didn't snore," Hermione said.

"You snore?" Harry asked.

"Like a train. She was the worst person to have sleepovers with," Ron said.

"Well you should've made friends with people who didn't snore," I said.

"A person who doesn't snore. Harry doesn't snore," Ron said.

"You do," Harry replied.

I chuckled as Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of food down in front of me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You seem to be in a better mood this morning than yesterday," Lupin said.

"I'm too tired to be angry," I said.

"Well you'd better get your energy up. We've got lots to do today if we're going to make this place hospitable," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll be helping won't you, Remus?"

"Of course," he said, as if he had a choice.

Just then there was a loud clatter and then screaming. "FILTYHY MUDBLOODS! STAINS OF DISHONOR"

"What on earth is that?" I asked covering my ears.

"Tonks," Ginny said.

A moment later, through the door walked Tonks.

"Ow," she said rubbing her bright red forehead.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"That _stupid_ troll leg umbrella stand! Not only is it the ugliest piece of decoration I have seen in all my years but it's a menace to my health," Tonks said. "I nearly kill myself on it every time I come in here."

"And that way we can always tell you're coming," Sirius said.

"Screw you, Sirius," Tonks said taking a seat next to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you're a klutz," Sirius said.

"And I'm sorry you're an unsympathetic asshole," she said pulling her hand down from her face. She turned to Lupin. "Am I bleeding?"

"No," Lupin replied. "You might have a bruise later, but you'll be fine."

"Thank you for caring, Remus. You're a better friend than your best friend," Tonks said pointedly.

"I still love you, Tonks," Sirius said.

Tonks leered at him.

"Just let it go. He's always been like this," Remus said.

"I know," Tonks said rolling her eyes.

When we finished breakfast, Harry and I were stuck in the lounge to clean.

"I can't believe they stuck us in the same room," Harry said. "I thought they might think we'd kill each other or something."

"Like I said, I'm too tired to be angry today," I said. "Oh, and thank you by the way."

"Thank you for what?" Harry asked.

"This whole time you never said a word to Sirius about Draco," I said.

Harry shrugged. "Just figured you'd tell him."

"Why would I? Ron and Hermione had to tell you," I said.

"So. . . You don't want him to know?" Harry asked.

"Of course I want him to know. I mean, I like this," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Having him be a part of our lives, like all the time. Seeing him every day, like an actual parent. We've never had that before," I said. "And I like that a lot."

"And he likes it too, I'm sure," Harry said.

"Yes, but families are like a mutual relationship. I mean, someone can't very well take care of you if you don't tell them what's going on," I said. "I know I should tell him about Draco but. . ."

"But what? What's stopping you?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't like the Malfoys and he doesn't like Draco because you told him that he was a git jut like his parents. He doesn't even like the idea of him being my platonic friend," I said. "You know I told him I didn't bring a date to the Yule Ball?"

"You mean he asked you if you had?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. "I lied to him. I mean, I don't lie. I'm not a liar am I?"

"Not to my experience," Harry said. "What were you actually talking about that this came up?"

"He just wanted to know why I'd been up to all year. Then he started talking about his days as a man whore," I said.

Harry laughed. "What?"

"Yes. He said something about being with three girls at once," I said.

"Whoa, does he mean like dating three girls at once or did he mean like-."

"I didn't ask," I said. "And then you know what he said to me?"

"What?" Harry asked.

I started to laugh. "That one day I would meet a guy who would ask me if I wanted to take a ride on their broomstick?"

Harry started to laugh too. "He didn't say that?"

"Yes, he did," I said. "And then he said he didn't want me to get syphilis or Chlamydia."

Harry laughed. "Sucks to be you."

"I know it does," I said.

"So, can I ask you something, Hannah, and promise you won't be angry," Harry said. "It's just my natural curiosity as your brother and my insatiable desire to protect you."

"What?" I asked.

". . . You and Malfoy didn't do anything did you?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"You swear?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I swear," I said.

"And you would tell me?" Harry asked.

"I don't have a choice. Not only are you my twin but you're my best friend too," I said. "I tell you everything."

"Then what did you and Malfoy do?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "We talked a lot about nothing. Just hung out, though to be truthful we made out a lot more than usual."

"Well I expected that," Harry said. I smiled.

"Did you tell Sirius about Kristen?" I asked.

"There's nothing to tell. I don't want to talk to her until after my trial. No point in having a relationship with a girl I'll never get to see," he said.

"You act like you're going jail, Harry," I said.

"I might," he said.

"But you won't," I said. "And you're gonna go to Hogwarts and you're gonna go out with Kristen and it's all gonna be fine."

Harry smiled. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," I said.


	11. When Doxies Attack

"If you hold still you'll be fine," Lupin said.

"But it hurts it hurts it hurts!" I squealed.

While cleaning the lounge, Harry and I came across a grandfather clock that spit bolts at passersby and I happened to be passing by. A bolt got lodged in my arm and naturally I was freaking out.

Lupin pulled the bolt from my arm and blood started flowing freely from my arm.

"Why is there so much blood?!" I asked.

"Relax," Harry said as Lupin bandaged my arm. "You're such a baby."

"Leave me alone. It hurt!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"There, you'll be fine now," Lupin said.

I sighed. "Fantastic. I'm going to get some water."

"Hurry. Molly will be looking for you," Lupin said.

I nodded and walked toward the kitchen with no intention of returing.

I walked inside and found Tonks finishing putting the dishes away. Miraculously not one of them was broken.

She looked over to me and smiled. "What happened to your arm?"

"I got into a fight with a grandfather clock that likes to shoot bolts at people and I lost," I said.

She chuckled. "Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, it's a bit sore though," I said. I sat down on the dining room table. "So. . . Your name is Nymphadora right?"

Tonks shuttered. "Just call me Tonks like I said. It sounds better and uses less oxygen."

I chuckled. "I like my name but it's not very original. I think it was meant to be the female equivalent of Harry or something."

"Well it suits you fine," Tonks assured me. ". . . You know I knew you when you were little at Hogwarts."

I shook my head. "I swear I can't remember you. I wish I could though."

"No you don't," Tonks laughed. "I was horribly awkward and children ran at the sight of me. I was clumsy, I hurt myself and other people often. Not to mention I was mouthy. It's funny how much I've changed and I graduated less than 10 years ago."

"You didn't earn points with teachers I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Zero," she said.

"I know how that is. The only person in the entire history of Hogwarts with a worse detention record than me is my father," I said. "Before I planned on breaking that record but I've decided to put the bad behavior behind me for good."

"Not that I'm discouraging your bad behavior, but why?" she asked.

"OWL's are this year and I'm confident I'll do well but, I want to go into potions and teaching which requires two years of student teaching and well, you've met Snape. He's not the easiest character to deal with is he?" I asked.

"He's not so bad if you get used to him," Tonks said.

"I guess if you _have_ to put up with him," I said with a sigh. And I had been putting up with him my whole life.

"Well if you go into potions you're going to have to put up with him aren't you?" she asked.

"I suppose," I replied. Snape used to be one of my favorite people when I was a kid, even if he was always kind of an asshole. He'd always been encouraging and supportive of my aspirations to be a potions master. It was when I hooked up with harry, Ron, and Hermione that I became super annoying and he became more of an asshole.

Lupin walked into the kitchen and looked directly at me.

"Hannah, there you are. You know Molly is looking for you," he said.

"I don't want to clean anymore," I complained. "I want to be away from all the dust and the dirt and the evil clocks."

"Do you really think it makes a difference to Molly?" Lupin asked with a sigh.

"But I don't want to," I said.

"That's too bad. Go to the drawing room," Lupin said.

". . . No," I grumbled under my breath.

Lupin cocked and eyebrow at me. "Excuse me."

I didn't really feel like getting roundhouse kicked by my favorite teacher today so I changed my answer.

"I'm going before I dare invoke the wrath of Remus Lupin," I said sliding off the table.

I walked out of the kitchen and started to make my way to the drawing room when I ran into Sirius in the lounge.

"Just the girl I was looking for," he said. "Come here."

I walked over to him. I knew the tone he was using was one that meant I was about to be reprimanded for something, but what was a mystery.

"Yes?" I asked as I approached.

"So about yesterday evening, what was all that about?" he asked.

I'd completely put my fight with Harry to the back of my mind.

"I was just. . . You know. . . Severe sibling rivalry," I said. "We'll try not to have it happen again. We're both just. . . Going through some things."

"And you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm swell," I said.

_-And while we're on the subject of how swell I am, let me tell you about my amazing boyfriend Draco Malfoy.-_

I tried to open my mouth to get the words out my mouth but it wouldn't.

"Are you alright? You look a bit peaky," he said.

"I'm fine," I said.

". . . How about you get some water and go meet everyone else in the drawing room," he said.

"Okay," I said. I turned and walked away quickly, back towards the kitchen, again.

When I got close enough I could hear Tonks and Lupin talking inside, about none other than yours truly.

"And she was depressed, why?" Tonks asked.

"Well, she was taking extra classes with a time turner and not getting much sleep, and then there was the fact that she had a bit of drama with Hermione and Harry and Ron and they stopped talking to her," Lupin said.

Third year was the worst year of school I had faced thus far.

"And Dementors on top of that watching Hogwarts for Sirius right?" Tonks asked.

"You also forgot," I said stepping in, "that you lied to me, remember, Lupin?"

"Lied about what?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Well he told me he was friends with my parents but he didn't tell me Sirius was his best friend or that he'd murdered their friend Peter or that Sirius was the reason they were dead or that he was my god father," I said. "I know now Peter is alive and tried to kill Sirius and is the reason my parents are dead, but at the time that's what I believed to be true and what he believed to be true and he didn't tell me. I didn't have any idea why Sirius was pursuing me and no one would tell me. Lupin was the only person in the whole school I could trust and when I found out he had lied to me. . . I felt hurt. Really hurt."

"What a git you are, Remus," Tonks said. "Going and making everything worse like that."

I shrugged. "I suppose he was right to not tell me though. After I found out what I thought was the truth I did go looking for Sirius. I wanted to kill him."

"What's all this talk of killing me?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen. "Haven't you gotten your water yet? Shouldn't you be I the drawing room?"

"They're about to spray for doxies. I don't want to be there," I said innocently. "Please don't make me go."

Sirius stared hard at me for a long moment and then smiled. ". . . Alright."

"Sirius," Lupin said objectively.

"I mean, you _will_ go into the drawing room and help them spray for doxies," Sirius said, attempting to be firm. I groaned. "Go on now."

I walked out of the room, glaring at Lupin as I went.

I walked to the drawing room where there were buckets of doxies lying around.

"Ah! Hannah! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said. She tossed me a can of doxy repellent. "Go over there and help the Harry, Ron and Hermione spray."

I took my can and walked over to them.

"Aren't you allergic to doxies?" Ron asked.

"Course I am," I said, spraying, knocking a few doxies to the ground.

"Be careful then. These suckers have been nipping at us nonstop," Hermione said.

"I'll do my best," I said.

Just then I sprayed. The curtain shook violently. We all took a step back.

"Weird," I said. Then a swarm of doxies flew out of the curtain attacking and biting. I tried spraying my can to get them away, but as was the way these things went, my can jammed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly went to work spraying and pulling doxies off me.

When all was said and done I was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. I was itchy all over and I could feel my throat starting to get scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I. . . Hate. . . Doxies!" I wanted to shout, but my throat was starting to swell up and close so it came out as a whisper.

"We'd better get you some medicine before your throat swells up so much you can't breathe," Hermione said.

I was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded now and I could feel myself starting to sweat.

"Quick, Harry, go get Lupin or something," Hermione said.

I would've sighed if it were possible, but I needed to conserve my oxygen just in case.

I was really excited to see Sirius and Lupin and everyone but with the being dropped from a balcony, Harry getting attacked by dementors, being shot in the arm by a rogue clock, and now suffering a near fatal allergic reaction to doxies, this was turning out to be a pretty shitty way to end my summer.


	12. Daughter to Father

"That bird is driving me crazy," I said as Hedwig flapped around loudly in her cage.

"She's going crazy in there," Harry replied.

"Yeah, and so is pig," Ron replied. "And their water bowls are empty."

"I'll go get some water for them if it gets them to be quiet," I said setting my book aside. I grabbed the owls' water bowls.

I walked out the room and headed down to the kitchen where Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin were all whispering back and forth to each other.

After I filled the bowls I heard them all go silent.

_*None of my business.*_

"HANNAH!" Sirius shouted, startling me, causing me to drop the water to ground.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping my heart rate would slow down sometime soon.

"You were at Malfoy's house for a good part of the summer weren't you?" Sirius asked.

My heart stopped in my chest. Did he know? Had he figured it out? Was he pissed?

"Well yes, I mean, his parents were away most of the time, but I was with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini so it was usually just the four of us," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius said dismissively. "You didn't mention the Order to anyone there did you?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't even know about it until I got here."

"Are you sure?" he asked as I tossed a towel to the ground to pick up the water.

"One hundred percent," I said. I picked the towel from the ground. "Is that all?"

Sirius nodded. "I suppose. Go back to talking to your little girlfriend about boys or whatever," he said waving me off.

I chuckled. Hermione, Ginny, and I weren't the type of girls who sat around and talked about boys.

"Actually. I'm reading a book about advances in the field of alchemy," I said. "It's all pretty interesting. There was actually some guy who was able to take a twig and turn it into a bridge that was half a mile long."

". . . Right. . . You have fun with that," Sirius said.

I took the water bowl and walked out of the kitchen and started upstairs.

It occurred to me just then that Sirius only liked to talk to me when I had done something wrong. My first day here was a fluke. He hadn't seen me and obviously wanted to know what I was up to, but other than that he had only ever really paid me any attention when I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

Like when I wasn't helping Mrs. Weasley and the others clean.

Or when I got into that argument (or arguments) with Harry.

And now he was suspecting that the leak about the Order of the Phoenix that had suddenly come up was actually _my_ fault.

It didn't seem very fair. I loved Sirius like the father I never got to have, but while Harry could do no wrong it was all I could do.

I knew what the reason for his favoritism was though – my dad.

Harry was like a little reincarnation of Sirius' long dead best friend. And I was just like my mom. I'd heard that Sirius never saw eye to eye but they got along for my dad's sake and even managed to call each other friends at some point.

Harry was like Sirius' old best friend, and I was like's Sirius' old obligation.

I sighed as I stood on the balcony overlooking the living room. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, or I hoped that Sirius would stop playing favorites.

I leaned against the railing and looked down at the ground, lost in my own thoughts, completely forgetting about the two dehydrated owls locked in cages in Harry's room.

Then there was a large CRACK sound behind me, frightening me from thoughts, causing me to again fall over the railing of a balcony. Luckily, my foot managed to get caught in the railing.

The twins and Harry laughed above me.

"Oh, very funny you idiots now help me up," I said. I was in no mood for this tomfoolery.

"No way, not after uou drew a fake mustache on my face with that sharpie this morning," Harry said.

I sighed. "For the tenth time – Ginny did that! Just because you saw red hair doesn't mean it was me!"

"But why would Ginny do it?" Harry asked.

"Look at who her brother's are!" I pointed out.

Fred and George both chuckled before walking out the hallway.

"Harry James Potter you help me up this instant or I'll-."

"Or you'll what? Looks like you're kind of stuck there," he replied. "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry then walked off. Why was I suddenly the object of everyone's torture?

Then the living room doors opened and Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin walked in.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Sirius asked, dashing up the stairs to me.

"Your ignorant godson and the twins is what happened," I groaned. "Ugh, when I get my hands on them. . ."

I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I definitely didn't want to be involved in their prank wars.

Tonks and Lupin stood below me as Sirius helped me over the rail.

"Now, would you like to explain what happened? Calmly?" he asked.

I sighed, light-headed and dizzy from being upside down so long. I explained how the twins startled me over the railing and then left me to dangle like an idiot over it and how Harry was punishing me for something I hadn't even done.

I watched a small smile cross over his face. I wanted to hit right there, I could already feel that he was going to let this go.

"They're just boys. They're idiots. It was a bit of harmless fun," he said. I groaned as I got to my feet. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just knew you were going to take his side. That's all," I replied.

Sirius stared at me, confused for a moment. "What do you mean you knew I would take his side?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I just want to go back to home. I'm having a miserable time here," I said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I walked off to my room and laid down on my bed. Sirius just didn't get it, and I doubted that he ever would.

The next day, I woke up sweating. It felt like there was a furnace going on full blast in my room. I took a cool shower to keep myself from stroking out and then tossed on a halter top and some short-shorts, modesty be damned. I was not going to overheat.

I knew I'd missed breakfast, not that Mrs. Weasley was here to cook anyway, but I did need food to maintain my energy in this heat.

I walked into the kitchen where Sirius and Lupin were chatting with Tonks – which I found odd being that she was usually at work this time of day.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked as I reached the cabinet.

"Clothes," I replied cheekily. I just wanted to get my food and get out if he was going to be this way.

"You dress like that while you're at school?" he asked.

"If the occasion calls for it," I replied.

"And what occasion would that be?" Sirius asked.

"Let's say it's 90 degrees and I'd like to avoid a heatstroke," I said, the answer, in my mind, completely obvious.

Sirius shook his head. "That's not clothing. _That's_ an invitation."

The desire to roundhouse kick him rose up in my head and I stifled it by crossing my arms and leering at him instead.

"An invitation to what?" I asked.

"To the small bit you _are_ covering up," he said.

"Oh, give me a break!" I said. It didn't even matter. The only person in the school who dared to comment on how I dressed was Draco and that's because everyone else was too frightened by him to try to say anything. But even if Sirius knew about Draco I doubted it would've mattered.

"You know most blokes these days are only after one thing you know," Sirius said.

"I had no idea," I replied, completely annoyed. I wanted to just tell him to shut up, to leave me alone, and to let me be.

"You're a smart girl, Hannah," Sirius said. "I don't expect you to dress like a tart."

That was it for me. "A tart?" I asked. I was done. I was angry. I didn't want to even look at him. How _date_ he tell me I dressed like a tart, and what was he implying by it?

"You'll only attract those kind of blokes dressed that way," Sirius said.

"Well, maybe that's what I want then," I said, determined to irritate him as much as he had irritated me.

Sirius' face twisted in horror at my comment. "Hannah!"

"What? Would you have me dress like nun then?" I asked. "Should I join a convent while I'm at it? How miserable and shut in do you want me to be before you can be happy?"

Sirius leered at me. He was definitely just as angry as I had been, which made me feel a little better.

"I think you need to go upstairs and change your clothes and your attitude," Sirius said.

"Bite me," I replied walking back upstairs.

I got half way up the stairs when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there, mouths agape.

"You're not about to tell me off now too are you?" I asked walking by them.

"Did you even pay attention to the words that came out of your mouth?" Harry asked.

"I tend to. That's how I got so witty. Why?" I asked.

"You were just a total asshole to Sirius just now," Hermione said.

"And he wasn't, or did you just omit the part where he told me I dressed like a street walker?" I asked.

"And so you think the correct way to handle that situation is to tell him 'maybe I do only want to dates guys who only want me for my body'?" Harry asked.

"Why not? It'd probably be a right sight better than dating a Malfoy wouldn't it?" I asked as I reached my room.

"You could've gone about that differently," Harry said.

"And the outcome would not have changed. I can't win with Sirius," I said.

"Hannah, he's alright to me. We're both hid god kids," Harry said.

"Indeed we both are, but only one is _just_ like his best friend," I said. "You and I are two completely different people, Harry and lucky you, you've got the personality that Sirius thinks can do no wrong."

"That's not true," Harry said.

"Yes it is, my darling brother. What have you gotten in trouble for since we got here aside from that little row we had our first night? Did you get in trouble for leaving me on the balcony?" I asked. "Oh, and I heard you told him about Kristen – did you get a stern talking to about 'dating' a girl in Slytherin?"

Harry was silent and unresponsive.

"I'll come out when it's time for to go back to the place where I can get my way sometimes," I said.

I walked into my room and closed the door. Perhaps I was being unreasonable but for now I didn't care.

A few moments later there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I droned out.

The door creaked open and Sirius leaned in.

"Hey, there, Goober," he said, uttering that ridiculous nickname he'd thrust upon me.

"What do you want?" I asked picking a book up from the floor.

"Just wanted to talk," he said coming inside and closing the door. "We haven't done much of that, you and I."

"I wonder who's fault that is," I replied.

"I'll admit, it's my fault," he said sitting down next to me. "So, let's talk now."

"What about?" I asked.

"Let's start with what just happened in the kitchen," he said. "I see you didn't change."

"Didn't plan on it either," I replied.

"Your cheekiness aside, I'm glad you didn't. You don't have to," he said almost in a whisper.

I looked over at him. "Had a change of heart did you?"

"Something like that. I mean, your clothes don't leave much to the imagination and when I was 15 I knew I could imagine a lot. . . I did a lot of things too. Things I'm not very proud of and just seeing you dressed that way. . . It made me remember what boys at your age are like and, well, you can't really blame me for being a tad over protective when I'm the best example what stupid 15 year old boys are like," he said.

I paused before I responded to him. "You called me a tart."

"And I apologize for that," he said. "But I'd like you to try and see things from my point of view for a moment if you don't mind. The last time I saw you, you were an adorable little girl who wore pigtails and you biggest concern in the world was how to keep your friends happy. And now, today, you're this young, beautiful woman who goes on dates and likes boys and thinks things that I don't like to imagine you think about. . . I overreacted."

I sighed. "Alright, I understand where you're coming from and I'm sorry I acted just as awfully."

"Then why don't you look pacified?" Sirius asked.

I sighed. "Because. . . This is settled, but tomorrow it'll be something different. You'll find something else that I did wrong tomorrow."

"Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Sirius asked.

"From you. . . You play favorites you know, with me and Harry," I said.

"I most certainly do not," he said.

"Is that why you wrote to Harry all the time and I couldn't even get you to respond to my letters? Is that why he didn't get in trouble for leaving me on the balcony, or why you congratulated him on going out with some girl in Slytherin, when I can't even be friends with Draco Malfoy without it upsetting you?" I asked. "It's just. . . You make me feel like you red-headed step child instead of your red-headed goddaughter."

Sirius let out a sigh. "I see. . . Well. . . There's really no legitimate excuse for that is there?"

"Not that I can think of," I said.

"Well, here's what I'll do. I'll do my best to stop being so overprotective of you and I'll stop taking it so easy on Harry," he said. "But as for Malfoy. . . I don't know. You seem to be the only person in the whole house who likes him, except for maybe Kreacher but you know how he is."

I sighed. I wasn't telling him I was dating Draco any time soon

"You promise you'll do better then?" I asked.

"You've got my word, Goober," he replied hugging me.


	13. Crime and Punishment

Over the next few day there was no obvious change in my relationship with Sirius except that we were both toned down on douchebagerey toward each other a considerable amount. I dressed within reason and when Harry did something wrong he was reprimanded for it, not severely, but some punishment was better than none.

Sirius had also become more sociable with me, talking to me more than he had been before we'd had out little conversation.

Then on Ginny's birthday while dinner was being served, I decided to test out how tolerable of me he was.

I turned to him and smiled. "So, Sirius, did you know if your hand is bigger than your face you have cancer?"

"Really?" he asked putting his hand centimeters away from his face. There was my chance.

WHAM! I got him right in the face. Even Mrs. Weasley giggled at this.

Tonks and Lupin walked into the room.

"What happened to him?" Tonks asked.

_*Another victim!*_

"Nothing, he's just being a baby," I said walking over to Tonks and Lupin. "Anyway, I was reading this book earlier and I found out that if your hand is bigger than your face you have cancer."

Tonks and Lupin but put their hands up to their faces, and I got them both just as I had gotten Sirius. Tumbled to the floor with laughter.

"Don't feel bad, she got me too," Sirius replied.

"It was excellent. I saw Dumbledore do that to Snape and McGonagall once when I was four. It's just one of those things from your childhood that you don't forget," I said.

"It's kind of mean. You hit me really hard," Sirius replied.

"Actually you hit yourself," I said.

"Cheeky children go to bed early," Sirius replied.

"Awe, but she hasn't had cake yet," Ginny replied in my defense.

"How old are you now, Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"14. When is your birthday?" Ginny replied.

"June 30th. I'm 24 at the moment," she replied.

"Really? You seem a bit mature to ne 24," Ginny said.

"Then again, Sirius is a bit immature to be 35 now isn't he?" I asked with a giggle.

"You think Tonks is more mature than me?" Sirius asked.

"Well sure she falls down a fair bit more, but you, Sirius, you're filled with this childlike wonder," I said.

"Guess that means I win," Tonks said.

"Yay, winning!" Ginny said.

"Yes, yes, now, Hannah, pretend you have some common sense and decency and get off the floor with that skirt on," Sirius said.

"But it's so cool down here," I said.

"Don't argue, just get up," he said.

With a sigh I got to my feet and took a chair next to Lupin. "How's your nose?"

"Spectacular," he said.

"Hannah, could you go and get the twins from upstairs, please," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure thing," I replied. I got up from my seat and dashed upstairs to the twins room.

I knocked on their door and they opened. "Hello, Hannah."

"What are you guys doing? Your mom is trying to get dinner started," I said.

"Oh, just reading a letter I got from Emily a while back," Fred said.

"Recounting some of their many escapades," George said with a wink.

"Really? I didn't even know Emily was like that," I said. "She seems so sweet and innocent."

"It's those girls you've got to look out for," Fred said. We started downstairs. "She made out with me on a broom once before – while in flight."

"Shut up, no way," I said as we approached the kitchen.

"Twice," Fred said.

"I guess I'll have to commend Emily on that. I couldn't do that once, let alone twice," I said.

"I'm constantly amazed by her talents," Fred said.

"It wasn't even happening to me and I was amazed," George replied.

"Good gracious," I said.

"What are you lot going on about?" Sirius asked.

"Stuff," I replied.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Stuff-stuff," I said.

"Just let it got Sirius. Either she's talking about something she ought not to be talking about or she's just being silly," Harry said. "Either way she won't give you a straight answer."

I was definitely doing the former. I had no business talking about the things Emily and Fred did together in contrast to the things I did with Draco – especially since I wasn't supposed to be doing anything with anybody as far as they all knew.

----------

I woke up before the sun was up the next morning, feeling exhausted and sluggish as I usually did these days. Harry's trial was today and I wanted to be up to see him off.

I walked downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gathered with Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Kingsley.

"Hannah, you're up early," Mrs. Weasley said.

I nodded. I could barely keep my eyes open as I collapsed in a seat next to Sirius.

"Come to see Harry off have you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," I said resting my head on Sirius' shoulder, dangerously close to falling asleep. I just had to keep myself talking. "I'm not worries you know. . . About the trial. . . He's innocent. . . And Hermione and I read all these law books. . . As long as. . . Long as you use magic to save your own life if you're underage. . . It's fine. . . So all he has to do is. . . Tell the truth. . . And it'll be fine. . ."

"So it looks like you've got faith in the system then," Tonks said.

I shook my head. Faith in this corrupt system? "No, never. . . I have faith in my brother though. . ."

"Amen to that," Sirius said.

"Oh, Hannah, you're awake," Harry said. "I didn't expect to be seeing you."

"Well I couldn't let you go without an encouraging word from me now could I?" I asked with a yawn. My body wanted sleep.

"You could've given it to me last night like everyone else did, you know, when you were awake," Harry said.

"Never," I replied.

"Go to bed, Sis. You look downright awful," Harry said.

"No. . . I will not sleep until I have seen you off," I said.

"You're so pathetic. You're not even awake right now," Harry said.

"Yes. . . Yes I am," I said, my eyes closed.

Then I dozed off for a moment or two. When I realized this I sat up just as harry was leaving.

"See you later, Hannah," Harry said.

"Good luck, Harry," I said.

"Make sure she gets back to bed," Harry said.

When I heard him leave the kitchen I allowed myself to fall back into full blown sleep right there at the kitchen table.

I woke up on the couch in the lounge. Sirius sat across from me, reading.

"You read?" I asked him.

He looked up from his book and smiled at me. "When I get a quiet moment. How was the rest of your sleep?"

"Peaceful," I said, brushing loose strands of hair from my face. "What times is it?"

"Just about 11 o'clock, and from what I heard, they tried to bamboozle your brother and push his time back to 10 instead of 11 so, he should actually be here pretty soon," Sirius said.

"It'll be okay, won't it?" I asked.

Sirius nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"I. . . Don't know if I could go back to school with Hogwarts without him. He told me it's the only place he's ever felt at home and, well, it is my home so. . . without him there. . . It wouldn't feel right," I said. "And besides, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Sirius nodded again as I got to my feet.

"Would you like to earn five galleons?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

Sirius bent over on the floor and help up a pan and a wooden spoon.

"Waking Tonks up, of course," he said.

Waking Tonks up for five galleons seemed reasonable – rudely waking her up with a pot and spoon for five galleons, however, sounded oddly amusing and too good of an opportunity to pass up. And after I did it, I could always blame it on Sirius.

"Hmm. . ." I said taking the cooking utensils from him, "Let me just get dressed first."

I walked out of the lounge and quickly changed. Then I crept down to the guest where Tonks usually slept.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. Then I help the pot and spoon over her head. I loved, Tonks. She was funny, adorable, and she took a liking to me – and I was very sorry for what I was about to do.

I started banging the pot and spoon together. She threw the covers up, terrified. I dropped the pot and spoon and dashed out of the room to kitchen.

"Did you actually do it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," I said.

Sirius reached into his pocket and dropped the coins into my hand. Moments later an infuriated, red haired, Tonks walked into the room.

"Which of you did it?" she asked.

"Did what?" Ron asked.

"The pot and spoon and the banging," Tonks said, her eyes immediately going to Sirius

"Hannah," he said, selling me out.

I scoffed. "Sirius _paid_ me to do it."

"Traitor," he whispered to me.

"You first," I replied.

"Honestly, Tonks, I didn't think she'd do it," Sirius replied.

"Have you met her parents, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You listen here, Sirius, and you listen good," Tonks said, climbing on top of the table, as if ready to pounce on Sirius and eat his heart out, "you pull another stunt like that and I'll make you wish you were back in Azkaban and _that_ is a promise," Tonks said leering down at her cousin.

"Alright, I got it," Sirius said.

"Yes, now calm down," Lupin said pulling her from the table in that calm way he always did. "And you, Hannah, you should be ashamed of yourself as well."

"Yes, I am. I let my idiot complex get the better of me," I said.

". . . It's fine," Tonks said.

In the brief silence that followed, I thought of Harry.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven-thirty," Lupin replied.

I groaned. "Why isn't he back yet?"

Then on cue, the kitchen door opened and in walked an angry looking Harry. My heart sank.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I'm all happy and excited because I got off and everything and then I slam my stupid hand in the stupid door and it hurts like crap," Harry said.

I was out of my seat after the words "I got off" left his lips. By the end of the sentence I was hugging him.

"Can you imagine if you hadn't? I'd barely get to see you any and then I'd _maybe_ get to see you during the summer," I said. Then I let out a sigh. "I'm too attached to you, Harry."

"Speaking of being too attached, I kind of can't breathe," he said trying to wriggle free of my death grip.

I let him go and he took a seat.

"So, what was the trial like?" Hermione asked.

"It was packed! The entire Wizengamot was there," Harry said.

"That's unusual for such a small case," Tonks said.

"Yeah, and Dumbledore was there," Harry said.

"Was he? What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing to me. Barely looked at me," Harry replied, annoyed at this.

"I know what you mean. Dumbledore's on my 'fecal matter roster' these days too," I said.

Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, and Lucius Malfoy was being a creeper outside the room," Harry said.

At this, I wondered if Lucius was going to tell his son all about the trial and how Harry had gotten off.

"He's up to something," Hermione said.

"Sure, but it doesn't matter because at the end of the day I got off, I'm going back to Hogwarts, so he can roughly insert a broomstick up his anus for all I care," Harry said.

"Watch your language," Mrs. Weasley said whacking him upside the head with a wooden spoon.


	14. Back To School

The last two weeks of the summer flew by quickly and before I knew it, we were walking down the street to the train station.

Even though we'd all advised against it, Sirius was coming along as well in his animagus form.

When we reached the train station we all started off on our goodbyes. I was nervous. It would only take Parvarti to open her mouth or for Draco come out of nowhere for Sirius to find out I'd been lying to him all summer.

"Harry!" a girl called out as we all stood there. I turned my head and saw Kristen dashing towards us.

Harry flushed pink, but maintained his composure.

"Hey, you," he said coolly.

"You stopped writing to me," Kristen said sadly. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me. . ."

"Me forget you? Course not. You see, Hedwig got really sick so I couldn't have her out there flying around," Harry said. "That's all. Sorry about that."

"Oh, is she alright now?" Kristen asked turning to Hedwig's cage.

"Yep, right as rain," Harry said. "And as spunky as ever."

"I'm sure you'll want to sit with your friends during the ride but how's about coming to find me during lunch?" Kristen asked, twirling her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Actually, Ron and Hermione will be on Prefect duty and Hannah and Ginny already made arrangements for lunch, so you can just come to my cabin instead," Harry said.

Harry was getting to be just as smooth as Draco was these days, and not only that, but he'd definitely just kicked me out of my cabin to make out with Kristen.

Kristen smiled excitedly. "Sounds like a plan, then. Oh! And that reminds me, Hannah, Draco wanted me to tell you he made prefect. He's around here somewhere. He said you didn't write to him at all after you left his house."

"Yeah, well I was with Harry and Hedwig was sick so. . . That didn't happen," I said, praying that she would stop talking about Draco then and there.

"Yeah, well, _obviously_ he's looking for you," Kristen said. "Anyway, Harry, it sounds like a plan."

"So, I'll see you at lunch time then," he said.

"Yep," she replied.

Then, Harry, to seal the deal, kissed her on the cheek. Kristen immediately flushed bright pink and giggled stupidly.

"Bye, Harry," she said in a high squeaky voice. She cleared her throat. "I mean, bye, Harry." Kristen turned and started to walk away, accidently knocking a few in the way Hufflepuff second years who she threatened. They dashed away and she made her way on to the train.

"Oh. My. God," I said, almost laughing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You couldn't even form a coherent sentence about Kristen when you talked about her a few weeks ago, and now look at her, she's pudding," I said.

"It is a very vast improvement in your 'game' Harry. I remember when you couldn't even look at Cho Chang without drooling or getting orange juice all over yourself," Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"And where do you get off throwing us out like that? We're on break during lunch," Ron said.

"You'll find something to do, I know Hannah will," Harry said pointedly. If he blew my cover I was going roundhouse kick him. "Oh, look, Hannah, it's your best friend, Draco, coming this way."

I turned and looked in Harry's direction and Draco was indeed coming closer.

I waved to Draco and he waved back, then I motioned for him to wait. He stopped midstride, looking confused.

_*Disaster averted.*_

_-It would be so easy to just tell the truth.-_

_*So would my rabid dog 'Snuffles' jumping up and ripping out Draco's throat.*_

"Well, it's about that time, we'd better get going," I said.

And then, delaying our time there even further, Emily popped up.

"Hi, Fred!" she said.

"Emily. . . Hey," he said, trying to be cool, but that tell-tale red face all Weasley's got when they were embarrassed was apparent on his face.

"What's up you guys?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, the sky," Hermione said.

"Always funny, Hermione," Emily said with a mock laugh.

"So. . . What brings you here?" Fred asked, clearly trying to not to bounce around excitedly now that his heart and soul had come over to say hello.

"Well, I saw Professor Lupin and I couldn't miss an opportunity to say hello. He is my favorite teacher after all," she said. "Haven't forgotten me, have you sir?"

"Of course not, Emily. How are you?" he asked.

"Swell," she said. "You look a lot healthier than the last time I saw you. You're doing well aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for noticing," he said.

"No problem," she said. Then she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "And these are your parents, Fred?"

"Oh, yeah. Mum, Dad, this is Emily, my girlfriend. Emily, these are my parents," Fred said.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you at last!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Fred talks on you all the time," Mr. Weasley said.

It was then that I realized that Fred was more concerned about his parents embarrassing him than he was Emily doing it.

"Does he really?" she asked turning to Fred. "Oddly enough, my own mother keeps begging me to pick a new subject of conversation as well."

"Well, it looks like it's really about that time. I'll see you guys later," Fred said.

He grabbed Emily's hand and his trunk and pulled them away.

"Whipped," George said.

"Indeed," I said. "Anyway, we had all better get going."

I hugged everyone and then knelt down to Sirius. "You stay out of trouble, Snuffles, and I'll try my best to."

I hugged him and then walked down the platform to Draco.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing really," I said pulling him onto the train.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "I heard you made prefect."

"Of course I did – Pansy did as well though," Draco said.

"Tell her to keep her hands to herself or I'll cut them off," I said.

"So, you wanna sit in my compartment with me?" Draco asked.

"You want me to sit with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Kristen while you frolic about the train with Pansy? No thanks. I think I'll stay with Harry," I said. "Ron and Hermione made prefect as well."

"Oh. . . Great," Draco said. It was my one wish that Draco and my friends would one day get along. Obviously it wasn't today.

"But, Harry's tossed us out of the cabin for lunch time so he can have Kristen alone so I'll be all alone and have nowhere to go," I said.

"I'm sure I can get those tosspots out of my cabin at lunch time so I can court my lady," Draco said. He kissed my cheek. "Stay out of trouble. I can give detentions now."

"And what would you do to punish me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it'd probably involve those handcuffs you need to give back to Parvati," Draco said with a sly smile on his face.

My face flushed red. "I'll see you around then."

"Bye," he replied.

I walked off and found a cabin to sit in with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Ginny's best friend, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, all," I said taking a seat.

"Hello," Luna said, putting her upside down copy of _The Quibbler_ down on her lap. "You must be Hannah Potter."

"Yeah, you're Luna, right? Luna Lovegood?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied pleased that I knew her name.

"Doesn't your father own _The Quibbler_?" I asked.

"Yes he does," she replied.

"_The Quibbler_ is a very strange paper, in my personal opinion anyway, but it's a very fascinating read. Your journalist are. . . Very open minded," I said. That was a polite way of saying "a bunch of people off their rockers."

Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, your father prints more reasonable news than _The Prophet_ these days. If I have to read one more story about how much of a psycho I am, I'll have to puke," I said.

"My father and I agree. We both you and Harry," Luna said.

"Well, it's good to see we've got one supporter here," Harry said.

Luna smiled.

"So, Neville's what's this plant thing you've got here?" Ginny asked pointing out the cactus looking object on his lap.

"I know! I know!" I said as if I were in class or something. "It's a mimblus mimbletonia!"

"Yep," Neville said proudly. "It was a gift from my gran for my birthday. It's got all this boils on it to protect itself. You see if you poke them-."

And of course, Neville poke the plant with his hand causing foul smelling goop to cover all of us.

Just then the door opened and Cho Chang entered.

"Oh. . . Hi, Harry," Cho said.

". . . Hi, Cho," Harry replied.

_*Awkward…*_

"Bye," she said. She closed the door and walked away.

"Well, then, I feel pretty damn sexy, how about you?" I asked pulling out my wand. _"Scourgify."_

We were all instantly clean.

"Thanks for that," Ginny said. "And I promise your plant is perfectly safe."

After dinner at Hogwarts, I collapsed onto my bed and snuggled up to my pillow.

"I've missed my bed," I said.

"Did you see Harry and Kristen together?" Hermione asked.

"I know! They're the most adorable couple I've ever seen," Parvati said. "I mean, even though Kristen can be a bitch sometimes but she's in Slytherin so it's okay."

"You guys and your attraction to Slytherins. What's their appeal? Do you like that they're bad?" Emily asked.

"Ooh! Speaking of it, you and Draco were shaking up over the summer. Tell me everything, and I mean _everything_," Parvati said.

"There's nothing to tell. You think just because I slept in the same house as him for two weeks that automatically I'm going to let him whisk my virginity away?" I asked.

"I'd expect you to at least consider it," Parvati said honestly. I groaned. "Go on, Hannah, lie to us. Tell us you haven't thought about doing the nasty with Draco Malfoy."

"I haven't," I said.

"Liar!" they all chimed in at once.

"Hannah, you're telling me that not once have you ever thought about doing it with Draco? Not once?" Parvati asked.

"Well, I have, but what does it matter if I don't act on it?" I asked.

The girls didn't hear anything past "I have" as they went off to tell me "I told you so."

"So, while you were at Draco's house having all these thoughts in your head and being around him all the time," Parvati started.

"With limited parental supervision," Hermione added.

"Limited parental supervision? Hannah, you were alone with him most of the time?" Emily asked.

"We didn't do anything," I said.

"I don't know, Hannah, it all seems very suspect," Emily said.

"What _did_ you do while you were there?" Parvati asked.

"We hung out. We talked. Made out a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary," I said.

"And you slept in your own bed every night?" Parvati asked.

_*Lie, Hannah! Lie!*_

But my hesitation was all it took to show my guilt.

"You slept in the same bed? And you didn't tell _me_?" Hermione asked.

"Well you would tell Harry and you know what he would think," I said.

"Oh, if only you knew what _I_ am thinking right now," Parvati said.

"We were in the same bed and we slept. That's all. All we did was sleep," I said.

"So you, a 15 year old girl in need of a serious hormone check, were in the same house, in the same bed with your boyfriend, who is also in need of a serious hormone adjustment by the way, with no parental supervision and you didn't do anything?" Parvati asked.

"No," I said.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, but I think you're full of crap," Parvati said.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said.

"I call shenanigans," Emily said.

"So you all really have that little faith in me?"I asked.

"Well I did believe you," Hermione said, "but you left out the whole part about sleeping with him."

"But that's all we did was sleep," I said.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything," Hermione said. "Unless you're guilty of something."

"Well it makes me look guilty," I said.

"And so does lying," Emily said.

"Then I guess I can't win," I said. "Just promise me you won't tell Harry or anyone else."

"Alright," Parvati said.

"Parvati, I swear to God, if you tell anyone I'm going to hex you into oblivion," I said. "The last thing I need is for this to get back to Harry."

Parvati promised, but with her there was no telling. I loved Parvati but she couldn't keep her mouth closed.


	15. Truth or Dare

_[A/N: There's some stuff that happens in the 6th year that happens in this story (ships in particular). Just go with it. It's all a part of the master plan. Also, this is a pretty lengthy chapter, so grab your sitting cushions.]_

Dumbledore had beckoned us back to school on a Saturday, so most students just took Sunday as a day to just relax.

But not my friends. Parvati had already declared that this evening was to be devoted to truth of dare.

". . . So you want me to play truth or dare with your little friends?" Draco asked.

"And all of your friends," I said.

". . . Why?" Draco asked.

"So maybe they'll end up liking you somehow," I said.

Draco glanced around incredulously and then looked back at me. "You're being serious aren't you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Your friends don't like me which is fine because I don't like them very much either," Draco said.

"Please, Draco?" I asked. "I _promise_ I'll make it up to you as best I can."

Draco groaned. "I can't say no to you."

I smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah, I know. I'm perfect, blah, blah, blah," he said smugly. I kissed his cheek. "The others aren't going to like it."

"They'll get over it," I said dismissively.

"You Gryffindors certainly are brave for wanting to play truth or dare with a bunch of people who don't like you," Draco said.

"We're known for many things aside from our bravery," I said.

"Like. . . Gryffindor has the highest percentage of muggleborns than any other house, for example," Draco said.

". . . Okay," I said.

Draco sighed. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just a pretty interesting statistic coming from _you_ of all people," I said.

"What does it matter that it came from me?" Draco asked.

"Well, I do remember you making a certain comment sounding something like 'you'll be next mudbloods' in second year," I said.

Draco scoffed. "I was a dick in second year. Besides, that comment was purely for Granger. Surely you knew that."

I sighed. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like muggleborns at all."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Well you're in Slytherin, you're a Malfoy, and it certainly fits your personality," I said. "And you don't like Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Emily, or any of my other halfblood or muggleborn friends."

"Let me make this inescapably clear for you, Love," he started, "I could really careless about someone's parentage. I mean, you're half blood and I pretty much care about you more than anyone else on this whole planet, I mean, aside from my parents."

_*Good point!*_

_-Guess you have to apologize.-_

". . . I guess you're right," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not like I don't see where you're coming from," he replied. "Let's just not talk about it anymore."

"Agreed," I replied.

------------------

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

After lunch I'd come to sit in the common and decided to write a letter to Sirius. Harry had told me that Draco had _hinted_ to him that he knew that the dog we'd brought with us was Sirius. Of course I wasn't able to say anything about this to Draco obviously because that would give away that it was in fact Sirius.

"Writing to dear ol' Snuffles," I said.

"Already?" Harry asked.

"To warn him against coming to pick us up at break," I said. "And. . . I think I might tell him about Draco."

"You can't tell him in a letter. That's unfair," Harry said.

"So you want me to wait until Christmas to tell him the truth?" I asked.

"Well, telling him this way is totally unfair, you know. He should hear it from you in person," Harry said.

"I know. . . It's getting so hard to lie to him. Kristen totally almost blew it yesterday," I said.

"You've been together nine months almost. You should've told him while we were at his house all summer," Harry said.

"I know – and I'm not even frightened of telling him because it's Draco. I'm frightened of telling him because I _lied_ to him and I'm not a liar, you know," I said. "But the fact that he doesn't like Draco doesn't help. I mean if Lupin liked him then he could maybe get him to see it my way but of course, Lupin doesn't like him either. . . And neither do the Weasleys. And Tonks doesn't like the Malfoys and neither does Kingsley or Moody – I mean Dumbledore's not even keen on me dating him."

". . . You need to relax," Harry said. "Just _hint_ that you may be dating someone, or ask how he would feel if you were going out with a guy."

"Hypothetically, of course," I said picking up my quill and started writing the letter:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I miss you already and I can't wait for Christmas. I just felt that you'd like to know we'd arrived safely – though you no doubt had someone making sure of that anyway. Moving on, I just wanted to warn you off being reckless. Dear old Lucius Malfoy recognized you on the platform and informed Draco of your identity. Don't leave the house and stop being reckless, as being reckless is after all Harry's and my job. Lastly, I was wondering how it would make you feel if I was dating someone? I mean this all hypothetically of course! Just wondering is all. Looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

"Wow I was sure you were going to dig yourself into a big hole by saying 'because you know I'd tell you if I were dating someone' or something along those lines," Harry said.

"I almost did," I said with a sigh. "There's just one little issue I've got left to deal with."

"And that would be what?" Harry asked.

"Snape," I said. "I can already see them getting into it and Snape giving Snuffles a low blow by saying 'bet you didn't know your perfect little goddaughter has been going out with Draco Malfoy for nearly a year now and she never even told you'. He'd be so angry," I said.

"Well maybe you should talk to Snape," Harry said. "He _almost_ likes you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to give him ideas," I said as I placed the letter in an envelope.

"Maybe Dumbledore will talk to Snape for you," Harry said.

I scoffed. "First of all Dumbledore isn't going to help me lie and plus that man hasn't talked to me since the summer. I told you he's on my fecal matter roster."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked.

"He's on my shit list – fecal matter roster – jeez, you're slow sometimes," I said.

"Well if you didn't use euphemisms all the time I wouldn't be so slow, would I?" Harry asked.

Parvati popped down the stairs, two girls standing behind her.

"Hello there!" Parvati said. "Have you met the new kids?"

"No," Harry said.

"This is Melanie and this is Adrian. They're Danielle D'Loncre's new roommates," Parvati said.

"And I'm guessing you just kidnapped them to play truth or dare," I said.

"You know me so well, roomie," she said.

"I'm Hannah and this is my brother, Harry," I introduced myself.

"Oh, so you're the Potter's. Nice to meet you," Adrian said.

"If you need anything you're more than welcome to ask for help," Harry said.

"I will, trust me," Melanie said giving Harry a wink.

"Move along ladies, he's taken," Parvati said with a giggle. "Be outside in fifteen minutes you guys."

"We will," I said as I addressed the envelope.

As Parvati escorted Melanie and Adrian out of the common room, I turned to Harry. "Walk with me to the owlrey?"

"Of course," he replied.

After a brief walk to the owlrey, we walked out to the grounds where everyone was waiting for us.

"It's about time!" Parvati declared.

"Keeps your pants on. At least we're here," I said plopping down on the grass between Draco and Blaise.

"So, if you fail to follow through on a dare this time, you'll have to climb the whomping willow – so we won't have anyone cutting out this time," Parvati said. "And Miss Lovegood, since you're new here you can go first."

"Oh. . . Okay," she replied as she went into though. "Uhm. . . Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

"Uhm. . . "Luna thought for a moment. "I dare you to not wear shoes or socks for the rest of the day."

If I hadn't guessed it before, I knew now that Luna was the oddest person I'd ever met.

"Alright," Harry said after he removed is shoes and socks. "Uhm. . . Crabbe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Crabbe said with the enthusiasm of a five year old.

"I dare you to spell, Slytherin," Harry said.

Crabbe scoffed. "Easy – S – L – I – T – H – E – R – I – N – G. Booyah!"

Everyone in the group snickered as Goyle high-fived him Draco hung his head in shame.

"At least he spelled a real word," I assured him.

"I didn't think you were that stupid," Draco groaned.

"Alright, Malfoy, truth or dare," Crabbe said, offended.

"Dare," Draco said.

"I dare you to spell it," Crabbe said.

". . . I – T," Draco mocked him.

Crabbe's jaw dropped. "Really, that's how it's spelled?"

Hermione sighed. "Ignorance is bliss I suppose."

"Alright Granger since you're eager for attention, truth-or-dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare," she challenged.

"I dare you to make out with Weasley," Draco said pointing to Ron.

Gasps emitted from all our close Gryffindor friends and the Slytherin's snickered.

"You're joking," Hermione said pulling back away from the group.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Make out with Weasley or climb the whomping willow. Either will make me happy," Draco said.

He was enjoying himself way too much.

Hermione looked over to Ron who was red in the face. Then she looked back to Draco.

"My patience wears thin," he said. "I suggest you get a move on."

Hermione let out a sigh and turned to Ron sitting next to her.

"Don't be weird," Hermione said.

And then to my shock and surprise, she placed her hands on either side of Ron's face and kissed him.

Draco leaned over and whispered to me, "You'll thank me for this later."

"I'm sure I will," I said. If Ron and Hermione would get together already it would make life easier for the lot of us, and it had been Draco who figured out that Hermione liked him back in third year.

"Alright, that's enough," Draco said. "Get a room or something."

Hermione broke away from Ron and looked down at her feet. "Move on, shall we?"

"If you like," Draco replied.

Hermione glanced around the circle and turned to Adrian.

"Adrian, truth or dare," Hermione said.

"Dare," Adrian said.

Hermione was still completely flustered from having to make out with her best friend/secret lover, so she directed Adrian to go and harass the first years sitting out on the grounds – and she was obliged to.

Hermione then turned to Ron and whispered something to him, it seemed to relieve the blushing in his face and he seemed to calm down just as she had.

I'd have to ask to what she had to him later.

Adrian came and sat down. "That was fun. . . Uhm. . . You."

Adrian had pointed to Cho.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your name – and truth or dare," Adrian asked.

"I'm Cho and. . . Truth," she said.

Adrian sighed. "Alright, I'll go with the ever popular and generic who do you have a crush on?"

I glanced over at Kristen who looked completely content and happy sitting next to my brother, but I knew if Cho answered that question Kristen's Slytherin colors might start to show and Cho might end up getting her ass kicked.

". . . How hard is it to climb the whomping willow?" Cho asked.

"I don't know anyone who's done without ending up in the hospital," Ginny replied.

Cho let out a sigh. ". . . Well recently. . . I had actually taken a liking. . . To. . . Har. . . ry."

The smile on Kristen's face slowly faded away and her face was expressionless and then she glared at Cho.

Cho immediately got to her feet and dashed off. Kristen muttered something that sounded vaguely like "bitch better run", though I couldn't be sure.

"Right. . . That was awkward," Ginny said taking the reins. "Parkinson, truth-or-dare."

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to go sing 'Drive Me Crazy' by Britney Spears to Professor Snape drawing as much attention to yourself as possible," Ginny said as if she'd been thinking on it all day.

"What? Don't be daft," Pansy said.

"Hey, I had to put on a skirt and sing to him last year. Fuck you. Suck. It. Up," Ron said.

". . . What?" Draco asked in disbelief.

". . . Fuck. . . You," Ron said in response.

Draco turned to me. I shook my head. I couldn't sell Ron out to Draco like that.

Pansy got up from her seat and walked over to Snape who stood talking to Dumbledore and then start singing out the lyrics at the top of her lungs. Snape stopped her, suggested she seek counseling and then walked away.

Pansy came and took her seat as we laughed.

"Truth or date, Goyle," Pansy said not wanting to hear us heckle her.

"Dare," Goyle said.

"I dare you to say the alphabet," Pansy said.

"Uhm. . . A. . . B. . . C. . . D. . . E. . . R. . . F. . . G. . . H. . . Q. . . W. . . Y. . .Z!" Goyle said.

"DUDE!" Crabbe said, offended. "Even _I_ know F comes before C!"

We all groaned. Crabbe and Goyle were never being invited back to truth or dare – not while I was around.

"You should exercise that brain muscle of yours more often, there, Goyle," Parvati said.

"Hey, can any of you guys explain why Cho just ran over to me crying incoherently?" a girl asked walking over to us. Her name was Jasmine, a fifth year Ravenclaw who was considered to be the Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw.

"Hi, Jasmine," I said. "The game just got kind of real for her."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Don't you Gryffindor's play any normal games?"

"Nope," Ginny replied. "Please, sit down join us. Avoid Cho crying."

With a sigh Jasmine sat down and joined our game.

"So, Hannah," Goyle said sinisterly. "Truth or dare."

I sighed. I didn't want to know what was really going on inside Goyle's head – or what it would make me do – so I chose truth.

"Who do you like?" Goyle asked.

That's when Draco gave Goyle a look, a look that "I question our friendship" or "You're not allowed out in public anymore."

"Well, Goyle, I'm gonna have to say Draco since I've been dating him for the better part of a year," I said.

"Oh. . . I'm actually learning stuff today," he said.

I shook my head. "Dean, mind prying yourself away from Ginny long enough to join us?"

Ginny and Dean had hooked up sometime during the day yesterday and had been since almost permanently attached to the other's face.

"Sure, I'll take a truth," he said.

"If you could watch any two girls make out who would it be and why?" I asked.

"You and Ginny of course because it's hot every time you do," Dean said.

"Every time?" Draco asked. "You mean this has happened more than once?"

I shushed him as I flushed embarrassedly. "That's not important."

"Seamus, truth or dare," Dean said.

"Dare," Seamus said with a sigh.

"I dare you to tell the person you dislike the most that you love them," Dean said.

Seamus immediately looked over at Draco. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Don't hate the player – hate the game."

I shoved him. "Stop being a douche bag."

I hadn't called him a douche bag since 3rd year. Hopefully I wouldn't need to again.

"Zabini, truth or dare?" Seamus said.

"Dare," Blaise said.

"I dare you to kiss Hannah," Seamus said.

"That's completely out of the question!" Draco said, angrily. I grabbed his arm. The last thing I needed for him to do was to hit Seamus, something he'd wanted to do since he'd cheated on me last year.

"Yeah, Seamus, Hannah's got a boyfriend – a very angry boyfriend," Ginny said.

"So does Granger if I recall," Seamus said.

He had a point – Hermione had gotten back together with Viktor and she had just made out with Ron. But it was different, Viktor was just a device to make Hermione get over Ron who she actually did like.

"Don't be a dick, Seamus," Neville said.

"Oh, come on. It's just a game after all, isn't it?" Seamus asked.

"You're a slippery slope to getting your ass kicked," Draco said.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? 'Fraid she might like it?" Seamus asked.

The next thing I knew, I was pulling Draco off, Seamus as Neville restrained Seamus.

Seamus had a black eye and a busted nose and Draco's nose was now dripping blood like a faucet.

"I declare this game over," I said pulling Draco away.


	16. Anger Management

"Well I certainly hope you're proud of yourself," I said as I pulled Draco to the hospital wing.

"He's got some nerve," Draco said, still fuming mad. "How dare he?"

"You didn't have to hit him," I said.

"Are you taking his side or something?" Draco asked. "The guy has been on my nerves since you broke up with him."

"He was trying to provoke you," I said. "You gave him exactly what I wanted."

"I really wish you would've let me kick his ass," Draco said as we reached the hospital.

"I am thoroughly unimpressed, Draco," I said. "Get your nose fixed."

"What are you upset about?" he asked.

"I'm upset because you're so stupid and rash and you keep making yourself look like a bad person. And I keep telling everyone 'Draco's not this bad person you think he is' and then you go and do shit like this and people think I'm an idiot for going out with an asshole," I said. "And you make me feel like I am."

"Hannah," Ron said popping up out of nowhere with Harry and Hermione, "perhaps you should cool down a little bit before you make this rash decision you're about to make."

He pulled me away from Draco as Harry stopped in front of him.

"If you upset Hannah like this again, I won't stop her from breaking up with you and then I'll find you and break your again – and then some," Harry said.

We started off down the hallway.

"I thought you wanted me to break up with him," I said.

"Sure," Ron said, "but Seamus was being a prat and I could see why Draco would want to kick his ass."

"Not that he needed to," Hermione said.

"He had it coming, Seamus did. But Draco didn't," Harry said. "He was trying to defend you but went about it all wrong."

"This is so weird. You guys are actually taking up for him," I said.

"Don't get used to it. Next time he won't be so lucky," Hermione said.

"I assumed as much, but thanks you guys," I said.

"Just tell me, when you finally come out to Sirius about all of this you are going to tell him about this aren't you?" Harry asked.

I groaned. This whole incident was just another reason why I shouldn't tell Sirius about Draco.

-----

The next day was the first day of class I got to end it with the big, pink, ball of creepy known as our new defense against the dark arts teacher – Dolores Jane Umbridge.

I took my seat next to Draco, sitting with my book, a quill, and my wand out as I did for every DADA class.

"Oh, you won't need your wands," she said. "Put them away, please."

I sighed as I put it back into my bag. I guessed she was like one of those teachers who liked to review the year before she got around to actual teaching. I wished I had been right.

She started going on about our courses and aims, as I expected and asked us to write them down off the board and then to read the first lesson in the book.

Hermione's hand was in the air and after five minutes of frantically waving, she was called upon.

"Yes, Miss. . ."

"Granger. Hermione Granger," she answered.

"Does this involve our reading?" Umbridge asked.

"No. It's about our courses and aims actually," she said. "It says a lot about learning about magic but not too much about using it."

"Using it? Why on earth would you need to defend yourself in my classroom?" she asked.

"So we aren't using magic?" Ron asked.

"We raise our hands before we speak, Mister. . ."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley," he said putting his hand up in the air.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss. . ."

"Hannah Potter," I answered. Umbridge's eye immediately narrowed on me. "Isn't the whole point of this class to learn to practice defensive magic?"

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, have you been through the proper ministry acceptable training to be an educator?" she asked.

"No, but some day I will be," I said.

"Until that day I suggest you keep your mouth closed about what 'the whole point' of any class is," she said.

"Never said I was," I mumbled under my breath.

"You'll do well not to mumble," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be learning in a safe secure environment," Umbridge said.

"Well that's useless," Harry said. "If we get attaked it won't be in a-."

"Hand Mister Potter!" Umbridge yelled.

". . . It won't be in a safe secure environment," I finished for Harry.

"Do you expect to be attacked during my class, Miss Potter?" she asked.

"No, but-."

"Then do _not_ criticize my teaching methods," she said. "I've looked at your previous teachers and you've had a slew of rather unqualified professors, not to mention some very dangerous half-breeds."

"Oh, hell naw," I said out loud, not meaning to. Everyone in the class turned to stare at me.

"Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

_*Well, I may as well dig myself further into this hole if she's going to give me detention.*_

_-That doesn't sound like a good idea. You don't want her to hate you.-_

_*_Clearly_ she already hates me.*_

"Don't say things like that about Lupin. He's the best teacher we've had here. You can't say he was a bad teacher just because-."

"You will raise your hand when you speak in my class, Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

"I'll raise my hand when you stop talking garbage about someone who was influential to a lot of us not only as a teacher, but as a person," I said.

"Remus Lupin was nothing but an incompetent half-breed who had no business-."

"Incompetent? You want to talk about incompetent? Lockhart was an incompetent and I'm sure he's still more qualified to teach than you," I said.

The class was eerily quiet.

"You really believe this to be true?" she asked.

"With all my heart and soul," I said.

"In that case you can go pay a visit to your head of house. Out of my classroom now," Umbridge said.

"It would be my pleasure," I said gathering up my things.

"Good going, babe. Great first impression," Draco said.

I scoffed. "Be serious. This woman had her mind made up about me before she even walked into this classroom."

I picked up my bag and walked out of class to McGonagall's office. I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

I pushed it open and she immediately sighed. "Come in, Potter. Whose class did you get kicked out of this year?"

"That evil woman Umbridge," I said. "She's vile! And you should've heard the things she was saying about Lupin!"

"Calm down, Potter. Don't let her get to you," McGonagall said.

"She already has. Lupin has been there for me ever since the day I met him," I said.

"Here, Potter, have a biscuit," she said materializing a plate of cookies onto the table. "You need to calm down. I understand your special attachment to Remus but you've got to learn to control yourself around her."

"She's evil! She's the devil," I said.

"You say that about every teacher who send you to my office," she said.

"Well, I mean it this time," I said crossing my arms.

"Have a cookie," she said.

"I don't want a stupid cookie," I said crossly.

"Your behavior, Hannah. . . It's become an issue," she said.

"What do you mean it's become an issue?" I asked.

"I mean. . . Because you're a very combative person it was the decision of Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and I that. . . You use your Monday evenings this term to practice anger management," she said.

". . . Excuse me?" I asked.

"Anger management. We understand you only lash out when you're provoked but we'd like you to react better when you are," she said. "If these classes don't work out you'll be doing it again next semester and you'll be place on a student contract."

I groaned. "This is getting to be the worst school year of my life – and I've only been back for two days."

"I know. Starting today from four until five you'll be meeting with Professor Snape for your anger management sessions," she said.

"Professor Snape? Really? He's the most passive aggressive person in the school – and usually the cause of my anger," I said.

_*Aside from Pansy of course.*_

"The soul reason Umbridge is here is to get you, Harry, and Dumbledore out. . . Don't give her a reason," McGonagall said.

I sighed as there came a knock on the door. "Fine."

I got to my feet and opened the door, there stood Harry.

"You're lucky you got thrown out before she started handing out detention," he said.

McGonagall sighed. "Come in, Potter."

That afternoon I found myself at Snape's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in, Potter," he said. I pushed the door and stepped inside. "I always knew some day I'd be helping you adjust that attitude of yours."

"Well if you'd raised me better I wouldn't need an attitude adjustment," I said.

"Potter it is especially important that you maintain your attitude and composure this year with Umbridge here. She suspects not only Dumbledore but you and your brother to be anti-ministry and you don't need to give her a reason to throw you out of school," Snape said.

"Since when have you been concerned with whether or not I get thrown out of school?" I asked.

"Potter what do you want to be?" he asked. "After you're finished with school, what do you plan on doing with your life?"

"I want to be a teacher," I said dancing around my real answer.

"And what subject do you want to teach?" he asked.

"Why do you ask questions, to which you already know the answer?" I asked.

"Potter all of your goals and ambitions to become a Potions Master are reflected in your work and since you have excelled far beyond any other student in this school since before you were even a student it has _always_ been my concern whether or not you stayed in school," he said.

Of course it was deep, and of course it was a complement, but it was very hard for me to take it to heart when he was speaking to mw as if I had done something wrong.

"So Potter, do you want to stay in school and fulfill your dreams or do you want to be thrown out on the street?" he asked.

"I think I want to stay in school," I said.

"Then you will do well to take every word I say to you and put it to use," he said.

Reluctantly, I nodded.

The last thing I expected was to be forced to take advice from Snape – and I was going to be doing it for a really long time.


	17. Sad Songs Say So Much

"I miss the boys," Hermione said.

"Me too," I replied.

It was Friday night. We were at dinner. Harry was in detention and Ron was at Quidditch try-outs.

"So what's been up with you lately?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "Oh, yes, how have things been with you and Malfoy since Saturday?"

"Fine. He's been very quiet ever since. I think he's afraid of upsetting me," I said.

"I can imagine. After Viktor and I got back together things were very awkward between us," Hermione said casually. "But since it was a long distance relationship I thought it best that he just be my pen pal or something."

"When did you come to this decision?" I asked in surprise.

"On Saturday before I went to bed I sent him an owl," Hermione said.

"Really? So this would be _after_ our lovely game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Obviously," Hermione said. "What are you getting at?"

"You broke up with Viktor because you're going out with Ron now aren't you?" I asked.

"No! Ron doesn't even like me like that. He's just my friend," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you are, like, my best friend in the entire world and you know you can tell me any and everything so tell me, are you going out with my oldest and dearest friend, Ron Weasley?" I asked.

"No, Hannah, I am not going out with him," Hermione said. "Hannah, have you heard anything about Ron liking me?"

"Uh. . . No. . ." I said.

"Don't you think he would've told Harry, or you if he had feelings for me?" Hermione asked.

". . . It's a possibility," I said.

"Then how could you possibly come to this conclusion?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the Yule Ball when he got so jealous of you for going with Viktor," I said. "Remember you told him that the next time there was a ball or a dance to ask you before someone else did and not as a last resort and he said that was completely not the point?"

"Do you know how long ago that was?" Hermione asked.

"Eight months ago," I said.

"You do realize he could be over me by now?" Hermione asked.

"Aha! He _could_ be over you, but he might not be," I said. "I liked Draco eight months ago and I still like him now."

"Hannah, will you please stop twisting everything I say? He doesn't like me and we're not going out," Hermione said firmly.

"But. . . You want to be going out. . . Don't you?" I asked.

". . .That has nothing to do with it," Hermione said, face turning red.

"Then tell him the TRUTH!" I said.

"He probably already knows I like him," Hermione said getting up from the table. I got up and followed her out the Great Hall.

"How, pray-tell, would he know that?" I asked.

"Because I kissed him when we were playing truth or dare," Hermione said.

"That was on a dare from Malfoy. He knows that doesn't count," I said. "Stop making excuses and tell him. The worst that can happen is-"

"What? That he'll reject me? That's a lot motivation Hannah," Hermione said.

"Look, I've known Ron since we were six. I know Ron. You know Ron. Harry knows Ron and we all know how Ron feels about you." I said. "So stop acting like a chicken and tell him."

Hermione sighed.

"I can't," she said.

We got to the Picture of the Fat Lady.

Hermione said the password and the door opened. We walked inside and sat down by the window.

"So. . . You physically can't tell him?" I asked incredulously.

"Right," Hermione said annoyed.

"How come you can't tell him? Never asked a guy out before?" I asked.

"It's like you're psychic," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Alright. I get it. I'm annoying, I'm just trying to-."

"Play matchmaker just like you did with Harry and Kristen," Hermione said.

"And what was wrong with that relationship might I ask?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's the fact that you won't let things fall into place on their own," Hermione said.

"So, from what you're telling me, you have a plan," I said flatly.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you say so before?" I asked.

"Because it's just come to me now," Hermione said. "As long as Ron makes the Quidditch team, everything will work out just fine."

"And if he doesn't make the Quidditch team?" I asked.

"Then I'll still go through with it... Differently of course, but same plan when you look at it in the grand scheme of things. And you _cannot_ run interference," Hermione said.

"Okay. I'll keep my nose out of it," I said. "But you know I live for this."

"Oh and don't tell Parvati. She'll just have a field day trying to get us together," Hermione said.

"What about getting who together now?" Parvati asked coming down the stairs with Adrian, Danielle and Melanie.

"Damn it," Hermione mumbled.

"Who are you trying to hook up with?" Parvati asked.

"No one," Hermione said. "Absolutely no one."

"Oh come on. Is it Ron?" Danielle asked.

"Obviously," Parvati said. "It isn't Krum."

"Ha-ha," Hermione laughed sarcastically.

The portrait hole swung open and in walked Angelina.

"Your brother is not the greatest flier but we all agree that he's better than the rest right?" Angelina asked as the team walked in.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't get all scared," Fred said.

"He'll be a good flier. I know it," Katie said.

"So you're saying Ron made the team? He's the new Keeper?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. That's right," George said.

"Poor kid almost peed himself when we told him the news," Fred said.

"But luckily Lavender Brown was there," Katie said.

"Why is it lucky that Lavender was there?" Melanie said.

"Because," Angelina chuckled, "after we told him he was too preoccupied locking lips with her to actually care he was on the team."

I immediately looked over at Hermione who looked somewhere between hysterical and murderous.

"Uh-oh," Adrian said. "This doesn't look like it's going to end up to well."

"What are you talking about, Adrian?" Hermione asked casually.

"Hermione, don't be stupid," George said.

"We all know you like Ron," Fred said.

"As if. Ron's just my friend. You guys are off your rockers," Hermione said.

"Awe, look at that, she's in denial," Parvati said.

"I am not," Hermione said.

"Hannah, isn't Hermione in a very deep state of denial?" Parvati asked.

"Uh. . . Uh. . . plead the fifth," I said.

"Nice try but that's an American amendment," Melanie said.

_*Jeez. Why does everyone suddenly know world history?*_

"I chose to neither agree nor disagree with your accusations towards Hermione," I said.

". . . Anyway," Adrian began.

The door opened and in walked Ron and Lavender, hand-in-hand.

"Well there's the happy couple now," Hermione said as the closed the portrait hole. Lavender and Ron instantly turned red.

"Which one of you two told them?" Ron said angrily to Fred and George.

"Actually it was me Ron. Sorry," Angelina said.

"Oh. . . Well never mind," Ron said.

"Congrats, Ron. Heard through the grape vine that you're the new keeper for Gryffindor," I said quickly changing the subject.

"That's really cool. Now Hannah, Ginny, Lavender, and I can sit in the stands and cheer you on Ronald," Hermione said. There was sarcasm in her voice and she wasn't trying to hide it.

"Sounds like a plan," Lavender said cheerfully.

"The four coolest girls I know, sitting in the stands cheering me on. That's a real confidence boost right there," Ron said.

_*Four coolest girls he knows? He just plucked Lavender out of the woodwork. He barely even speaks to her!*_

"Bit dense aren't they?" Danielle asked.

I nodded. It was true.

The portrait hole swung open and in walked Harry.

"Harry Potter! Look at you back from detention with Umbridge, just in time to hear all this fantastic news that's flying around," Hermione said.

Harry looked over at me with a look that implied "What's wrong with Hermione?" I just shook my head.

"Go on Ronald. Tell him," Hermione said her teeth clenched together.

"Well I made Keeper," he said.

"Ron that's great!" he said enthusiastically.

"And. . . I'm going out with Lavender," Ron added.

"Oh. . . Oh. . ." Harry realizing why Hermione was being so sarcastic. "That's great. . . Really fantastic you know."

"Thanks Harry," Ron said, unsure of why Harry's enthusiasm had vanished half way through is sentence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hermione for a second if you don't mind," Harry said. "Give you time to enjoy your. . . Win I suppose." Harry walked over to Hermione and me. "Hermy you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm perfectly well," she said, now letting it show that she was a bit upset.

Harry hugged Hermione.

"I'm sure this will all blow over," he said.

"For her sanity, it'd better," I said.

"Fred and I are gonna go knick some food from the kitchen. Ron here deserves a party," George said. He and Fred left the dorm.

"Well you guys have fun at your party. I've got a bit of a headache so I'm going to go to bed early," Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione. Stay awhile," Lavender pleaded.

"No. . . I'm not feeling up to it, besides, that's more fun for you and Ron to have and you won't have to spend a moment without him because I won't be conversing with him like I usually am," she said. She walked over to the stairs. "Good night." She marched upstairs. I leaned over to Harry.

"She's so deep in repression I feel bad for her," I said.

"I agree. . . You don't think Hermione's going to get all. . . Mean do you? Because I'm still trying to get used to her being sarcastic and smart at the same time all the time," Harry said.

"I hope not. I'd hate for her to have to take anger management with me," I said.

"What's that about anger management?" Ron asked taking a sit next to Harry.

"Not looking forward to it on Monday," I said.

"Hmm. . . I hope Hermione feels better. She seemed the most excited about me making the team and was more supportive than I thought she'd be of me and Lavender," Ron said.

_*Gee, Ron, I wonder why…*_

"Well you know Hermione, she's full of surprises," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. . . I guess we could at least save her some butterbeer or something," Ron said.

"Good idea Ron," I said.

Ron looked at the two of us oddly.

"What's with you two? You're acting. . . Funny," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with us," I said. "I am completely normal and just overwhelmed with excitement for your two achievements."

Ron smiled boldly and went back over to Lavender.

"This is cannot go on," Harry said. "Hermione's going to have to say something or else this is going to be awkward until they end."

"She won't. We're still best friends. She won't want to wreck Ron's happiness," I said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing... We can only sit here and ride the rollercoaster of what happens when friends like each other and then don't go out," I said.

Harry sighed.

"Is that all really?" Harry asked.

"Unless you've got a better idea," I said.

"I mean, Malfoy threw them at each other. They were making out and now he's dating Lavender – out of nowhere, mind," Harry said. "I mean, at least when you started dating Draco we all kind knew it would happen."

". . . You knew?" I asked.

"Hannah, you don't let a guy you don't want snogging you get away with it. I always kind of knew you liked each other," Harry said. "I'd known since third year that he'd liked you."

I sighed. "We should go talk to Hermione. Try to calm her down."

Harry nodded and we walked up to my room. I could hear sniffling inside as I pushed the door open.

Hermione was hidden behind the closed curtains of her bed.

_"One is the loneliest number that you can ever know. .."_ she sang pathetically. _"Two doesn't _fucking_ matter cause there's only one of me. . ."_

"Pretty sure those aren't the words, Hermione," Harry said as we closed the door.

"Who cares. . . _Cause I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. My problems have all gone. There's no one to deride me!"_

_"But you gotta have friends," _I chimed in.

"Hannah, shut up!" she shouted at me.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Look, Hermione. There are other guys. You can find someone else," Harry said.

_"So sick of love songs. So tired of tears. So done with wishin' he was still here. SAID I'M SO SICK of love songs, so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?"_ Hermione sang out.

"Please come down stairs and stop singing that annoying ass song," I said.

_"I thought you were my fairy tale! My dream when I'm not sleeping! My wish upon a star that's coming true! "_

"If she's gonna sing High School Musical I'm out," Harry said.

I rolled my eye and we walked over to her bed. We pulled the curtains open and climbed onto the bed with her.

Her eyes and face were red from crying.

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?"_

Harry took her into a hug. She started to cry on his shoulder as I rubbed her back sympathetically.

_"And I guess that's why they call it the blues. Time on my hands could be time spent with you,"_ Hermione crooned.

Harry stopped me from interrupting her. "It's just like Elton john says, 'when all hope is gone, sad songs say so much'."


	18. Double Placement

"So I'm the source of your anger and frustration?" Snape asked.

"Don't take it personally," I said. "I'm sure I've given you grief as well."

"So then, how is it that I cause you anger?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. You just seem to piss me off, especially when you give us a lot of homework. You probably burn our papers in your fire place and sleep peacefully knowing that our hours of blood and sweat are keeping you warm," I said.

"You're a very disturbed girl," Snape said.

"Sorry. I got majorly carried," I said.

"So, what should you do when an assignment upsets you?" Snape asked.

"Tell you, _but_ then you give me double homework for complaining, then I yell at you, and you yell at me and I yell back and you take house points and I get pissed even more and wham! I'm on my knees scrubbing your floor with a tooth brush and I have extra work so that pisses me off and then when I get mad at everyone else as an anger release they're all like 'Dude, she's PMSing and I'm all like 'Dude I'm not' and Draco's all like 'They're not worth it' and I'm like 'Aww, he always make me feel better' and then we end up making. . . Oh. . . Uh. . . Omit that last part of my sentence," I said.

Snape was shaking his head in pity.

"You obviously have a way to release your, though I do not exactly approve of it, but as for controlling it at the moment it occurs, you have some issues," Snape said. "For now we'll go with the usual method of release, find a happy place."

"You should try that sometimes too, Professor," I said.

"Good bye, Potter," he said.

"Good bye, Professor," I said.

I walked out of Snape's class and right into Blaise who was probably going to his dorm which was in the basement. He'd dropped a crap load of books and papers everywhere.

"Oh, Blaise I'm so sorry. Let me help you," I said starting to pick up his books and papers.

"It's alright. It was an accident. It could happen to anyone," he said shakily.

"Are you alright? You sound sort of nervous." I said.

"Never better," He said picking up the rest of his things.

"It's very very backwards but I can help you carry those to portrait hole if you like," I said.

"No I couldn't. Besides you couldn't carry all of this stuff," Blaise chuckled.

"Don't be silly," I said taking some of the books. "Besides, I help Hermione with stuff like this all of the time. She is forever in the library."

We started to walk down the corridor.

"Draco's would be pissed if he saw you carrying all this," Blaise said.

"I can imagine. He's so protective of me," I said.

"His nerves can barely stand it during Quidditch. He's afraid there might be a bludger incident," he said.

"That's just because he's traumatized from second year," I said.

"I would be too if I was nearly killed by a rogue bludger that was meant for someone else," Blaise said.

"Well Harry is. . . He avoids the beaters as much as possible if you watch him play," I said. "They make him nervous I suppose."

At the end of the corridor were the Slytherin dorms. I handed Blaise back his books.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Blaise asked.

"You bet," I replied.

"You gonna hang out with us? Haven't seen much of you since the summer," Blaise said.

"As much as I would enjoy hanging out with you and Draco I can't. I'm hanging out with Hermione. Harry and Ron have both got dates."

"You mean Weasley's not going out with Granger?" Blaise asked.

"No. Haven't you heard? He's with Lavender Brown," I said.

"Oh. . . Well, if you get any free time, we'll be. . . you know. . . around," Blaise said.

"Yes and when you see Draco tell him I'm looking for him and to stay out of detention or his ass is mine," I said.

"You know that's only motivation for him to get into trouble," Blaise said.

"Yeah I guess so. . . But tell him anyway. He'll have to learn sooner or later that that is not the way I operate," I said.

"I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised by this," Blaise said.

"I'll see you later Blaise."

I walked out of the dungeons and made my way back to Gryffindor tower.

Inside was Hermione lying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Harry sat in the floor in front of the couch next to Ginny.

I went and sat next to Ginny.

"She hasn't moved or spoken since we got back from class," Harry said.

"She's gone completely catatonic," Ginny said. "We've tried everything to snap her out of it."

"She's going through a hard time right now. She needs her space," I said. "She's in the stage of acceptance."

"Since Hermione isn't very much up to talking about relationships, what about you Hannah? Have you told Snuffles about your boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," I said.

"We should," she said looking around for a quill and parchment.

"No way. I'll tell them myself thank you very much," I said. "And if you plan on doing it anyway I may find myself writing a letter to your mother about how you spend more time making out with Dean than you do doing homework."

Ginny scoffed. "Like you've got room. I could tell them not only are you dating Draco but also that watching the two of you make out is like watching soft core porn."

"And everyone would love to know how often you two make out with each other," Hermione said from the couch.

"Pwned," Harry said.

---------

I balanced a quill on my finger while I waited for Snape to come into the classroom and continue our next session of anger management. No detentions. I didn't go off on anyone; in fact Harry was getting into more trouble than I was. It was quite a change and I liked it that way.

Snape walked into the classroom followed by a girl with blue-green eyes and long black hair. She appeared to be near my height and was slim. She appeared to be in my year and in Slytherin but I had never seen her around before.

"Sit," Snape said to the girl. She sat in the table next me. The quill fell from my finger and I caught it in my hand.

"Hello Professor. I see you've brought a friend with you today," I said. I turned to the girl who was sitting next me.

Snape looked over at her.

"Introduce yourself," he said to her. The girl sighed.

"Kassia Stasiak," she said. Her voice was accented slightly. She was Polish.

"Hi. I'm Hannah Potter," I said.

"No shit," she said. I looked over at Snape.

"She's here for the same reason I am right?" I asked commenting on her rude attitude.

"No," Snape said.

"This is unbelievable," I said. Someone who appeared to have a worse attitude than me was not in anger management. This made sense to me.

"Kassia is my goddaughter. Like you she is going to live at the school," Snape said.

"Oh! Okay," I said.

_*That would upset anyone to have to live at your school*_

_-Dude you live at the school-_

_*But I always have. So I'm used to it*_

"For anger management you're to show her around the school for a week. Escort her to her classes as you share the same ones introduce her to people and so on," Snape said unenthusiastically.

"Why can't someone for her own house show her around?" I asked.

"And why can't you?" Kassia asked sounding annoyed.

"It makes more sense for a Slytherin to show her around than a Gryffindor," I said.

"There are no Slytherins with the same class schedule as you aside from Kassia," Snape said.

I sighed, annoyed.

"But Dumbledore's already assigned me a new student to show around," I said.

"She's in your same classes?" Snape asked.

"Yes but-."

"Then congratulations. You'll have no problem showing Kassia around," Snape said.

"Except that Gryffindors want to kick the ass of every Slytherin they meet," I muttered under my breath.

Kassia smirked as Snape looked up at you. She'd heard what I'd said.

"What was that Potter?" Snape asked.

"Nothing. It's a great idea," I said sarcastically.

Kassia chuckled.

"Be gone. I have test to grade," Snape said. Kassia and I walked out of Snape's office and closed the door.

"So, you're the notorious Hannah Potter. I haven't been here a whole day and I've already heard so much about you in the Slytherin common room," Kassia said. "Some people like you some don't. This one girl absolutely loathes you."

"Pansy Parkinson," I said.

"Yes, how do you know?" Kassia asked.

"We've loathed each other since we met in first year," I said. "I have to go up to Dumbledore's office and get the other new girl."

"I don't mind," she said.

We walked up to the seventh floor in silence. What was there to talk about.

_-Talk about the weather-_

_*I have the most generic conscience in the world*_

_-It's an ice breaker-_

_*It's stupid!*_

"Do you know Blaise Zabini?" Kassia asked.

_*Ice breaker*_

"Yeah. He's my boy friend's best friend. We're pretty cool," I said.

"Wait, you're dating Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yep. . . now what was that password?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah, Pumpkin Pasty." The Gargoyle moved and we began to walk up stairs.

"This school just goes on forever. Seven floors up and still more stairs," she said.

"Yeah. We get into shape by playing Quidditch and going to class," I said.

I opened the door to Dumbledore's office. Inside there was a girl with black hair wearing a silver and gold tie.

"Um hi," she said. "I'm Sabrina. I'm in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"You can do that?" Kassia asked.

"I. . . I don't know," I said.

I walked past Sabrina and Kassia to the sorting hat that sat on the highest shelf in Dumbledore's room.

"Sorting Hat," I said. It looked down at us. "How is it that Sabrina is in Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"Like you and your brother you possessed all the necessary qualities to be in both houses, however unlike you and your brother who did not want to be in Slytherin your placement was easier. Sabrina on the other hand had no preference and was placed in both houses," the hat said.

"Well that's a first," I said.

"Most students have a preference of which house they would rather be in. Sabrina did not," the hat said. The hat went still and motionless.

"Well, that makes my job somewhat more difficult," I said.

We walked out of Dumbledore's office and I showed the two around the rest of the school. Pointing out the certain places like the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle (and retelling the story of Harry's sexual harassment by the ghost), the place corridor on the third floor where Fluffy the giant three headed dog was held, and ran from Peeves the poltergeist that harassed all the students and all the teachers: No exceptions unless the Bloody Baron told him to stop or he got bored.

"The last stop on this tour is the library," I said. I looked and saw Hermione who I waved to. I motioned her over to us.

She grabbed her things and walked out to us.

"Hello Hannah and girls I've never met," Hermione said.

"This is Hermione Granger, my best friend, the most brilliant girl in our year and an almost permanent fixture in the library," I said. "Hermione this is Kassia she's Snape's goddaughter."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Kassia said.

"She's in Slytherin obviously and this is rather curious girl is Sabrina... She's in Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"No way. I was just reading in Hogwarts A History about how there were only two incidents where double placement occurred," Hermione said.

"But the last time it was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the second incident was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Kassia said. Hermione gasped.

"That's exactly right. . . I've never met another person who had read that book as thoroughly as I had," Hermione said.

"I've only just read it. I needed to learn up a few things about Hogwarts before I came here," Kassia said.

"That's exactly what I did," Hermione said.

"Are there other books about Hogwarts?" Kassia asked.

"Are there ever," Hermione said.

"I'd like to read them," Kassia said.

"Hermione can show you around the library. I think she knows it better than Madam Pince," I said.

Hermione and Kassia walked into the library.

"Well Sabrina, you are in two houses. Do you know where the common rooms are?" I asked.

"I've seen Slytherin," she said.

"Well that's good because I'm not allowed in there," I laughed. "I can however show you Gryffindor Tower."

"Great," she replied.

We walked her upstairs to the tower.

"Hello Hannah," the Fat Lady sang.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" I said quickly. The door opened and we ran inside closing the portrait behind us. "That was close."

"What was close?" Sabrina asked.

"She's a terrible singer and she was about to sing. A second later and we'd have to endure it because she wouldn't have opened the door," I said.

"Oh, lucky us then," she said.

In the common room there was Ron making out with Lavender (which he did a lot nowadays) and then there was Harry sitting there doing his homework.

I walked past Ron and Lavender and over to Harry.

"Hi, new friend," I announced. Harry looked up at Sabrina.

"I'm her brother, Harry," Harry said.

"I'm Sabrina and I'm in Gryffindor and Slytherin," Sabrina said.

Harry looked over at me. I nodded.

"Really? That's quite interesting. . . good balance I suppose. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Keeps you level headed," Harry said. "You're not quite as mean as the Slytherins are you?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Sabrina said. "Why?"

"Because Hannah's boy friend, Malfoy, is a pain in the ass. He was taunting Ron at Quidditch Practice last Saturday," Harry said.

"What?" I asked.

"He was taunting Ron," Sabrina repeated. "Who is Ron by the way?"

Harry pointed. Sabrina looked over at Ron and Lavender and then back at us.

"They leave nothing to the imagination," Sabrina said.

"It makes me nauseous," Harry said. "Anyway Draco was taunting him on Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"Slipped my mind," Harry said.

"How could that slip your mind? I know he has a history of hating you guys and you should tell me if he does it again," I said.

"You got it," Harry said.

"Immediately," I said.

"Alright, alright. Don't get so upset. You're in anger management for that," Harry said.

"Ha, ha," I said.

"Well it's time for dinner so we'd better head down there," Harry said.

"Who do you sit with by the way?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged.

"Not to knock us or anything but I'd eat with the Slytherins if I were you, just so they don't ride you for sitting with us so early in your Hogwarts career," Lavender said (whose face was surprisingly away from Ron's).

"You can't conform just so people like you," I said.

"But why not? You should do things that people want you to do so that they'll think better of you. Like you're smart and pretty and dating one of the most popular boys in school on top of the fact that you're like the most popular girl in school," Lavender said. "See how everyone loves you?"

"Yes but that's not my fault. I just happened to end up this way," I said.

"So you're saying you just happen to make yourself look beautiful every morning without thinking of what people will say?" Lavender said.

"There's a difference between conforming and maintaining a presentable appearance," I said. "What the hell would I look like walking around here looking like Pansy Parkinson?"

"And your 4.0 GPA?" Lavender asked.

"Actually that's a maternal trait from what people have told us," Harry said.

"And then there's the boy friend situation," Lavender said.

_*Why is she spending so much time trying to figure out if I'm a conformist or not?*_

_-Because. . . She's. . . a. . . conformist? I don't know.-_

_*Stupid girl.*_

"The same reason you're dating Ron," I said.

"And why is that?" Lavender asked.

"Hopefully because you like him and if you don't we'd have some issues on our hands," I said becoming exceedingly annoyed with her.

"Why would we have issues? You like him or something?" Lavender asked.

"Ron has been and always will be my best friend and I support him no matter what, but I won't let some girl with some reject Crayola crayon color for a name, that doesn't even like him use him as a make-out buddy. He's like my brother and I will not let him be used," I said. "There are other girls that definitely would deserve him more than you."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"I do not change for anyone. I do what I do because I want to," I said. I turned around to Sabrina. "You sit with whoever you want to. The Slytherins ride everyone regardless of house, economic or school standing. They ride Pansy Parkinson, they ride Luna Lovegood, they ride Susan Bones and they ride everyone in Gryffindor and those are the facts of life."

"Unbelievable," Lavender said.

I ignored her.

"You're in an awkward place being it that Slytherins and Gryffindors are the fiercest rivals ever," I said.

"So you're saying that whoever I sit with the other one is going to be on my ass about it?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep," I said.

"No worries then. I'll just do eenie-meeny-minie-moe and sit down," Sabrina said.

"Good deal," Harry said.

The three of us walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

When we got in Kassia waved to Sabrina from the Slytherin table.

"Guess I don't have to pick a seat after all. See you guys." Sabrina went and sat with the Slytherins.

Harry and I went and sat with Hermione.

"How's Kassia?" I asked.

"She's not. . . Very Slytherin like but she's nice," Hermione said. "She likes to run, she told me."

"That's nice," I said.

"You seem rather angry at something," Hermione said.

"I am not angry at anything," I said.

"Hannah, didn't Snape tell you that you had repressed anger?" Hermione asked.

"I do not have anger issues. I am a nice, reasonable person," I said.

"Well let's ask Professor Snape his personal opinion," Harry said as he walked up the aisle by Gryffindor table. "Professor Snape."

Professor Snape walked over to us.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you please tell Hannah that she has a form of repressed anger?" Hermione asked.

"I am not an angry person and I refuse to believe it," I said.

"Potter there are two types of angry people. There's the person at the store who yells at the cashier for not taking the coupon and then there's the cashier who day after day takes this kind of treatment until finally they one day come to the store and uses an unforgivable curse on everyone," Snape said.

"And I'm coupon guy?" I asked.

"You're the cashier," Snape said bluntly and walked away.

"That proves nothing," I said.

Hermione laughed.


	19. Bro's Before Hoes

"So, really, what's got you so pissed off?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender," I said.

"What's she done to you?" Hermione asked.

"She pretty much insinuated that Ron was more of her make out buddy than her boyfriend and I went off on her," I said. "I told her, 'If you're not dating Ron because you like him we're gonna have problems'. And then she tried to say that _I_ liked him."

"Yeah, _you're_ the one that likes him," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I know right? So I told her I won't let Ron be used because we're best friends and we have been since forever and that I'll support any decision he makes but there are definitely other girls out there that deserve him more than she did," I said.

"Did you see how she cleverly tossed you into the equation?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I appreciate that," she said flashing me a smile. "Did Ron say anything?"

I scoffed. "No. I did all that standing up for him and he did was sit there and look stupid."

"Typical," Hermione said.

Then, as if on cue, Ron came and sat down with us.

"Hey," he said.

"Ron," Hermione said.

"So, Hannah, can I talk to you about Lavender?" he asked.

"Are you breaking up with her?" Harry asked.

"No. . . It's just in the Common Room you were really rude to her," Ron said.

I laughed. "You're joking, right? You're mad at me for yelling at her after she tried to tell me off for being some kind of poser? Really, Ron?"

"I know you're not too keen on her but she's my girlfriend. I don't go around screaming at Draco do I?" Ron asked.

"Do _not_ try to spin this like Draco and Lavender are the same thing, Ron," I said.

"But-."

"No. You listen to me Ron Weasley and you listen. Date Lavender if that's what makes you happy. But do you know why we've sat around complaining about her all this time – because you've broken one of the sacred rule of friendship," I said.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Bro's before hoes. Do you see my face permanently attached to Draco's _all_ of the time? Do I bring him around to harass annoy and piss you off? No, I don't, because I put my _bro's_ – you, Harry, and Hermione – before my _hoes_ – Draco. Do you understand?" I asked. "I know you don't like Draco and you know we don't like Lavender, but the difference is that I don't bring Draco and rub him all up in your face all the time."

"Hannah-."

"Bro's before hoes, Ronald. Bro's before hoes! Always," I said.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about this," Ron said.

"Well we do," I said. "And do you know which of us you've hurt the most?"

"Who?" Ron asked

"Poor Hermione. You hardly talk to her anymore since you started going out with that annoying Brown woman," I said. "We need your love sometimes too, Ron."

Ron looked over to Hermione who looked amused and interested as to how Ron would react.

"Well. . . You have been looking a bit sullen lately," he said.

"So, sullen," she said rolling her eyes.

"I just thought it was because you'd broken up with Viktor," Ron said. "Why did you do that by the way?"

And with those words Hermione snapped. She could no longer take Ron's ignorance. She picked up her glass and dumped the water onto Ron.

"You just don't get it do you?" she asked, tears coming back into her eyes.

She got up from the table and walked out of the great hall.

Ron looked over at me. I shook my head.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, mate, but you're an idiot."

"Can you really not tell why she's mad? Why she's been made since you got together with Lavender?" I asked.

"Why she decided to break up with Viktor the same day that we played truth-or-dare?" Harry asked. "Why she really, really, _really_ doesn't like Lavender?"

". . . No, I don't," Ron said.

I slammed my head down on the table. "You can't be helped."

". . . She fancies you, you dolt," Harry said.

"Well it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Ron asked. This time I splashed my drink on him. "Stop it."

"No, you stop it," I said. "Hermione has liked you since third year. Third year – long before Lavender even started paying attention you. That's the whole reason she stopped talking to me third year because she thought you liked me."

". . . Oh," he said.

I nodded.

"Well why didn't she tell me?" Ron asked.

"Because you're supposed to be a man and make the first move!" Harry said.

"We shouldn't have had to spell it out for you like this. Everyone knows you two like each. Everyone. Why do you think Draco dared Hermione to make out with you – to get you two together," I said. "He got Hermione to dump hot, rich, famous, Viktor Krum for her a knight in shining armor – plain, poor, obscure, Ron Weasley. The only nice thing he ever did for you and you fucked it up!"

". . . Again, I say to you, calm down," Harry said. "But Hannah's right. You totally screwed everything up with her."

"Not completely. You can still get her back if you go right now," I said.

". . . But what about Lavender?" Ron asked.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well I can't just break up with her because I like someone else," Ron said.

". . . Yes, Ron. Yes you can," I said.

"But that's mean," Ron said.

"No, Ron, it's what's meant to be. She knew you liked Hermione too," I said.

"Then why would she want to go out with me?" Ron asked.

"Because she's a bitch," Harry said plainly.

"Essentially even though you and Hermione vehemently denied that you liked each other and vehemently denied that you were going out, we ignored you and treated you like any other couple in the school," I said.

"As far as we're concerned, you're cheating on Hermione," Harry said.

"How can I be cheating on her? I wasn't even going out with her," he said.

"Not the way I see it," I said.

"Well. . . I'm sorry but. . . I like Lavender. I can't just break up with her because I've suddenly discovered she likes me," Ron said.

I took Harry's drink and tossed it on Ron.

"Oi!" Ron screamed.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No problem," I replied, getting up. "Get your shit together, Ron Weasley, because if I go to my room and Hermione is singing about how she's 'so sick of love songs' again I'm coming to kick _your_ ass."

I got up from the table and walked out of the great hall. I got half way up the stairs when someone called out to me.

I turned and saw Draco running up the stairs to me.

"Hey there," I said.

"Just saw you going off on your buddy Weasley there," Draco said. "Everything alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah. . . Ron's just a dumbass. He's actually consciously aware of the fact that Hermione likes him now but he won't break up with Lavender even though she's a bitch."

"Yeah, that new girl Sabrina was telling me how she met you and Brown. Great way to make someone feel welcome," Draco said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ron tried to get me to feel sorry for telling her off but I told him, he knows we don't like Lavender just like I know he didn't like you but I don't have you around all the time to piss everyone off," I said.

Draco chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I guess so. But, he's a guy. He's allowed to be stupid every once in a while."

"Ronald is stupid a majority of the time," I said. "And now Hermione's probably crying again."

Draco kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it, Love. It's not your problem."

"They're my friends, Draco," I said.

"That doesn't mean they're allowed to drive you crazy," he said.

"I wish there was something to take my mind off all this," I said.

"Actually there is something," Draco said. "There's a Halloween dance."

"That's like four weeks away though. I hope they'll be done with this nonsense by then," I said.

"But if they're not then it will take your mind off of it," Draco said. "And look forward to it instead of wasting your energy on their nonsense."

". . . I still have to make sure she's not crying," I said.

"Yeah, I figured you would," Draco said. "Go be a good friend. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	20. Substitute Teacher

Sadly, Ron and Hermione's issues didn't change, and before long it was the week of the Halloween dance.

Ron was still dating Lavender and Hermione had been plotting in her own head how to make him pay for it.

"Do you think I did well on that potions exam we had on Friday?" Ron asked as we walked to potions class that Monday.

"Do you ever do well?" I asked.

"I try," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'd give you an A for effort," Harry said. "You almost do well."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Hermione said.

We walked into the classroom, but instead of seeing Snape sit at the desk, there sat Lupin.

"Well, hello there," I said as we sat our things down.

"Hello," he said.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm subbing all of Snape's classes while he's away on 'business'," Lupin said.

"_You're_ subbing potions?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I admit I'm not the most qualified for the job but I'm certainly a better alternative than to cutting an entire week of potions from your lessons," Lupin said. "It's a terrible idea with that Umbridge woman poking her nose in everywhere."

"So you've met her then," Harry said.

Lupin chuckled. "I'd met her before she taught here. She's very involved with werewolves and things."

"Oh! I remember her now," I said. "She's the woman who instated the Werewolf Registration, and she's been helping the ministry to decrease the territory of centaurs and merpeople."

". . . That would explain why she kept calling you a half-breed in class," Ron said. "She doesn't like people who are different very much."

"When did she talk about me in class?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, on the first day of class," I said. "But it's cool. I handled it."

"Handled it? What do you mean you handled it?" Lupin asked.

"She said you were a half-breed incompetent of being a teacher and I set her straight," I said. "Totally showed her."

"And how did that work out for you?" Lupin asked.

"I'm in anger management with Snape every Monday for the rest of the semester and if I act out again I'm getting another semester of anger management _and_ getting put on a contract," I said.

He hung his head. "Why don't you learn to just keep your mouth closed?"

"Well I had to defend you," I said. "And if it makes you feel better it was Dumbledore and McGonagall's idea to put me there, not Umbridge's."

"That doesn't make it better," he said.

"Professor Lupin!" Parvati cheered as she walked into the room with Lavender. "_Please_ tell me you've replaced Professor Snape because that would be something out of a dream."

"Sadly, Professor will be back next week but I'm here until he returns," Lupin said.

"That'll just have to do," Parvati said with a smile as she took her seat.

"You're going to sit with me aren't you, Ron?" Lavender asked as she sat down.

"Of course," he replied and he slunk over to the sea next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron's new girlfriend. Exciting isn't it?"

"Uh. . . Unexpected is more the word I'd use," Lupin replied as he scratched his head. "You guys should get into your seats before class starts."

Harry sat down to wait for Kristen. I sat next to Hermione.

"Not going to sit down next to your boyfriend?" Hermione teased.

"Shush, you. I'm going to tell him at Christmas, I promise. Please just don't blow it before then," I said.

"This whole lying thing doesn't suit you," Hermione said. "Usually it's refreshing that you're so honest. Now you're just like the rest of us."

"I know. I feel dirty," I replied. Draco walked into the room. He looked confused but then took a seat next to Blaise. I'd have to talk to him after class.

When everyone was seated, Lupin shushed everyone.

"Uhm, where's Professor Snape?" Pansy asked.

"He's away on business. I'm going to be substituting is classes for the week," Lupin said.

"Only a week, lame," Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe when Snape gets back you can take over for Old Toad Face," Seamus said.

"As much as I would to teach here full-time again, it's obvious that I'm not able to," Lupin replied quietly.

"No one but a bunch of ridiculous parents cares," Emily said.

"Yeah, compared to the rest of our DADA teachers you were fairly normal. You had one head, you weren't a fraud, not an Azkaban escapee," Dean said.

"Not a toad in a dress," I said.

The class laughed.

"Your parents have the right to decide who teaches you," Lupin said.

"_We_ should have the right to decide who teaches us," Parvati said.

"Even if they're a blood thirsty werewolf?" Pansy asked.

"Sorry, Parkinson, but from where I sit he looks like a _person_," I said. "Do you even know _anything_ about lycanthropy?"

"A fair bit," she replied.

"Good, then you'll know that werewolves only transform during the full moon and even then there's this fascinating little concoction called the wolfsbane potion so even when they do transform they're able to keep their human minds so that they're not dangerous anymore," I said. "So, _that being the case_ the rest of the class is smart enough to know that Professor Lupin is only even standing in here right now because he isn't dangerous. If you're just going to ignore the facts keep your prejudices to yourself until Umbridge's class where I'm sure they'll be more than appreciated. Now, if you're done being stupid, I'd love to get class started."

Pansy glared at me.

"You know what Professor, you shouldn't teach here, DADA is cursed anyway. We don't want anything bad to happen to you," Parvati said.

"I appreciate that, Parvati," Lupin said picking up the clipboard from the desk. "For today's class, Professor Snape has instructed that you open your books to page 92 and create. . . " Lupin looked up from the rest of the class looking particularly irritated by whatever Snape had written. "The wolfsbane potion."

---------

That afternoon, I walked into Snape's classroom for my weekly anger management session. When I saw Lupin sitting at the desk I remembered that Snape was in fact not here today and as such my session was cancelled.

"Oh, Hannah, hi," Lupin said.

"Sorry, I totally forgot Snape was gone. I usually have anger management right now, but I'll just go," I said.

"No, no, no. Come here, I want to talk to you for a minute anyway," he said.

"Okay," I said walking inside. I sensed something very bad.

"So, I heard something interesting from Luna Lovegood and Ginny today," he said.

I sighed. "I don't remember doing a Coyote Ugly style bar dance at the Three Broomsticks and so I must insist those rumors are lies."

Lupin stared at me confused. ". . . What. . . No. . . It's. . . They were talking about Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, my brother from another mother," I said quickly.

_-Brother from another mother?-_

_*Hey, you try lying on the spot like that.*_

_-How about you just try NOT lying at all.-_

_*I'm sorry that's not an option.*_

_-Why not?-_

_*Because I said so.*_

"So you're _not_ dating Draco Malfoy," he said.

"No. I can do better than Draco Malfoy," I said.

"This is true," Lupin replied.

"Yeah, the guys here are really kind of lam and pretty much all of the girls in Slytherin are fugly, so Draco and I are going to the Halloween dance together but that's all," I said. "That's probably what you heard Ginny and Luna talking about."

"Well that's good to know," Lupin said, relief showing on his face. "Honestly, if you had been, Sirius would probably have been enraged."

"Enraged? Why?" I asked, trying to keep the fact that I was horrified at bay.

"Well, because it's Malfoy obviously. A boy from a family he hates more than anything else in the entire world," Lupin said.

I swallowed hard. I could _never_ tell Sirius that I was dating Draco. Never.

"Well, I've got homework to do so I'm gonna stop breathing up all of your oxygen and be on my way," I said.

"Okay," he said.

I walked out of the class and at the end of the corridor I saw Draco. I ran up to him.

"Hey, there," he said. "No detention today!"

"Good for you," I replied. "We need to talk."

"We certainly do. You blew me off in potions today. Not cool," he said.

"Well there's a reason for that," I said. "You know how important Professor Lupin is to me right? He's like my dad. And ever since he met me he's pretty much devoted all of his time to taking care of me, especially since he was best friends with my dead parents. He's hell bent on taking care of me and preventing me from making stupid decisions."

"Yep," Draco said.

"And you also know you are one of his least favorite people in the world," I said.

"Yes," Draco said.

"So you can see why he would be a little more than irritated if I were dating you," I said.

". . . You didn't tell Lupin you were dating me? We've been together for almost a year," Draco said.

"I know, I know, I know," I said. "I am going to tell him. . . Just not right now."

Draco sighed. "Why must you make this so complicated?"

"I'm sorry, just don't tell him and don't let anyone else tell him," I said.

"Well what about the dance Saturday? Am I supposed to not go with you?" he asked.

"No. We're still going together, just as friends. I told him that all the other girls in Slytherin are fugly and I don't like any guys so we're going together just because," I said.

"You're on a slippery slope to becoming a professional liar," Draco said.

"I know! I'm awful," I said.

"I'll do this for you, but you owe me," he said.

"Thank you. You're the greatest," I said.

"I know," he said giving me a kiss. "Now, I've got to go, but before I do, how well do you know Kassia?"

"Pretty well, I suppose," I said. "Though she hasn't really been around long enough for me to know her. Why?"

"Because, I think Blaise may fancy her," he said. "It'd be nice if he had a girlfriend so maybe he could start spending more time _away_ from me."


	21. Halloween Hearts

_[A/N: I really want to just thank everyone who reviews. It keeps me motivated to write and I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thank you so much!]_

"You're going with whom?" I asked.

I was Halloween and we were all getting ready for the dance that night, and Hermione had just told me the most outrageous thing.

"Cormac McLaggen," Hermione said.

"You're joking," I said.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said.

"Well, he's cute," Emily said. "He's got that going for him."

"Hermione, you need to raise your standards a tad," I said.

"Why? The only reasons she's going out with him is because she's trying to make Ron jealous. Cormac will do that," Parvati said.

"Yeah, like you said, he's cute, he's smarter than Ron, he plays Quidditch a tad better than Ron," Hermione said.

"So you're saying he's better than Ron in almost every respect?" I asked.

"Maybe you should just date Cormac if that's the case," Parvati said.

"Oh, Hermione wouldn't do that," Emily said.

"And why wouldn't I?" Hermione said.

"Because McLaggen isn't Ron," Emily replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who are you dressed up as Hannah?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. She, Emily, and Ginny were going as Charlie's Angels with Fred being their Bosley. Parvati was going as Mary-Kate Olsen, with Padma going as Ashley Olsen.

"Rose from Titanic," I said.

"Then shouldn't you be running around naked with a necklace on or something?" Emily asked.

"Yes but for the sake of decency, I'll be wearing this pretty little dress like the one she had on when the boat sank," I said.

"And I'm guessing your amazing wonderful boyfriend is going as Jack?" Parvati asked. I nodded.

"It'll be good. Playing a poor kid will probably bring his ego down a few notches," Hermione said.

"Why do you guys like taking digs at him so much?" I asked, irritated.

"Because, he's an asshole and just because you like him doesn't mean we have to," Hermione said. "Isn't that what you said to Ron about Lavender."

"Yes, but, I don't sit around and take digs at her all of the time," I said.

". . . You don't have the heart of the ocean?" Emily asked, not being able to stand the awkward silence.

"No, sadly. I'm going sans necklace," I said.

The door creaked open and Ginny leaned in."Hey there you guys, uh, McLaggen and Fred were getting into over who Bosley was. I told McLaggen to be Charlie and to stuff it. Hope you don't mind, Hermione."

"Guess not," she said.

I got to my feet. "I suppose, I'll see you all there. I'm gonna go now."

"I'll go too," Hermione said.

She walked with me down to the common room. She wore a black wig and had on an exceptionally tight, black, leather suit.

In the common room, Harry was waiting. He had on black slacks and black botton down, fitted tighter than usual. His hair was slicked back and he had on very nice shoes.

He looked up at Hermione and blushed madly and finally just stared to the floor.

"You look good, Harry," Hermione said. "You alright?"

"Yeah. . . Just. . . You're my best friend and. . .Out of respect I'm just not going to look at you," Harry said.

"Why? Do I look bad?" she asked.

"No," Harry chuckled. He cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna wait on Ron and Lavender. See you around, Hannah. Hermione don't fall out of existence while I'm not looking at you."

"You're a great guy, Harry," Hermione said.

We walked out of the common and into the Great Hall.

It was packed already. I searched around for a moment before I found Draco standing with Kristen. I made my way over to them.

Draco was wearing tattered khakis, suspenders and a well worn white button down. Kristen stood near him, her hair in tight curls, wearing a pink ballerina dress and baby doll shoes.

"Don't you look nice," Draco said.

"I know I do, right?" I asked giving him a little twirl.

"Honestly, Draco, feed her ego anymore and her head will explode," Kristen said with a chuckle. "Anyway, where is your brother?"

"Waiting in the common room to avoid looking at Hermione," I said.

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked watching Hermione cross the room with Cormac. Kristen whacked him in the arm. "What? Friendly observation."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to mingle. Draco wants to talk to you anyway," Kristen said.

She walked away and I turned to Draco.

"Well, how are you?" I asked.

"Spectacular," Draco said. "Now close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm asking you nicely," he said.

I sighed and did as he asked.

He draped something cold and heavy around my neck.

"Alright open," he said.

I opened and looked down at my neck.

"What the – is this the-?"

"The heart if the ocean. More or less, I mean it's a replica. There are a lot of replica. The actual one they had made for the movie was sold at a benefit for Princess Diana, but yours _real_," he said.

". . . You're joking," I said. He had to be.

"No. I'm serious. I mean, it isn't a blue diamond, it's a sapphire, but the rest is real. From the platinum setting and chain to the, I think they said it was 65 round diamonds around it," Draco said. "There was one made from a blue diamond and I wanted to find that one – and they were willing to sell it to me, however my mother was not about to let me spend 20 million galleons on a necklace."

_*He was going to buy me a necklace that costs 20 million galleon?*_

_-. . . I think so.-_

_*20 million galleons?*_

_-Yep. . .-_

_*I don't even think my eternal soul is worth that much!!!!*_

_-. . . I think Draco thinks otherwise. . .-_

_*I don't even want to know what he spent on the one he gave me!*_

_-Well, I'm sure after 20 million galleons it's a right sight better than that.-_

"Are you daft? You can't give me this," I said.

"You're my girlfriend. I can give you anything I want to if it'll make you happy," Draco said. "Besides, I don't want anything but the best for my girl."

"Really, Draco, this must've cost a fortune," I said. "I'm not worth-."

He scoffed. "You're worth everything and more, to me at least. For you, money is no object. I'd buy you the world if you wanted it – if I could afford it."

How was I supposed to argue with a boy who had convinced himself that I was perfect and was working relentlessly everyday to prove that he was too? He'd have probably been angry if I forced him to take this necklace back.

". . . How did you get to be so. . . I don't even know what to say," I said. "Thank you just doesn't seem to do it."

Draco shrugged. "It's alright to be speechless once in a while."

Just then the doors to the Great Hall swung open and then the unthinkable happened.

Lupin walked in wearing dark sunglasses, heavy black boots, a bald cap and a trench coat – like Morpheus from the Matrix.

This theory was further proved when Dumbledore and McGonagall entered dressed as Neo and Trinity.

"I am Morpheus," Lupin said.

"And the matrix has you," Dumbledore put in.

I nodded. "Yep. Sometimes it is definitely better to be speechless. This is one of those times."

I looked across the room away from the spectacle my three favorite psychotic professors were making toward the punch bowl and saw Blaise. He wasn't the only one not watching the teachers. In fact he seemed to have his eyes fixed completely on Kassia who was talking to Snape.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk to your bestie," I said. I crossed the Great Hall to Blaise. He was still completely fixated on Kassia. "Staring much?"

Blaise jumped and turned around to me. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Well Blaise, that's what Halloween is about," I said. "I don't think it's for staring at girls, unless you count Charlie's Angels over there."

"I'm not staring at anyone," he said.

"Sure, and Lupin isn't dressed up as Morpheus," I said. "You fancy Kassia don't you?"

"I loathe Kassia," he said.

"It's funny, I used to say the same thing about Draco," I said. Blaise rolled his eyes at me.

"I do not like Kassia," I said.

"Then why do you pay so much attention to her?" I asked.

"I don't," he protested.

"Face it. You're a sucker for a girl with brown eyes," I said.

"Shows what you know. Her eyes are blue-green," Blaise said.

"Thanks for proving my point," I said. "Blaise you like her. Just tell her. I mean, the least you could do is tell her she's pretty."

"Pretty? Please? Look at her over there with her long ebony locks and her sea green eyes. She's completely unappealing," Blaise said.

"Blaise, I bet she likes you," I said. "You're acting like second years playing this whole 'I hate you game'."

"I don't like her one bit," Blaise said.

"Then just dance with her. She doesn't have an escort and I know you don't either," I said.

"Did you miss the part where I don't like her?" Blaise asked.

"No, I just have selective memory. Dance with her. Boys aren't supposed to be wall flowers," I said.

"And what about Snape? He's being a wall flower," Blaise said.

"Firstly, Snape is an adult, therefore exempt, secondly he's either damaged or gay. Whichever it is, it won't hurt my feelings," I said.

Kassia looked over at Snape appalled. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Snape grabbed her and pulled her across the great hall in our direction.

"Well, well, well, Blaise, looks like fate has a few words for you," I said.

Snape and Kassia reached us.

"Ja brzydzi ty," she said, clearly speaking Polish.

"So does everyone else in the school. Deal with it," Snape said. "Zabini, this is your escort to the dance."

I smirked a smirk so smirkish that it would've made Draco proud.

"Excuse me sir?" Blaise asked.

"You are here without an escort are you not?" Snape asked.

"Well yes but-."

"Well so is Kassia. Ta-da," Snape said.

"Severus, you're totally embarrassing me," Kassia said.

"You should see some of the stuff Dumbledore does. That's embarrassing," I said. "Take this for example."

I looked over to see Dumbledore moving in slow motion out of the way of Trelawney's stunning spells.

"You've got it easy," I said shaking my head.

"It might interest you to know that I loathe Blaise," Kassia said.

"And he loathes you. You've got loads in commons already," I said.

"There'll be one less in this hall if you don't shut that whole in your face," Kassia said.

"Oh, how clever. . . A Titanic line and I'm dressed as Rose. . . I'm going back over there with Draco. Have fun playing matchmaker Professor," I said and skipped back over to Draco.

"Snape shouldn't be forcing them together. It's obvious that they loathe each other," Draco said. "I guess I was wrong about them."

"They don't loathe each other," I said. "They have a relationship much like the one we had. Remember?"

Draco shrugged. "Whatever you say doll face."

* * *

"How much was he going to pay for your necklace?" Emily asked.

"20 million galleons," I said. "20 million galleons." I had to repeat it because it sounded so crazy.

"I heard about a replica exactly like the one you have. It costs about 2.2 million American dollars," Hermione said. "If yours is just like that one then it costs about. . . 1.6 Euro which is about. . ."

"Two million galleons! And you actually took it?" Emily asked.

"Well she'd be stupid not to," Parvati said.

"You don't understand, I _tried_ to give it back but he wouldn't let me," I said.

"Why would you give it back?" Parvati asked.

"Because we're 15. It's weird to spend that much money on a girl you haven't been dating a year especially when you're 15," I said.

I took the necklace and placed it in my jewelry box. I sighed. I still didn't get it, but I had to give myself credit for (apparently) being so amazing that he would even think to do something like this.


	22. Memory Lapse

I sat up without even opening my eyes and. Out of relfex put my hand to the scar that was searing on the back of my neck. Slowly the pain started to subside. I opened my eyes slowly. As everything came into focus I realized that I wasn't in bed in my room but in the common on the couch.

My first thought was that it was weird and I wasn't going to think anything of it until I saw my hands. They were muddy and dirty and had small amounts of blood on them. The sleeves of my pajamas were wet and muddy as well.

I took my feet off the couch and stood up. A squish sound came from my feet. Looking down I realized I was wearing my tennis shoes which were soaked and the bottoms of my pants legs resembled the sleeves of my shirt.

I began to worry. When had I gone outside? Why had I gone outside? Again, out of reflex I placed my hands on my head to try not panic but began to panic even more when I saw that my hair was wet and what I thought was sweat turned out to be water and it seemed to be all over me.

I looked out the window of the common room. Rain was pouring down from the sky. There was no doubt about it, I had been outside. But why and when?

I started to think back to the night. I came in and changed out of my Titanic costume and put on my pajamas. I sat in my bed and laid down, but never actually remembered falling asleep. It was more as though suddenly I was there and now I was here with my scar burning.

_-Sleepwalking maybe?-_

_*I've never in my life been a somnambulist and even if I were sleep is implied with sleepwalking and I was never asleep.*_

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement. Memory lapses didn't just happen and the fact that I'd came to with my scar burning was even more unsettling.

I ran upstairs to my room and searched through my desk drawer for the Marauders Map that I'd hijacked from Harry.

I found it and pulled it out of the dresser. I grabbed my and put it to the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I whispered. The map came to life. I opened it and flipped through it desperately hoping to see that someone in the Order of the Phoenix was near me.

Lupin was the closest being on the 6th floor. I checked to see that Umbridge was in bed and that Filch was away and to my luck they were.

I walked out of my room quietly and ran downstairs into the common room. I cautiously pushed open the common room door. I looked at the map and then outside. The coast was clear.

I stepped out into the hallway.

_"Lumos,"_ I whispered. A dim light appeared on the tip of my wand. I scampered down the stairs to the flight of stairs leading to the sixth floor.

I walked down the stairs and looked on the map. Lupin was right around the corner from here.

I walked down the corridor and turned down the hall. I could see Lupin walking casually down the hall.

I ran up to him.

"Lupin," I said.

He turned around to me. At first his reaction was the same as any teachers would be.

"Hannah what on earth are you. . ." His expression suddenly changed to the worried face which I wore myself. "Look at the state of you. . . What happened?"

I couldn't answer because I didn't know myself.

Lupin walked me to the hospital wing. I sat down on one of the many empty hospital beds.

"Tell me what's happened," Lupin said.

"I. . . I don't know," I said. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember how you got like this?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I remember going to my room and putting on my pajamas and I got into the bed then. . . I was on the couch in the common room and. . ."

Lupin looked at me urging me to go on.

"And I woke up from being asleep and I don't even remember being tired or falling asleep and. . . My scar was burning." I looked at my dirty, bloody hands. They were now sore and stiff.

Lupin took my hand and looked at it.

"Is this your blood?" he asked.

"I sure hope so," I said. Lupin took his wand and tapped my hands with it. The mud and blood from my hands were gone but I could now see long, deep, red, gashes in my hand.

"These look like they're from the spade of a shovel," Lupin suggested.

"A shovel?" I asked. "When did I use a shovel?"

"You honestly don't remember?" Lupin asked.

"I think I would remember doing something that involved me being outside and cutting my hands with a shovel," I said.

"Before I leave tomorrow I'll inform Dumbledore of what's happened," Lupin said. "In the meantime stay in the hospital wing for the night, just to prevent any of the other teachers from catching you and giving you detention."

I nodded.

He tapped me with his wand again. All the mud and dirt and water vanished. I was dry and clean now.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime. I'll see you at Christmas then," Lupin said.

He walked out of the hospital. I laid down, nearly afraid to fall asleep. I was afraid what I might do.

The next day, I found myself walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Quidditch pitch to watch the team practice for the upcoming season. My head was still swirling with thoughts about what had actually happened to me last night, but I hadn't heard from Dumbledore and Lupin was utterly stumped. I was on my own.

"Did you all hear what happened last night?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said. "What happened?"

"Someone carved the dark mark onto Hagrid's door last night," she said.

I looked over at her, wondering if this had anything to do with the memory lapse I'd had last night. I hadn't told them what happened last night. I'd given them some excuse about feeling ill and going to the hospital wing last night.

"Really? Who would do something like that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, but apparently someone used like a spade or something. It was on the ground outside of his hut," Hermione said. "People are crazy for not believing he's back after something like this."

I stopped dead in my tracks on the muddy ground on which I was walking.

"What is it Hannah?" Ron asked.

_*Did I do it? Did I put the dark mark on his door? All of the evidence points to me except I don't remember doing it.*_

"Hannah are you alright? Do you need to go back to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"No. . . I'm fine," I said. "I just need to talk to Harry for a moment. You guys keep going. We'll be there in a second."

Hermione and Ron continued to the pitch and Harry remained behind with me.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's about what happened to Hagrid's hut," I said.

"Really? What do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well. . . Let's just say 'hypothetically' _I_ did it. How do you think people would take that?" I asked.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Look, last night after the dance I got into bed but never actually fell asleep but I woke up in the common room with my scar burning, my tennis shoes on, my hands cut up and soaked from head to toe," I said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to freak you out so I told Lupin. When he looked at the cuts on my hands he told me it looked like I'd been handling a spade which is apparently what was used to carve the mark on his door," I said.

"So you're saying. . . That _you_ did that to Hagrid's door?" Harry asked.

I nodded honestly. Harry sighed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

I shrugged.

"I had a totally memory lapse. All the evidence puts me at the scene but I don't even remember being there and you know I would never ever in a million years do something like that," I said.

"So you did something that you don't remember doing and you were in a place that you weren't in to begin with?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"I'm totally confused," I said.

". . . Maybe you should talk to Ginny," Harry said.

Again I was confused.

"I don't understand," I said.

"You remember our second year when Ginny was the one attacking all the muggle borns and she knew that she was but she didn't _know_ she was doing it?" Harry asked.

"You mean how Voldemort was. . . Working through her. . . Like. . . possession?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"That's what it sounds like," he said. "I think she would know and maybe she could somehow. . . help you if that's what it is."

I nodded.

"She's with Dean today but considering that you've been friends since forever and the circumstances I'm pretty sure she's obligated to take time out of her busy schedule to listent to you," Harry said. "I'll make up some excuse for you to the guys. You go find Ginny."

I turned and went off back toward the castle.

I found Ginny in the library without Dean. I went over to her.

"Are you busy? Please say no," I said.

"Actually I'm here with Dean, he just went to go get a book," Ginny said.

"I hate to ask you to do this but I need you to ditch Dean, at least for a little while because I need your help," I said.

"Hannah I can't do that," Ginny said.

"Please Ginny. You're the only one that can help me figure this out," I said. I leaned in closer to her. "It has to do with how Voldemort controlled you during your first year."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked over at me in shock. Dean came and sat across from her.

"Dean," Ginny began, "we'll have to continue this later."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Hannah's just come and told me that Professor Flitwick wanted to see me about a paper I wrote in his class recently. Apparently it's quite below my average work so I'll see you later," Ginny said.

The two of us left the library and went back to the empty common room.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Last night I did something. . . I think. . . That I don't remember doing," I said. "It's like one second I was in the bed wide awake, the next thing I know I was waking up in the common room, wearing muddy tennis shoes, hands all cut up from a shovel and soaked from head to toe."

"Weird," Ginny said.

"Hermione was just telling me that someone carved the dark mark into Hagrid's door using a spade that was left there. My hands were cut up and bleeding which to Lupin looked like I'd been cut by a spade. It can't just be a coincidence," I said.

"Well, Hannah, being who you it certainly doesn't sound like coincidence," Ginny said. "I think maybe you are being possessed."

"I'm scared, Ginny," I admitted.

"I won't lie to you. . . You should be. . ."


	23. Weasley Is Our King

"Do you think Ron's a good Quidditch player?" I asked Hermione as the team flew out onto the field.

"He has to be, otherwise he wouldn't be on the team would he?" Hermione said. "Besides, Oliver was a fantastic player. He had big shoes to fill and Angelina wouldn't have picked him if she didn't think he could do it."

"You're not going on about Weasley are you?" McLaggen asked wrapping his arm around Hermione.

Harry and I had gone from having a Lavender problem to having a Lavender and Cormac problem. Cormac turned out to be the male equivalent of Lavender except Hermione wasn't always making out with him.

"I'm a much better Quidditch player than Weasley," Cormac said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why didn't you try out for the team Cormac?" I asked.

"Well I did this dare and it didn't turn out particularly well. I was in the hospital wing," Cormac replied.

"A likely story," I said.

The match began as usual and Ron didn't have to worry about any goals for the moment considering we were scoring on Slytherin left and right. But then it happened.

Draco was flying back and forth in front of the Slytherin stands saying something to them and slowly they all joined in song.

_Weasley was born in a bin__  
__He always lets the quaffle in__  
__Weasley will make sure we win.__  
__Weasley is out king.___

_Weasley is our King.__  
__Weasley is our King.__  
__He always lets the quaffle in.__  
__Weasley is our king._

To say I was enraged would be an understatement.

"So. . . If I kill my boy friend will be murder or charity?" I asked.

"Murder I think," Cormac said.

"That was a rhetorical question," I said. Cormac shrugged.

Ron's confidence was shaken and he began to play a little bit worse as the Slyhterins continued their song and each time they scored a goal the chorus would get louder and louder.

Finally Harry caught the snitch, Gryffindor won and the Slyhterins shut up.

Harry, George, and Fred landed on the ground and Draco walked over to them. I could tell even up in the stands that whatever was going on down there wasn't going to be good.

I could faintly hear the boys voices screaming back and forth at each other and then it happened. Fred and Harry both punched Draco. A large "OOH! traveled throughout the stadium.

Umbridge came down and separated them, dragging Harry, Fred and George off out of the pitch.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?" I asked.

"Because. . . It is."

After the match, I made my way down to the hospital wing and found Draco sitting there, holding a bloody towel to his nose saying something to Blaise.

As soon as I saw him my blood boiled.

Blaise saw me and quickly left the hospital wing.

I walked over to Draco trying to figure out something to say to him and restraining my urge to punch him in his nose again.

"Your brother broke my nose," he said.

"You're lucky I don't break your neck right now!" I said, raising my voice. "Ron is my best friend! My _best_ friend and you completely humiliated him in front of the entire school! You said, awful, awful things about him! How could you do that?!"

"I was just trying to shake him up a bit," Draco asked.

"Shake him up a bit? You certainly did a lot more than shake him up," I said. "He's not going to be able to walk through the halls without your idiot house mates mocking him. Do you realize what you've done? Do you have any idea how. . . how… how absolutely _infuriated_ I am?

Draco didn't answer, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're running out of chances, Draco. I'm getting tired of trying to defend and you're not giving me very much reason to," I said. I sighed. "Umbridge is trying to throw me and my brother out of school and hitting you in the face could have very well given her a reason. If my brother gets kicked out over this I'm not going to be able to forgive you for it and you'll have officially run out of chances."

"Hannah-."

"Maybe you should've thought about the outcome before you did what you did," I said. "I'll see you around. Maybe I'll still be your girlfriend."

* * *

Everyone in our house held their breath that evening while we waited for the twins and Harry to return. Nobody knew what was taking them so long to get back from their talk with Umbridge.

"I'm worried," Katie said. "Something bad must've happened for them to be gone this long."

"Damn it. I told Harry to watch how he acted because his actions would affect the team as well. Why the hell is your brother so reckless?" Angelina asked me.

"Genteics?" I said unsurely.

She groaned and then the common room door opened. Fred, George and Harry walked into the room.

"Guess what?" Fred announced.

"We got kicked off the team!" Harry said.

"What?" there was an uproar through the common room.

Harry sat down next to me.

"Please. . . Kill me now," Harry said.

"Oh don't worry. I will," Angelina said. "Thank you very much. Now I have to go to the next best people."

"Yep. You need two beaters and damn good seeker," Fred said.

"Exactly why I'm putting on Ginny as seeker," Angelina said.

"What? Really? Me play Quidditch. . . Alright," she said. Ginny was good at Quidditch. She'd make a good replacement for Harry.

"McLaggen, you'll be playing for George," Angelina said.

"Great," he said.

"And. . . Hannah, you play for Fred," Angelina said. I laughed.

"Quidditch? Me? Yeah right. That's not exactly my medium," I said. "I'm the. . . Mathlete and Harry's the athlete that's just the way genetics work."

"Well this is the way the Quidditch team works: when your reckless brother and your reckless boyfriend fuck it up for our entire team, you have to pay for their mistakes," Angelina said.

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because. . . I'll show you pain. . . The hue of your soul will cease to matter because you will not be judged when you die... You'll simply cease to exist. . ."

Angelina walked upstairs and Katie. I sat in my seat shaking in fear for my soul.

"I guess I'm playing for the Quidditch team. . . Even though I hate flying and have no broom," I said.

"We'll work something out," Ron said."Hmm. . . Mooch! Lupin's always doing stuff for you. I bet you could get him to buy you a broom."

"I'm not the mooching type," I said.

"You always mooch off me," Harry said.

"Well that's different. You're my brother. It's my job to mooch off you," I said. "And besides, you know Lupin doesn't have any money anyway. You're such a loser."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe Bill will buy one for you. He works at the bank. He can get the money for it for your vault and you can have bought it yourself," Hermione said.

"The only problem is that he'll be out on business for a long while," Ginny said.

I sighed.

"I hate Quidditch."

* * *

I was in Umbridge's class pretending to read my book that I'd already read. Hermione was actually rereading it.

"Miss Potter, you find this book uninteresting?" Umbridge asked, noticing that I wasn't actually reading.

Not really in a mood to argue I started to read my book.

"That was not rhetorical," Umbridge said.

Annoyed, I looked up at her.

"No, ma'am," I said. I turned my eyes back to my book. I'd only told Umbridge off at the beginning of the year and I'd been perfectly silent in her class ever since but she loved to pick with me and annoy me. This is how I developed my happy place.

_*How do you get your sleep at night? how did you get your noose so tight? Like chewing on tinfoil it's so much fun! Gonna be dead before you're gone.*_

It was fool proof. Green Day's words made me happy and I was no longer affected by her rudeness.

"Watch your tone Miss Potter," Umbridge said. I sat reading my book. "Miss Potter?"

"Yes. . . Ma'am," I said through clenched teeth.

_*Just look how things have gotten. And I'll be happy so I won't pretend. And I'll be cheering that you're going down. And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing.*_

Hermione kicked my leg under the table I looked over to her. She had a note in her book. I looked up. Umbridge had her back to the class.

Hermione handed me the note. I opened it and read it in my book.

_Found a way to fix the "U" factor in our DADA class. Meet in the library after class. Bring the boys.  
_  
I folded up the note and slid it into my book bag.

The class bell rang and I walked out the class and waited for Harry and Ron. When they came out I grabbed them.

"Good, your equivalent other's aren't with you. Hermione wants us in the library," I said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Something about Umbridge," I said/

I pulled them up to the library. Hermione was sitting at our usual table with Ginny.

The three of us sat down.

"We've got a plan. We're going to start a defense against the dark arts club that's not going to be known to anyone except the students in the club," Hermione said. "We'll learn defensive magic and practice the spells."

"Who's the coordinator?" I asked.

"You and Harry of course," Ginny said.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Well you two have tangoed with you-know-who. You can use patronuses. And do I know anyone else who can talk to snakes? No I don't. You two can use dark magic as well as defend yourselves against it," Hermione whispered.

"Getting hit with the cruciatus curse isn't exactly defensive magic," I said.

"But you can defend yourselves better than anyone else can," Ginny said.

"Yeah. And Harry, you can get rid of really big spiders. I mean, ten, fifteen feet tall spiders," Ron said.

Ginny and Hermione looked at the three of us oddly.

"Long story short, don't follow the spiders, no matter what Hagrid says," I said.

"So will you do it?" Hermione asked.

Harry and I exchanged glances.

"Fine," I said.

"Fantastic. There's already a bunch of people who've agreed to do this all we need is for you Hannah, to find a place where we can fit 28 people without getting caught," Hermione said.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you live here. You know the school better than everyone else," Hermione said. "Just think. . . Where would no one ever look for that many people?"

I thought hard. There had to be some place. . . Then I remembered.

"On the fifth floor, there's a room. . . But, I'm not so sure we'll be able to find it," I said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. Dobby showed it to me over the summer. I don't even think Dumbledore knows it's there, quite frankly a lot people know it's there but not really know it's there," I said.

"Speak English," Ron said.

"It only appears when you need it. Like if you're running from Filch and need a broom closet to hide it, it'll appear but after that it'll vanish and you may never see it again. You can't get into it if you don't need it," I said.

"But we'll need," Harry said.

"Right," I said. "Set up a date to get everyone together. We'll try to find this room. If we can't. . . Well there's always the shrieking shack."


	24. Dr Neville

"You're just going to sit there and be silent?" Draco asked.

I ignored him and continued reading my book.

"Will you please say something?" Draco asked.

"Administering the wolfsbane potion on the day of a full moon is the only way to insure that a full transformation will not occur," I said reading from the book.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

I continued to ignore him.

_-Is it really right to leave him hanging like this?-__  
__*That's like asking is if 'Weasley is Our King' is an offensive song.*__  
__-I see why you're mad. Ron and Ginny and the twins have known you since before you even started school at Hogwarts and they're like family.-__  
__*Correction. They_are_family.*__  
__-It's reasonable for you to be upset but not talking about it isn't going to get you anywhere with Draco.-__  
__*Neither is forgiving him every time he does something worng.*__  
__-Listen to yourself.-__  
__*I'd rather just ignore you.*__  
__-Dude, remember when you were acting like a jerk to your friends and really pissing them off in third year?-__  
__*Yes. . .*__  
__-I believe the same principal applies here.-_

"What did you do Draco?" I asked closing my book and sitting it on the grass next to me. "Think back for the entire time I haven't been speaking to you and maybe you will figure it out."

"But I have thought!" Draco protested.

"Not hard enough apparently," I said.

"Did I forget something? Did I blow you off? I mean you haven't spoken to me since after the Quidditch match on Saturday," Draco said.

"Looks like we're on to something," I said picking up my book.

"Is this about your brother and the Weasley's getting kicked off the team?" Draco asked.

"Warmer," I said.

"Is. . . Is this about. . . That song?" Draco asked.

"You mean latest wave of pop music to hit the school 'Weasley is our king' which all the Slytherins sing to Ron every time they pass him in the hallway or when he's at Quidditch practice or even during dinner in the great hall? Hmm. . . You're not completely stupid," I said.

"I told you I really didn't mean anything by it," Draco said.

"Insulting his parentage and economic status doesn't mean anything?" I asked. Draco looked around awkwardly. "Please, try to weasel your way out of this one ferret boy."

"Ferret boy? That's hurtful," Draco said.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but next time you don't want your feelings hurt, don't hurt anyone else's, especially my, friends," I said. "And just so we're clear, it is a little bit about my brother getting kicked off the team. I don't want to play Quidditch but I have to because there's no one else. Because you got the twin and Harry tossed off the team."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I bet you'd be really sorry if I broke up with you. I bet that would finally teach you a lesson," I said.

". . . So. . . So you're breaking up with me?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet," I said. I looked down at my watch. "Now excuse me. I've got a potions class in seven minutes."

I got off the ground and walked away from Draco, wondering when he would realize that he had potions the same time as me.

"Hannah!" someone called to me. I turned around to see Luna Lovegood running to me.

"Hi Luna," I said.

"Ginny told me about the defense against the dark arts club," Luna said. "I am behind you 110 percent."

"Thanks Luna, but don't talk about it out loud because we could all get expelled for doing this," I said. "That includes you."

"Oh. . . Well then my lips are sealed," Luna said.

"Great," I said.

"So, where you headed?" Luna asked.

"Potions," I said.

"Oh. . . Don't you have that with Slytherins?" Luna asked.

"What of it?" I asked.

"Well I assumed you'd be walking to class with Malfoy, I mean, last I checked, I mean Ginny told me, the two of you were going out. . . In fact I haven't seen you two speak in a about a week," Luna said.

"Well we are but you know what, I don't really feel like walking to class with him or talking to him because he's being a pain in the ass," I said.

"Oh. . . This is about Weasley is our king isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Well you figured it out faster than he did," I said.

"Well I hope you two settle things. It's sad to see a relationship go down the drain," Luna said. "In the meantime I've got to get to herbology."

"But. . . You just walked all the way over the school. . . The green house is all the way over there," I point out.

Luna looked all the way over to the green house.

"Oh. . . That was not supposed to happen," she said. "Oh well. It's not the first the kids will have stolen my seat in class."

Luna ran off across grounds.

I walked down to the dungeons where a good deal of my class was already there.

I looked around. I saw my usual seat where I would end up sitting with Draco. I still didn't feel like speaking to him. I look around the room more.

Hermione was sitting with McLaggen, Ron with Lavender and Harry with Kristen.

McLaggen as usually sitting with Seamus, but he was sitting with Dean who usually sat with Neville who was sitting by himself.

I walked over to him.

"Hey buddy. This seat taken?" I ask him.

"No," he said. I sat down next to Neville. "You do realize that I'm the worst potions student in the class don't you?"

"You do realize that I'm the best?" I asked. Neville smiled.

Someone threw a piece of paper at my head. I looked over.

"Sorry, you weren't listening to me," Hermione said.

"It's cool, what is it?" I asked.

She pointed to the back of the classroom. Draco was sitting in the back with Parkinson. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked.

"Why is he sitting with Parkinson and not you?" Hermione asked.

"Because the status of our relationship is currently in limbo," I said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, brightly. "Are you really going to break up with him?"

"I'm seriously considering it. He totally humiliated my best friend and he doesn't think he's done anything wrong," I said.

"Well guys to tend to be oblivious in certain cases and it wouldn't be unusual for Malfoy to experience the same sort of obliviousness," Neville said. I looked over at him.

"Really?" I asked.

Neville nodded.

"Attention students. Your directions are on the board. Please begin your work," Snape said.

He'd been very vague with his instructions this week.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the necessary ingredients for the potion.

"So, you were saying that it's his male obliviousness?" I asked.

"Yes. Draco spends most of his time with you," Neville said.

I started to make the potion and think on this for a moment.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"An extended period of time spent in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing," Neville said.

I sat dumbfounded as my potion brewed.

"I don't get it," I said.

"It's a guy thing. You're not supposed to," Neville said. "Just like we don't get why you girls always go to the bathroom together."

"That confuses me as well but you know, I don't care," I said.

"Basically, you should cut Malfoy some slack. The Weasley's are you should too. I mean don't let him live it down because then it's like he's gotten away with it but you should also remember that if you always bring it up, he'll dump you."

"Well he's on a slippery slope to getting dumped himself," I said.

Neville picked up a vial of Unicorn hair.

"Whoa, what are you doing," I asked.

"Adding the next ingredient," he said.

"Not yet. I mean sure it's boiling thickly and has a purple tint to it but I find that if you do it immediately after it gets to it's next stage it won't be as good as it can be. Let it boil a minute longer to let all the ingredients incorporate, plus unicorn hair is really strong. If you use the entire vial you'll ruin it. Only use three so that the healing element of the potion doesn't become your worst enemy," I said.

Neville stared in awe at me.

"What are you waiting for, add the three hairs," I said.

Neville pulled out three long white hairs and put them into the potion. He stirred clockwise around and around the pot 10 times and the potions boiled into a indigo color.

"Wow. . . It's exactly where it should be. . . And I didn't even melt my cauldron," Neville said.

"I know. You've got the skill to do potions, you're just never in the proper state of mind," I said.

Neville shrugged and smiled happily.

"So, if you know all this stuff about girls why are you still single?" I asked.

"Because, I'm a chicken," Neville said.

"No you're not. . . Really," I said.

"Besides, she doesn't even. . . Never mind," Neville said.

"You like someone don't you? Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," Neville said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because then you'll put your nose into it and try to set up and everything will end up so wrong," Neville said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," Neville said.

"It's an older woman isn't?" I asked. Neville looked at me as if I were crazy. "She's younger isn't she?"

Neville rolled his eyes.

"So it is a girl younger than us," I said.

"Maybe," he said. I grinned happily. "This is why I don't sit with you in class, you're completely insane."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. I thought for a moment. "You like Luna."

"Shush," Neville said.

"Dude! I was only guessing. I was right," I said.

"Well shut up about it," he said. "And don't go sticking your nose into it, Potter. I'm warning you."

"Alright. I'll keep your dirty little secret," I said.

"It's not a _dirty_ little secret," he said.

"Then why won't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be a secret. And you're supposed to be smart," Neville said.

I rolled my eyes.

After class was over I found Draco.

"I'm not breaking up with you," I said. Draco looked relieved. "I should, but I'm not. I've been convinced to give you another chance."

". . . Why?" he asked.

"Because you're stupid – and don't try to deny it because you are. And maybe I'm just as stupid for not breaking up with you. . . Don't make me regret this or you will too," I said.


	25. The Bludger

"Now team, this the plan, chase like you've never chased before, beat like you've never beat before, keep like you've never kept before, and seek like you've never seeked before," Angelina said. We were getting ready to go out and play Slytherin and show off the new Gryffindor line up which was a secret to everyone except Gryffindor and Draco.

"You sound like Oliver," Katie said.

"I do not. I'm just saying we're smarter, faster and better than Slytherin. We can wipe the floor with them," Angelina said. "Not to mention that with Hannah on the team, Malfoy will totally be off his game."

"True, true. I am pretty nice to look at," I admitted.

"Now let's get out onto that field," Angelina said. We all got up. This was a moment that I'd been dreading for the longest time.

We flew out onto the field.

"And here comes Gryffindor onto the field, captained by Angelina Johnson. You know I've asked her out but she's always turned me down and-."

"Mister Jordan," McGonagall cut him off.

"Sorry. Also we have three new players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, replacing Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter. Taking the position of seeker is Ginny Weasley. Taking the position of beater is Cormac McLaggen and Hannah Potter," Lee announced.

Immediately the murmuring throughout the stadium began.

"And so it begins," Ginny said as we flew into formation. "Good luck, Hannah."

"Kick my boyfriend's ass, Ginny," I said.

"With pleasure," she replied.

The bludgers were released, followed by the golden snitch. my eyes followed it as it flew out of sight. I looked up and saw that Draco was looking down at me.

I swallowed hard. I was all nerves. Draco gave me an encouraging smile and wink. Even playing on the opposing team he was still trying to encourage me.

Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up and the game began. . .

**1 Hour into the match**

We were tied at 120 points each. Ginny and Draco were in hot pursuit of the golden snitch.

"They're both so close! This could go either way!" Lee said. He was announcing now at the top of his lungs and everyone was holding their breath to see who would catch it first.

I saw a bludger flying towards Cormac. I had a thought.

"McLaggen," I called, "hit it here!"

Cormac shrugged and as the bludger headed towards him. He hit the bludger to me. I swung the bat and hit the bludger forward towards Draco and Ginny.

_*Please work. Please work. Please work.*_

The bludger flew right at them. Ginny was the first to notice the bludger which was a good thing. She sped up past Draco and caught the snitch. Everyone cheered. She flew up into the air, snitch in hand.

Draco stopped in the air and said something to Ginny who was flailing her arms trying to get him to turn around and move away from the bludger that was flying towards him. Draco was ignoring her flailing.

"Move your dumbass out of the way!" Ginny yelled. Draco turned around to see why and WHAM!

"Ooh." swam throughout the crowd. Draco fell from him broom to the ground and another ooh was let out. Angelina flew over to me.

"Oh my goodness," was all I was able to say. I'd just knocked my boy friend unconscious.

Snape and Madame Pomfrey carried him off the field.

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know. That happened to Oliver and he was out for a week and could barely remember his name," I said in a panic.

Ginny flew over to me.

"I tried to tell him to move, you saw I did," Ginny said.

"I know, Ginny, I know," I said, still panicked.

"He'll be fine. Look, let's go walk you up to the hospital wing," Angelina said.

We all went off the pitch and changed.

I ran up to the hospital wing. Draco was lying in a hospital bed, still in his Quidditch robes and luckily he was awake, but clearly in pain. His whole team was standing around him along with Pansy, Blaise, and Kassia.

I pushed through them and over to Draco.

"What are you doing here? You did this to him," Pansy said.

"Parkinson, I'm going to hex you if you don't move and let Hannah by," Ginny said.

"I dare you," Pansy said.

"No, you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of her bat-boogey hexes. I've seen what happens and it is not a pretty sight. As much as you deserve it, it's painful to watch," Blaise said.

"No, taking a bludger to the face is painful," Draco said.

I pushed past Pansy and over to Draco.

"I'm so sorry," I said taking his hand. "It wasn't meant to hit you."

Draco held my hand back.

"Guys, give us some space," Draco said.

Everyone walked out of the hospital.

"We'll catch you later," Angelina said.

"Maybe you'll listen to me now," Ginny said.

She and Angelina left the room.

I turned back to Draco.

"I'm so sorry," I said again.

"It's fine Love," he said. "There's no more bruising, nothing broken just a lot of pain. . . A lot of pain."

"It's not alright. I hit you with a bludger. You don't do that to people you care about," I said.

"Hannah, it was an accident. I mean, did you mean to hit me with the bludger?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," I said.

"Then it doesn't matter," he said. "You could accidentally hit me with a bludger a million times and every time I would forgive you and not care. If you're really feeling awful about it then just consider it me getting my just deserts for 'Weasley is Our King'."

I sat down on the bed next to him.

"I suppose that's fair," I said lightheartedly.

"You had a brilliant strategy that our beaters would have never thought of in a million years," Draco said.

"That's because your beaters are Crabbe and Goyle," I pointed out.

"I'm trying to ignore that fact," Draco said. "Sure you're not the best flier but you're a fantastic beater and you're a good addition to the team."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I don't like to play Quidditch. Especially if I'm going to be knocking people unconscious," I said.

"But don't you know, that's what a beater is supposed to do," Draco said.

"Well I don't plan on making a habit of it," I said.

"Thought I might find you in here," a voice from the door said. Hermione made her way over to Draco and me.

"Granger," Draco said. "Come to watch me squirm in pain?"

"No actually. For once I'm not," she said. She handed him a vial with a shimmering blue liquid. "I need Hannah and I know she's not going to leave for as long as you're in here."

Draco took the vial from her.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's a very powerful, super effective pain reliever," Hermione said.

"Where'd you get it?" Draco asked.

Hermione smirked.

"Well let's just I've got some friends in low places," Hermione said.

Draco drank down the potion. A moment later he smiled.

"Well what do you know Granger you're not completely useless," Draco said. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Loser," she said.

Draco flinched in pain.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. Draco's eye narrowed. "Say that again."

"What? Loser?" Hermione asked.

Draco flinched again.

"You did do something. What did you do?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, is this an equivalent exchange potion?" I asked.

"Yes. You get your pain relief and I get my kicks watching you squeal in pain every time someone says loser."

"Ow! Stop it," Draco said.

"Sorry that last one was unintentional," Hermione said. "But now you know. For the next four hours anytime people say the 'L' world when you hear them, you'll feel pain."

"You're friends with a spiteful, malicious little girl," Draco said climbing out of bed.

"Thank you," Hermione said. I rolled my eyes. There was always evil behind their every act of kindness towards each other.

I walked into the corridor. Kristen rushed past. She looked upset at something.

"What's up with her?" Draco asked.

"I don't have a clue," I said.

**In The Common Room**

"I haven't seen Harry since the match," Ron said. He looked bothered at something. "He's been leaving and coming back and forth all week. He won't tell me where he's going."

"Oh Won-Won," a sweet voice from behind him said. He started to slam his head repeatedly onto the table.

Lavender walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"These girls bothering you?" she asked.

"Someone's bothering me but it's not my friends," Ron said.

"Then tell me who it is and your Lav-Lav will take care of it," Lavender continued.

"No one," he said.

"Alright. Cheer up then Won-won. I've gotten you something for being such a good keeper." Lavender pulled Ron from his seat and dragged him upstairs.

"I'm glad Draco and I don't have pet names for each other," I said.

"Yes you do," Hermione said. "But you use them so much that you realize when you do it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He calls you 'Love' and you call him 'Babe.' The reason we never said anything because unlike 'Won-Won' and Lav-Lav,' it's not vomit inducing."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I said.

The common room door opened and in marched a melancholy Harry. He laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling Something had happed. I and Hermione went over to him.

"Hey Harry what happened?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and rolled over on his side.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. Hermione rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on you can tell us," I said.

Harry sighed again.

"It's over," he said.

"What's over?" Hermione asked.

"Kristen and I. . . It's over. . ."


	26. Post DA Meeting

"What do you mean you and Kristen are over?" I asked.

"I mean. . . She broke up with me," Harry said.

"But why?" Hermione asked. "Things were going so well between the two of you."

Harry sat up and looked into the fireplace.

"I still like Cho," Harry said. "I guess that was obvious to everyone but me."

"Harry I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't worry Harry," I said. "I mean, most relationships at our age don't usually last for more than a few weeks, let alone a few months. You were lucky. Even if Kristen doesn't like you anymore, you-."

"She _does_ still like me," Harry said.

Hermione and I sat silently for a moment as Harry stared the fireplace.

"So this is what it's like to be dumped," Harry said. "This truly sucks."

". . . Harry," Hermione began as I sat down on either side of him, "Do you need a hug?"

"Please," he answered honestly. Hermione and I hugged Harry until we heard someone come stampeding down the stairs.

We let Harry go and turned to see what all the fuss was.

"We've nearly done it! We've nearly perfected the snack boxes," George said.

"All we need now is someone to test out the fainting fancies and we've done it," George said. "Now where's Longbottom?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to them.

"No, no and no," Hermione said. "Friends or not _I_ am a prefect and I order you to not test those products on one of my closest friends, your closest friends, people you hate or anyone else that falls under the category of a human while you are in this common room," Hermione said.

The twins exchanged glances.

"Let's go find Crabbe and Goyle. They'll eat anything," Fred said. They walked out of the common room.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did Dumbledore pick me for this job?" Hermione asked.

"Because your best friends are the usual suspects. He wants you to get us to stop misbehaving," I said.

"Fat chance. You guys don't listen to a word I say," Hermione said.

"Not usually," Harry said. "I'm skipping dinner. . . I don't feel much like eating today or. . . Ever again."

Harry got off the couch and slumped upstairs to his room.

"Poor Harry. I can't even imagine what he's going through," I said. "Being dumped by someone like because it was obvious to everyone but you that you like someone else, and yet, it sounds so familiar."

"That's because I went through the same thing with Viktor," Hermione said. "He'll be alright in a few days. The DA meeting on Monday will be just the thing to cheer him up."

"Or break him down," I said. "Cho's in DA."

"That's right. . . I hope he'll be alright," Hermione said.

"Me too. I'd hate to see him go to Grimmauld all gloomy and stuff," I said. "Then Lupin and Sirius will be all telling stories of when _they_ were in school and when they got dumped by their first girl friend."

"I thought you enjoyed hearing them talk about their days at school with your parents," Hermione said.

"I do, it's just the subject of Lupin and Sirius dating isn't very appealing to me."

**The DA Meeting**

"It's so pretty," Parvati said as she watched Hermione's otter patronus charm swim around the room.

"But remember, it's supposed to be a shield against dementors," I said.

"Yeah but. . . It's so pretty," Parvati repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"That's enough for today I suppose," Harry said as Hermione's patronus vanished.

Everyone walked out of the room saying "happy Christmas" to each other considering that most of them wouldn't see each other until the next DA meeting after break because tomorrow was the last day of school before break.

"I'll clean up today," Harry volunteered.

"Good because I have to go spelunking through my bedroom to find Draco's gifts," I said.

"Gifts?" Ron asked.

"One Christmas, one for our year dating anniversary," I said.

"You two are losers," Ginny said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm a happy loser," I said.

"Harry, do you need help cleaning up?" Luna asked.

"Sure, Luna," Harry said uncaringly.

"I'll help too," Cho said. "I need something to do keep me busy." She sounded sad and weepy. But I couldn't figure out why.

As Ron, Hermione, I walked down the halls you pondered this thought.

"What one earth could she possibly be upset about?" Ron asked. "Not as if her boyfriend has broken up with her or anything."

Then it hit me.

"She started dating Cedric around Christmas last year didn't she?" I asked.

"That's right. No wonder she needed to keep busy. She doesn't want to think about it," Hermione said.

When I got to my room you started looking through my things so I could give Draco his gift.

I hadn't gotten him anything out of this world because we were only 15 and it was an anniversary and Draco had in fact said himself he would care more about something of sentimental value than monetary value.

I did my best to ignore the fact that he'd bout me a necklace that had cost over two million galleons.

So, I made him a scrapbook of everything that had happened from the Yule Ball to present day.

I looked under my bed and there it sat. I crawled under and grabbed it, but when I tried to crawl out I realized my hair was caught.

The door opened.

"Hey!" I said.

"Potter. . . Why are you under the bed?" It was Lavender.

"Funny you should ask. You see, I was getting Draco's gift for tomorrow and my hair got caught on something. My wand is on my bed so I'm stuck," I explained.

Lavender crossed the room and sat on my bed.

"This is the most comfortable bed in the room," Lavender said.

"It's memory foam," I said.

"That's interesting. . . Doesn't make any noise?" Lavender asked.

"None. Could you-?"

"Not even if there were two people on it?" Lavender asked.

It took a moment for this question to sink in.

"Ewe! No! Gross!" I said. The mere thought of Lavender and Ron was repulsive. "Get me out for under here."

Lavender climbed down under the bed and unhooked my hair. I slid out from under the bed, gift in hand.

"Listen Lavender, if Ron is even in the general vicinity of this bedroom without pure intentions. . . I'll hunt you down," I said.

"Head out the gutter, Potter. I'm only 15," Lavender said innocently

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

I walked out and went downstairs into the common room. I passed Ron who was coming upstairs. I walked over to Hermione and Harry and sat down with them.

"You don't think Ron and Lavender are doing things they shouldn't be doing do you?" I asked.

"Hey, what Ron does in his spare time with Lavender is his own business," Harry said, repulsed by the thought.

"Why are you even asking?" Hermione asked.

"Because Lavender said some stuff upstairs that really makes me think twice about the cleanliness of my bed sheets," I said.

"Ewe. They're doing it on your bed?" Hermione said.

"I hope they're not doing anything at all," I said. "Lavender kind of casually slipped in that maybe they were. When I asked her directly she denied it saying that she was only 15. News flash: 15 year olds do that kind of thing all the time."

"That's not a confessions is it?" Harry asked.

"No. My innocence is intact," I said.

"Good because recently I've been skeptical," Harry said.

"Why? You don't trust me?" I asked.

"Not around Malfoy," Harry said.

"Harry answer me this; where would I find the time and place to actually do that?" I asked.

Harry shrugged.

"You're hopeless," I said.

"No. I'm your over protective older brother," Harry said.

"Five minutes! There are five minutes separating our births. Let it go," I said.

"Hmm. . . NO," Harry said. He got up and walked up to his room.

"You are so lucky you're an only child Hermione," I said.

"I know," she said.


	27. Back At Grimmauld

"I do hope Mr. Weasley is alright," Hermione said as we walked up the sidewalk to Grimmauld.

After we found that our friends had been whisked away to Grimmauld Place after Harry had a dream that Mr. Weasley had been attacked by Nagini in the ministry of (which turned out to have really happened) we dropped everything, packedup for Christmas early came to Grimmauld.

We walked into Grimmauld where I heard the blasting of the song "Barbie Girl".

I walk further into the house, past the portrait of Sirius's mother who was surprisingly sleeping through the racket, and into the kitchen. In there standing at the sink washing dishes is Tonks and sweeping the floor (singing into the broom like a microphone) is Lupin.

"Hannah. . . I'm frightened," Hermione said.

"Ditto," I said.

"I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic! It's Fantastic. You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere! Imagination! Life is your creation!" Tonks sang.

"Come on Barbie let's go party!" Lupin joined in.

"This madness stops now," I said. I walked over to the radio and turn it off. Tonks and Lupin turn around and see me.

"What. . . The heck. . . Was that?" I asked.

Tonks and Lupin exchanged glances.

"You were singing a song about Barbie being a crack-whore," Hermione said. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Believe me, I am," Lupin said continuing to sweep the floor.

I looked over at Tonks. She smiled. I shook my head.

"Anyway" I began, "What's been going on?"

"Harry is in a huff about something they eaves dropped on at the hospital," Tonks said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Hermione, could you go bring that bag of ice up to Ginny. We ended up in a pile up this morning. Her ankle's as huge as a watermelon," Tonks said.

Hermione grabbed the bag of ice from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"So, what about Harry?" I asked.

"He heard Moody say something that involved you but they thought that he meant Harry because he was the one there at the time," Tonks said. I looked over at Lupin.

"Perhaps you could tell me in English," I said.

Lupin sighed.

"Sit. You might as well know. No point in keeping secrets from you," Lupin said.

_*Most of my life is a secret that I don't know about. I'm used to the secrets by now.*  
-Yes but he'd still like to tell you the truth because you_always_tell him the truth.-_

I sat down.

"No one is judging you Hannah because, really, it isn't your fault. You don't mean to do what you do," Tonks said.

"But. . . We do suspect that you are the weapon that Voldemort is planning on using to destroy us. He's been able to control you and make you do things. Moody made the mistake of bringing this up around the twins and their extendable ears at the hospital where there aren't impediment charms on the doors," Lupin said.

"He also only said your last names which lead everyone to believe he was talking about Harry. So because they think Harry's this weapon of wizardry domination, he locked himself in his room for their own safety. Nobody cares though. I mean, we're your family. Nothing would make us turn our backs on you," Tonks said.

"Have you explained any of this at all to Harry?" I asked.

"You know Harry. He never gave us the chance. After you knock on his door he sends you away. The person that came closest was Sirius but Harry threw him out after he started singing deck the halls," Tonks said.

"But they may have just been because Sirius is a terrible singer," Lupin said.

"You're one to talk," I said. Lupin rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying is that I'm supposed to be Voldemort's secret weapon but they mistook me for Harry so now Harry's shut himself off from the rest of the world?"

"That about sums it all up," Lupin said.

"Hey! Maybe Harry will listen to you! You are his little sister you know," Tonks said.

"Five minutes. There were five minutes between the time he was born and the time I was born. You can't even factor older or younger into that," I said.

"You can still tell him to stop acting like a git," Tonks said.

"He's not acting like a git," Lupin said.

"Yes he is," Tonks said.

"He's trying to be all noble because he's scared," I said.

"Then tell him to stop being scared," Tonks said. She waved her wand at me and the chair scooted out from under me making me fall to the floor.

"Ow" I said.

"Damn. I don't know where my head is today," Tonks said.

"I wonder where it's at all of the time and then I remember, you're actually blonde," Lupin said.

"Can you prove it?" Tonks asked.

". . . No," Lupin said.

"Ha ha!" Tonks said.

"You're a loser Tonks," Lupin said.

"And you're a dumbass," Tonks said.

"And you're-."

"A Barbie girl. In a Barbie world," I said. They both went silent immediately. "Wow that works on Snape too, but it's a different song."

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

I walked out and went upstairs to Harry's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away," he said.

"Listen you loser, open this door or I'll shove my fist so far down your throat you'll brush your teeth through your ass," I said.

The door opened and Harry leaned out.

"Sorry," he said. "Come in."

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"How's Mister Weasley?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's got this really gross looking cut on his arm that won't heal but other than that he's fantastic," Harry said.

"And what about you? Are you doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"Because Tonks and Lupin told me what happened at St. Mungo's today," I said. Harry sighed and closed the door. "It's nothing like what you think it is."

"What do you mean it's nothing like what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Because, Moody wasn't talking about you. He's talking about the one of us that's being controlled by Voldemort," I said.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah. I'm the supposed weapon of evil," I said. Harry sat down on the bed. "And even if it were you, do really think they'd treat us any different? I mean they're the only family we've got. They're not cruel enough to shun us."

"I guess you're right," Harry said.

"Why'd you send Sirius away when he was trying to talk to you?" I asked.

"He was singing. Have you ever heard him sing? I thought my ears would bleed," Harry said.

I chuckled.

"Oh, I found something," Harry said. He looked under the bed and pulled out a roll of paper. It was a doodle where a little person stood as the seasons changed behind them and at the bottom was written _Still Waiting For You..._

"Oh how cute," I asked. "Whose is it?"

"I dunno but I thought you might think it was adorable," Harry said.

I took the picture and over to the door.

"You're coming out of this room now," I said.

"I know," Harry said. He got up and walked out the room with me.

"How'd you do it? Been here five minutes and you got him out his room," Ron said. He walked over to Harry. "You've any idea how bored I am? All I've had were the twins and Ginny. Thank goodness Hermione showed up or I might've dropped dead."

"You should've gone into the kitchen. It was very entertaining when I arrived," I said.

Hermione and I stared singing Barbie Girl and then laughed.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Ask Tonks and Lupin," Hermione said.

"Have you guys seen Sirius?" I asked.

"He's up in his mums room with Buckbeak," Ron said.

"Alright. I'll be right back," I said.

I walked down the hall and up the stairs to his mothers door. I knocked.

"Come in, come in," Sirius said. I pushed it open. Sirius was brushing Buckbeaks feathers back. "Hello, Hannah. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I got Harry out his room by the way," I said.

"Good show, Hannah," Sirius said. "Excited about Christmas? I am."

"I can tell," I said pointing out his Santa hat. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about this." I handed him the picture.

"Oh! I remember this. Lily confiscated this from someone in 5th year when she became a prefect and gave it to Remus to show him how adorable it was. He thought it was adorable too. We called him a loser for being sensitive. . . Well actually James called him a loser. Wormtail and I just laughed."

"Boys," I said rolling my eyes.

"You're getting a gift from your mother on Christmas," Sirius said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just a few items she had tucked away for you. She left them in my care," Sirius said.

"Whoa. . ." I said. "Cool."

"Yes. But two days Hannah," Sirius said handing me back the picture.

"Sirius. . . If this was Lupin's. . . why do you have it?" I asked.

Sirius smiled and patted me on the head.

"Don't ask question's Hannah," he said. I chuckled. "So, how have you been? Everything going okay in that head of yours?"

I shook my head no. "No. . . Not really. . ."

Sirius patted me on the back. "It'll be alright. Everything else okay with you?"

_-If that's not an invitation to tell him about Draco I don't know what is!-_

I sighed and shook my head. "No. Everything else is fine. Great."

"Glad to hear it," Sirius said.


	28. Hell Dinner

"I hate tinsel," I said as I hung some up on the wall. The loose strands were falling into my hair and really pissing me off. I'd been in a bad mood all day. It was Christmas Eve today and my anniversary with Draco so I felt pretty crappy being away from him.

"What's put you in such a bad mood Hannah?" Sirius said, pausing from his chorus of "Snow Miser."

_*Aside from the singing?*_

"Yes dear, sister. Enlighten me," Harry said. He knew I still hadn't told Sirius even though I'd promised him that I'd tell him over Christmas break so now he was doing his best to get me to tell him.

"Kiss my candy cane," I said.

"Do not use candy canes as a replacement for profanity, Hannah," Sirius said.

"Fine then," I said. "Kiss my ass, Harry."

"Hannah!" Sirius said.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop being such a scrooge, Hannah," he said.

"Bah-humbug," I said smartly.

"Seriously, what's put you in such a bad mood?" Sirius asked.

"She's lonely," Harry said.

"Shut up," I said throwing tinsel at him.

"Oh, you're sad because you don't have a boy friend," Sirius said.

"Sure. . . Let's go with that. . ." I said.

Harry rolled his eyes. I'd, once again, shot down a perfectly good opportunity to tell him.

"Boys are overrated anyway. And it's like you said, most of the ones at Hogwarts aren't worth it anyway," he said.

"Most of them," I mumbled to myself.

"I wouldn't touch you with a. . . 95 and a half foot pole!" Tonks sang as she came into the room. Her hair waist length today and striped like a candy cane. Like her cousin she was sporting a Santa hat.

"I love the Grinch," Hermione said. "Sure he was a bastard who tried to steal Christmas but I admire how much effort he put into his plan."

"Right," I said. "What'd you get Cormac for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I broke up with him and he said he never wanted to speak to me again," Hermione said.

"That's because he's stupid," Ron said. "I mean even though he's broken up with you, he could still talk to you."

"Yeah. What jerk loser wouldn't go out with Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Dude, I know," Ron said. Hermione turned around looked at him. Ron's face turned red. "I mean like. . . uh. . . I wouldn't go out with you, not that I _wouldn't_ go out with you but I wouldn't because. . . You know. . . You're like my best friend. . ."

I shook my head.

_*He wants her so bad it's pathetic.*_

"You walked right into that one mate," Tonks giggled.

"You are so giggly today," Sirius said.

"I can't help it," Tonks said. "I love Christmas!"

"Alright you lot, it's time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley leaned in. "Hurry before it gets cold."

I walked out of the large dining room and across the hall to the kitchen.

It was like walking into the Great Hall at Hogwarts except miniature. There was enough food to feed everyone three time over.

"I'd spend Christmas with you every year if you always eat like this," Tonks said.

"We eat like this every special occasion," Ron said. "Holiday's, birthday's, getting off the hook for using magic underage after being attacked by dementors, becoming prefects."

"Enough already," Ginny said. "Let's eat."

We all sat down at the table and made our plates.

"So, Harry, what's new with Quidditch?" Lupin asked.

I looked over at him, then at the twins, then Ginny and Ron.

"I. . . I got kicked off the team," Harry said.

"Blasphemy," Sirius said. "Why?"

"I jumped Malfoy after the match," Harry said looking over to me. "I say it was worth it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well when Ron made the team he made up this song about him," Hermione said.

"What's it like?" Tonks asked.

"Rudeness incarnate," I said.

"Hope you're not still friends with that boy," Sirius said to me disapprovingly.

_*I'm not – I'm his girlfriend now actually! There will never be an appropriate time to tell him this.*_

"How's it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Weasley cannot save a thing. He cannot block a single ring. That's we slytherins all sing, Weasley is our king," Ron sang. "I say Harry and the twins had every right to get him after the match."

"It was damn well worth getting kicked off as well," George said.

"No one disses my family and lives," Fred said.

"Well who's replaced you?" Sirius said.

"Me!" Ginny said bubbly.

"You're the new seeker?" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny nodded.

"And I won my first match, but there were some unfortunate circumstances surrounding Malfoy," Ginny said. "He got knocked unconscious with a bludger."

"Ouch," Lupin said. "And that's why James played Quidditch while I sat in the stands."

"Who's replaced you two?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione's ex Cormac McLaggen," I said. "And. . . Well. . . Me. . ."

"You're a beater?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "You're a beater?"

"Yes," I said.

"You're playing Quidditch?" Lupin asked.

"Ginny we can see, but you're Little Lily junior. She the most nonathletic person I knew," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hannah's got the worst hand-eye coordination. She's the one that hit Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Ginny told him to move. Not my fault if he went def," I said.

"Actually I don't think he could hear me over him screaming that I would rue the day I beat him," Ginny said. "I think he's ruing now instead."

"Everyone's had it rough these last few weeks," I said.

"I'll say," Harry replied.

"What's happened to you?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed. "Well, Kristen broke up with me and that sucked."

"Ever seen Harry mope around? Not a pretty sight," I said. "But he perked up during this week."

"Well that because he. . ." Hermione trailed off and then cleared her throat. "Pass the salt please."

"Because he what? What'd you do?" I asked.

Harry sighed. "Well. . . I'm dating Cho now?"

"You're joking right?" I asked.

". . . Nope," he replied.

"So, Kristen breaks up with you for liking Cho and you prove her right by dating her? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm serious," he said.

"Hell hath no fury like a Slytherin woman scorned, Harry. Mark my words. This is totally going to come back and bite you," I said. "When did you even have time to. . . At the DA meeting?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"So, not only did you start dating Cho but you started dating her while she was upset and crying over Cedric. You took advantage of a dead boy's girlfriend and you totally lied to me," I said.

"I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?" he asked.

"I am your sister," I said.

"Well that just makes you more gullible," he said. I rolled my eyes at this. "And you've got room to talk about lying when you've. . ."

Harry paused and I gave him the greatest death glare I could muster.

"Lying about what?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to kill you," I mouthed to Harry.

"Not if he kills you first," he mouthed back.

_-It's okay. You can do this.-_

_*No I can't. I'm going to be murdered.*_

_-Just do it. The jig is up.-_

I took a deep breath and turned around to face my doom head on.

"I'm. . . I'm. . . I'm. . ."

_*Damn it! I've forgotten how to speak!*_

_-Relax.-_

_*I can't. I can't.*_

_-Free your mind and the rest will follow.-_

I took another deep breath. They were only words. Draco was only a boy. Sirius was just like any other dad.

I could do this.

"I'm . . ." One more deep breath. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

Lupin and Sirius's jaws dropped open Mrs. Weasley gasped and Tonks stared in awe. No one spoke. I felt like I was sinking deep, deep, deep, down into my chair.

". . . Want to run that by me again?" Sirius asked.

I could hear the anger sitting deep in his throat.

"I've been dating Draco Malfoy," I repeated.

"Oh, you've _been_ dating him. And how long has that been going on?" he asked, the anger rising up.

"Only about. . . Exactly one. . ."

I couldn't say it. I felt like finishing that sentence would cause him to jump out his chair and scissor kick me in the chest.

"One week?" Sirius asked hopefully.

". . . Year," I said.

He was angry now. I could read the anger on his face. HE was turning a very impressive shade of red. I had to do something fast.

"Okay, before you yell at me can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I suppose," he said.

". . . Are you angrier that I'm dating Draco or that I lied about it for a year?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"You shouldn't be 'not sure'. You're supposed to be mad that I lied," I said.

"But Malfoy-."

"Draco doesn't matter. He's just any other boy. And sure he has his moments of extreme excessive stupidity and he has a tendency to behave as Slytherins do, but he's still just another boy," I said. "The whole reason I haven't told you until now is because. . . Well look how you're reacting."

". . . She's got a point," Tonks said.

Finally, someone was coming to my aid.

"A point?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you really don't like the Malfoys and every time you talk about them you make a point to make sure everyone knows exactly how much you hate them," Tonks said. "I would be terrified to tell you as well."

"It's the spawn of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!" Sirius said.

"And you're the spawn of your mother but look how you act," Tonks pointed out.

"That's different. People actually like me," Sirius said.

"I like Draco," I said. "I'm going to keep dating him with or without your approval. . . But I'd much rather have your approval."

Sirius sighed. "You don't have my approval at all. . . But I suppose that I'll have to at least accept and respect the fact that you are dating him."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything else you need to tell us while we're on the subject?" Sirius asked.

"Not unless you don't know about Ginny and Dean but you already-."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Waasley asked rising to her feet quickly, face red.

Ginny glared at me.

"What? You said you already told them," I said.

"You have a boy friend?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well yeah? Why wouldn't I? I mean most everyone starts dating third year. I just happen to wait until fourth year. And it was bound to happen eventually," Ginny said.

"Yeah. She's the same popularity status as Hannah," Ron said.

"It's really annoying. People ask them to everything and worship the ground they walk on," Harry said.

"I'm glad my love life isn't as complicated as yours," Hermione said.

"Ditto," Ron added.

"You of all people have no room to say that your lives aren't complicated," I said. "You were both just dating someone to make someone else jealous."

They both sank down into their seats.

"So. . . What else have you lot been up to, although I'm not sure how much sharing I can take," Sirius said.

"Do you guys play truth or dare? I loved truth or dare when I was at Hogwarts," Tonks said.

We all started to laugh. The stories we could tell about truth or dare, especially from our fourth year.

"Man, do we play truth or dare and when you play with Ginny you will always want to choose truth. Ron learned that the hard way," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, back last year when Harry and Ron weren't speaking to each other, Hannah I thought it was our duty to grab their attention so because we're their sisters so they'd know what they were doing was wrong. Well, Ron picks dare and I go up stiars and get a few things. He had to dress in my school uniform, make up and heels and all and go sing to Professor Snape. To make it even better he has to sing 'First' by Lindsay Lohan," Ginny said.

"Holy crap. . . I can see that in my head. . ." Sirius started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Ron said.

"Yes it is because now Snape won't even come within a 5 foot radius of Ron," Fred pointed out.

"I think Harry's was funnier," George said.

"I liked that one better too," Hermione said winking at Harry. Ginny giggled.

"I don't feel comfortable sitting between the two of you anymore," Harry said.

"Harry you're the only boy I know that's ashamed of having a nice body," Ginny said.

"And boxers are way hotter than briefs," Hermione said.

"Whoa! Too much information!" I said.

"How do you two know what type of underwear Harry wears?" Lupin asked.

"Hannah dared him to strip for the girls in Gryffindor while singing I'm too sexy," Hermione said. "Best dare ever."

"Hermione as my best friend, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak that way about me ever again," Harry said.

"Please Harry. We all saw you at Halloween eyeing Hermione . If you weren't her best friend you'd be on her like white on rice, in a glass of milk, on a paper plate in a snowstorm," I said.

"Not the point," Harry said. "When Hermione dressed up like one of Charlie's Angels, people only stared. No one started throwing money at her while screaming 'take it off.' You're cruel and insensitive and I don't know how we could possibly be related."

"They threw money at you? They must think you look really good," Tonks said.

"Incredible," Ginny said.

"Best body I've ever seen," Hermione said.

"Wait. . . Better than Viktor?" Harry asked curiously.

"_Better_ than Viktor," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at that. He had a better body than Victor Krum, and coming from Hermione that actually meant something.

"You know what the worst dare was? When Neville dared Ginny," Ron said.

"Yeah. I almost died," Harry added.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Neville dared me to kiss Hannah and I did," Ginny said.

"Please stop talking about it. It's forever engraved into my memory. Isn't that enough?" Ron asked.

"Yeah like seeing you dance around in a mini skirt isn't scarring," Ginny said.

"Actually. . . It wasn't that terrible," Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione. . . It wasn't all bad," I said. "It'd be one thing if Ron didn't have a nice butt, however. . ."

"He does so it all worked out in the end," Hermione finished.

"Is that why the two of you always walk behind me?" Ron asked.

Hermione and I smiled.

"Oh my god. . . They're teenagers," Sirius said as if it were some grand epiphany.

"Next thing you know they'll be talking about their teachers," Tonks said.

"Hannah used to think that Lockhart was a god among men," Hermione said.

"Dude. . . That was totally you," I said.

Hermione thought, then smiled and sighed. "Oh yeah. . . You had the biggest crush on Professor Lupin in third year."

"Dude shut up! He's sitting right there!" I said.

"Oh. . . My bad. . . I must be a bit out of it from all the fake snow we were spraying on the windows not even paying attention to my surroundings," Hermione said.

I laid my head down on the table.

_*Just pull the plug.*__  
__-It's not like it can get any worse. They know about Draco.-_

"I think Hannah was in love with Lupin actually," George said.

"I was not. It was merely a school girl crush," I said trying to save my dignity.

"No it wasn't. We read your diary," Fred said.

"You read my diary?" I asked, horrified.

_*My life is over.*_

"That poem. . . It went. . . How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Fred began.

"One is for your eyes, pretty and blue. That's how I stay awake when I'm in class with you," George said.

"Two is for your voice. It makes you sound sweet. Every time I hear it my heart skips a beat," Fred continued.

"I love you more than my birthday hairpin," George said.

"I love you most of all Proffesor, Lupin," Fred ended.

"Aww. I didn't know 13 year old still wrote poems like that," Lupin said.

"It's so sweet," Tonks said.

"You know what else is sweet," Hermione asked. "Aqua. They're a great band, aren't they? Lot's of fun music."

"You know what else is fun? Making out in the library with a 19 year old after hours and getting caught isn't it Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I hope that's nothing what it sounds like," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Fred and George said.

"In the library with Viktor Krum. Got caught by Snape of all people," Harry said.

"Hermione. I expected this behavior, least of all from you," Sirius said.

"There aren't any good children left. They've all gone mad," Tonks said.

"Hey it's not like what Hannah did at Hogsmeade that one time. The Coyote ugly thing," Hermione said.

"I swear that didn't happen!" I said.

"No. . . Dumbledore told me about that," Lupin said.

"It's a sick joke. I don't remember doing that," I said.

"That's because you were too drunk to remember silly," Harry said.

"Of course she did remember Frenching Ginny," Hermione said.

"You Frenched Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"I think I did. . . Did I. . .? Hmm. . . I don't know," I said.

"You're not allowed to drink anymore," Lupin said.

"You're just paranoid," I said.

Ginny and Harry were humming Barbie Girl.

"Now, everyone, calm down. it's Christmas. No time to be embarrassing each other with humiliating stories that may very well scar you for the rest of your lives," Mrs. Weasley said.

_*She's only saying that because no one had anything to say about her.*_


	29. Happy Christmas

_[A/N: I have a sinking, horrible feeling that this chapter has a lot of mistakes in it. Not a few but a lot, so work with me. I did my best.]_

"If I never have to relive that dinner I'll be happy," I said as Ginny and I walked upstairs to change.

"Well at least you and Draco are out in the open now," Ginny said.

"So is the fact that I had a huge crush on Lupin in third year. I'm going to go eat ice cream and cut myself while I change," I said.

"How very emo of you," Ginny replied.

Downstairs I could hear arguing.

"Ron and Hermione getting into their usual argument about stupid stuff that's only come upon them because they won't admit their feelings to each other?" Ginny asked.

"I'm almost positive," I said.

"Hey," Fred called up to us from down the stairs, "You'll wanna come and see them go at it. It's even more spectacular than the one they had at the Yule Ball."

"Except I think Ron may cry this time instead of Hermione," Harry added.

Ginny and I walked downstairs and peered into the foyer where the argument was taking place.

"It didn't click with me," Ron said.

"Nothing ever clicks with you Ron," Hermione said. She walked and stood under the doorway.

Ron walked over to her.

"Why do you always end up hating me so much?" Ron asked her.

"Maybe I don't hate you. Maybe I just like you," Hermione said back. Ron was silent. "What?"

"Maybe I just like you too. I just didn't realize it before because I was too busy hating you," Ron said.

"So what is it? Do you like me or not?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I like you too," Hermione said. She crossed her arms angrily and looked up at the doorway above them. "What the hell is this plant doing hanging over my head?"

"Err. . . It's mistletoe, Hermione," Ron said.

"Oh. . . Well I feel rather foolish for yelling now," she chuckled.

"And I think I feel like keeping with tradition," Ron said.

And the moment that everyone had been waiting for happened. . .

Ron took Hermione in his arms, dipped her back and kissed her.

"Yes" Harry and I mouthed silently.

It was over. The jealous tactics, the scheme's, the fighting, it was over. Harry and I could deal with your own issues now.

"Hmmm. . . You'd think they come up for air or something," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I heard after 10 seconds, you start to lose oxygen to the brain," George said.

"It's true. I think Emily and I killed a couple of brain cells that way," Fred said.

"There's only one thing to do now," Ginny said. She pushed the door open more and leaned in. "Oi! Give her some air!"

Ron and Hermione broke away from each other and looked over at us, both a bit embarrassed.

"Way to kill a moment, Gin," I said.

"Sorry. I was afraid for her life," Ginny said.

"You two can go back to making out or whatever you like just as long as you promise us this is whole driving Hannah and Harry crazy thing is over," Ginny said.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Good," Fred said.

"I always knew those two kids would get together," Harry said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I said I wasn't gonna cry," I said. Harry came over and hugged you. "It's so beautiful. . . And on Christmas Eve. . . You have the same anniversary as me and Draco. . . Rip off artist."

"Hannah! Calm down. We've been together all of two minutes," Ron said.

"But it's still so beautiful," I said.

"It's great when best friends get together," Harry said.

"You two are so dramatic," Hermione said.

"That's cause we're your best friends," Harry said.

"You two are so cute together I can't stand it," I said.

"Now you two go make out," George said. They closed the door.

"I love Christmas," Ginny said.

"Why?" Tonks asked as she walked over to us with the three other adults in the house.

"Because," I began ". . . It's so magical."

"Glad you're more in the Christmas spirit, Hannah. Time for you and I to have a little chat," Sirius said wrapping his arm around me.

Everyone walked away and left us alone.

"So. . . This is about Draco isn't it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm apologizing. I should probably pay more attention to the things that come out of my mouth. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me, you know?"

I nodded. "I know, Sirius. And I won't anymore. I promise. I really only lied because, well, I freaked out."

"I know, Goober," he said. "So. . . Tell me about. . . this boy, now."

"He has his bad points, I didn't take the whole 'Weasley is Our King' business too well but, aside from that. . . He's really sweet. I like him a lot and he treats me like a princess," I said.

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked. "And how does he do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know really. I guess. . . He just makes me feel good about myself. That's good right?"

Sirius managed a smile. "Yes, it is. And he makes you smile and I suppose that's good also."

I chuckled. "So. . . You're okay with this?"

Sirius sighed. "I have to be don't I?" He gave me a hug. "Now get to bed. Lots to do tomorrow."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! There was on m door. I pulled the blanket up over my face.

"Wake up girls! It's Christmas!" Sirius said. I sat up, and looked out my window.

The sun was beaming through, I could chatter outside my door. I looked over Ginny was throwing the covers over her head.

"The light. . . it burns us," she said.

"Ginny stop being so Gollum like and get up," Mrs. Weasley said. "The sooner you get up the sooner you can go see your father."

"And have him bite my head off about Dean?" Ginny whispered to me.

"Get up or I'll start singing!" Sirius said.

"We're up!" the two of us shout.

"Did Hermione ever come upstairs?" I asked Ginny as I looked through my trunk for something to wear.

"Not as far as I know. I bet she stayed downstairs with Ron the whole night," Ginny said. "If I fell asleep on the coach with Dean my parents would kill me. But Ron and Hermione, they'll probably think it's cute. They probably even covered them with blankets."

"You're taking this rather badly," I said. I pulled out a sweater with Rudolph on it whose nose was blinking.

"I'm glad they're together, believe me I am, but if this is going to turn into one of those overly cute and adorable relationships that's every parent's dream you can kill me now," Ginny said.

"So you mean like Ron was with Lavender?" I asked.

"Yes. All Won-Won and cutesy and blech!" Ginny said.

"That was very repulsive," I said.

"Speaking of it. . . Did Ron break up with Lavender before he left school?" Ginny asked.

". . . No. . ."

"Hmm. . . I can't wait until we get back," Ginny said happily.

The two of us washed and dressed and went downstairs into the living room.

"Not until the girls get down here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Just one Molly?" Sirius asked.

"No. No presents until Hannah and Ginny get downstairs," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But that could take _FOREVER_," Sirius said.

Ginny put her hands in front of her face and pretended to take a picture.

"That's one for the memory camera," Ginny said.

"Happy Christmas you guys," I said.

Sirius turned and looked at us as a kool-aid grin came over his face.

"Yay! Can I now?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. "Sometimes you're worse than the children are."

"It's Okay Mrs. Weasley Christmas is a time to be filled with child-like wonder," I said.

"Yes I suppose it is," she said. "You'll want to open this first." She handed me an envelope that obviously held a letter. Upon examining it I found that it was from Draco.

"Yay," I said softly. Mrs. Weasley chuckled as she and Ginny walked over to the tree.

I pulled the letter out and read it over:

_My Dearest Hannah,_

_Happy Christmas. I hope your holidays are well. You'll find a gift from me under your tree. Hopefully you won't try to give it back to me. Spending this break without you sucks and I can't wait to get back to school just to see you again._

_  
You're the heart of my ocean,  
Draco_

My heart was fluttering inside of my chest. I missed him, a lot. I could only hope that over this break he would be less of a tool than he had been when I left school.

I walked over to the couch and sat down with Harry.

"Morning," he said handing me a box. "Happy Christmas."

"Thank you," I said.

I open the box to see Quidditch robes.

"Since you're playing Quidditch now I decided to give these to you. I wore them during the TriWizard Tournament when I was fighting the dragon," Harry said. "They're actually still a little singed but these are easier to maneuver in than the regular robes."

Coming from my only brother, this meant something to me. From anyone else this gift would've seemed extremely lame.

I hugged Harry.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said. "I know you don't like Quidditch, and I know it's my fault that you have to play, so this is sort of part one of my apology for that."

"And what's part two?" I asked.

Harry smiled. "You'll see."

I looked under the tree and handed Harry his gift.

"This is my gift. It's pretty lame compared to yours but. . ." I said.

"Hannah, it's the thought that counts," Harry said.

He opened the box. Inside was a picture of the two of us sitting on the couch in the common room. Around the border of the frame it had the best best-friend quote in existence.

"A friend will give you money to bail you out of jail. A best friend will be sitting next to you saying, 'Damn. . . We fucked up,'" Harry read aloud.

"I'll go to hell and back for you Harry," I said.

"Well, I'd go to Hell and stay there for you," Harry said. I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said.

"Head's up Hannah!" Sirius said to me from across the room. He tossed me a small parcel which landed in my lap. It was wrapped in silver and green paper.

"Three guesses, who it's from," Harry said. "Jeez could he be more obvious?"

"And did Chang send you something?" I asked.

"I dunno. Aven't looked," Harry said. Harry picked up my gift. "And it's heavy. What'd he put in here? A small brick?"

"It's not heavy," I said. "You're exaggerating." Harry stuck his tongue out at me. "I guess the warm, loving brother-sister moment is over."

"Yep," Harry said.

Slowly I pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a small black box.

"It's a necklace. I knew it. Why do people spoil you?" Harry asked.

"I am _not_," I said.

I lifted the box open and Harry shielded his eyes. I slapped his hands down.

"Stop it," I said.

"I was just making sure the glare didn't blind me," he said.

I scoffed.

I looked down at the necklace. It was a green stone set in silver on a silver chain.

"Spoiled," Harry said. "Spoiled like milk sitting outside on a porch on a hot day. . . But at least it's not way over the top like some of the other stuff he got you."

Sirius walked over to me and saw the necklace.

". . . That's what Malfoy got you? My goodness. . . No one in their right mind would spend that much money on their girl friend when they're 15 years old," Sirius said.

"Hannah's driven him out of his right mind. He's crazy about her," Hermione said stepping into the conversation.

"I don't think that bludger to the head helped much either," Harry said.

"But anyway, we're used to Malfoy doing stuff like this for Hannah," Ron said.

"Yeah. He gave her the heart of the ocean for Halloween. . . That's not even a gift giving holiday and she got the heart of the ocean," Hermione said.

"I'm not familiar with it," Sirius said.

"It's a huge blue diamond in the shape of a heart on a platinum chain. Surrounding the blue diamond are smaller white diamonds," Harry elaborated.

"In his defense it was a sapphire not a blue diamond," I said.

"It still costs like two million galleons, Hannah," Hermione said.

"Two million galleons? He bought you a necklace that costs two million galleons?" Sirius asked. "That's an outrageous amount of money, even for a Malfoy! How could you even take something like that?"

"I tried to give it back but he wouldn't let me," I said. "He gave me this whole speech about how he can buy me anything he wants and that I was worth the world to him or something like that and after a speech like that how could I give it back?"

"Two million galleons?" Sirius repeated.

I sighed. There was no use talking to Sirius.

"Well. . ." Sirius started, taking a deep breath, "at least he's getting your attention better than James got your mother's. James used to be a bit of a bully when we were in school. Your mother used to stand up for his countless victims and every time she did he'd hit on her, she'd call him a loser and then he'd do it again later in the week," Sirius said.

"It was fun to watch James crash and burn while it lasted," Lupin said. He had appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't in the room before then.

I closed the necklace box and sat it with Harry's gift. It was a bit overbearing compared to my cheerful Rudolph get-up.

Lupin dropped a long box on your lap.

"I had to leave early to get this," Lupin said.

"Are you guys going to observe me open all of my gifts and make comments about how spoiled I am?" I said. "You do realize you all have presents to open?"

"I opened all of mine," Sirius said. He pointed to a neat pile of t-shirts, house shoes, pictures and other things sitting neatly a chair. "I loved all of it. Now open Remus's gift Hannah."

I slowly opened he top of this box to reveal white tissues paper. I pulled it back slowly and there it was. A Nimbuts 2005.

"Whoa. . ." Ron and Harry said.

"A nimbus 2005. . . It's beautiful," Harry said. "They're even supposed to be sold in sores until January 1st."

"They say it rivals the Firebolt in speed," Ron said.

"This is a state of the art broom, not like Harry's Firebolt but pretty damn close," Lupin said. "This beauty hit speeds up to 200 miles per hour before all the test riders fell off."

"Look at all the detail they put into the handle. It's a masterpiece, of course, the Firebolt still would kill this one," Sirius said.

"Boy's and their brooms. Promise me you'll still be Hannah when quidditch season is over?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely," I said. "Still. . . I am completely taken aback by this. No one, would've thought in a million years to get me a broom."

"Well actually I have a confession to make. This is not my gift. This is a gift from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and three of its former members. They pooled money together to get this for you," Lupin said.

"And I had to write Viktor to get in a favor from the maker," Hermione said. "Gryffindor is really serious about their Quidditch."

"Apparently," I said.

I looked up at Ron and Harry, then across the room to Ginny and the twins.

"We couldn't have you riding that piece of crap broom could we?" Ron asked.

"And even though you aren't the greatest flier, and even though you don't really like flying or playing Quidditch, if I can get grades like mum in defense against the dark arts, then you can fly like dad in Quidditch," Harry said.

Sirius sniffled.

"That was beautiful, Harry," he said wiping a tear from his eye. "I feel like saying something in the Christmas spirit now. . . I know I'll quote Tiny Tim."

"Please don't," Tonks said throwing a bow at him.

"God bless us, everyone," Sirius said. We all groaned and told him to stop being so enthusiastic about Christmas.

From then on everyone opened their gifts at their own pace and didn't fawn over me.

Eventually all the gifts were open except for Ron's last one. . . From Lavender.

"What do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked, probably more interested than everyone else to see what Ron's soon to be ex-girl friend had sent him.

He open up the small black box and pulled up a small gold chain with the words _My Sweetheart _dangling from the end of it.

"She can't honestly think I'd wear. . ." Ron began.

"I think it's classy," Hermione laughed.

"Yep, you should definitely show it to Fred and George," Harry said.

"Why would she even think I would wear this?" Ron asked.

"Well think back, have you ever let it slip that you wanted to walk around with 'my sweetheart" dangling from your neck on a gaudy chain?" I asked.

"Perhaps the Won-Won chain is on back order," Hermione suggested.

"Of course you would find this amusing," Ron said to her. She smiled sweetly. "You do realize you're the 'other woman' right?"

"Hmm. . . I guess so," Hermione said.

"Hannah come here. You've got one last thing to open," Sirius said.

I got up and walked over to him. He pushed two large wooden crates over to me, one of which had a large FRAGILE sign stamped to it.

"There's something made of glass in that one," Sirius pointed to it.

I opened the one without the Fragile stamp. It released a lot of dust as I did. As it cleared I saw seven of what looked like diaries, lots of papers, envelopes labeled "from James to Lily", lots of photos, a sweater, a prefects badge a bunch of other stuff that belonged to my mother.

On top of all of this was an envelope labeled "To Hannah"

I lifted it out of the box and read it:

_Dear Hannah,  
At the time I'm writing this you're not even one year old yet. I figured I'd better get this stuff together now while you're young instead of searching for it all together when you actually turn 15. I don't doubt that all of this stuff may sit under your bed collecting dust for the next two years and you'll never take a second look at it until I'm gone when I hope it will mean more to you.  
I've trusted this to your godfather, Sirius. If he forgets about it then blame Remus as he was the one who was supposed to remember.  
Love You Lots,  
Mom_

I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. My mother had said this stuff would probably be meaningless to mw when I got it, but it was the exact opposite.


	30. Mom's Diary

**Later At St. Mungos…**

After visiting with Mr. Weasley for a little while we sat in the hallway while the adults had another one of their secret talks.

I was entertained though. In the crates from my mother she'd left seven journals, each one chronicling a school year Hogwarts. And I was starting at the beginning with her first year.

"So, what have you learned so far?" Harry asked.

"She really, really, really, doesn't like dad or Sirius," I said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really. She says he keeps asking her out but she's not into it," I said.

Harry shrugged. "Guess not all stories have fairy tale beginnings."

"Or endings for that matter," I said. Admittedly, being killed by a dark wizard while trying to protect your children wasn't the ideal way to end your story. "And her and Snape are best friends."

"What? No!" Harry said.

"Seriously. He grew up down the block from her. They've got sandbox love," I said. "But she says he's a jerk a lot of the time these days from being put in Slytherin and all."

"Well no wonder Snape likes you. You're like mum and they best friends. I'm so offended," Harry said.

"Hey, look, it's Neville," Hermione said pointing.

We got to our feet and walked down to him.

"Oh! Hey guys," he said somberly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, my dad got into a little accident down at work a few days ago. We're here visiting," Ron said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm visiting my parents too," Neville said. ". . . They're in the insanity ward."

A silence fell over us for fear that asking to many questions might upset him.

"They were tortured to insanity by a death eater. . . Bellatrix Lestrange, around the same time that your parents were. . . Well you know," Neville said. "They can see me and react and move and stuff but as for remembering. . . Whatever."

"Oh. . ." Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Gran says I should be proud of my parents," Neville said. "Says they were part of some You-Know-Who resistance group with Dumbledore called. . . Hmm... Order of something. . ."

"Order of the Phoenix?" I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Neville asked.

_*Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have guessed?*_

"Oh yeah! I saw the picture of them; your parents were in it too, right?" Neville said.

"Yes, actually," I said. "So we would've met outside of Hogwarts if not for a series of unfortunate and traumatic events. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Neville said.

_*And then there was the long... awkward... silence...*_

"Ron and Hermione are dating," Harry said no longer being able to stand the silence.

"Whoa! I thought you were dating Lavender," Neville said.

"Yeah. . . I haven't quite gotten to breaking up with her," Ron said.

"Well the longer you delay it, the more painful it will be for her," Neville said.

"They haven't even been together 24 hours," I said.

"Well then you need to tell her ASAP," Neville said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ron said.

Harry was looking down the hallway squinting at something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Either I need new glasses or that's Professor Lockhart," Harry said.

I looked down the hall. It was in fact Lockhart.

"Holy spit," I said.

"You're just running into everyone today," Neville said.

"Didn't accidently perform the oblivion charm on himself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I was afraid to use my own wand in second year. What makes him think it was safe for him to use it?"

"He didn't think. That was the whole problem," Harry said.

The five of us casually walked down the hallway to him.

"Professor Lockhart?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out paper and pen. "Who am I making this out to?"

"Pardon?" Neville asked.

"You recognize because I was famous right?" Lockhart asked.

"You used to teach us," Ron said.

"I was a teacher too?" Lockhart asked brightly.

"A highly incompetent fraud is what I'd call you," I said.

"But you were a teacher none the less," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I used to be your biggest fan."

Lockhart chuckled and wrote something on the piece of paper and handed it to Hermione. Her face lit up.

"Thank you," she said, her face turning red.

"You'd think after three years she would've out grown this," Harry said.

"Shut up," Hermione said. She walked back down the hall to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well Professor Lockhart, it was nice seeing you again. . . I suppose," Neville said.

"Hey you guys! It's time to go!" Lupin called down to us.

"Is that Professor Lupin?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"He's spending Christmas with us," I said.

"Isn't he a werewolf?" Neville asked.

"Yeah but that's why someone invented wolfsbane potion," I said. "It's not a permanent solution but it works well enough. One day when I'm the greatest potions master to ever walk the earth, I'll find the permanent cure."

"That's a good goal to have I'm sure but we really have to go," Lupin said. I turned and he was standing right behind us.

"You popping up out of nowhere is frightening," I said.

"You have been popping up out of nowhere and moving at an alarmingly fast pace recently," Harry said.

"I bet it's caffeine," Neville said.

"Actually it is," Lupin said. "Good work Neville. But I'm afraid I have to take these delinquents away from here and take them back the house for Christmas."

"Christmas is a great holiday," Lockhart said.

Lupin looked up at Lockhart.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Lupin asked.

"Maybe. . . I was famous," Lockhart said.

"You replaced him as our teacher in third year," I said.

"Oh. Gilderoy Lockhart and the back-firing memory charm. Nice to meet you," Lupin said.

* * *

By the end of the evening I'd worked my way through all of my mother's journal's and was now reading her journal from fifth year.

She'd been a prefect, with Lupin as her sidekick. She still wasn't very fond of dad, though she no longer hated him. She'd also become friends with Sirius. She and Snape were no longer friends. There was a girl named Lisa who had been her psycho roommate who had at last gotten kicked out of Hogwarts. She also had two best friends her roomates, Dana Nichols and, Sirius' girlfriend Veronica.

It seemed as though I hadn't been the only one with an interesting time at Hogwarts – and my mum had spent her time there without dragons or dementors or various things trying to kill her.

"So, what's old Lily up to, then?" Sirius asked.

"She's at your house for Christmas at the moment. You really had to spend your Christmas with Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius _and_ Snape?" I asked.

"My mother didn't like me very much," Sirius said. "And we had to sneak Lily into the house because my mother was here when we got back from school and she vehemently disliked muggleborns if her portrait was any indicator."

I chuckled and went down to read her entry for Christmas Eve.

_Dear Journal,_

_So, it's actually quite nice here at Sirius' house. I thought it was going to be awful and it as for a while. This evening at dinner I made the mistake of telling Narcissa that her food was tasty and she essentially told me to go fuck myself. Honestly, I can't even give her a compliment? Is she really that much of a bitch? Anyway, I ended up lunging at her across the dinner and Remus had to pull me back (as Sirius sat applauding). Then she said that I was a mudbood, that my children would be mudbloods and their children would be mudbloods._

"Oh, my goodness, listen to this," I said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"So these guys are all eating dinner, right? So mum tries to compliment Narcissa on dinner and she does, as Slytherins do, called her a mudblood," I said.

"Right," Harry said.

"Mom then handles the situation as such, 'so I told that I hoped our children would be together so that her grandchildren would be mudbloods too'," I read with a laugh.

"Oh, so it's your mother's fault," Lupin said.

"That was the best dinner ever. And to add insult to injury, as your mum was leaving the room she turns to Narcissa, flips her plate over and goes 'your fucking chicken is dry'," Sirius said chuckling. "Good times, good times. I miss your mum."

"Well, we know where we got your attitude from at least," Harry said.

I chuckled.

"Is that at all she wrote?" Lupin asked.

"No. She went on to say 'I actually don't hope our children procreate. I can't imagine my grandchildren sharing her genes – especially since some of them belong to Sirius'," I said with a giggle.

"Stuff like that is why it took five years for me and your mum to actually be friends," Sirius said. "I'm actually _glad_ you're dating Malfoy now. I hope your kids come out just like me."

I giggled and went on to read the rest of the entry:

_So, hopefully we won't be eating with that lot anymore. I'd definitely end up punching Narcissa Black in her face. But in more interesting news I did something. It's not bad necessarily. I mean, I think it's okay, I just have a sinking feeling that this could all blow up in my face. You see, after dinner Remus came up to make sure I was alright, which he always does, but all school year we've both been kind of been dancing around the obvious fact that. . .Well we like each other and I think I may've convinced him to go out with me without telling Potter. I know it's devious and scandalous and it could totally ruin their friendship but Potter has to learn sooner or later that he is not the king of the world and that he cannot control everything and that other people's feelings are important too._

I looked up from the journal and over at Lupin.

"Seriously, Lupin?" I asked.

"Seriously what?" he asked.

". . . You were dating my mum all incognito like?" I asked.

Sirius laughed. "I remember that."

"I don't find that humorous at all," Harry said.

"It's really funny how you two are freaking out," Sirius said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Why don't you make me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't make trash I bury it," I said.

Sirius was silent.

"Want some ice to go with that burn, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Shut up, Nymphadora," Sirius said.


	31. Lily's Memories

"You're high maintenance. Face the facts of life," Hermione said.

"I am not high maintenance," I said.

"Is that why you had Draco carry you on his back to and from Care of Magical Creatures at the beginning of the year?" Harry asked.

"Hey. . . it was hot that day and I was tired. . . Okay so maybe I am a little high maintenance," I said.

"And self-absorbed," Ron said.

"No way. Not that self absorbed," I said.

"Hannah if you are anything it's self absorbed. Really, you don't remember anything about us," Hermione said.

"Really? Prove it," I said.

"Alright," Hermione began. "What's my favorite color?"

I thought for a moment. . . It didn't come to me.

"Alright. . . What about my middle name, my favorite stone and favorite animal?"

I thought again. I was drawing a blank.

"I don't know," I admit.

"Alright, what about you Harry? Do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I know your favorite color," Harry said.

"You would," Hermione said. "Ron?"

"Your favorite color is periwinkle. Your middle name is Jane. Your favorite stone is ruby and your favorite animal is stuffed."

"Good job Ron," Hermione said.

"That's why I am the boy friend," Ron said.

"Well I bet you don't know all that stuff about me," I said.

"Your favorite color is green, your middle name is Lily, your favorite stone is diamond and your favorite animal is monkey," Hermione said.

". . . That's all right but it doesn't matter," I said.

"Right. Just because you're self absorbed and high maintenance doesn't mean we don't love you," Harry said.

"Now bring me some water to redeem yourself," Hermione said.

I got up and walked out of the living room and over to the kitchen.

I heard a conversation going on.

". . . they'll get over it. It's just that you were their dad's best friend and you dated their mom. It's weird," Tonks said.

"I suppose it is," Lupin said. "Can't very well blame them for being angry."

"Not angry. Confused and disgusted," Sirius said.

"I think Hannah was repulsed by the thought of you kissing her mum actually," Tonks said.

"Funny," Lupin said sarcastically.

"So while the children aren't trying to eaves drop, what's up with Hannah's memory lapses? Dumbledore figured them out?" Tonks asked.

"We're still with our original theory that Voldemort is trying to use Hannah to get information," Lupin said.

"Our own asset is being used as a weapon," Sirius said.

"Asset? I didn't hear about this in the last meeting," Tonks said.

"We figure that if Voldemort can get into Hannah's head, maybe Hannah can get into his," Sirius said.

"She could never do something like that. First of all, Voldemort is probably skilled in occlumency, secondly, Hannah can barely read her own mind, let alone an evil wizard overlord's," Tonks said.

_*I can so read my own mind!*  
-Yeah! I'm doing it now!-_

"And learning to do that puts a terrible strain on the mind and your body. She could hurt herself," Tonks said.

"So does fighting dementors and-."

"It's not the same Sirius and Remus. Dementors make you relive your own nightmares. She'll be able to see someone else's. Voldemort's of all people," Tonks aid. "Think back on all of things he's done. For her to be able to see that it's completely out of the question."

"Well it really all comes down to whether or not she's willing to do it or not," Sirius said.

"But you know she will. She'll do anything she can to help," Tonks said.

I walked away from the door and went back to the living room to report to my friends what I'd heard.

"They want you to read Voldemort's mind? I don't know about you but I'd think I'd notice if someone was in my head," Ron said.

"You notice," Harry and I said.

"So when they were talking about the weapon at St. Mungo's they were talking about Hannah not Harry?" Ron asked.

"Right. Voldemort's been trying to use me for information but I've been at school the whole time and they wouldn't tell us anything other than what we already know," I said.

"Hello, children," Tonks said walking in.

"I'm not the one that's in love with a stripper," I said.

_-That's a great way to end a fake conversation Hannah. I applaud you.-  
*Shut up*_

"Well that was nice to walk in on," Tonks said. "Anyway, I was just heading home. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving? Why? You have to stay forever and ever and ever!" I said.

"I'll get rope. We can tie her up and lock her in the closet," Hermione said.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I haven't been home in days and I have to see my parents, but I'll be back tomorrow," Tonks said.

"I will hold you to that," Hermione said.

"Alright. Harry and Hannah don't hassle Lupin. Hermione and Ron. . . Don't do anything stupid that you may regret in the future," Tonks said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It means. . . Don't be stupid," Tonks said. "And if you must. . . Be safe."

Tonks left and soon I heard the front door.

"I think Tonks just gave us the talk," Hermione said.

"I think she did," I said. "So play it safe."

"Oh please. You and Malfoy are more likely-."

"Hey! No she's not. Because she's Hannah and she's my sister and she knows I'd kill her if she did," Harry said.

"How would you find out?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I was just asking," I said.

"Are you sure, I think there was something implied there," Harry said.

"There wasn't," I said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Don't you trust me?" I asked.

" . . . No," Harry said.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," I said.

"I trust you. . . Just not as much as you'd like me to," Harry said.

Harry hugged me.

"You suck," I said.

-----------------

I stood over the other crate I'd gotten from my mother. I hadn't opened it yet, but the fragile stamp and the sound of glass inside led me to believe that it was going to be very serious and exciting. And probably shiny.

I liked shiny.

I lifted the lid and dust flew around everywhere after it cleared I looked inside.

"No fucking way," I said.

"Language, Hannah," Tonks said.

"A pensieve. . . This totally kicks the invisibility cloaks ass!" I said.

"Hannah. . . Profanity. . . Stop," Tonks repeated.

"Yeah whatever," Harry said crossly. "The invisibility cloak is still way better."

"Dude whatever I got a pensieve," I said. I pulled it out of the box slowly. There was another board under it. I lifted it out. Under the board there were about 70 memories. "Again, I got another trump card."

Harry looked into the box.

"Memories? Dude that totally trumps the invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Dad may've been sneaky but I think mom was a bit more perspicacious when it came down to knowing what her children would want in the future," I said.

"What does perspicacious mean?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"It means keen or perceptive," she said.

"Yeah, Hannah. Let's see you out run Filch without my cloak," Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

"We might as well look at one," I said.

"But which one?" Harry asked.

"Call Lupin and Sirius now," I said. Hermione and Ron went off to find them.

I examined the small glass cylinders and saw they were labeled on top with a number 1-7. There were ten of each.

"Maybe like the diary, they're for each year," Harry said.

"Good idea. I would've never thought of it," I said.

"Guess we know where all of mom's perspicacity went," Harry said. I looked over at him. "Yeah, I can use big words too."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well we should start at the beginning," I said pulling out the 10 bottles that were labeled 1. "First year."

I looked at all the labels on the ten bottles.

"Ah, look, The Sorting," I said holding up one.

"Is this really important Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Once you told me something was important in your third year and you had merely finished reading your book two days into class and had written 12 rolls of parchment summarizing it," Lupin said.

"You said on the first day of class if it was important to us it was important to you," Hermione said. "That was a benchmark in my academic career. Longest essay I ever wrote. How could it not be important?"

"Oh I'm sorry I misled you. . . I didn't really care Hermione. Mostly you came off as an insufferable know-it-all," Lupin said.

"What?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Yes. The only reason I ever tolerated you intelligence was because you Hannah and Harry's friend," Lupin said. "But now, I've grown to love you just for who you are."

Hermione was in a stunned silence.

"You cut me really deep just now Lupin. . . Really deep," she said. "And anyway _this_ is important. Hannah got a pensieve and memories from her mother."

"No fucking way," Sirius said.

"Oh. . . So that's where she gets it," Tonks said looking from Sirius to me.

"What are you about to look at?" Lupin asked as I pulled the memory from the vial.

"Your sorting," I said.

"You don't want to look at that. It's so stupid," Sirius said.

"Oh, but I do," I said dropping it into the pensieve.

"I hate this part," Harry said as we all leaned over it and looked it. Harry took a deep breath and suddenly we were all falling down through the sky and I landed on the tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"That was rather painful," Tonks said getting to her feet in the middle of the first years standing in line waiting to get sorted.

"Do you see her?" Harry asked. I looked around.

"No," I said. There standing about three feet away, I saw a boy with long straggly black hair wearing black robes and looking around absent mindedly. "I did find someone we know though."

I pointed him out.

"Why it's little Sirius Black," Tonks said. "How adorable you are."

"Whatever," he said. Standing next to him was a boy with dark brown hair muttering something to himself.

"Nervous much?" Ron asked pointing to him.

"I was trying to figure out what they could possibly want us to do to get sorted," Lupin said.

"I did that too," Hermione said.

"Losers," Harry said.

"I crashed my broom into a tree!" said a little boy standing next to me. He started to laugh with the young boy next to him.

"Dad and Wormrail," I said taken aback.

"Whoa," Hermione said.

"I broke my collar bone," James said showing Wormtail his sling. "It hurt pretty badly but you know how the ladies love guys with injuries. They think that when you get hurt and survive it's cool and stuff."

Tonks, Hermione and I snorted at this.

"Yeah, I'll just hang my line out here and wait until the fishes come biting," James said.

We all laughed at this.

"Now we know why your game is so smooth, Harry," Hermione said.

"Ow," James said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," a sweet voice said. Standing right to James who was rubbing his arm was Lily.

"No, it's cool. Pretty girls like you just make mistakes sometimes," James said. He took his hand and ran it back through his greasy hair. "I'm James by the way."

Lily smiled half-heartedly.

"And I'm not interested," she said. She walked away from James.

Wormtail made the sound of a plane plummeting to the ground and crashing.

"I bet you think that was terribly funny don't you, Peter," James said.

"Yes," he replied.

We all laughed.

"Settle down everyone," McGonagall said from the front of the room.

Out of reflex the four of us went silent and then laughed at ourselves.

"Black, Sirius," she said.

Lupin started to laugh.

"Oh! I remember now why you didn't want to see this. It was terribly traumatizing moment for you," he said.

Sirius looked down at his feet and turned his back to me.

I watched as he sat up on the stool and they placed the hat on his head.

After a few minutes of the hat talking to itself like it usually did Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. We all clapped and applauded just for fun.

But then as Sirius was getting off the stool he tripped over his cloak and tumbled all the way down to the table. The entire hall burst into laughter. I turned around and looked back at Sirius.

"It wasn't funny. They took the mickey out of me for that until I was in my third year," Sirius said. "They called me Tumbles."

"Do you need a hug Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Tonks gave him a hug.

"You were eleven years old. It's been twenty years since then. . . You gotta put your past behind you. You're a big boy now," Tonks said encouragingly.

Sirius nodded and turned around. People were quieting down from laughing.

"Jeez what an idiot!" James laughed out.

Sirius's level encouragement fell again.

"This is a great memory Lily. Show Hannah the one of me falling on my ass," he yelled at her.

After a few other names were sorted it came to Evans, Lily, your mother.

She went up onto the stool and sat down confidently. I could hardly tell she was muggle born.

They talked about Ravenclaw for a moment but changed it's mind and sent her to Gryffindor.

"Try being a mix between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It's a pain in the ass," I said.

"So you're a brave smartass that pisses people off but you're extremely loyal to your friends?" Harry asked.

". . . I guess so huh?" I chuckled.

Shortly after Lily was Lupin.

He was sorted into Gryffindor after, like Lily, was conflicted with Ravenclaw.

Then there was Wormtail (or Peter). A crossbreed between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but ultimately ending up in Gryffindor.

Then there was James.

He sat on the stool swaying from side to side as if he was listening to music. The hat was placed on his head and he was immediately sent to Gryffindor.

"Well this memory should be just about over," I said.

But it continued n for several more names and then someone I recognized went up.

"Snape, Severus," McGonagall announced.

"Oh! That's right you knew him," Harry said.

I shook my head in pity.

"Snape will only not let us live down the hell dad put him through, if any," I said.

"Oh yeah," Harry said.

Much like what happened with Draco the hat got an inch from his head and he was immediately placed in Slytherin.

Then the suddenly we were all back in the living room at Grimmauld.


	32. Powers of the Mind

I lay in bed. It was our last night at Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow morning we would be going back to Hogwarts.

But I felt uneasy lying there in the dark. I couldn't fall asleep. My stomach was doing back flips and the scar on the back of my neck tingled and pricked like it was being poked continually with a needle.

I sat up. It definitely needed to go tell someone.

_"But tell who?"_ a voice in my head said.

My scar went from tingling to burning. Fear rose up in the pit of my stomach.

I told myself to call out to Hermione, to tell her to go get someone, but I just sat there.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Potter. _I_ have control now," they said with my voice.

This was the worst possible way to figure out that Voldemort was indeed able to weasel his way into my brain, but now he was fighting for control of my body – and I was losing.

I stood up against my will. I tried again.

"Ginny," I was able to break through.

Both she and Ginny stirred from their sleep and looked over to me.

". . . Help. . ." I was all I was able to manage out.

I felt like someone had wrapped their hands around my throat to keep me from speaking.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," Voldemort said. "It's nothing."

No, no, no, no! I was _not_ going to give him control of my body. Besides, I'd been practicing occlumency, ever since the first time my memory had lapsed. I was just unprepared for the real thing.

_"I'll give you one last chance to get out of my head or you'll regret it the next time we run into each other,"_ I said.

_"Sorry, but that can't happen,"_ Voldemort said.

I wasn't going to wait to make him regret this. I was going to make him regret it now. All I had to do was get through one last time.

"Ginny – he's in my head! Go get help now!" I shouted.

Ginny's eyes widened in horror and she dashed from the room. Hermione stood there and stared me down.

"Hannah-," she began.

"Miss Potter is away at the moment I'm afraid, Miss Granger," Voldemort said.

Hermione shook her head and stepped carefully toward the door.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am looking for something actually and I'll be needing Miss Potter's help here to attain it," he went on.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The weapon," he said.

"But I thought that Hannah was the weapon. That you were using her to get information about the Order," Hermione said.

"That is only a part of my plan," he said.

Someone cleared their throat at the door.

"Get out of my sister," Harry said pointing his wand at me, Ginny and Ron at his side.

"Ah, just the boy I've been waiting for," Voldemort said. "But where have your manners gone? Last time we spoke you were so. . . polite."

"I'm through being polite god damn it! Give me back my sister," Harry said as the rest of the Order appeared behind him.

"Or else what? You'll jinx me? Well, you should now that that would be moot. You'll only be harming poor Hannah and I'll be able to retreat safely to my body," Voldemort said.

_"Coward. Don't have the balls to come face us yourself? Or are you just having trouble getting to us? I bet you still haven't been able to sort out _where_ we are or how to get to us have you?"_ I asked him

This clearly irritated him. I was right. He'd gotten as far as getting into my head, but he wasn't able to get to me or Harry. Dumbledore had done a good job of keeping us out of harms way.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to _you_," Voldemort said. "But I'll give your sister some credit. She didn't make it easy for me."

"That's because she's been practicing Occlumency," Ginny said.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked.

_"Yes, really,"_ I answered.

"I read about it in a book. After she asked me for her help once she realized you were getting into her head the same way you got into mine we decided it would probably help her," Ginny said.

"Well if she had been more skilled it may have worked," Voldemort said.

"Leave her alone now," Harry said.

"I will, but I give you this warning – I will be back for your sister and when I do come back there will be no stopping me and if you interfere I will kill her," Voldemort said.

A sharp pain shook my entire head and I collapsed to my knees in pain. I realized he was out of my head and I was back in control of my own body, but it hurt so badly.

Tears stung my eyes and I grasped at my head just wanting the pain to stop.

Harry walked over to me and dropped down to his knees in front of me.

". . . Hannah. . ." he said hopefully.

". . . Harry. . . It hurts. . ." I whimpered pathetically.

With a sigh of relief Harry took me into his arms.

I couldn't let this pain get the best of me.

"He said. . ." I started.

"Don't worry about it, Hannah," Harry said.

"No. . . He said. . . He said he wants me to do something," I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. . . He said using me to funnel information out of the Order was only part of his plan. That he wanted me for something else," I said. I looked up to the faces of the concerned order members behind Harry. "But I don't know. . . I don't know what he wanted."

They all exchanged glances, obviously still horrified from the ordeal that I had just been through, concern over what he was planning, but the relief was apparent on their faces. For tonight, they were just going to take the fact that I was okay as a blessing.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I replied. My headache had subsided for the most part. "I think I just need to sleep."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning my room was empty. Ginny and Hermione had already gotten up. I was in my room alone.

I was sure everyone was still freaked out about last night and that as soon as I went downstairs to face them they'd drown me with concern and prod me to continue learning occlumency.

I wanted to forget that last night ever happened. Pretend that I had gone to bed and woken up like nothing ever happened. I didn't want to have this weight on my shoulders. I just wanted to forget.

I dressed and packed up my things and started downstairs. I could tell we were already behind schedule.

When rolled my things into the kitchen everyone was silent. They all did their best not to stare at me. Staring down at their feet or the empty table, or at each other.

I let out a sigh. "Please don't do this. . . Don't. . . Don't shut me out. . . I get enough of people doing that at school. . . Treating me like I'm crazy. . . Like there's something wrong with me. . ."

". . . No one here thinks you're crazy," Sirius said. "We just worry."

"I'm fine," I said. "You don't-."

"Hannah . . . Don't argue," Sirius said.

And after last night I couldn't. Clearly they needed to worry since a dark wizard – the dark wizard – was able to get into my head.

I looked away from him, defeated.

"It's time to go, children," Moody said.

We all started out of the kitchen, but Sirius stopped me at the front door.

"Hannah," Sirius said. "Try to stay out of trouble. I know it's tough for you but give it a whirl."

I managed a smile. "I'll do my best."

"And if anything, _anything_ happens while you're at school, let us know," Sirius said.

"I will, I promise," I said.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days all the things you get yourself into," Sirius said.

"Hannah, come on!" Ron called after me.

"Alright," I said. I turned back to Sirius and hugged him. "I love you, Sirius."

He hugged me back. "I love you too, Goober."


	33. Odd, Very Odd

"Not gone off to find your boyfriend yet?" Harry asked as we sat in the common room a few minutes after we arrived.

"Not yet. I feel a lot better with the whole thing being out in the open now," I said. "It's not very well liked but. . . Everyone knows now."

"Good," Harry said as Ron jumped over the couch to sit with us.

"I'm a dead man," Ron said.

"Why?" I asked. "Did you break up with Lavender? Is she trying to murder you?"

"No," Ron said. "I _didn't_ break up with Lavender. Instead I ended up agreeing to see her later tonight."

"You're right. You're a dead man," Harry said.

"But I've got it all worked out. I'm going to break up with her tonight while everyone else is at dinner," Ron said.

"Oh, so that's what you're planning," Hermione said behind us. "Because when Lavender came into our room flaunting how you were having some together time tonight I thought I was going to have to strangle you."

"No. . . That won't be necessary," Ron said.

I stood from the couch. "And on that happy not, I'm gonna go find Draco."

"I figured you would sooner or later," Harry said.

I skipped out of the common room and started to make my way downstairs. When I hit the fourth floor I was stopped by Pansy Parkinson.

"Hannah, back from your Holiday I see. Did you enjoy yourself?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"I was actually looking for you," Pansy said holding out a present in front of me.

"No way Parkinson. Do you honestly think I'm going to cursed that easily?" I asked.

Pansy shook her head. "It's a peace offering."

"A peace offering? And what brought about this extraordinary change of heart?" I asked.

Pansy shrugged placing the gift in my head. "Draco's my friend. You're his girlfriend. I see no reason to pursue him."

_*She seems genuine enough but this is too out of character to be real.*_

_-This feels like every time you've ever said anything to Cho.-_

_*Exactly!*_

"See you later, friend," Pansy said walking away.

I looked down at the box in my hands. This was wrong. I'd gone away and everything had gone awry. I just hoped that none of this nonsense had affected Draco.

As I walked without paying attention to what I was doing, I slammed into someone.

"Sorry," I said. I looked up into the face of Cho.

"It's fine, Hannah," Cho said.

We both stood there, consumed in an awkward silence.

"So. . . I hear tell you're dating my brother now," I said.

"Yeah," she said with a weak smile.

_*Be polite. . . For Harry.*_

"I guess that's good. He's happy. He's fancied you for a while now," I said.

"Yeah, he told me," she said with a nod.

Another awkward silence emerged.

"So. . . Did you know every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born?" I asked.

"What?" Cho asked.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. Some people just didn't understand my humor.

"So, there's a Quidditch match in two weeks, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Cho said.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited. The entire Gryffindor team pitched in to buy me a new broom. It's the new Nimbus," I said.

"Oh, really?" Cho asked. "Spiffy model."

_*Who the hell says "spiffy" anymore?*_

_-Be nice! You say nifty.-_

_*Nifty is a great word!*_

"There's a Hogsmeade visit in February," Cho said when I didn't answer.

"Valentine's Day, yeah," I said.

"And I was thinking," Cho started, "we could go together, like on a double with Harry and Draco."

Now there was an idea. Forcing Harry, Draco, and me into the company of people we didn't like for the sake of people we did.

"Actually that sounds pretty cool," I said.

"I know. . . You still don't like me very much and I know you would've preferred that Harry go out with Kristen," Cho said.

"It hasn't got anything to do with Kristen. I don't want my brother to get hurt. He's been through a lot since we were kids obviously. I don't want someone who's going to try to force him to do something he isn't willing to do or someone who's going to abandon him," I said.

Cho nodded. "I understand."

"Maybe you do. After what happened to Cedric I can imagine that you can feel how awful it is to lose someone you care about to Voldemort but. . . Harry doesn't talk. I mean he talks to me but. . . It takes a while to build trust with other people," I said. "Don't hurt my brother and I'll be able to see past every bad thing I've ever thought about you."

Cho nodded again. "So Valentine's Day then?"

"Yep. Sounds like a plan," I said.

I walked past Cho and headed down to the Great Hall, but before I could even enter I was pulled aside by Kristen.

"Hey, Kristen," I said.

"I cannot believe your brother," she said. "Cho Chang? Seriously?"

"I know, he's an idiot," I said.

"I'm so angry I can't even see straight," Kristen said.

"I know he's an idiot," I repeated.

"I really liked your brother and I spent months chasing after him and then it turns out he likes some other girl and I tell him I don't want to compete with some other girl for his attention and break up with him and instead of actually proving me otherwise, he goes and dates the other girl," Kristen said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Your boyfriend doesn't like any other girls. Draco's only got eyes for Hannah Potter and no one else. It's not your fault that Harry wanted to go and be just like every other bloke I ever dated. In some ways, he's worse than those ignorant Slytherin boys I've gone out with," Kristen said.

"Harry's not known for his brilliance I'm afraid," I said. "And let me just say this – you can do better than Harry if you want. I mean he may be my brother but if he doesn't treat you well then to hell with him."

Kristen took a deep breath and nodded.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"A bit, though personally I'd like to hit Chang in her squinty little eyes," Kristen said.

"Wouldn't we all but, that causes trouble," I said.

"I'd be willing to deal with it just for her," Kristen said.

All of my Slytherin friends (with the exception of Draco) had characteristically unSlytherin qualities, but when their Slytheriness did show through it was unsettling.

We walked into the Great hall together and sat down at the Slytherin table with Draco, Sabrina, Kassia, and Blaise.

Kassia waved as she had food in her mouth, but she smiled.

"So, is your brother enjoying his new life without our buddy Kristen here?" Draco asked.

"I guess he is but I don't talk to him much about Cho," I said. "I'm necessarily pro Chang/Potter of my freewill."

Kristen gave me a thumbs up.

"How were your holidays?" I asked.

"Kassia likes to run through the snow in shorts," Blaise said.

"So? I'm a runner. I like to run," she said.

"That's no excuse to parade around like it's summer," Blaise said.

"Get over it," Kassia said.

"It was like 15 degrees or something outside. You could've gotten sick or something," Blaise said.

"So you were worried about her or something?" I asked.

"Awe, how sweet Blaise," Kristen said.

"I wasn't that worried about. I'm showing the normal amount of concern you would show for a friend," Blaise said.

Draco looked over to Kassia. "So, Blaise likes you."

"I do not," Blaise said.

"Don't hide it Blaise," Sabrina said.

"Hide what? I've got nothing to hide," he said.

"Sure," I said. "And that ceiling isn't enchanted."

"I don't have to sit here and that this from you, Potter. I'll see you guys in the common room," Blaise said getting up and walking away.

Kristen looked over to me and mouthed "One. . . Two. . . Three. . ."

Kassia got up from the table and followed Blaise from the Great Hall.

"Well, that was entertaining and all, but I'm gonna go spend some quality time with my girlfriend," Kristen said.

"Be safe," Sabrina said. "No glove, no love."

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled me from the Great Hall.

"So who's that present from?" Draco motioning to the gift in my hand. "Some other guy trying to court you?"

"Yeah, if you count Pansy as a potential suitor," I said.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked. I nodded. "She gave you a Christmas present?"

"Yes, It's incredibly weird. She called it a peace offering and then called me her friend," I said.

"She's up to no good," Draco said. "Obviously. So how were your holidays?"

"Great. I got a new broom," I said.

"Really? Which one?" Draco said.

"Nimbus 2005," I said.

"What? How?" Draco asked.

"The Quidditch team loves me. And Hermione asked a favor in to Viktor Krum," I said.

"I am jealous," Draco said.

"You should be," I said. "Daddy can't buy you everything."

"Clearly," Draco said. "What else?"

"Well. . . I got a bunch of stuff that used to belong to my mother – journals, clothes, her prefect badges, letters from my father, and a pensieve with a shit ton of memories," I said. "I know it sounds lame but. . . It's all I have of hers and it felt really good to get that from her."

Draco nodded seeming to understand. "Anything else exciting happen?"

_*Well last night Voldemort got into my head and took control of my body.*_

_-I feel like that information can be omitted.-_

"Ron and Hermione hooked up," I said.

"Oh, good. Maybe the Brown girl will stop trying to talk to me," he said.

"Lavender's talked to you before?" I asked.

"A few times. She said something about you being Weasley's best friend so we should be friends. I threatened to hex her," Draco said.

"I don't blame you," I said. "But he hasn't broken up with Lavender yet so. . . Keep it on the down low until tomorrow. He's breaking it off with her tonight."

"Weasley cheating on a girl and Granger helping him. That's something I didn't expect," Draco said.

"You're not the only one," I said.

* * *

The next morning there was someone shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes," I protested.

"Hannah, get up. We have a situation," Neville said to me.

I sat up and looked at him. "What?"

"Ron and Hermione," he started.

"Ugh! They can sort out their own drama," I said. "Let me sleep an hour more before class."

"No this is serious," he said. "There are hostages involved."

I groaned and climbed out of bed, following Neville to his dorm where I could hear Hermione having a one-sided shouting match with Ron.

I heard something break inside.

"Ow!" Ron said.

I sighed. "So who's inside?"

"Dean, Harry and Seamus," Neville explained.

I groaned and reached for the doorknob.

"Be careful," Neville said.

"Thanks," I said opening the door. I walked inside and closed it behind myself. "Hermione, stop being a psycho."

"But, Hannah," she started.

"No. I get to talk," I said. "Let the hostages go first."

Dean and Seamus crawled out from under their beds and Harry climbed out of the closet. Seamus and Dean walked out of the room and harry closed the door behind them.

"So I'm guessing Ron didn't break up with Lavender?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. I knew exactly how to handle this.

"Hermione, next time you send Neville into my room to wake me up and hour earlier than I would like because you forgot that Ron is a little chicken shit who's afraid of hurting people's feelings I'm going to kick your ass," I said. "And Ron is you don't stop being a chicken shit and break up with Lavender I'm going to kick your ass. And Harry you could've very have handled this on your own."

All three of them stood there, staring at me, ashamed.

"You three are the reason I'm in anger management," I said walking out of the room.

All of my friends here had officially lost their minds.


	34. That Day Shit Hit the Fan

"And that is why boggarts shape shift," Umbridge explained towards the end of our lesson that day.

_*Of course Lupin taught us this in third year.*_

_-Common knowledge.-_

_*I am not learning anything in here.*_

"Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

"Yes?" I answered in my usual unwilling voice.

"You seem a bit lost. Would you like to give us a synopsis on what I just said," she said.

"With pleasure," I lied. Draco shook his head next to me. "The main reason a boggarts shape shift is because it's a defense mechanism. In order to render a boggart powerless you need the combination of a charm and also laughter and you can't use either if you're too terrified to do so."

_*And that's how we roll in Lupin's class.*_

_-Word. Represent.-_

"Wrong," Umbridge said.

Everyone the class gasped.

No teacher ever had told me I was wrong. They'd shown irritation with me being right but they'd never told me I was wrong.

". . . Excuse me?" I asked. "May I ask _how_ I'm wrong?"

"Because that is not why boggarts shape shift which you would know if you had been paying attention," Umbridge said.

"But I was listening to every painful word you said," I said. "I gave a brief synopsis just like you asked."

"So now I'm wrong?" she asked.

_*Trick question.*_

"I'm not saying you were wrong. I'm just saying I was right," I said knowing it still sounded bad. Draco gently placed his hand on my leg trying keep me from flipping out.

"And how are you so sure you're correct. Go on, I'm listening," she said.

I took a deep breath. "I've read this chapter several times. I listened and took notes on your explanation and also in third year-."

"Aha! Professor Lupin taught you in third year, did he not?" she asked.

I groaned. "Yes."

"How often must I reiterate that he was not competent to be teaching you?" she asked.

"You can say it however often you like and it'll never be true," I said. Draco squeezed my leg tightly, begging me to shut up, trying to keep me out of detention.

"You really don't believe he was incompetent?" she asked.

"Well. . . Not for the reasons that you believe he is," I said.

_-Nice save.-_

"And what are my reasons, you're so insightful?" Umbridge asked.

"Well, based on your political background it wouldn't be wrong of me to suggest that you have a somewhat biased opinion," I said.

"Miss Potter, I'd like to see you after class with your head of house," she said.

"I have anger management after class," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well clearly that's not working for you so Professor Snape will come along as well," she said. "And note the five points for the roll of the eyes."

I snapped my quill in half, resisting the urge to jump up from my seat and scissor kick her.

------------

"I didn't do anything wrong," I promised McGonagall as we walked to Umbridge's office.

"Be that as it may I told you to watch your tongue," she said.

"I did. I slipped once and then corrected myself," I said. "I gave her all the credit in the world that she thinks she deserves."

"Hopefully this will be painless then," McGonagall said.

"Nothing ever is with that woman," I said.

We walked into her office where Snape was already looking irritated beyond words.

"Hello, Dolores," McGonagall said.

"Minerva," she replied sweetly. "Glad you're all here. Do you know why we're here?"

_*To give me a reason to join Voldemort's cause?*_

_-It's not that deep… Psycho.-_

_*Well it's either Voldemort or alcoholism.-_

_-I don't think being a death eater is the next best thing to alcoholism...-_

"Because I have behavior issues," I replied.

"Correct. Professors, do you see any improvement in her behavior this year?" Umbridge said.

"A vast one being that she hasn't gotten any detentions this year," Snape said.

"Usually she will have accumulated several by this point in the year," McGonagall said.

". . . Miss Potter you have two options. You can either be thrown out of school for your unwillingness to improve your behavior or continue anger management, serve detention with me every night this week and be put on a contract which if violated will result in your termination from school," Umbridge said.

"I think I'll see you in detention tonight," I said.

"Also, Cornelius has asked me to inform you that you are currently being investigated," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"The murder of Cedric Diggory," Umbridge said.

"What? That's absurd!" I said. "I didn't kill Cedric Diggory."

"I certainly hope you didn't," Umbridge said. "That would be unfortunate."

". . . Excuse me, Professors," I said getting to my feet. I walked out the office.

They were accusing me of murdering Cedric Diggory.

"Potter," Snape said popping up behind me.

"Has the ministry got nothing better to do with it's time than try to toss me in jail or kick me out of school or completely ruin my life?" I asked. "I mean I didn't kill Cedric Diggory. Volde-."

"You're not going to jail," Snape assured me. "They don't have anything on you."

"They have enough if they're going to openly accuse me of murder obviously," I said. I groaned. "As if it's not difficult enough being a teenager. I'm going to my room."

When I arrived back in the common I sat down on the floor with Harry.

"How was your meeting?" Harry asked.

"Never mind the fact that I have to continue anger management, or that I have a week of detention with that toad, or even the fact that I'm on a contract that if broken will get me ejected from Hogwarts, the kicker was that she just _decided_ to tell me that I'm being investigated for Cedric's murder," I said.

". . . They think you killed Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well at least Umbridge and Fudge, and that's enough isn't it?" I asked. "I think since they can't get us out of school or arrest Dumbledore, they're taking a new route."

"Hey guys," Ron said coming to sit down with Hermione.

"How was your meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Detention, contract, murder investigation," I said.

". . . Wait. . . What?" Ron asked.

"They think I killed Cedric Diggory," I said.

"Why would they suspect something stupid like that?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of people in the ministry are stupid these days, Hermione. No one wants to look out for me there except for Tonks and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley and no one likes them very much right now either," I said.

"Well. . . This is a bit of a stretch but. . . What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What about Draco?" I asked.

"His dad works for the ministry and he's always pulling favors for Draco," Harry said.

". . . I don't know. A murder investigation is a pretty big deal," I said. "And Lucius doesn't like me very much. Not to mention the fact that he tried to have me killed that one time. I'm sure he couldn't care either way if I went to jail or not.'

"Well it would look good for him wouldn't it? Trying to save his only son's teenage girlfriend from persecution for a crime she didn't commit," Hermione said.

"It would, except I'm Hannah Potter and no one likes me right now," I said. "It'd be better for him to send me to jail."

Hermione groaned. "This is rubbish."

"I'll say," I replied. "Anyway, I'm going to miss the DA meeting tonight to go to detention. I'll also be missing Quidditch practice – again tomorrow and Thursday. . ."

"Are you alright, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just can't believe I've only been back at school for a day and shit has already hit the fan," I said.

"Well, while you contemplate the rest of your life, I need to go talk to Ginny. I'll see you guys around," Hermione said getting to her feet and walking away.

Since we'd gotten back from holiday, when Hermione wasn't trying to kill him, she and Ron had been tiptoeing around each other to be sure that no one could tell they were going out.

"Oh, hi Won-Won," a shrill voice squeaked at us. We all looked up to see Lavender standing there.

"Oh, hi there," Ron said.

We all stared him down.

"Just do it," Harry whispered.

Ron took a deep breath and got to his feet. "Lavender, you know how when you stick your hand in snow it feels nice and cool at first but then your hand starts to hurt and go numb?"

I sighed. Leave it to Ron to come up with the most ridiculous metaphor ever.

"Uhm. . . I guess," Lavender said.

"Well. . . Let's just say that that's what our relationship has turned into," he said.

"I don't understand," Lavender said.

"Let's say you're the snow and I'm the hand. . . And I can't feel my hand anymore," Ron said.

". . . You're breaking up with me?" Lavender asked.

Ron nodded.

Lavender paused for a moment. "There's someone else. . . _Of course_ there's someone else. It's Granger isn't it?"

Ron nodded guiltily.

Lavender turned and marched away from him upstairs. He then sat back down with us.

"Just remember, breaking up with Hermione would probably be ten times worse," Harry said.

"I have no intention of doing that thank you very much," Ron said.

"Good for you," I said.

Then from upstairs we heard a shriek and then we heard the very clear voice of Lavender.

"You bitch!" she shouted.

Ron closed his eyes and covered his ears. "Maybe if I ignore it, it'll all go away."

Harry and I dragged Ron upstairs and found Lavender, mootly, trying to attack Hermione. It was useless to try to fight Hermione. She could kick anyone's ass.

I walked over and pulled Hermione away from Lavender as Parvati suddenly rushed in and held back Lavender.

"I can't believe you stole my boyfriend you man thieving heifer cow!" Lavender shouted.

"Maybe he wouldn't have broken up with you if you weren't such a brainless, vapid, airheaded, self-absorbed, cunt," Hermione said.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked walking up the stairs. She saw me holding back Hermione and Parvati holding back Lavender sighed. "You too come along. . . You as well, Weasley."


	35. Screw Up

"Welcome, Potter," Umbridge said welcoming me into her office that evening. "Have a seat at that desk there."

"Thanks," I replied curtly, sitting down at the desk. "So what am I to do for you then?"

Umbridge handed me a quill and a few sheets of parchment.

"You won't need any ink," she said. "You will write for an hour; 'I will not say werewolves are good teachers."

"You're serious?" I asked.

She nodded.

I picked up the quill and wrote the first sentence. Just as it had happened to Harry, the sentence became etched into the back of my hand.

_*This is going to suck.*_

I continued to write, doing a surprisingly splendid job of ignoring the pain.

Time seemed to pass by quickly then suddenly Umbridge reached down and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"That's quite enough, Potter," she said. "Don't want to bleed you dry."

My hand was starting to drip down onto the paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time," she said.

I rose to my feet and left her office. I was feeling a bit lightheaded and was dripping blood all over my robes. I pulled my tie off my neck and wrapped it around my hand.

I walked into the common room and saw that everyone was back from the DA meeting.

"How was detention?" Harry asked.

"Painful," I said showing him my hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's better than it was when I left. I just need to bind it well. In the mean time I'm going to bed to try to recover some of the blood I've just lost. I'm exhausted."

"See you in a few minutes then," Hermione said.

I walked upstairs and pulled out a piece of parchment with my quill and ink and wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_So, you told me to stay out of trouble and I really did try my best but, trouble and I are too close for me to avoid it. But just know that none of this is my fault. For starters, Umbridge put me on student contract, I have detention for a week (in which I have to write 'I will not say werewolves are good teachers' in my own blood), I'm back in anger management (can't imagine why) and she also informed me that I'm being investigated for murder. I want to come back home. I love you. I miss you and I won't see you soon enough._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

* * *

"Four o'clock? Angelina change practice to four o'clock?" Ron asked.

"Well we usually have practice at seven and I've got detention at eight so I can't make it," I said. "She called it my punishment."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"You act like it's my fault. I'm being punished unjustly. There's a lot of that going around on my part these days," I said.

Just the Pig swooped in through the window and brought me a letter.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles," I replied opening. "Dear Hannah, she made you write what? I'm pretty sure that child abuse and against the law. I'll have Tonks look into it. We're all already aware of the investigation and trying to figure something out. In the mean time, keep your nose out of trouble. Keep your thoughts to yourself. We can't afford you getting kicked out of school or thrown in prison. Love, Snuffles."

"That was uneventful," Harry said. "That's what he tells you every time."

"Except now you need to actually listen," Hermione said.

------------------

Hermione shook me awake the next morning.

"What?" I asked.

"She's made a new 'Educational Decree' you should see," Hermione said.

I climbed out of bed and went into the common and saw the new rule hanging on the wall.

_By Order of the High Inquisitor_

_Teachers may use any form of punishment they see fit regardless of pain or tediousness._

I sighed. "So who talked to her?"

"Kingsley," Ron said. "And he's in charge of trying to put you in jail for it."

I groaned. "I just keep making trouble for everyone."

"I'm sure they know you don't mean to," Harry said as we walked back upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"Try telling that to the students here. Most of the Gryffindors still haven't forgiven me for losing those house points first year and now they like me even less after all the bull that the prophet is spitting out," I said.

"Well you two go get dressed. We'll meet you down in the Great Hall," Harry said giving me an encouraging pat on the back.

After Hermione and I changed into our robes we walked down to the Great Hall where everyone's eyes watched me, some even cowered away from me.

"Jeez, the way they're looking at me you'd think I punched a baby or something," I said as we sat down.

"You may as well have," Ron said handing me a copy of the Prophet.

"You know I don't read that smut," I said.

"This you'll want to read," Harry said.

I looked down at the paper and of course the headline read: _Hannah Potter Prime Suspect in Diggory Murder._

I slammed my head down onto the table.

"I don't need anger management. I need a therapist," I said.

"You don't need a therapist. You need Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Well apparently he's too busy to talk to me right now," I said. "He's too busy to be bothered with either of us."

"Well I do have a school to run, you know," someone said from behind us. I turned and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Well now I don't want your help. I'm angry with you," I said turning around to my empty plate, prepared to eat.

"No. No time to eat yet. To my office quickly. I've got business outside of school today so we'll have to make this quick," he said.

I sighed and got up from my seat. I followed him up to his office. I hadn't even been in here since the summer.

"So, I'm sure you're aware of the situation," Dumbledore fumbling through papers on his desk.

"You mean how Kingsley took over my case? Yes," I said. "I blame myself for that."

"He's working to prove your innocence," he replied, still searching his desk for something.

"I think it should be enough to know that I didn't do it," I said. "Voldemort was the one who-."

Just then, the office door swung open and Umbridge walked in.

"Oh, just the student I was looking for," Umbridge said.

"Yes, I was just going over the harassment policy with Hannah. I trust you've read the morning paper," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, pity that. I'm curious as to how that information got out to the papers," Umbridge said. "I suspect one of your friends may have leaked it to them."

I scoffed. "My friends wouldn't stab me in the back, and the three that I told about the investigation have been boycotting the Prophet for nearly a year."

"Boycotting, but why?" Umbridge asked.

"Because they say ridiculous things like 'Hannah Potter Killed Cedric Diggory. More info on page 13'," I said.

"Five points from Gryffindor from your sass," Umbridge said.

I took a deep breath.

_*She should've made me write "I will not punch Umbridge in the face" if she wanted me better my behavior.*_

"I shouldn't be telling you this, Potter, but it's not looking good for you. The evidence is stacked high against you. I'm afraid that you'll be shipped right off to Azkaban for what you've done," Umbridge said.

"Innocent until proven guilty, _Professor_," I said.

"Yes well. . . You wouldn't be there long anyway," she said. She turned and walked out of the office.

"If they find enough against me they're going to do the same thing to me that they did to Sirius aren't they? I won't get a trial. I won't get to plead my case. They'll have me sit Azkaban while I wait for the dementors to come and suck out my soul won't they?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said.

". . . There's someone in the ministry working on the case who keeps feeding them false information and bringing in evidence to put me away isn't there?" I asked.

"We suspect so," Dumbledore said. "But who, we couldn't say."

I could cry. "What if. . . What if they decide I'm guilty before you can find out who's after me?"

"Then Kingsley will inform us and you will be long gone before they ever reach Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "You will not go to jail, Hannah."

"This still isn't the least bit fair. I'm only 15. How can Fudge honestly think that I killed someone," I said. "What does he have to gain from sending me to the dementors?"

"I don't know, but your innocence is on your side," Dumbledore said.


	36. The Four Fs

_[A/N: In this chapter I make a very blatant reference to an anime that I've been in love with for ages. 10 points if you guess correctly. Also 10 points if you catch the "Looking for Alaska" reference. 10 points if you don't know either and are just happy to be here.]_

"Will you please calm down?" I asked Draco as he pointed horrified to the newspaper in his hand.

"Calm down? When they're trying to slander your name? Absolutely not," he said.

"Well they've already successfully slandered my name, Draco. That ship has sailed," I said. "This whole being suspected of murder thing is what's really grinding my gears at the moment."

"They can't send you to jail. You're only 15," Draco said.

"They can do whatever they want. And if they do send me to Azkaban it won't be for too long. From what I've been told I'll just be there until they can schedule a date to send me to the dementors," I said.

"BUT-!"

"Calm down. Stop shouting," I shushed. Students passing us in the hallway were staring at us enough as it was.

"You know, at first I thought maybe you and your brother were maybe a little off your rockers thinking someone was out to get you but, now even I'm convinced that _something_ isn't right. I mean someone has to be out to get you after all. . ." he said.

"After all what?" I asked.

Draco pulled me up against a wall and lowered his voice. "I'm not supposed to tell you or anyone else this but. . . My dad has been working on your case since the summer since you know he's on the school board and it involves the kids he's in charge of."

Well that was interesting to know.

"And it doesn't make sense for you to be getting in trouble if you're _my_ girlfriend and _my_ father is looking after your case," Draco said. "I know you didn't kill anyone, Hannah. I _know_ it. And none of this makes sense."

"They're going to be interviewing all of the people closest to me to try to sort out if I did it or not," I said.

"But you didn't," Draco said.

"I know now but-."

"Malfoy!" Filch called out. "Umbridge wants to see you in her office."

"And so it begins, I suppose," I said. "Please be careful of what you say to her. She is relentless."

* * *

"So tonight will be our last DA meeting?" Neville asked during lunch.

"We have to. We can't afford to cause any more trouble with them trying to pin murder on Hannah," Harry said.

"But we'll still help you personally f you need it. We won't just let you fall on your ass," I said. "You're, like, one of our best friends. That would be so rude if we did that."

"Best friend, really? I thought you just kept me around to look better in comparison," Neville joked.

"Please, Neville. I don't need comparison," I said.

"Your vanity never ceases to amaze me," Ron said.

"Ron you're just jealous because you wish you were as beautiful as me and Neville here," I said.

"Anyway, did you see McGonagall posted the times for career counseling?" Ron asked, ignoring me.

"Yes! I'm particularly excited," Hermione said. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. I think I may make SPEW bigger, you know? Like do things that instead of how muggles do 'Trick-Or-Treat' for UNICEF, it could be like 'Trick-Or-Treat for SPEW'."

"Please shut up," Harry said.

"Rude," Hermione said.

"Yes, but necessary," Harry replied.

"It's kind of no secret that you're the only one who cares about House Elves," Neville said.

"Speaking of it, what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Herbologist maybe. It's the only thing I like doing and it's all I'm good at," Neville said.

"Yeah, too bad they don't make careers in just being plain awesome because you're cut out for that too," I said.

"You're complimenting Neville a lot more than usual today. Did we miss something?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you this, but Neville and I are secret lovers. When Draco's away the Gryffindor's play," I said.

"Yeah, can't find a love like ours," Neville said.

"You two are ridiculous," Hermione said.

"So, Hannah. If your master plan of being a potions master doesn't work out, what do you plan to do?" Ron asked.

"Alchemy, the science of breaking things down and putting it back together as something else," I said. "It's fascinating if you exclude how to make the philosopher's stone."

"And how does one do that?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of human life," I said.

"When you say human life," Harry started, "do you mean-?"

"That they transmute hundreds of humans into the stone? Yes," I said.

"One stone?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Isn't that illegal? Didn't Nicholas Flammel do that?"

"Yep," I replied. "At least, that's what I've read…"

Everyone sat silently at the table until Neville cleared his throat.

"So, Harry, Ron. How about the two of you?" Neville asked.

"Auror," they said in unison.

"I expected as much," Hermione said. "And in the unlikely event that Hannah is a failure she can be an auror too."

"Yep. I _know_ I can do that. Then we could be an unstoppable crime fighting duo Harry. Like Zim and Zam," I said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You know, the wonder twins from the muggle cartoon," I said.

"Oh! You mean Zan and Jayna from _Super Friends_," Harry said.

"Sure," I said.

"Hey, is Pansy Parkinson waving at you?" Neville asked.

I glanced up and saw that surely enough she was.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "She's like, being nice to me or something. She gave a Christmas present and everything. It was a hat. Just a regular old hat. I haven't put it on because I feel like it might be infected with lice."

"Weird, girl, that Pansy," Harry said. "Oh, yeah, Hannah. I was talking to Cho earlier and she mentioned something about Hogsmeade."

"Oh, yeah. So, we decided we were gonna go on a double. You and Cho and me and Draco," I said. "It's like a way for me to get to know her better and learn not to hate her and for you and Draco to do the same."

"I will do no such thing," Harry said.

"That's unfair though. I'm at least _trying_ with Cho. You could at least try with Draco," I said.

"And it's not fair that's he's rude and unkind to everyone else," Harry replied.

"Well he's going to be rude and unkind to you if you never even give him the time of day," I said. "He doesn't _want_ to hate you."

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because you're my brother and he knows I'll most always choose you over him when it comes down to it," I said. "But I shouldn't have to choose because you two should get along."

Harry groaned. "We'll see, Hannah."

* * *

"You're dragging your brother on a date with your boyfriend?" Parvati asked.

"They're going to have to learn to get along eventually," I said. "I mean they don't have to like each other but they can't keep going on vendetta's against each other."

"But forcing them together for an extended period of time? Seriously? That screams trouble, Hannah," Emily said.

"Harry and Draco can both be mature _sometimes_. I'm sure that it'll all work out," Hermione said.

"Hannah, let me ask you something," Parvati said. "How serious are you and Draco?"

"I'm an immature 15-year-old. I don't think anything I do can really qualify as serious," I said.

"Alright, let me rephrase the question, and don't get offended. I only ask because I care about you and only because I know you very well," Parvati said. "How. . . _Far_ have you let things get with Draco?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I mean and you're probably playing stupid because you did something bad," Parvati said.

"Please tell me you didn't go all the way with Draco!" Hermione shouted at me, shaking me violently.

"No, I didn't!" I said. "Stop shaking me. You're giving me whiplash."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Then what did you do?" Emily asked.

"Nothing I lament doing," I answered.

"Of course you _don't_ lament it," Parvati said. "Just tell me, since I know you haven't gotten really down and dirty with him, just tell me second base or third base. And remember, this is a judgment free zone."

"Not true," I said.

"And you're still going to tell us anyway," Parvati said. "Just give me a number. Two or three?"

"Well, everyone has their own varying opinion of what is what so maybe she just needs clarification!" Emily suggested.

Parvati sighed. "Everyone knows the four Fs – French, Feel, Finger, Fuck. Now, answer me Hannah Potter."

Usually I didn't have a problem revealing anything to Parvati, even if she was going to tease me about it relentlessly for the rest of my life, but as I tried to say one simple number it got caught in my throat.

Parvati gasped. "Oh. My. God. Hannah Potter you didn't!"

"_Please_ say two!" Hermione said.

I shook my head.

"You let Draco get to third?! Really Hannah?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Emily shook her head. "What's the big deal? I let Fred."

"WHAT?!" Hermione asked. "This is behavior I would expect from Parvati but not the two of you!"

"Yeah!" Parvati said. "I am completely shocked at both of you, though, far more shocked by Emily than Hannah."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. What she does with Draco is her own business," Emily said. "As long as she doesn't get knocked up."

"Which won't happen," I said.

"Right, because there should be no possibility of that happening!" Hermione said.

". . . I understand that my mother isn't around, Hermione, but that doesn't mean you get to take her place," I said.

"You know, if Harry-."

"Whoa! Don't even mention Harry. He might show up," I said.

"Well," Hermione started, "if you didn't do things that he didn't approve of-."

"I would never have any fun," I said.

"Fun indeed," Parvati giggled.


	37. The L Word

_[A/N: So, someone asked me if I was going to write about the first three years along with this series. The answer is, definitely yes to the third year. The jury is out on years one and two though. Maybe if you bug enough I will…]_

"So he asked you to find a place to have a place to have your late anniversary celebration and you picked the room of requirement, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's easy," I said. "I don't have to decorate anything. All I have to do is food and since I know Dobby I've got that covered."

"Sounds more like you're being lazy than anything else," Ginny put in.

I scoffed. "So, I cut a few corners."

"I assume you know what happens when you cut corners," Ginny said.

"And do you know what happens when you assume?" I asked.

"Enlighten me," Ginny replied.

"You make an ass out of-."

"Alright, children. That's quite enough," Hermione said. "Don't you guys have a Quidditch match this Saturday? Are you excited?

"Sure," I replied. "Maybe I'll 'accidentally' hit Umbridge with my bludger and get thrown off the team. That sure would make me happy."

"Probably not the best idea," Ginny said unsurely.

"You're right," I said. "With my reputation they'll toss me on Azkaban for attempted murder."

"I'm surprised they didn't after what happened to Draco," Hermione said.

"I seriously believed he might break up with me for that," I said.

"Yeah, let Dean hit me with a bludger," Ginny said. "I envy yours and Draco's dedication to each other. I do, honestly."

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Because you've been together over a year and you still act like it's fun and new," Ginny said.

"Is that really what you think?" I asked.

"It's what _everyone_ thinks. You're disgusting," Hermione said. "You're like Heidi Klum and Seal."

"Who?" I asked. "Are they muggles?"

"Yeah. . . Let me rethink. . . You're like. . . David and Victoria Beckham," Hermione said.

"Oh, right!" I said. "They're hot."

* * *

I didn't think I'd worn a ponytail for any type of special occasion since I'd gotten rid of my pigtails half way through third year.

I remembered that it was on Draco's recommendation that I do that because he said it made me look more grown up.

I walked down to the fifth floor and saw Draco sitting on the stairs, a neatly wrapped present sitting next to him.

"Well, don't you look. . . gorgeous," he said.

I smiled. "You look rather dashing yourself."

"Why thank you," he said. "Now where are we going?"

"That I can't tell you," I said. I held up a blindfold. "It's a secret place and I'm already going to get flogged by a lot of people for even bringing you here."

"I don't know, Hannah. I kind of like where this is going," Draco said as I blindfolded him.

"You said that same thing when I handcuffed you over the summer, remember?" I asked.

"Vaguely," he replied, grimacing.

"Now, if I were you, I'd stop being so suggestive and just do what I say," I said.

"Now _you're_ being the suggestive one," Draco replied.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled him down the hall to where the Room of Requirement made itself visible.

I opened the door and everything was just as it should've been. I'd been down earlier to drop off food and Draco's gift and it was all there.

I closed the door behind me and took the blindfold off Draco.

"Whoa. . . What is this place?" Draco asked.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. If you need it, you'll find it for pretty much everything. Need a brook closet to hide from Filch? Or maybe you happen to be passing by when you really need to use the Lou," I said.

"Where is it?" Draco asked.

"Here on the fifth floor, but I won't tell you where and I can't tell you anymore," I said. "And promise me you won't go snooping around for it or telling any teachers or any of your little friends where it is?"

"I promise," he said giving me a kiss.

"Good," I said.

"So this room can give you anything you want?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much as long as you think it up," I said.

"So, let's say I thought up. . . Lindsay Lohan, naked, doing a crab walk," Draco started.

I didn't wait for him to finish his thought and kicked him in the shins.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sure does," he said as he hopped around on one foot. "I love your tenacity, by the way."

"I know," I said.

Draco and I joked around for a while we ate dinner, and finally it was time that I gave him his gift.

"It's a book," he said feeling the wrapping.

"Yep," I said. "And I'll give you a hint. It's not _101 Ways to Please Your Woman_."

"Yeah. I'm already quite good at that aren't I?" Draco asked. I blushed as he opened. "A scrap book. . . Pictures from the Yule Ball and your birthday. . . You've even got all those corny love letters I wrote you. . . And the article the Rita Skeeter wrote on your birthday. Now I feel like my gift pales in comparison."

He handed me the small, neatly wrapped box.

I pulled the paper off and it was a small, white, jewelry box.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't go over board," I said.

"I didn't," he said. "I saw how the heart of the ocean freaked you out and freaked everyone else, and then with the gift I got you for Christmas while obviously not nearly as extravagant as the heart of the ocean, left my parents a bit concerned."

"I can't imagine why," I said.

"Well you're you, Hannah. My parents don't like you very much and they can't fathom why I like you so much. They don't understand why I go so far out of my way do all of these crazy things for you when, not too long ago, I would be content with your lack of existence and. . ." Draco paused. "Just open it. It's for the bracelet I got you last year."

I lifted the lid open and inside was a small silver charm of a life boat.

"You told me not to go overboard," he said.

I chuckled. "Did you think that up all by yourself?"

"Yes, I did," he said proudly. "And. . . I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked as I clipped the charm to my bracelet.

". . . You're incredibly special to me, you know that? I would do anything for you, and these past few months I'm sure you know we gotten more serious, possibly more serious than we ought to," he said.

"True," I said.

"I've done things with you that I would never in a million years do with another girl and. . . I know I only allowed myself to do those things because. . . I'm in love with you, Hannah," he said. "I don't want you to say anything. Not yet because, and I know this sounds stupid, I literally sat in my room and thought about it for days before I worked up the courage to tell you this and I don't want you to say this just because _I_ said it or because you feel like you have to."

". . . Okay," I said. I was completely stunned. I had never seen Draco so honest and I hadn't expected this.

". . . It's getting late. It'll look bad if I'm out of bed after curfew, and gallivanting around with you no less," he said.

"Why, because I'm a criminal?" I asked.

"No, because I'm a prefect and you're a trouble maker," he said. He kissed my cheek. ". . . I love you."

I smiled at him. ". . . Thank you."

* * *

"You told him thank you?" Hermione asked. "He said he loved you and you told him 'thank you'? I know it's Draco Malfoy but you couldn't have said more. . . more. . ."

"Constructive?" Harry laughed.

"It's not funny, Harry," I said. "This is serious."

"It's pretty funny," he said. "It's not funny that he loves you. It's funny that you said thank you."

"Do you love him back?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "I have no basis for comparison. I don't know. I know I like him a lot and most of the time he's all I can think about. I'm always so happy to be with him and around him, but. . . Is that love?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

I sighed. "It's times like this that I wish I had a mum to answer questions like this for me," I said.

". . . Well. . . We don't have a mum but. . . I bet Tonks could give you some helpful insight," Harry said.

". . . You don't think she'd tell Sirius do you? He's just coming to terms with the fact that I'm even dating the boy," I said.

"I'm sure she'll understand that she shouldn't tell Sirius," he said. "And any, I'm not going to sit down here and talk to you about it."

"I know, because you don't give a lovely shit about Draco or his feelings," I said.

"Correct. Goodnight," he said. Harry got up from the couch and walked upstairs, with Ron following closely behind.

"I know I don't like Draco either but, you seem to for some odd reason," Hermione said. "And apparently he really cares about – he loves you apparently. I don't talk to him so I don't know him very well but I feel like he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it. So, you shouldn't say it if you don't mean it."


	38. Pansy's Gift

"Have you talked to Draco at all since last night?" Ron asked at lunch the next day.

"Yes, though not at length," I said.

"Well at least he's being a gentleman," Hermione said.

"Sure, sure," Harry said. "And speak of the devil, he's coming over."

I looked over and saw that he was walking over. When he reached me he smiled.

"Hi," he said looking only at me. My friends were staring hard at him though. "So, I just wanted to know if you could check out my notes from Charms class. I missed a class last week and I have to take a make-up exam to get back the points I missed from it."

"Sure," I said taking the notes from him.

"Hey, Hannah, what's that ugly hat in your bag?" Ron asked looking into my bag on the floor.

"Oh, this?" I asked pulling it out. "Pansy gave it to me for Christmas."

"She hasn't worn it because she thinks it's infected with lice," Hermione said.

"Well, she did have lice in third year," Draco said.

My friends were silent, unsure of whether or not it was appropriate yet to make conversation with him.

"Oh, Hannah!" I suddenly heard Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy," I said.

"Do you like your hat?" Pansy said.

"It's a lovely hat to be sure. It's just not really my personality," I said.

"But it's magic Hannah. Have you even put it on to see what it does?" Pansy asked.

"Oh. . . No," I said.

"You think I'd just give you some smelly old hat?" Pansy asked.

_*Actually, yes.*_

"So, what kind of hat is this?" I asked cautiously putting the hat on my head. Pansy smiled.

"A virginity hat," Pansy replied.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

Then, much to my horror the hat came to life, just like the sorting hat, and as loud as possible it shouted "THIRD BASE!"

Suddenly, calling it the virginity hat made perfect.

Both Draco and Harry were red in the face, though for obviously different reasons. Pansy was laughing and the Great Hall was filled with whispers.

"I am going to murder you," I hissed at Pansy as I tossed the hat to the ground.

"With your recent pattern of behavior, I wouldn't be surprised," she said with a shrug.

"Miss Potter. Mister Malfoy," a sickly sweet voice cooed. We looked over to see a rather pleased Umbridge looking at us. "Might I speak with you in my office right now, please?"

I glanced over to Harry. He was still leering at Draco. Definitely prepared to murder him.

"Now, please," Umbridge called again.

Draco and I started making our way over to Umbridge and she began to walk out of the great hall.

"We are so screwed," I said.

"Poor choice of words," Draco replied. "What do you think she's going to do to us?"

"Nothing as terrible as what Harry is going to try to do to you I'm sure," I said. Draco groaned. "And Parkinson, I can't believe her. The tables have turned. Honestly, I admire the effort she put into humiliating me that way, of course you realize this means war now though."

"And by war you mean what?" Draco asked.

"I dunno. . . Tell me, how does Pansy feel about spiders?" I asked.

'That's quite enough out of the two of you," Umbridge said as we reached her office. "It seems we need to have a little chat."

------------------

I missed all of my afternoon classes, sitting in Umbridge's office be scolded by every teacher imaginable. Umbridge, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore (of course with Dumbledore you can't really consider it yelling – you just always feel awful after he talks to you).

No doubt someone was going to tell Sirius and when he got wind of this all the trust that I had worked so hard to build with him would be gone.

I walked into the common room where I was greeted a slew of the rudest comments I had ever encountered in all my days as a student here. I had officially earned the label of a slut.

I collapsed into a chair next to Hermione across from Ron and Harry.

"So," I started at Harry, "On a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you?"

"Seventy two," he replied.

"That's fair," I said.

"No. fair would be ne strangling the daylight out of your boyfriend," Harry said. "You know, I don't even wanna talk about it. Just so you know, McGonagall said she's going to pay a visit to Snuffle this evening. Don't think he won't hear about this."

I groaned and slammed my head down onto the table. "Maybe he'll just die of a heart-attack and I'll have nothing to worry about."

"Wishful thinking," Hermione said. "So, what's your punishment?"

"I am not allowed to come within 50 feet of Draco for a week," I said.

"Thank you whoever thought that up," Harry said. "You had it coming you know?"

"Thank you, oh, wise one," I said rolling my eyes. "You have some sympathy for me don't you, Ron?"

"I mean. . . Well, you're my best friend and _I_ certainly wouldn't do what you did but I think what you and Malfoy do is between you and Malfoy," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "Oh, but I've some bad news.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow in place of Charms class, Dumbledore will be giving all of the fifth years an educational seminar about STD's," I said.

"You suck, literally," Harry said.

"I do not. And that was not very kind," I said. "You should hear what the other students are saying. It's awful."

Harry shook his head at me. "What happened to you? You used to be so nice and sweet and innocent,"

"I'm not sweet, innocent, little Hannah anymore," I said.

"Okay, so you're not," he said. "That doesn't mean it's an O.K. thing for me to hear about." I nodded. "Try not to be so stupid anymore, sis."

"Define stupid," I said.

"First base and that is all," Harry said.

I scoffed. "I'll stay firmly at second base. That is all."

"Over the-."

"Yes Harry, over the clothes. Sheesh," I said. "What are you my father?"

"Someone has to be," Harry said.


	39. Marked As Cho Chang's

The students at Hogwarts were relentless.

The very next day had to be one of the worst that I had eve endured at the school. Merely walking into the Great Hall to eat had earned me comments like "Hey, Potter, once you're done with Malfoy mind if we give it a go?"

And they only got worse as the day went on. I went out to Quidditch practice that night, having a match that Saturday, and the hecklers had gathered to taunt me about being a whore. Practice was cut short and I went inside.

On top of people thinking I was a murder they also thought I got around now.

I walked into the common room after a shower and changing my clothes and found Harry sitting on the couch, a scarf draped around his neck.

I sat next to him.

"Heard you had a rough time of I today," Harry said.

"You don't know the half of it," I said with a sigh.

"I suspect it will only get worse now," Harry said holding out a letter for me. "Snuffle sent it."

I took the letter and opened it, ready to face my fate.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now. I'd like to scream, to shout, to strangle that Malfoy boy, but I'm not going to. Instead I'm going to tell you this. Enjoy your freedom for now, because when March comes and you're here for Easter holidays you will have none. I am more than disappointed in you, Hannah. There are no words for what I feel right now. All I know is that I _clearly_ can't trust you anymore, despite your pleading. I don't know what's happened to you while you've been away at school these past two years but apparently it's made you dishonest and from now on I suppose I'll have to treat you as a dishonest person. Despite how furious and disappointed I am in you, I still love you and look forward to seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

Each word was more and more painful and stung like a thousand tiny knives until my eyes had glazed over with tears and I was no longer able to read anymore.

"That bad then?" Harry asked.

"I'm so stupid, Harry," I said tossing the letter aside. "Why is my brain only capable of being stupid? I used to be able to make smart decisions and tell the truth but I've turned into this horrible, horrible liar who goes behinds peoples backs and does the opposite of what they're told to do."

"You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Even you," Harry said. "I make mistakes all of the time."

"Not like me. Sirius doesn't get angry with you whenever you mess up. He's been nothing but angry with me since he came back," I said wiping tears from my eyes. "It's no wonder. I deserve it don't I, with the way I treat him?"

"Maybe it's not so much the way anyone is treating you. Perhaps it's just the way you're treating yourself," Harry said.

"Are you suggesting there's something wrong with me?" I asked.

"I'm suggesting that maybe you should talk to someone," Harry said. "We've both been having a rough year, I know. And I know yours has gotten considerably more difficult since Christmas and I know it's going to get worse."

"Then what do you suggest I need to talk about?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "But I think this time away from Draco will do you some good. I feel like you maybe use him to avoid your problems – when he isn't causing them for you."

Unfortunately, I could agree with that. It was almost something I did intentionally. If things got a little to ridiculous in Hannahland, it wasn't something a quick make-out (or something else) with Draco couldn't fix.

"You're right. This'll be good for me, even though I don't like it," I said. "Draco won't like it either."

"He'll understand when this week is over how much good it will have done you though," Harry said. I nodded. "I hope so at least."

I groaned. "I never told him about Hogsmeade."

"Well it's not until next Saturday. You'll get to tell him before then," Harry said.

I nodded and then looked closely at Harry.

"What's with the scarf?" I asked.

"Bit chilly," he replied casually.

"You're sitting in front of the fire place. You must be positively boiling," I said tugging at the scarf.

"Stop it. You're being annoying," he said.

"Wow, Harry," I said throwing my hands up in false surrender, "and we were having such a tender brother sister moment."

"Sorry to ruin it," he said looking into the fire.

That's when I snatched the scarf away to reveal a large hickey on the side of Harry's neck.

"Oh, my God!" I said. "Look at the size of it."

"Hannah!" Harry complained.

"Chang did that?" I asked.

"Well no one else did," he replied.

"It looks painful," I said.

"It kind of is. She bites me. Is that normal?" Harry asked.

"For some people I suppose," I said. "I didn't expect it out of her though."

"Neither did I," Harry replied.

"You know you can't hide that forever," I said as Harry wrapped the scarf around his neck. "You're gonna have to take the scarf off, like when you go to bed."

"I'll wait 'til the others have gone to sleep," he said.

"What about in the morning?" I asked.

"Must you rain on my parade?" Harry asked.

"I'm your sister. It's my job," I said.

"Yes, but you're quite excited about it this time," he replied.

"Well, I've had a rain cloud hanging above me and my parade for about a while now and I think subconsciously I've been doing it to everyone else. . . Though now that I'm aware that I'm doing it, I'll have to be more consciously aware of my actions," I said.

"You do need to talk to someone," Harry said.

"Clearly," I said.

"So. . . Excited about career counseling and telling McGonagall your brilliant plan to save the werewolves?" Harry asked.

"Not save the werewovles. Save Lupin," I said. "There are a lot of werewolves. That's a lot of pressure to help so many people. The world doesn't seem so big when you're trying to help just one person. If I happen to help a few more people along the way then, well, I can live with that too."

Ron walked into the common room and looked right at Harry. "Why the hell are you still wearing that damn scarf?"

Harry sighed, being unable to keep a secret from his best friend he pulled the scarf off. Even across the room, Ron could see it.

"Bloody hell! Chang did that?" Ron asked.

"Well, it wasn't Dracula," Harry replied.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked walking over to get a better look.

Just then, Hermione came walking downstairs.

"Goodness, Harry! What is that thing on your neck?" she asked.

"Cho Chang's property sticker," I said.

"Chang did that?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Who else would've done it?" Harry asked.

"Nosferatu," she replied. "Well, lucky for you it's basically just a bruise so you just have to wait for it to go away."

"Yeah, they usually go away in a day or two, though I'd give it some time with yours," I said.

"Hannah, I don't recall you ever having a hickey," Harry said.

"Of course not, cause I'm a pro at hiding them with make-up, or they're just in places you can't actually see them," I said.

Harry looked like he was about scold me but changed his mind, horrified at his own thought.

"It looks purple," Ron said.

"She must have a really big mouth," I remarked.

"Alright, everyone, the show is over," Harry said tossing his scarf around his neck. He stood up from the couch and walked upstairs.

"Do you think he's angry?" Ron asked.

"I'd be angry if I had to walk around with that thing on my neck too," Hermione said.


	40. Career Advice

"Well look at it this way Hannah, you'd be missing potions anyway. This way at least you'll be doing something constructive," Harry explained as I walked to Mcgonagalls office for career counseling. I had potions this same period and loathed missing it.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. "You go have fun making some super fantabulous potion in class."

I walked up to McGonagall's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said. I walked inside. She was sitting at her desk and Umbridge was in the corner.

_*What the hell dude? These are supposed to be private!*_

I sat down across from McGonagall.

"Hello Professors," I said.

"Hello Potter. Just pretend I'm not here," Umbridge said.

_*That's pretty hard to do since you take up half the room.*_

"So, Hannah, what do you want to study when you leave Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"Potions and alchemy, I've decided," I said.

"Alchemy too now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. Making potions, inventing potions and teaching potions. One day I even would like to be headmistress," I said. "This speech sound familiar?"

"Very," she said.

Umbridge was writing things down.

"As far as Alchemy goes you plan to do what?" McGonagall asked.

"Well potions and alchemy seem to be the same thing. Taking something else and turning it into some new, except alchemy is the science of breaking things down to make something new. I'd like to be able to see what symbiotic qualities the two possess and who they can help," I said.

"Who do you plan to help?" Umbridge asked.

I looked over at her.

"The general public," I said.

"Please, be less general. The main group you plan to help. Priority number one," Umbridge said.

I glared at her.

"Perhaps I'll be able to cure pink wearing, cat loving women of their ignorance that 'half-breeds' aren't people," I said. Umbridge scribbled something down so hard I thought she might burn a hole through her clip board.

"So, I assume you know what grades you need to have for this career path. I see you are taking arithmancy, which is needed," McGonagall said. "You've got outstanding grades. Better than we could have hoped from a student. You're just perfect Hannah except for your behavior."

"And there's the dark side to Hannah," I said.

"You are upholding the name of your father. The two of you have accumulated more detentions than anyone else in the entire history of the school," McGonagall said.

"Whoa. . . That is insane," I said.

_*I suppose he would be proud of me then.*_

_-Or disappointed that you're following in his footsteps.-_

"You need to sign up for a student teaching application with a teacher who is skilled with potions and is willing to let you student teach with them in place of one of your classes for your 6th and 7th years," McGonagall said. "Any teacher in mind?"

"Well, I guess Professor Snape is my only option isn't he," I said. Umbridge snickered. "Do you have something to say?"

"It's just that with your record no decent teacher would take you on as a protégé," Umbrige said.

"Good thing Snape's not a decent teacher then huh?" I asked. She glared at me.

"As for classes you'll need to take-."

"Potions, DADA, herbology, care of magical creatures, and charms and apparently arithmancy," I said.

"You'll be able to substitute your potions class for your student teaching position, also, if you score well on any of your other OWLs then you'll have the opportunity to also student teach for that class as well," McGonagall said. "And as for you OWLs you'll need to score at the right level for a teacher to take you on, which you should check, which shouldn't be a problem for you."

Umbridge shook her head.

"Okay, what now?" I asked, annoyed.

"OWLs are not a cake walk Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

"Thank you Professor-States-The-Obvious-A-Lot," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I would believe that you would if you were more focused in class," Umbridge said.

"I am focused in class. I'm probably the only one besides Hermione who doesn't sleep through your class," I said. "Do you know how hard it is to read when your boy friend is sitting right next to you snoring and drooling on the desk? It's gross."

"Now, Hannah, any back up plans in case you don't get your ideal job?" McGonagall asked.

"Auror," I said.

"Please," Umbridge said.

"What is it Dolores?" McGonagall asked. She'd slowly been becoming more and more frustrated with Umbridge as the session went on. I had a feeling she was going to break.

"Miss Potter, you don't apply yourself well enough you won't be an auror, let alone potions and alchemy," she said.

"Apply herself to what? Your students don't do anything in your class except read. They don't even get to see what the spells they're learning look like. How do they know they're doing them right? Her class and the fourth years are already two years behind everyone because of Lockhart and Moody teaching them nonsense and thanks to you they're self-conscious about our abilities," McGonagall said. "As for her ability it is not a question. She is hands down the best potions student in the school. She does them at level that our school doesn't even teach."

_*I am pretty great aren't I?*__  
__-Pat yourself on the back. It came out of the mouth of a teacher. The deputy headmistress, the head of your house, the most hardcore witch in existence.-_

"Well her behavior does not indicate that she is capable with keeping up with the career she is pursuing," Umbridge said, determined to make sure I was a small insignificant little child who won't achieve her goals.

"Hannah has bit her tongue, sucked it up, put up with your crap and the damn cats you have hanging on the class room walls and all the _fucking_ pink. Despite her poor behavior, she is one of the pride and joys of our school. The entire reason she wants to be a potions master or an alchemist or an auror is so she can help people and make the world a better place. If you think for a second that she would let something like her bad behavior get in her way you are dead wrong," McGonagall said. "She has improved her behavior so greatly this year and that is something she can be proud of. Two detentions aside from the usual fifty she would've gotten by this time. And they are both from you and you'd give her a detention every time you spoke if you could."

_*Wait… Did McGonagall just drop and F-bomb?*_

_-I. . . I think so. . .-_

_*Someone please remove the chain. . . Because that was off it.*_

"Hannah you _will_ become a great potions master and a great alchemist. I will see to that personally. If I have to give up every summer vacation I have to help you I will. Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" McGonagall asked.

"You bet your wand I do," I said proudly.

She handed me some papers."Fill these out and give them to professor Snape when you've finished. They're for your student teaching. You've got to come back for further counseling since you wish to do alchemy and it's a very complicated subject. Other than that you have a good day."

"I will," I said getting to my feet and walking out of the classroom.

-----------

"No, she didn't," Hermione said.

I nodded. "Yes she did."

I was telling my friends about McGonagall's meltdown during my counseling and apparently Harry had had a similar experience,

"She dropped the f-bomb," Harry said.

"What do you think Umbridge will do to McGonagall?" Ron asked.

"Ask her for some ice to go with that burn," I said. "As long as Dumbledore is around she won't do anything to her. If she fired her there would be a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw revolt."

"Hey, Hannah," Colin said marching over to me.

"Yes, Colin?" I asked.

"Dumbledore ask that you show the new Gryffindor student around," he said. "She's waiting in his office."

"I've got Quidditch practice in like 10 minutes though. Angelina is going to kill me," I said with a groan.

"I'll cover for you," Ron said.

"Thanks," I said getting to my feet.

I walked out the common room and went to Dumbledore's office. Sitting inside by herself at his desk was a petite, young girl, about my age. She had long blonde hair that curled into tight Shirley Temple locks.

"Hi!" She said getting to her feet. "Are you Hannah?"

"That I am. And you are?" I asked.

"Lynnette Sknot. That's S-k-n-o-t. You can call me Lynn," she said. "Dumbledore says I'm to be in your dorm as well."

I sighed. A full dorm. I'd never had the pleasure of that.

"Well come along, Lynn," I said. "I'm actually going to be late to Quidditch practice for showing you around."

"Oh, well if it's trouble you can show me around after practice," she said. "I don't mean to be a problem."

"Oh. . . Well, okay," I said. "I'll just show you to Gryffindor tower and our room then."

As I walked Lynn down the hall to the tower, something seemed off. Every other student couldn't stop asking questions and looked around the halls like it was the extraordinary thing they'd ever seen. Lynn just walked by everything like it was familiar or something.

------------

"She doesn't seem right," I said after practice to my friends.

"She's really nice. We had a good chat with her while you guys were at practice," Hermione said.

"I dunno," I said doodling her name down on a scrap sheet of parchment. "She's very peculiar."

"That I can agree with. And paranoid too," Harry said. "She always takes a long time to think before she answers questions."

Then I noticed something. I snatched Harry's glasses off his face and sat them down on the piece of paper where I'd written Lynn's name down.

"Guys, we're so stupid," I said looking at the backwards reflection of her name in his glasses. "The order is spying on us."

"What?" Ron asked.

"S-k-n-o-t or T-o-n-k-s?" I asked.

"Of course! And Lynnette is Tonks' middle name!" Hermione said.

"But why would the order be spying on us?" Ron asked.

"I think this may just be the work of Snuffles, Lupin, and Tonks," I said. "I think my recent behavior was too much for them to handle and they want to keep an eye on us."

"Great, so we've been infiltrated. Now we really have to watch everything we do," Ron said.

"You don't think she'll care about the hickey do you?" Harry asked covering his neck which was still sporting his bruise.

"That'd be stupid. I'm sure she had plenty of love bites in her day," Hermione said. "But you, Hannah, behave yourself. You could very well get all of us into trouble."


	41. In the Astronomy Tower

I was miserable sitting in DADA the next day, watching Draco sitting next to Kristen instead of me. The first two days had been fine. Harry was right that I probably needed some space away from him, but now the anxiety was killing me.

"Will you pay attention?" Hermione asked, nudging me. "You're going to get into trouble. Keep your eyes on your book and off of Draco."

"But I can't help it. Look at him. He's bloody gorgeous. It's the only thing my eyes want to look at," I said.

"Oh. My. God," Hermione groaned. "Look, it's Wednesday. Hump day. In three days you will be able to be with him again. Just relax."

"Too long," I sighed. I felt like I wasn't going to survive. I knew I would, but right now it didn't seem like it.

As class ended I noticed Lynn aka Tonks, dawdling at her desk, scribbling something down.

"For the moment I was able to put my issues with the system separating me from Draco behind me while I tried to get Tonks to reveal herself.

We walked out into the hall and waited for her to exit.

"Hey, Lynn," I said grabbing her as she came out into the hall.

"Hello, Hannah," she said stumbling over her own two feet.

"Bit clumsy are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just a touch," she said as we pulled her into a deserted corridor.

"We know a few clumsy people ourselves," Ron said.

"Uh, what's this all about?" she asked.

"Her name," I said. "Our clumsy friend. It's Nymphadora."

"Oh, what a peculiar name," she said. "Excuse me."

"Not so fast, Tonks," Hermione said pulling her back. "Drop the act. We all know it's you."

She sighed. "How? How did you figure me out so quickly? We all assumed you would but wow," she said.

I scoffed. "Sknot? Really? You couldn't think of a stupider name?"

"_Sirius_ actually couldn't think of a stupider name," she said. "Which is why I'm here in the first place."

"Because of me I assume," I said.

"He just wants to see that you, all of you, stay out of trouble," she said. "But especially you Hannah. He is not happy with you at all."

"I'm sure he isn't, but I'm not going to ever be able to trust him if he's pulling dirty tricks like this," I said.

"He wouldn't pull dirty tricks like this if you were able to keep other people out. Of. Your. Pants," she said hitting me upside the head with each final word. "What is the matter with you?"

"Do you have to hit me?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll knock some sense into you," she said. "I'm super disappointed in you too, you know? I took up for you when you told everyone you were dating Malfoy but now I have idea if what I thought about you was true."

I sighed. "Okay. So, I lied a few times and I did some things I'm not exactly _allowed _to be doing but-."

"But nothing, Hannah. You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble," she said. There she was hitting me again.

"Okay. I got the message. I'll be good from now on. I promise. Now go back to Grimmauld," I said.

"If it were that easy I wouldn't be standing here in the body of a 15-year-old now would I?" Tonks asked. "I'm here until Easter break. If you haven't gotten it together by then, I'll be back here sitting with you in the Great Hall watching you like a hawk while you take your OWLs. Do you understand?"

I groaned. "Yes."

"Good. In the meantime, Harry, what is that ridiculous thing on your neck all about?" Tonks asked.

Harry immediately covered his neck. "I burned myself."

"Oh, Hannah, there you are," Kristen said running down the corridor to me.

"Hi, Kristen," Harry said.

"I believe I said 'Hannah' not 'Harry' didn't I?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Hannah, here are some charms notes Draco said borrowed from you. Wanted you to have them back."

"Oh, tell him thank you," I said.

Kristen nodded and, giving a curt glance to Harry, she walked off.

"Wasn't she your girlfriend?" Tonks asked.

"Now she's my bitter ex-girlfriend," Harry said.

I looked at the notes Kristen had given me and flipped through them. Sitting in the middle of them was a smaller piece of parchment written in Draco's handwriting.

_Astronomy tower 10:30. Be prompt. Love, Draco._

I snapped my notes closed and glanced up at Tonks. It would be risky sneaking out with Tonks here, fully aware of my punishment, but it was worth the risk.

------------------

I climbed the stairs of the astronomy tower and peaked through the door. Draco was standing inside.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He turned around to me and smiled.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said. "I missed you."

"It's barely been three days," I giggled, even though I'd missed him too.

"Three days is too long," he said. "And my parents are really pissed at me."

"I'll bet," I said. "But, about this whole mess, I think it's probably a good idea if we-."

"Lay off it? I knew you'd say something like that," Draco said.

"Did you?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You're going to say something along the lines of we're only 15 and that it's caused us more trouble than it's worth-."

"Now, I wouldn't say _that_ exactly," I said.

Draco chuckled. "We wouldn't be sneaking around like this if we were better able to behave ourselves."

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," I said. "You're not angry are you?"

Draco shook his head. "I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to. I love you."

There he went saying that phrase again. _I love you._

"Draco, I have something else to tell you that you won't be very excited about," I said.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, it's like this, I care about you a lot. I know I more than _like_ you. I'd even say that I do love you, but, I don't know that I'm _in_ love with you, you know? Ugh! I know, I'm not making any sense," I said.

"You make perfect sense," he said.

"But it sucks doesn't it? It must," I said. "You're in love with me but I'm not in love with you and you say you don't want me to tell you I love you unless I thought about it and I mean it but it must be driving you crazy that I didn't just something like 'I don't need time to think because I know already that I love you' because I don't know if I love you or not, really and to be honest-."

Then Draco kissed, which I suspected was more out of the fact that I was rambling and probably needed to stop talking than because he actually wanted to kiss me.

"Relax, Love," he said.

"I'm right aren't I?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "So maybe you are. It does bother me a lot that my feelings are one sided, but you know what? It would be stupid to worry over something like that because for starters, _I_ love you. And secondly, you care about me enough to risk expulsion to sneak out and see me, to stay over my house even though you're convinced my dad is out to get you, to stay with me even though I screw up time and again."

"Maybe that just means I'm stupid," I said with a wink.

Draco kissed me again. "Then I'm in love with your stupidity."

"Keep talking like that and I will fall in love with you," I said.

"I'm counting on it," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

-----------

I walked into my room, ready to call it a night, but Tonks was sitting on my bed and she did not look pleased.

"Where have you been?" she asked casually.

"Out and about," I said, knowing she was just putting on a front for the other gitls.

"It's twelve-thirty. Curfew is 11 o'clock. You've been gone since like, ten," she said.

"Oh, Lynn, don't mind her. Hannah's always out past curfew. Those are the kind of things you get to do when your boyfriend is a prefect," Parvati said.

"She shouldn't be around her boyfriend being that's she been barred from seeing him until Sunday," Hermione said.

"Whoever said I was out with Draco?" I asked.

"But you were," Emily chuckled. "Or were you making out with someone besides your boyfriend? You've totally got the whole make-out flush all over your face."

"Okay, so I _was_ with Draco. Are you surprised?" I asked.

"I am," Hermione replied glancing over at Tonks.

"Look we didn't even do anything. We met up at ten-thirty, we chatted for a bit, and we ended up making out for longer than was intended," I said.

"Making out, Hannah? Is that all? Really?" Parvati asked.

"Yes," I said.

"It's never _just_ making out with you, darling," Parvati said.

"Well that's what happened," I said.

"I dunno, you've lived before," Parvati said.

"That's because you guys don't need a news flash every time Draco and I do something," I said.

"Well," Hermione started, "as long as you don't sleep with him-."

"I haven't if that's what you're getting at. I'm not stupid," I said, glancing at Tonks again. "And even if I had, it wouldn't matter because it would be between us. It's not really anyone else's concern what I do with my body is it?"

"I completely agree, Hannah," Emily said.

"But you're only 15," Tonks said.

"And she's completely capable of making her own decisions, even if they're frowned upon or stupid," Emily said.

"Thanks, Em," I said with a nod.

"No, but seriously, you definitely didn't _just_ make out with him right just then," Parvati said. "You're lying again. . ."

"Okay, so we didn't _just_ make out," I said. Even though Draco and I had said we wouldn't, we had anyway. Desires are strong and the mind is weak – especially when you're 15.

"Even though you told Harry-."

"Hermione, Harry doesn't control every facet of my life. And neither does Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter," I said. "Sometimes, things just happen."

"Hannah, I swear, if you round third base again _I'm _going to kill you," Hermione said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you are."

"Seriously," Hermione said, "I'm not helping you take care of any illegitimate children you may conceive while you're 15."

"What about when I'm 16? Would you help me then?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not funny," Hermione said, clearly not amused, and Tonks looked even less amused as she rolled off my bed and walked over to her nightstand to pull out parchment and a quill.

I sighed. She was definitely about to write to Sirius about what had just happened.

I was being stupid. I was never going to patch things up with Sirius if I kept behaving like this, especially if I was acting like I didn't care that I knew that Tonks was here keeping a eye on me. I needed to stop screwing around. I wasn't going to see Draco again until Sunday, even though it killed me not to, and I'd keep my promise to Harry and behave myself from now on.

All that was left was to try to do some Sirius related damage control while Tonks was here, otherwise I just knew I was going to end up in another shouting match with him when I went back to Grimmauld for Easter break.

"Hannah, can we chat in the hall for a moment?" Tonks asked.

"Sure, Lynn," I replied. Just as I was making a decision about being a better me, I was about to get scolded.

We went into the deserted hall and closed our door behind us.

"Now, I know I'm in no way, shape, or form your guardian or parent or anything like that, but I have a very strong desire to just take a lead pipe and beat common sense into you with it," Tonks said. "I know you're going to do whatever you want while you're here because obviously we can't control you, but I'm here. I'm here as Sirius' eyes and ears. He loves you like crazy and. . . You're worrying him."

"Look, I'm-."

"No. . . Hannah. . . You need to understand where Sirius is coming from and why it's so important that he be able to trust you. Why it's so important to him that you just stop behaving this way and doing these things," Tonks said. She sat down on the floor with me and took a deep breath. "He won't like that I've told you this – he doesn't talk about it to anyone ever anymore, but. . . You know how he ran away from home to live with your dad when he was 16? It wasn't just because our family sucks. It's because Sirius got his girlfriend pregnant as well."

"Oh. . ." I said. Now it all made sense.

"He had a little girl. Her name was Lydia. She was only around for about a week before she was adopted. Never saw her again," Tonks said. "You, Hannah, apparently remind Sirius a lot of himself when he was here and obviously he doesn't want you getting knocked up when you've got so much life a head of you. Please be better, Hannah."

Well obviously I had to now.

"He'll still never trust me now," I said.

Tonks shook her head. "I'm sure he will, in time anyway."


	42. Roommate Advice

Despite being reunited with Draco, the following week was a very depressing one.

Gryffindor had lost its first match of the season to Ravenclaw (and Cho Chang). The prophet was reporting about more and more evidence that had been found against me in the Diggory case, and after my shenanigans the week before, Tonks informed me that Sirius was pretty angry with me.

The day before Valentine's Day, I decided to make my relationship with Sirius my number one priority.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Tonks said.

"I'm sure he doesn't," I said pulling out a quill and parchment. "But I'm going to talk to him anyway. It's not like he's going to see a letter from me and toss it in the fire. He'll read it won't he?"

"Can't promise that he'll answer," Tonks said. "In fact I know he won't."

"Well I can at least try to talk to him," I said.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I know I'm probably one of your least favorite people right now and I know you don't want to talk to me, but no problems ever got solved by not talking them out. Remember the Cold War between America and the Soviets? That was all due to a lack of proper communication. I feel like you and I are in the middle of our own cold war. It sucks, you being angry with me. I remember I couldn't stop crying when I got your letter. I felt awful and then, I didn't feel so bad, especially when you sent Tonks to spy on me. The point is, Sirius, that the trust we worked so hard to build with each other is gone and, I know it's my fault, but neither of us is going to learn to trust each other if we keep playing these stupid games that give us both a reason to distrust each other. I'm done. I hope you are too. I'll see you in a few weeks, hopefully by then you'll be willing to speak to me._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

"There," I said folding the letter up. "You can send this out with your next report."

"I will," Tonks replied. "I'll take it to the owlry right now in fact."

She got up and walked out of the room. I walked over to the crates from my mom and started rummaging through it to find her diary again, setting aside pictures on the floor.

Emily walked into the room and looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find my mums fifth year journal," I said.

"You sat that in your night stand remember?" she asked examining the pictures on the floor.

"You're right," I said.

"Hey," Emily said taking up a photograph.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This girl. . . It's my mother," she said.

"Really?" I asked looking at the photograph. It was mother sitting in front of the lake with her two best friends Dana and Veronica. "Which one?"

"The blonde one obviously," Emily said.

"Dana was your mother? Really?" I asked.

"Yes. She still is my mother," she replied.

"She was like, my mums best friend when they were in Hogwarts together," I said.

"Really? I can't believe my mother never told me. She probably would've loved to meet you," Emily went on. "And you see Veronica here?"

"Yeah. She was dating my godfather, Sirius Black, right up until the moment well, you know," I said.

"Yes, but Hannah, you Danielle?" she asked. "Her mother went to Hogwarts too. She was about four years younger than our mums but she was an orphan. Veronica's family adopted her when she was about 15. Then during the last war, she was murdered by Barty Krouch Junior. Veronica took custody of Danielle and moved to America and now, she's back here England. I met her over Christmas break."

"I can't believe we've been roommates all this time and never knew about any of this," I said.

"I'll have to write my mother about this," Emily said. "And I'll tell Dani to write to Veronica as well. I'm sure they'll want to meet you and Harry."

"Definitely," I said.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Double date with Harry and Cho," I said.

"That'll be fun," Emily said. "Fred said he had something special in store for us. I'm excited to see what that is."

"When did you two start going out?" I asked.

"November, just before you and Draco started dating actually. And it's been wonderful," she said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course you can," Emily replied.

"Do you love Fred?" I asked.

"With all my heart and soul," she said with a smile.

"How do you know you love him?" I asked.

Emily chuckled. "Alright, what is this really all about?"

"Draco. He said he loves me," I said.

"And do you love him?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "And obviously Harry, Ron, and Hermione haven't been much help."

"I don't expect they would be, would they?" she asked. "I can't tell you whether you love Draco or not because I don't know how you feel. Love is different for everyone and it doesn't just happen overnight."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, it just came to me really. I was listening to Fred talk about his latest product and how he wanted to test it out and he was so excited – it was like he always, but I suddenly thought about how awful it would be if he was ever excited like that with some other girl because it had just hit me that he was that important to me," she said. "So, I told him. And you know what he said?"

"Something ridiculous I'm guessing," I said.

"You'd think that," she said. "But he said, 'you have no idea how complete my soul feels hearing you say that to me'."

"Did he really say that?" I asked.

"I know Fred doesn't seem the type to be sweet and romantic, but I guess that's why I love him. Because one minute he's sitting around trying to make everyone in the entire world feel as happy and excited as he is, and a minute later he's turning around making me feel like I can't live without him," she said. "As far as Draco is concerned, if he's giving you time to work things out then take it and if you do love Draco then you'll find a way of letting yourself know."

I nodded. I wondered what I would ever do without my sensible, level headed, friend Emily.

-------------

"No, Angelina," I said.

"But you have to! We lost the last match!" Angelina said the next morning.

"I already told you – I'm not going to practice today because I'm going out with Draco," I said.

"But we-."

"No buts," I said.

Angelina groaned. "Next practice you're doing laps."

She walked out of the room.

"Now, that's she gone, do you mind ditching Draco for an hour or so today?" she asked.

"Uh, yes I do mind actually. Why?" I asked.

"Because, you remember how I told you I came up with a plan about getting the truth out? Well, it has to happen today or it won't happen at all," Hermione said.

I groaned. "Fine. But only for an hour."

"Good," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emily said.

The door was opened by Harry.

"Hello," he said.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Cards and letters for Lynn. I told them I was coming upstairs to the dorm and they're all like 'if you go by Hannah's room give this to Lynn' and sure enough I ended up with like 50 of them," he said.

"Really!" Tonks asked excitedly taking the bag from Harry. "All of these are for me?"

"Yes. Apparently you're very well liked," Harry said.

"This is really nice, but I'm sorry I'm going to have to let all of these guys down," she said.

"There's not one boy in this whole school who's captured your attention?" Parvati asked.

"No, not really," Tonks said.

"And for good reason," Harry mumbled.

"What was that, Harry?" Emily asked.

"What? Nothing. Would you look at the time! Hannah, we'd better get going you know," he said.

"Fine, I'm coming," I said slipping on my shoes.

"Heels and a skirt. . . In winter?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to change?" I asked.

"No, no, do what you want," he said. "I just feel like since you invited me on this double date you should probably dress in a manner that kind of says 'I'm going on a date with my brother'."

"It sounds really wrong when you phrase it like that," Emily said.

"Harry, do you want me to change?" I asked.

"Oh, this owl is from Rem. . . My dad," Tonks said.

". . . No," Harry said.

Tonks giggled as she read the letter.

"Right. . . You guys continue your conversation. Parvati and I are gonna hang out in the common room," Emily said.

Emily and Parvati walked out the room.

"I'll meet you in the common room," Harry said. He followed the girls out the room.

"So, what's Lupin write to you about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just order business," Tonks replied.

"Order business makes you giggle?" I asked.

"Well you've seen the people I work with," Tonks pointed out.

"Right," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, give me a break you two," she said. "Remus is just my friend."

"Sure he is," Hermione replied.

"You're both being completely ridiculous," Tonks said.

I slipped off my heels and put on a pair boots so that hopefully Harry wouldn't so annoyed. The last thing I needed was him to be arguing with Draco the entire time.

"Well, I'm going," I said. "See you at lunch, Hermione. Where will you be, Tonks?"

"I've been invited to Hang out with Parvati so that's what I'm going to do," she said.

"Have fun," I said.


	43. Happy Valentine's Day

_[A/N: So, credit to 8 Bit Theatre for the most awesome speech over (sadly, I'm not that brilliant)]_

Harry was not in the common room as he'd promised so I'd gone outside to wait for him, but instead of seeing him there, I found Cho.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hi, Cho," I said.

"Hi, Hannah," she said, just as awkwardly. "Haven't seen them yet have you?"

"No, but if they're together then their bodies will turn up dead somewhere eventually," I said.

Cho chuckled. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

"I really hope it was," I said.

"Hey!" someone called out to me. Kristen and Kassia dashed over to me.

"Hey, Hannah. . . Chang," Kristen said. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I was hoping you knew," I said.

"I haven't Draco or Blaise all morning," Kristen replied.

"And what a morning it has been," Kassia said, her spirits apparently lifted.

"Please don't act like you don't care where Blaise. You know you like him," Kristen said.

Kassia scoffed. "I don't talk to boys who don't want to talk to me and he doesn't want to talk to me so I don't care."

"Right, in the meantime, that bickering I hear sounds like bickering that could only come from Harry and Draco so I'm going to let you two go. Have fun, Hannah. . . Cho," Kristen said.

Kassia and Kristen walked away snickering and whispering to each other what I could only assume were insults about Cho. Kind as they were, they were still Slytherin.

"So, I'm controlling then?" Harry asked.

"I didn't say you were controlling. I just said she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions," Draco said.

"I know that and I let her make her own decisions," Harry said.

"Oh, really, then why is she wearing those boots then? I happen to know for a fact that she _hates_ those boots," Draco said.

"Maybe we should leave," I whispered to Cho.

"They're not fighting about me," she said casually.

The girl had a point.

"Hannah, tell me, why'd you put those boots on this morning if you hate them so much?" he asked.

I sighed. "Because I was originally going to wear heels."

"But. . ." Draco asked, knowing that, with me, there was more to the story.

"But it bothered Harry," I admitted.

"Now I am saying you're controlling," Draco said.

"Apparently not controlling enough because if I had it my way it wouldn't be _you_ she was giving hand jobs to in the astronomy tower," Harry said.

"Harry!" I said, flush with embarrassment.

"Uh. . . Should I leave?" Cho asked, embarrassed as well.

"No. I think everyone should just stop talking for a minute and we should walk to Hogsmeade," I said covering my face.

Draco wrapped his arm around me and started our long, awkward walk to Hogsmeade.

"So," Cho began trying to break the silence, "Malfoy, I play you in a match next week."

"Yeah. I saw you beat Weasley in your match last week. Good save," Draco said.

"Thanks," she replied.

This conversation was going nowhere.

"Statistically, who's supposed to win?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin."

"No, Draco, you see, Slytherin is way too unorganized to beat us," Cho said.

"We are perfectly organized," Draco said.

"Is that why your left position beater always leaves an opening for chasers to get through? That how Gryffindor always scores on you," Cho said.

"But, Cho, you have to keep in mind the fact that if you hadn't caught the snitch instead of Ginny we would've beat you flawlessly," Harry pointed out.

"I'll give you that," Draco said. "You guys play the entire field."

"Well the game takes place on the entire field," Harry said.

After a while the conversation started to blend together. They discussed seeker techniques, failed plays and strategies. All of it went over my head. I was just a replacement for Fred. I only did what Angelina, Katie, and Cormac instructed me to do.

"Gryffindor always has brilliant beaters though," Cho said suddenly. "I'll never forget that push to win you made, Hannah."

"What?" I asked suddenly coming into focus.

"When you hit Draco with the bludger and Ginny caught the snitch in your first match? It was brilliant," Cho said.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"Where'd you think up a maneuver like that?" Cho asked.

"Uhm. . . I don't know," I said.

Apparently they'd been expecting some brilliant answer out of me because they stared at me dumbfounded, before going back to their conversation without me.

_*I suppose I should just be happy that they're getting along.*_

_-Indeed, indeed.-_

"So, where are we going?" Cho asked when we entered Hogsmeade.

"Madame Puddifoots," Draco replied.

"Oh, that quaint little tea shop?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Oh, fun. Cedric took me here last year," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_*No one wants to hear about your dead boyfriend, Cho.*_

_-Especially in front of your alive boyfriend.-_

Inside the tea shop, the tables were covered with lacey pink table cloths and plastic red and pink hearts little the table. Pink and red streamers hung from the ceiling and cherubs floated around the room shooting red heart shaped arrows made of light.

"It's a bit crowded, but it's nice," Cho said as we sat down.

_*Yes the crowd is the problem.*_

_-It has nothing to do with the over abundance of cherubs and pink.-_

"Yeah, everyone here is too preoccupied snogging to be talking," Harry said.

"I guess that's fine if you don't look at them," Draco said.

Madame Puddifoot walked over to us. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Chai tea latté," Cho said.

"I'll have the same," I said.

"And you boys?" Madame Puddifoot asked.

Draco and Harry looked over the menus, used to only ordering butterbeer.

"Uh. . . I'll just have black coffee," Draco said.

"And I'll have Earl Grey," Harry said.

Madame Puddifoot smiled and walked off.

"Black coffee?" I asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Draco asked.

"No," I replied with wink.

"Oh, Cho, I almost forgot, I have to go meet Hermione at noon, but only for an hour," Harry said.

I motioned to Draco that I had to as well. He shrugged.

"Why?" Cho asked.

"No idea. She doesn't like to tell us things until the last moment," Harry said.

"Oh. . ." Cho said looking away.

"You can come if you like," he said.

"No. I'm sure I can survive an hour without you," Cho said.

I glanced over to Draco who was looking everywhere but at Cho and Harry.

"Ewe, look at Roger Davies," I said. "I wonder whose face he's trying to eat off."

"No idea, and at the rate Davies is going at her I don't suppose we'll be able to tell," Draco said.

"You know, Roger asked me out here a few weeks ago," Cho said.

". . . So?" Harry asked.

"I told him no obviously," Cho said.

"Yes, obviously," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Draco said, planting a kiss on my cheek, trying desperately to get Harry and Cho to stop bickering. They were worse than Ron and Hermione.

Madame Puddifoot brought our drinks and walked off. I sipped at my tea quietly.

"So, Harry, in the graveyard," Cho started.

_*Again, with Cedric.*_

"Did he say anything about me before he died?" she asked.

"Uh, no. He died so suddenly that he didn't really have time to say much of anything," Harry said quickly. "Can we not talk about Cedric?"

"I thought you would want to talk about it," Cho said.

"I do talk about it," Harry said.

"With who?" Cho asked.

"Well, Hannah, Ron, Hermione-."

"Oh, dead Hermione. I bet you can't wait to go running off to her," Cho said.

"Cho, you're kind of causing a scene," I said as all the heads in the shop turned to look at us.

Harry groaned. "It's not even like that."

"Tell me, Harry, how many girls are you going to see after Granger?" Cho asked, crying.

"I already told you, it's not like that," Harry said.

"You're such player, Harry!" Cho shouted before storming out. Everyone was staring.

"That could've gone better," Draco said.

"It could've gone worse actually," Harry said.

Cho walked back inside, still fuming.

"Cho-."

Cho picked up her tea and dumped it over Harry's head. Harry restrained the urge to scream as the hot tea poured down over him.

"Guess this means we're over then?" Harry asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day, jerk," she said. Then she left.

". . . Now it couldn't get any worse," Draco said.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Harry asked. "It was fine, we were all getting along. You and I were even getting along and then it all just went so wrong. . . "

"Wow, what did I miss?" a girl asked from the door. We looked over to see Kristen.

Harry groaned. "Kristen."

"No, Harry, let me just observe the scene before me. Chang dumped this on you and I'm assuming she broke up with you," Kristen said. "Is that about right?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"So what lesson have you learned from your time with Cho?" Kristen asked.

"That I am an idiot," Harry said.

Kristen smiled. "That's why I liked you. You were so good at figuring things out."

"Look, I'm sure you're thrilled that going out with Cho is totall biting me in the ass, but I kind of don't need it right now," Harry said.

"I'm sure you don't, but honestly, as your ex-girlfriend, it feels really good to see you like this. But as your friend, I have sympathy for you," she said.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear," she said. Smiling to herself, Kristen walked out of the tea shop.

"So. . . This has been fun, but I assuming you'd like to remove yourself from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. How about I cover the bill here and you two go see Granger." Draco said.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said.

"I'll meet you at Zonko's in an hour," Draco said.

I nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Harry and I walked out of the tea shop and headed down to the three broomsticks.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Harry growled as we walked into the pub. "I mean, She wants to go on about Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, but I mention Hermione, my best friend who, might I add, has a boyfriend, once and she wants to flip out? Talk about unstable."

"I know, Harry," I said.

"And what was that thing about Roger Davies about? So what he asked you? If you're so concerned about what he's doing then why were you there with me and not him?" Harry asked.

We found Hermione and sat down with her. Sitting with her was Ron, Luna, and Rita Skeeter of all people.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Bullshit, Ron. That's all I have to say," Harry said shaking his head. Harry turned to me. "And Kristen loved it, did you see?"

"Yes, I saw," I said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Harry," Parvati said walking over to the table with Tonks, "what happened? Cho just ran by crying a bit ago."

"Still crying is she? That's all she does is cry, cry, cry," Harry said.

". . . Are you okay?" Tonks asked.

"Do I bloody look okay?" Harry asked.

Tonks slowly slid away, leaving Parvati standing there for a moment awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Parvati asked.

"No, because apparently if I talk to any girl who isn't my sister about anything I have ulterior motives!" Harry said.

"Here, Harry," Tonks said, returning with a shot of fire whiskey.

Harry took the shoot and drank it down quickly.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

". . . Better. . . At least, my desire to strike Cho is gone," Harry said.

"Which is funny because you usually hear about alcohol having that opposite effect," Luna said.

"Well, Harry, if you need to talk, I'm here, and just so you know, I _do_ have ulterior motives. I'm more than happy to be your angry, make-out rebound girl," Parvati said.

"Thanks Parvati. Perhaps I'll take you up on that," Harry said.

Parvati giggled and walked off with Tonks.

I shook my head.

"Anyway, Skeeter, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to report on what happened in the graveyard," she said.

"The Prophet will never print anything like that," Harry said.

"But the Quibbler will!" Luna said with a smile.

* * *

"How's your brother doing?" Draco asked.

I shrugged. "He left Hogsmeade and went back to the castle with Parvati."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Something about an angry make-out session," I said.

"Well. . . Good for him," Draco said. "Anyway, I got you something."

Draco held a little red bag covered in a variety of colored tissue papers. I rummaged through it and found a small box. I opened it and there was another charm for my bracelet in the shape of a heart.

I smiled. "Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Pretty soon I'm going to run out of room on here."

"Then I'll have to get you something else when that day comes," Draco said.

As we walked up the street, I saw Emily crossing the street with Fred. They were laughing and then suddenly, Fred stumbled and fell down onto the ground, laughing.

Emily knelt down beside him, smiling.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Until this moment came, no. You see up until this moment I never knew why God or Molly Weasley put me here but now know. It was to serve you. To honor, and love you and cherish you. My purpose in life is only to insure the fulfillment of your happiness, the security of your heart and the sanctity of your soul," Fred said.

"Fred. . . That was so sweet," Emily said.

"Emily, for you I would cast aside my wizard's hat and reveal my face to the world, unafraid. For you I would venture unarmed into a cave full of one thousand trolls, if only for the slightest chance that I might hear the faintest wisp of breath escaping your sweet lips. For you I would renounce my wizardry and prankster ways altogether forgoing every and all supernatural power I hold within my possession and would rid myself of everything I hold dear to me without question or hesitation so that I might savor the glow of your presence and serene purity of your spirit but for only a few precious heartbeats."

Emily stared at Fred, mouth agape.

_*Damn... That was deep...*  
-He's not done-_

"They call me Fred Weasley and I am yours dear woman. Please, bless me with an answer that I might accept from this heavenly body before me to the question that of which I am going to ask you. Will you, Emily Washington, marry me?"

Silence... no one spoke. We all merely tried to absorb everything that had just come out of Fred's mouth.

_*Oh... My... Godric Gryffindor...*_

"Uh. . ." Emily was too taken aback to speak. Her face was red and her jaw was on the floor.

"Wow. . ." Draco said.

On his face, Fred had a look he'd never had before. He wasn't joking. He was dead serious.

Emily, finally finding her voice took in a deep breath of air and answered.

"Yes. . . Yes, of course I will!"


	44. Another Truth or Dare

_[A/n: Grab your sitting cushions. This is a long one, duckies.]_

As I opened the door to my bedroom, I heard a lot shuffling around and laughing.

I walked into the bedroom to see Harry and Parvati making out on her bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Harry, get out," I said. "Rebound with Parvati time is over."

They both snapped away from each other, both of them shamelessly pleased with themselves.

"It's been fun, Harry," Parvati said.

Harry nodded. I stood, by the door arms crossed. He stopped next to me and smiled.

"And I kept _my_ pants on," he said.

"Look at you, Mister Responsible," I said rolling my eyes.

The door burst open and in danced Emily.

"There you two are! I was looking for you guys all over Hogsmeade, but they said you're gone," Emily said.

"Yeah, why? What happened?" Harry asked.

Emily held up her hand to show off her ring.

"No way!" Parvati said jumping up off her bed and running over to her friend. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said. Emily released Parvati and turned to Harry. "And you, Harry, I have something very special to ask of. . . Wait. . . Why do you two look so. . . Sloppy?"

"Or, we were making out," Parvati said.

"What happened to Cho?" Emily asked.

"She's no longer in the picture," Harry said. "Don't worry about it. What do you need?"

"Oh, well, anyway, you know you're my very best guy friend in the whole world, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Well, my dad passed away when I was about five so I don't have anyone to give me away whenever it is that I do get married, so I was wondering if you would do it for me?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course," Harry said hugging her. "In the meanwhile, I guess I'd better get going to my room. Ron will want to know what happened with Cho."

"If you have any bad memories or feelings you need to ignore, you know where to find me, Harry," Parvati said.

Harry smiled before walking out.

"Now, before the two of you proceed to call me names or something, Harry is the only boy I would ever do that for. . . Well, probably Neville and Seamus too. I'd say Ron, but there's no way he's leaving Hermione and even if he did I'm not gonna make-out her ex," Parvati said.

I shook my head. These guys were just as bad as I was.

"Anyway, I'm really excited. I'm going to go with you guys over Easter break so I can meet his family and everything," Emily said.

I nodded. We were all going back to Grimmauld Place for Easter break, though I supposed if Emily was going to be a part of the family she was going to have to learn about the Order and meet. . . Sirius.

My stomach turned as I thought about Sirius. He hadn't written back yet. I know I'd only written to him yesterday, but still, he couldn't possibly have been that angry with me could he. Also, the prospect of him meeting Emily was a bit frightening. Having her be around when he scolded me so horribly was going to suck/

"Also, we decided we'd have a celebratory game of truth or dare out on the grounds again to celebrate," Emily said.

My stomach turned again. That was a terrible idea as long as Tonks was around. If I did anything remotely bad she would tell Sirius and my life would be over.

* * *

Adrian sat patiently with things that we'd need for truth or dare. Just random stuff. Sugar, peanut butter, jelly, bread, shaving cream, a tutu, toilet paper and other random things.

"So are we going to play now?" Luna asked, boredly.

"Not quite yet," Kassia said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large vile of clear liquid. I gasped in utter disbelief.

"You stole veritaserum from Snape?" I asked.

"Well no actually. I. . . borrowed without permission with no intention of returning it to him," Kassia said.

"That is a bold move," Fred said.

"I don't know why we never thought to do that," George said.

"Anyway, can we play now?" Angelina asked.

"Yes. Draco start," Sabrina said.

"Do I?" he asked in amazement.

"We pulled name out of a hat. Don't feel so special," Ron said.

"Oh, yes, almost forgot. If you don't answer a truth, truthfully or you don't do it, or if you don't follow through on a dare, you have to take a bat boogey hex from Ginny," Adrian said.

"Whoa! What the hell kind of a change is that?" Draco asked.

"A cruel and harsh one," Adrian said.

"Well guess what I won't be doing," Fred said.

"Fear me," Ginny said.

"Well then. . . I'll start with. . . Hmm. . . Blaise," Draco said. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm... Truth," Blaise said.

"Kassie give him the veritaserum," Draco said. Kassia passed it down to him. "Three drops." Blaise did as instructed. "Alright... Hmm... Blaise... Do you like Kassie?"

"That was perfect," Kristen said.

"Yes Blaise, weasel yourself out of this one," Sabrina said.

Kassia sat quietly, what answer did she want out of Blaise?

Blaise was trying to speak but the veritaserum wasn't letting him. Reluctantly, he gave in, with a deep sigh. "yes..."

Almost everyone's gaze shifted over to Kassia.

"What do you expect me to say?" Kassia asked.

"Truth or dare?" Blaise asked Kassia.

"... Dare," she said.

"I dare you to tell the truth about how you feel about me," Blaise said.

"That's not fair," Kassia said.

"It's completely fair," Draco said.

She sighed.

Blaise tossed her the veritaserum.

"Three drops Kassie," Kristen said.

Glaring evilly at Blaise she took the three drops.

"So, tell the truth," Sabrina said.

"I do not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not, not like Blaise," she said.

"You cheated," Blaise said.

"But I told the truth," Kassia said.

"Only someone who knows Snape that well can figure out that loop hole," I said.

Hermione sat thinking, trying to sort out what Kassia said.

"Malfoy, truth or dare," Kassia said.

"Uh. . . Dare," he said.

Kassia, who still looked rather livid thought for a moment.

"Adrian let me your bag," she said. Adrian tossed across the circle and immediately pulled out the peanut butter, jelly, spoon and bread. "Draco, I dare you to spread peanut butter under one arm, jelly under the other, wip it off with two slices of bread and then eat it.

"Ewe, that's gross," Draco said.

"Ginny," Kassia began.

"No! No! No! I'll do it. . . Just. . . Don't hurt me," Draco said.

He took the PB&J and bread. He removed his shirt and began to smear the jelly in his pits.

"Is Ginny's hex really that bad?" Tonks asked.

"Lynn, you know how people talk about how horrible Dementor's Kiss is? This is on the same level," Emily said.

"You don't know pain and fear until you've been on the receiving end of one of them," Parvati said

"She's put people in the hospital," Harry said.

"Whoa," Tonks said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Lupin used himself as the target and taught my class how in second year. I took better to it than anyone else," she said.

"How'd you figure?" Tonks asked.

"I put Lupin the hospital," Ginny said.

"Oh! That's. . . Interesting," Tonks said.

"Three whole days of Snape's teaching thanks to her," Ron said.

Draco picked up the bread and wiped it out from under his arms.

He put the two slices together and looked at it. He sighed and then bit into it.

"Ewe!" Pansy said.

"It taste like my deodorant," he said.

"Ewe!" I said.

"How about kiss then, Hannah?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely not," I said.

Draco finished his sandwich.

"Oh wow..." Tonks said. "You're all crazy."

"Glad you think so Lynn... Truth or dare?" Draco asked patting her on the back.

"Oh.. Uh... I uh... Dare," she said.

"Alright. this should be perfect you little miss innocent," Draco said. "I dare you to unbutton Potter's shirt with your teeth."

"Pardon me?" Tonks asked.

"Unbutton. Harry. Potter's. Shirt. With. Your. Teeth," Draco repeated.

Tonks looked to Harry who was looking around the group, particularly the people who knew it was Tonks, awkwardly.

"Just do it, T... Lynn. Ginny's hex is not worth it," George said.

She sighed and crawled over to Harry. Hermione scooted closer to, as she was sitting next Harry.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Then Weasley will have to destroy you," Draco said deviously. Tonks looked back at Harry.

"I am never going to live this down," Tonks said. Taking a deep breath and with a look on her face that said "my cousin is going to kill me for doing this to his godson", she leaned forward and undid the first button.

"This is almost painful to watch," George said.

"Oh but the stories we'll tell," Fred said.

_*Can't wait until Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin find out that their mole has been involved in activity such as this.*_

Three buttons down.

Draco was rummaging through Adrian's bag and found a Polaroid camera and took a picture.

He handed it to me.

"Yes, black mail," I said. "No one was ever going to know about this truth or dare game. Not as long as I had this picture. I was safe.

Two buttons left.

"You're working awful fast there Lynn," I said.

"Maybe she's experienced," Draco said as she finished.

"We all know you two are," Tonks retorted.

I frowned.

I would get in trouble for calling her that, but for now, it was okay.

Tonks got back in her seat.

"So it's my turn now is it?" Tonks asked. "Hmm... Since this is my first time playing and my last day here I guess I should make this memorable shouldn't I?"

"You already have," Harry said buttoning his shirt back.

"Hey! Whoa. Harry, what are you doing?" Parvati asked.

"Closing my shirt back," he answered.

"Why?" Padma asked as if what he was doing was unbelievable.

"The view is nice and you won't take that away from me," Melanie said.

". . . Alright. . . Shirt stays open," Harry said.

"Hmm... Neville! Your turn buddy. truth or dare?" Tonks asked.

"Hmm. . . Dare," he said.

"I dare you," Tonks began, rummaging through the bag. She pulled out a book and a packet of sugar.

"What the. . .?" Neville began.

She poured the sugar out on the book.

"I dare you to snort a line of sugar," she said.

". . . Brilliant," Ron laughed.

Neville took the book and arranged it correctly.

"This is by far the dumbest dare that anyone has ever made in the history of dares," Luna said.

Neville put the book up to his nose and snorted the sugar. He stared rub his nose uncontrollably and we all began to laugh.

"It burns," he said. His nose was red and his eyes were watery. "Seamus. . . truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

"Who's the best looking chick in the group?" Neville asked. "I think my nose is going to start bleeding. . ."

"Hmm...Lynn... Yeah... Lynn is the hottest," Seamus said.

"Thanks," Tonks said with a wink.

"Well then. . . Uh. . . Harry Potter. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Harry said.

"I dare you to say the one thing you don't like about your three best friends," Seamus said.

"Okay... Hermione... You're too smart about everything and it pisses me off," he said. "Ron, I'm jealous of your mad chess skills."

"Everyone is," Ron said.

"And, Hannah, my only, lovely sister, please keep your lame boyfriend out of your pants," he said.

"No promises," I said rolling my eyes.

"Truth or dare Parkinson," Harry said.

"Oh. . . Dare," Pansy said.

"Pick a guy," Harry said.

"What guy?" Pansy asked.

"Any random boy," Harry said.

"Uh. . . Draco," Pansy said.

"What are you doing Harry?" I asked.

Harry whispered something to Hermione. Her face lit up and she reached into her purse and pulled out lipstick, eyeliner, blush, mascara, the whole shebang.

He handed it to Draco.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"Parkinson I dare you to let Malfoy put make-up on you blindfolded and you have to wear it for the rest of the day," Harry said.

"Ooh," Draco said.

"Fine. I'm sure Draco will do a great job," Pansy said.

"Sure I will," Draco said sarcastically.

In a nutshell by the time Draco finished Pansy's face she looked like a clown that was badly beaten by another group of clowns. In fact Draco had done so badly, Pansy was crying.

"Come on now Pansy, it doesn't look _that_ bad," Kristen said.

"Yes. It looks worse," Kassia laughed.

Pansy crossed her arms.

"Potter, truth or. . . A no holds barred dare," Pansy said angrily.

"No hold barred? Alright. Let's see what you got that has to be no holds barred. Dare," I said.

Pansy sniffled.

"I dare you to give a speech today about how Dumbledore is the sexiest man alive," Pansy said.

"What? That's retarded," Draco said.

"Too bad. It's no holds barred. No matter how retarded it is she has to do it or face the wrath of Weasley," Pansy said.

". . . Alright, I'll do it. Where?" I asked.

"The teacher's lounge," Pansy said.

". . . Hmm. . . Alright. It's on as soon as the game is over," I said. "In the meantime... Lovegood truth or dare?"

"Dare," Luna said.

"Someone's living on the wild side," Ginny said.

"It's your bad influence," Luna said,

"I dare you to sit in Neville's lap for the remainder of the game," I said.

Luna sighed.

"Alright," Luna sad. She got up and sat in Neville's lap. "Hello Neville."

"Hello Luna," he replied. He looked over at me and sent you a death glare. I smiled.

"Okay, um, hmm. . . Mel, truth or dare?" Luna asked.

"Truth," Melanie said.

"Hmm. . . What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy before?" Luna asked.

"1st base and no farther," Melanie said.

"If only Hannah could be more like you," Harry said.

"Let's see," Ginny said looking over at me.

"Oh yeah! Pansy's hat," I said picking it up off the ground and tossing it to Melanie. She put the hat on which confirmed that Melanie was telling the truth.

"Oh yes. . . I'm very honest," Melanie said tossing me back the hat.

"Sabrina, truth or dare," Melanie said.

"Hmm. . . Truth," Sabrina answered.

"Alright then. . . Have you ever made an ass out of yourself in front of someone you were interested in?" Melanie asked.

"Yea actually. Looking back it was pretty funny. This guy I liked, I was over his house during the summer once and I was being you know like a flirt or whatever. And we were flying around on these brooms and I was watching him fly and I flew into a tree and broke my nose," Sabrina said.

"Oh. That's lame," Hermione said.

"I know. Iut I lived it down," Sabrina said. "Well... George... truth or dare?"

"Hmm... dare."

"I dare you to scream something completely inane until everyone on the grounds is staring at you," Sabrina said.

"Alright," George said. He got up and walked a few feet away. He cleared his throat and held his wand to it. "LADIES AND GENTLEMENT!" Everyone on the grounds looked over at. "BEHOLD! I HAVE JUST MADE LOVE TO A CHIPMUNK!"

We all fell out into laughter.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" George came and sat down in his seat while we all regained composure. "Cho, when you're done laughing, truth or dare."

Cho wiped tears from her eyes.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to put on Hannah's Hat," George said. Cho's smiled faded and she went silent. I threw the hat across the circle to her.

"Is this really necessary?" Cho asked holding it in her hands.

"Or would you rather take a hex from my sister?" George asked.

Cho swallowed hard. She put the hat on her head. It came to life and was silent a moment.

"... Grand slam!" the hat said.

There were some snickers and quite a few gasp. I looked down at Harry.

"Hey. .. Don't look at me Hannah," Harry said.

Cho cleared her throat, trying to get the attention off her, she continued the game.

"Katie? Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," she answered.

"Uhm... I dare you to... Eat a handful of grass," Cho said.

"Ewe," Katie said. She reached behind her and pulled up a handful. "Well... Here goes." Katie shoved the grass into her mouth and gagged as she chewed. she finall swallowed. "Yucky.. Dean. . . Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean said.

"Hmm. . . I can't think of anything. . . Dean what are you good at?" Katie asked.

"Making out," Ginny answered. We all laughed.

"Okay. . . Dean, I dare you to make out with Ginny," Katie said uncaringly.

"No!" Ron shouted. "Hell to the no."

"I refuse to sit here and witness that," George said.

"You change the dare and you change it now Katie," Fred said.

"Alright, alright. . . I was only joking anyway," Katie said.

"It wasn't funny," Ron said. he was livid and red in the face.

"Dean, I really actually dare you to speak only in song lyrics for the remainder of the game, after you take your turn," Katie said.

"Alright. . . Uh. . . Ginny. . . truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Dare me," Ginny said sweetly.

"I dare you to French Hannah," Dean said.

"Not this bit again," I mumble to myself.

"I can't very well hex myself so I have to do this," Ginny said. "Although, yes Dean, it is getting old."

"I disagree," Seamus and Dean said in unison.

"You'll be silent unless you'd like to have a mouth full of fist," Ron said.

"Or a foot up your ass," Harry said.

"Making my sister kiss Harry's sister for your own sick fantasies," George said.

"You disgust me," Fred said. "I've already had my eye on you for dating my sister... Now I'll watch you like a hawk and if you do anything else I disapprove of I'll murder you in your sleep."

Ginny came and sat across from me. She shook her head.

"Why do you always dare this?" Ginny asked.

"Because each time we play you and Hannah get hotter and hotter," Dean said.

"Hey!" The twins, Ron, Harry and Draco said.

"I don't feel wanted here," Dean sinking away. ". . . But Ginny. . . get with it."

"I can't watch," Harry said. He traded places with Ron. He turned his back to me and Ron buried his face in Hermione's shoulder as Ginny kissed me.

Ginny went back to her seat and sat down. Draco stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You had another girls tongue in your mouth. . ." Draco said, expressionless.

"So?" I asked.

Draco shook his head a smile crept over his face.

"I just felt like sharing that with you," Draco said. I shook my head in pity.

"Go on Ginny," I said.

"Alright then, Angelina, truth or dare," Ginny said.

"Truth. I've heard of your notorious daring skills," Angelina said.

"Okay... Who's the funniest guy you know?" Ginny asked.

"George," Angelina answered immediately.

"Really? What about Fred?" I asked.

"It's not even close," Angelina asked.

"Oh yea... I'm the funnier twin," George said.

"I don't care. I'd take Emily over being funny any day," Fred said.

"Oh... How sweet... Angelina, take your turn," Ginny said.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" Angelina asked.

"Dare," Adrian said confidently.

"Well then... Kiss Harry, George, Seamus and Neville and then tell us who's the best and worst kisser," Angelina said.

"Okay, who's first? Seamus," Adrian said. Seamus was sitting next to her so she leaned over and kissed him. After a moment she broke away. "Hmm..." She walked over to George and Kissed him. Then Harry and lastly Neville, who had removed Luna from his lap.

"Well?" Angelina asked.

"Hmm...Neville was... The best," Adrian admitted.

"Go Neville," Hermione said.

"The worst, though it was not bad at all, was Seamus," Adrian said. "Second was definetly Harry and third was definitely George. So... Kristen... Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare," she said.

"Hmm... How about you whisper something dirty to anyone of the boys," Adrian said. Kristen looked around the circle.

"Alright," she said. She got up and walked over to Harry. "Hello, buddy, for old times sake and to make up for my behavior from yesterday."

"Feel free," Harry said.

Cho rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Of course she wasn't jealous.

Kristen whispered something in Harry's ear and he nodded. She whispered something else in his ear and his eyebrow arched. When she finished Harry looked appalled.

"Where did you hear something like that?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember Harry. . . You told me that," Krisen said. Harry thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"Oh. . . So I did," he said.

"I'm telling," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Emily, Truth or dare?" Kristen asked.

"Truth," Emily said.

She took the veritaserum and tossed it to Emily. "Three drops love." Emily took them down willingly. "Do you really want to marry Weasley?"

Emily looked over to Fred.

"Yes. . . Yea, I do," she said.

"Awwe. I'm so happy I'm going to have a sister," Ginny said. Emily giggled.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth," Fred said.

"Uh. . . Oh. I remember Hannah asked me this once. Let's say I have been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?" Emily asked.

"Uh. . . A monkey because they're closest to humans I suppose. . . I think. . . I don't know... Uh... Hmm... Yeah... I'll stick my answer," Fred said. "Let's move on Jazz?"

"Dare," she said.

"Adrian lemme see your bag," Fred said.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Jasmine asked herself.

"Nothing much," Fred said tossing a can of whip cream to Harry.

"Okay, wait a second..,. First you have Lynn unbutton my shirt with her teeth, which you take pictures of and then convince me to keep my shirt open, then," he turned to you, "you accuse me of going all the way with Cho, then you make Adrian kiss me, have Kristen whisper something _extremely_ dirty to me and now you're tossing me a can of whip cream. What am I supposed to think?"

"That Jasmine is supposed to eat whipped cream off the side of your face," Fred said.

Harry sighed and opened the can of whip cream. He sprayed it on the side of his face. "Get it over with."

Jasmine went over and licked it off his face.

"All gone," Jasmine said.

"New rule, Harry Potter is no longer allowed to be used a sexual object," Harry said.

"Parvati, truth or dare," Jasmine giggled.

"Truth," she said.

"Where's the weirdest place you've ever made out?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh... The boy I was dating from Durmstrang last year, we made out in the alley behind the The Three Broomsticks last year," Parvati said. "Alright... Hermione... Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said.

"Besides Ron, who in the group have you ever made out with?" Parvati asked.

Hermione looked around cautiously.

"You've made out with other people besides Ron and Victor?" I asked.

"Only one person and it was in third year. We only did because we were so convinced we liked each other and after we made out it was weird and then we realized we didn't like each other and that we'd made out for no reason," Hermione said. "Suffice it to say, I was lucky my first kiss wasn't a bad one."

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry..."

"You made out with Harry?" Ron and I asked.

"Once in at the beginning of third year and then it never happened again," Hermione said.

"Oh, my God!" I said.

"Well, Ron, I guess since you're the last person, truth or dare," Hermione said.

"Truth," Ron said.

"... What would you _do_ for a klondike bar?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Anything you ask me too," Ron said.

"I'm done playing now," Luna said.

"Same here," Ginny said.

"But Potter still hasn't done her dare," Parkinson said.

"Well Pansy what are we waiting for?" I asked.

I got to my feet.

"Come on," I said. I pulled Pansy up. "It was your dare." I began my walk back to the school, Pansy followed.

I eventually reached the teachers lounge.

I pushed the door open. Lucky me. The only teachers inside were Binns, McGonagall, Snpae, Trelawney, and of course Dumbledore himself.

"Potter, Parkinson, you don't usually travel together," Dumbledore said. He looked over at Pansy again. "Miss Parkinson, what have you done to your face."

Pansy remembered the make up Draco had put on her.

"I put it on in the dark," she said. "Well, Hannah's got something important to tell you," Pansy said.

"I sure do. It relates directly to you actually professor Dumbledore," I said.

"Well, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Pansy would like for me to tell you why she thinks you are the sexiest man to walk the planet," I said.

"Excuse me?" everyone asked, which drowned out Pansy's.

"Oh yes. She's terribly in love you, as she would say, 'beautiful blue eyes.' She can hardly eat her dinner as she is so too preoccupied watching you. She loves guys in glasses. I mean, honestly, she thinks that Justin Timberlake is lame and you're the one bringing sexy back," I said. Everyone stared at Pansy in awe. "I'm just saying."

"Miss... Parkinson have a seat," Snape said. "The rest of you, out."

I turned to see that most everyone I played truth or dare with was standing in the door.

I walked out with them and closed the door. We all laughed.

"Karma is a bitch on wheels," Kristen said. "That was revenge for the hat."

"Most definitely," I said.

The door opened.

"Stop loitering," Snape said.

He closed the door and most everyone but the Slytherin kids and me walked away.

Kassia was about to walk away but Blaise grabbed her wrist. She turned around to him.

"You said 'not' 14 times," Blaise said.

"So I did," Kassia said.

"It's all about math. You see Kassie, when you have an even number of negatives, like not, you get a positive," Blaise said. Kassia looked at him oddly.

"What are you trying to say?" Kassia asked.

"You do like me," Blaise said.

"It took you long enough to sort it out," Kassia said. She looked over to me, Kristen, Sabrina and Draco. "Could you give us a minute?"

I smiled and pulled Draco away.


	45. Easter Break

"Ready to face the music?" Tonks asked.

"Nope," I replied.

It had been ages since I'd heard from Sirius and he hadn't told Tonks to return which means my letter wasn't convincing. It was all because he didn't trust me. It was Easter break now and I was on my way to Grimmauld, to my doom.

"I'm convinced he hates me," I said.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Tonks said.

"He's probably just really upset," Harry said.

"I think being really upset for two months constitutes hatred," I said.

"Hannah, Sirius loves you like crazy. He could never hate you," Tonks said.

"We'll see," I said.

"Don't be so paranoid," Ron said.

The door slid open and Emily walked in.

"Hello," she said. "Fred and George aren't helping my nerves any."

"Don't worry. Since I've just broken up with Dean they'll be too busy fussing over me to care about you anyway," Ginny said.

Ron hugged his sister comfortingly.

The door slid open again and Draco peeped.

"Sorry, but I have to take the prefects away," he said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, apparently, aside from the head girl, we are the only ones here, well except for Pansy," he said.

Ron and Hermione stood and exited.

Draco looked to me. "I'll be back for you later."

"I'll be counting the minutes," I said looking at my watch.

Draco winked and walked out the cabin, and Emily followed, to return to her fiancé.

Ginny laid down on the now empty bench.

"I remember Dean used to talk to me that way," she said, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Please don't cry," I said. "It'll be alright."

"Dean is a womanizer. If it had legs and a vagina he was watching it. And the reason I started wearing sweaters, it wasn't because I was cold it because he was having a conversation with my boobs. And Dean was really only after one thing," Ginny said. She sat up.

"I know is a perverted person he couldn't really have been after you like that Ginny," I said.

"He was! Basically told me so himself. I was wearing those really nice jeans Tonks got me for Christmas that fit me really, really well and you know what he says to me, 'those jeans look great on you Ginny.' So at first I'm like 'yeah I know' but then he says 'they'd look even better on my bedroom floor.'"

"Ginny I joke with girls like that all the time," Harry admitted.

"No! I know you do Harry, but you _joke_, that being the key word here. Joke. He was dead serious," Ginny said.

"You mean he actually made a move on you?" Harry asked.

"Yes and I would tell you what happened in full detail but I am too appalled by it. The point is I cannot count the number of times I said to him that I am not going all the way but you know what, he's a dumb lecher," Ginny said.

"You should tell the twins and _especially_ Ron, so they can all join in and kick his ass. In fact Harry can even help," I said.

"I didn't know Dean was like that," Harry said. "You think you know a guy and then they make a move on your best friend's sister."

"Ugh! And Ron was right, again," Ginny said. "He told me at the beginning of the year school year that Dean only wanted to get in my pants and he was right. . . I hate myself. I hate boys."

"You should hate boys, we're stupid. The only reason you should keep us around is for procreation. . . At your own leisure of course," Harry said.

Ginny laughed.

"You're not stupid though. You're just as nice and sweet as they get, although your mind is in the gutter quite a bit of the time," Ginny said pointedly.

"In my defense Ginny, I am still a guy," Harry laughed.

"But you're a better guy, a good guy. If I knew another guy like you, I'd totally go out with him and not waste my time on all these losers," Ginny said smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said.

"Good," Ginny answered. Her spirits were lifted.

The door slid open again. This time it was just the trolly lady.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" she asked as she always had.

"You guys want something?" Harry asked rising to his feet.

"Sure," I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't care. As long as it's not Fizzing Whizzbees," I said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, you want anything?" Harry asked.

"Something chocolate to drown my sorrows would be nice," Ginny said.

Harry stepped out of the compartment into the hall with a bunch of other kids.

I thought for a moment about the conversation that had just taken place.

I looked over at Ginny.

"If I didn't know you any better I'd say you two were flirting," I said, a bit disgusted. Ginny pulled her wand out and pointed it at you. "Good thing I know you better... Please... Don't hex me."

Harry leaned in and ignored the fact that Ginny had me at wand point.

"Is a chocolate frog okay Ginny?" Harry asked.

"That will do fine," she answered. Harry leaned back into the hall mumbling something that soundly roughly like, _"Girls are weird"_.

Ginny placed her wand back in her pocket and reclined back into her seat.

"I just call 'em as I sees em," I said.

"Well you're seeing them wrong. Harry is only my friend and we will never be anything more," Ginny said. "Besides, I just got out of a relationship. I still need time to heal."

"I dunno Ginny. People have been known to rebound," I said.

"I'm not a rebound person. I heal. I don't try to get someone else to fill the void in me," Ginny said.

Harry walked back in the compartment, throwing two pumpkin pasties at me. He politely handed Ginny her Chocolate frog.

Harry was just about to open his package of Fizzing Whizbees.

"You actually eat those?" I asked.

"You used to. I dunno why you and Hermione stopped," Harry said.

"Did you even read your copy of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them? They're made with dried Billywig stingers. It's not exactly something I'd like to eat in candy," I said. "Even Dumbledore doesn't eat him and we all know he's a candy obsessed mofo."

Harry sat his package down and at his Droobles Bubble gum instead. Ginny bit the head of her chocolate frog off. She looked into the bottom of the box and her eyes widened.

"Harry, smile," Ginny said. Harry did and Ginny went into Giggle. "I am so keeping this." She showed it to Harry.

"Hey! It's me," Harry said. He looked the card over. "It doesn't say I'm a psychopath or anything. I knew there was a reason I liked the poeple who made chocolate frogs."

"That's quite interesting. Krum showed me my card last year," I said.

"Do you get royalties for these?" Ginny asked.

"You know I asked that same question last year and never got a clear answer," I said.

The door slid back opened and in walked a bawling Hermione and Ron. She smelled and the front of her shirt and pants were stained.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Some first year threw up on me. Who tried to eat so many marshmallow cauldrons? They just expand" Hermione said.

"Boys get out," I said as I went into Hermione bag and pulled out a change of clothes.

Harry and Ron walked out the room and closed the door behind them.

Hermione started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"Disgusting," she said as she tossed it to the ground. "This is one of the days I wish Dumbledore had made you prefect."

"Sure. I'd be a real great example with the things I do when no one's watching," I said rolling my eyes. There was a reason I wasn't made prefect after all.

Just as Hermione kicked her pants off, the thought to lock the door crossed my mind too late.

The door slid open and slammed shut quickly.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" Draco said on the other side of the door.

-----------------

"I really didn't see anything," Draco said to both me and Hermione.

"Malfoy, it's fine," Hermione said. "Just let it go."

She walked off and I stood with Draco.

"I didn't-."

"I know," I said. I gave him a kiss. "It's fine."

"Going to enjoy your break?" he asked.

"Doubt it. I'm gonna be in hot water with Mrs. Weasley and Lupin after what we've been up to," I said.

"Oh yeah. My mum did say something about me being grounded," Draco said. "Not that it wasn't worth it."

I smiled. I wished I could say the same thing. Draco's parents were going to get over it. Sirius wasn't.

Draco kissed me again. "I'll see you in a week. I love you."

"I. . . I am gonna miss you," I said kicking myself as the words came out of my mouth. I knew it sounded lame. Draco had said he didn't want me to say it unless I meant it, but that had been months ago, and slowly, he was starting to seem more and more depressed every time I didn't say it back.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I said.

I walked away and saw Fred introducing Emily to Kingsley.

"What's up, Hannah?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell Draco I love him. My godfather, former teacher, and your mother are going to kill me, and I'm about to live through the worst week of m life," I said.

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry to hear that."

"I'm trying to stay upbeat because I know about everything that's about to get tossed onto Emily with the order and Sirius but. . . Damn it's hard," I said.

We walked the short distance to Grimmauld Place and Ginny and I were the first to enter.

"Go in first. I know they're all in there. I can't bare to face him first," I said.

Ginny nodded and walked into the kitchen. She was greeted by and passed on through.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

I looked as guilty as I felt. Sirius leered me. Mrs. Weasley went about straightening things up. Lupin stared blankly at me.

"I much prefer your scolding to silence," I said. Sirius continued to leer at me. "Look, Sirius, I-."

Sirius held up a hand. I wasn't about to talk over him.

"Just go to your room," he said.

"That's it then? You're just going to banish me to my room the entire time I'm here and not even listen to what I have to say?" I asked.

"And why shouldn't I? What have you done to earn the privilege of being anywhere outside of that room?" Sirius asked.

"Better than some of the things you've done while you were at Hogwarts, I'm sure," I muttered to myself.

"Whoa, excuse me," Sirius said. "This isn't about me. Do as I say, not as I do."

"Wow, way to be a hypocrite. What happened to lead by example?" I asked.

Just then Fred and Emily walked into the room.

Sirius looked back at me and took a very long, very deep breath.

"What I have to say to you, does not need an audience, and I assure you, you'll prefer it that way," Sirius said. "Now, please, go to your room. We will talk later."

I sighed. "Fine."


	46. End of the Cold War

Dinner was mostly silently aside from Mrs. Weasley gushing on and on to Emily about how excited she was to be seeing Fred getting married.

I mostly stared at my plate and pushed my food around it.

The door to the kitchen swung open.

"Wotcher, you guys," Tonks said.

"Hey, Tonks," everyone, except me, rang out. I wasn't in a happy mood.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked.

"Retrieving Bill and his lady," Tonks said.

"Bill has a lady?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, won't you be surprised," Tonks said.

"Why are zere head on zhe walls?"

"Oh, no," I groaned. As if this day couldn't get any worse, Fleur Delacour showed up.

"Hello, all," Bill said as he walked in with Fleur.

"Hi, Bill!" Ginny said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"How's my favorite sister?" Bill asked giving her a hug. "And you must be my soon to be sister Emily."

"That I am," Emily said.

"I'm Bill and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Fred has told me loads about you," Bill said. Emily smiled at him and then he turned to me. "There's my number one girl!"

"Hello, Bill," I said, still staring down at her plate.

"And what's your malfunction kiddo? Looks like you've been on the wrong end of a curse," Bill said.

_*The only thing I've been on the wrong end of is Sirius' bad side.*_

"I'd rather not talk about it, Bill, but thanks for your concern," I said.

"Well, you know how I am, Hannah," Bill said taking a seat next to me. "You've got the biggest spirit and more energy than anyone I can think of – side from the twins of course, so while you're in my presence, turn that frown upside down."

I wanted to say that I didn't feel like being in much of anyone's presence right now. Sirius hated me. Lupin was unwilling to step in and at least try to get Sirius to listen like he usually would. Harry was on Sirius' side, though he of course didn't hate me, and Tonks wasn't going to say a word knowing I had a photograph of her undoing Harry's shirt. I was sitting across the dinner table where Sirius was drilling a hole through the top of my head with his hateful stare, and Fleur Delacour who not only lost me Seamus in fourth year, but had now managed to take Bill Weasley, the most gorgeous man in the world, off the market.

This Easter break was a disaster. I wanted to tell Bill that as soon as I was done eating, not that I was eating anyway, I was going to sit upstairs in the room I'd been banished to, write to Draco about how miserable I was and cry.

But it was all my own fault. It was my fault Sirius didn't trust me. It was my fault that I'd screwed up enough times that Lupin was finally unwilling to help me anymore, and it was my fault that. . .

Well, it wasn't my fault that Fleur was dating Bill. All the same. I was miserable because of me and there was nothing I could do to be rid of my misery.

"Are you okay, Hannah? You look peaky," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and you haven't touched your food," Harry said.

They both sounded concerned. I lifted my glance from my plate of mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken, and looked up at Sirius. His look still showed that he was still not willing to put up with me. He was probably going to hate me forever.

"I'm not hungry," I said scooting away from the table. "Excuse me."

I got up from the table and walked upstairs to my room, I collapsed down onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. This was what I needed. I needed to breathe. I needed to be away from Sirius.

After lying there for near half an hour there was a tap on my door.

I knew it was Sirius. I knew it with every fiber of my being. Mrs. Weasley would have just barged right in. Tonks would have peeked her head in quietly. Mr. Weasley or Lupin would have knocked and then announced themselves.

It was Sirius.

I decided not to answer. If I didn't answer he'd just go away and I'd be able to breathe for a little while longer, but he knocked again.

"Hannah," he said opening the door and leaning inside.

"What?" I asked. "Come to make me feel miserable in here too?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel miserable," he said.

"Then you're doing a horrible job," I replied picking up one of my books. "If you've just come in here to lay down some more of your rules or exert your parental authority over me, then please go away. I'm not in the mood."

Sirius held up a piece of parchment. "Remember this?"

"Is that my letter?" I asked. He nodded.

"The Cold War. Very good way of putting what you're thinking into perspective," he said. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from me. "I sent Tonks to spy on you, you fooled around with Malfoy, I kept ignoring you, you have a terrible attitude – these are our ways of bullshitting each other, so do me a favor right now and cut the bullshit and tell me what our real issue is."

"We don't trust each other," I said.

Sirius shook his head. "I think our issue has a whole lot more to do with you not trusting me than it does with me not trusting you."

"And how do you figure that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters I learned to trust you even after you lied about dating the Malfoy boy and you still lied again," he said.

"Would it have made you feel better if I'd sent you an owl saying 'just thought you should know I got to third with Draco today'?" I asked.

". . . Touché," he said. "But, before the boyfriend, before your various acts of things that have terrified me, we still haven't gotten along so great."

"We're too much alike, you and I, and it scares you doesn't it? The fact that I'm basically you when you were 15 except I'm a girl," I said.

"Yes, Hannah, that is absolutely horrifying," he said. "I did a lot of stuff I wish I could take back while I was at Hogwarts."

"I know. . . Tonks. . . She told me about Lydia. . . Your daughter," I said.

"She did, did she?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Harry. I know some secrets are probably best left unspoken, but I know why Tonks told me. So I could understand why everything that I do is so frightening for you," I said. "And I understand now. At first I was crazy jealous that you seemed to always be better to Harry than you were to me. Harry's just like our dad and he may've been kind of a prick he never _really_ messed up. Not in the same way you did. But then there was me and. . . I was raised with a good head on my shoulders and taught right from wrong and things that I'm allowed to do and what other things are taboo but. . ."

"You like to push people to see just how much you can get away with," Sirius said.

"Especially when everything that people are telling me is wrong just. . . Feels good," I said.

"Yeah. . .Right," Sirius said, obviously hoping to steer the conversation in another direction.

"What's made me so angry is that you blew me off and you didn't even talk to me or take the time to listen to what I had to say. I've been sitting at school, and on the train, even walking into the house I felt like you hated me and everyone has been telling me, 'Sirius could never hate you. Sirius loves you' when you never were doing anything to prove otherwise to me," I said. "So, I guess, I felt like if you didn't care then I shouldn't care either."

"Hannah. . . I'm so sorry," he said.

"Just tell me that things are going to be different. . . And actually mean it this time," I said.

Sirius nodded. "I promise, Goober. I really can't stand seeing you this way, especially because of me."

"It's not just your fault. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if I were capable of making good decisions," I said. "For once, I'd like to wake up and not be the problem child of the Potters."

"I promise. I woke up everyday wishing I weren't. . . Well, the black sheep of the Black family," he said. "Embrace it, Hannah. That's all you can do. . . I'm sorry I'm adding to your troubles this year. With your murder investigation going on, your problems at school, that horrid Umbridge woman, I must not be helping very much."

"Honestly, no," I said.

Sirius chuckled and patted me on the back. "So, are we good now?"

"We'll see," I answered.

"And no more shenanigans with the Malfoy boy?" Sirius asked.

I sighed. "Can you not call him that? I mean, he has a name after all."

"Whoa, you're very defensive all of a sudden," he said.

"I have a responsibility to defend the people I love," I said.

"Love? So you love this boy then?" Sirius asked.

I had just stunned myself. The words had slipped out so calmly, so casually, like they were supposed to be there. They were supposed to be there. Had it really taken me to sit in a room with Sirius for 15 minutes crying my eyes out to actually come to the realization that I was in love with Draco.

Apparently it had.

"Yeah, Sirius. . . I do love Draco," I said. It felt odd admitting this to Sirius before I even admitted it to Draco but in the state I was in, holding anything inside was a bad idea.

Plus telling him "no" would be a lie and those had really gotten me nowhere recently.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Just remember, love makes you do stupid things so. . . Try to do as few stupid things as possible."

That was Sirius' way of saying "For the love of Godric Gryffindor, do not sleep with the Malfoy boy!"

"I will," I said.

"Good," he said. "You're still grounded."

"Not enough tears then?" I asked.

"Not nearly enough to make me forget why I'm punishing you in the first place," Sirius said.

"Oh, darn," I said.

"Yep. You and I are going to have a lot of fun cleaning up Buckbeaks room tomorrow," he said.

I groaned. "Really? Must we?"

"Well. . . _You_ must. I'll probably find something more enjoyable to do with my day," he said.


	47. Punishment

_[A/N: It's short, yes, but you'll be amused. I promise! 3 ]_

"Well, Buckbeak you're all nice and clean now, and so is your room," I said. I'd spent the better part of the morning cleaning Buckbeak's room and was finally done, the next day.

After a much needed showered I skipped downstairs to the kitchen to finally get my breakfast. The only people that appeared to be here were Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius.

"So, glad you could join us, Hannah," Sirius said. "There's food on the stove for you. I reckon you've worked up an appetite."

"Indeed," I said. I grabbed a bit of bacon, toast, and oatmeal and sat down to eat. "So where is everyone?"

"Molly and Arthur took the whole gang out to Diagon Alley to get stuff for dinner among other things," Tonks said. "They'll be back in a few hours."

"And in the mean time, you'll be here. After you finish eating you can do the dishes," Sirius said.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Good morning all," Bill said walking into the kitchen. "Hey there, Hannah. You seem to have perked up quite a bit. In a better mood this morning?"

"Yeah. I've just cleaned Buckbeak and his room. I'm spectacular," I said dipping my toast into my oatmeal.

"What were you so upset about anyway?" he asked.

"I'll tell you," Sirius said.

"How about you don't, Sirius. Thanks," I said.

"Fine," he said.

"How was your breakfast with that French girl," Tonks asked.

"Fleur," he corrected her. "And we screwed in the coat room. It was bloody fantastic."

"Ah, ah, ah, don't you wince Miss Hannah," Sirius said. "It's nothing you haven't heard before, I'm sure."

"'Ah, sweet little Hannah. No way," Bill said.

"If only," Lupin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Just ask her why she's being punished again," Sirius said.

I groaned. "Thank you."

"No problem. This is part of your punishment," Sirius said.

"You are a cruel man, Sirius Black," I said.

"I'm sure," he said.

"Why are you being punished?" Bill asked.

"I. . . Kinda sorta. . . Got to third base with my boyfriend Draco Malfoy," I said.

Bill's jaw dropped. "No! Really? Not you. Really?"

"Oh, really," Sirius said.

"Now when you say third base do you mean-."

"Don't ask her to clarify. It's hard enough just dealing with the fact that it happened," Sirius said.

Bill shook his head. "Well I hope it was worth it."

"It was," I said glancing to Sirius.

"Trying to put me in an early grave are you?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno. Are you going to keep taking digs at me?" I asked.

". .. You win this win round," he said turning away from me. "So, how are you all doing?"

"I'll have you know Sirius, I nearly killed myself on those elf heads you've got in there," Bill said. "You're lucky I'm a stable and even tempered person."

Tonks scoffed.

"Oh, like you're even tempered," Bill said.

"I am quite even tempered thank you very much," Tonks replied.

"Sure. . . When you're not on the rag," he said.

I gasped.

_*Oh, no he didn't. . .*_

_-Oh yes he did. . .-_

Tonks rose to her feet, red in the face.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to del with me when I'm on the rag if you had your own flat," Tonks said.

"I wish I did. It looks like you skinned barney and hung him on your walls," Bill said.

CRASH! BOOM!

"OW!"

Tonks had leapt over Lupin and tackled Bill to the floor, knocking Lupin, Bill and several chairs to the ground.

"I give you 10 for execution, but five for the landing," Sirius said.

"Can you move?" Lupin asked, pancaked between Bill and Tonks on the floor.

"Really, Bill, in a closet? I thought you had more class than that," Tonks said.

"It's not like you're little miss innocent," Bill said. "And I would know wouldn't I?"

"Bill, shut up," Tonks said.

"Oh, come on bestie, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about right after we graduated from Hogwarts and we were completely plastered. . ." Bill said.

"You. . . You buttered her muffin. . ." Lupin said in shock.

"Buttered her muffin? Who says that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Each day my confidence in your heterosexuality diminishes," Bill said.

"Oh, really?" Lupin asked.

Then, out of nowhere he kissed Tonks.

"What the fuck?" I asked aloud.

"Language, young lady," Sirius said.

"I'm not sorry," I said.

"What the hell was that?" Tonks asked.

"I couldn't very well prove my heterosexuality by kissing Bill or Sirius now could I?" Lupin asked.

_*Have the adults all gone mad?*_

_-Clearly.-_

_*They're worse than me and my friends.*_

"But don't you remember fifth year, Remus? You have kissed me once before," Sirius said.

"That was over 20 years ago and I was _so_ drunk," Lupin said.

"Lightweight," Sirius scoffed.

"Okay off me now," Bill said.

"Will do," Lupin said.

The group climbed to their feet.

"You kissed Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"You let Bill butter your muffin?" Lupin asked.

"What's with that stupid term anyway? Buttering a muffin? Hannah, would you like to enlighten us about the proper terminology," Sirius said.

I cleared my throat. "I wanked off Draco in the astronomy tower."

Sirius looked appalled and the others tried to pretend I hadn't said anything at all.

"Keep taking digs at me Sirius. I can play this game all day," I said as the others went about onto their own conversation.

Suddenly a smirk came over Sirius' face. "You're a great adversary, you know that? You've just got a quip for everything. I'm still quite put off by you but I admire you ability to think on your feet."

"Bill," Tonks said shoving him. "Jeez, at least if you're going to shag on my bed you can wash the sheets afterward. It's the courteous thing to do."

I sighed. I shook my head.

"And you guys think I'm bad," I said.


	48. And Then It All Went to Hell

"Hannah you remember third year when we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts Class?" Harry asked.

"You were banned from touching chalk in the school ever again," Emily said.

"It was his fault," I said pointing at Lupin.

"How was that my fault?" Lupin asked.

"You accused me of stealing the chalk," I said.

"You did steal it," Ron pointed out.

"Not the point. If he had, like every other teacher that day conjured up more chalk we wouldn't have had this issue, but no. Lupin wants to be a detective," I said.

"Why'd you get banned from the chalk?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well there had been a spree of missing chalk in the third year classes that day. In fact I'd stolen about a pound of chalk by last period, Lupin's class," I said.

"Since Hannah was the usual suspect in her class by this point in the year I immediately asked her that happened to the chalk when it went missing," Lupin said.

"I said I ate," I said. "Joking of course. But then Lupin asked me if I normally was involved in the consumption of chalk and I of course said yes just to be a pain."

"And then she got another detention," Hermione said.

"But then I said I was being honest and to try to get out of detention I pulled out the bag of chalk and ate all of it," I said.

"You ate-."

"An entire pound of chalk. Yes," I said.

Everyone groaned.

"But then she threw up all over Hermione and Blaise who were sitting in front of her," Ron said.

"We weren't friends at the time so as you can imagine it didn't do much for our friendship," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore banned me from chalk that day and I got a detention from every teacher from every teacher I stole chalk from and I got a shot for lead poisioning," I said. "Since then I've become less of an R-tard."

"Almost," Harry said. "There's always room for improvement."

"Okay, so I can be an idiot sometimes, but I'll take being an idiot over taking breakups as badly as you do," I said.

"Hannah, you've only been broken up with once in your whole life," Harry said.

"And I still took it way better than you. Especially since I did the breaking up," I said. I looked over to Bill. "My boyfriend cheated on me with _your_ now girlfriend in case you were wondering why I don't fancy her company very much."

Bill nodded.

"Harry, I remember when Kristen broke up with you, you just laid on the couch and stared at the fireplace, sighing sadly over and over again," Hermione said.

"You only got him when he was in the common room," Ron said. "You don't have to share a room with."

"It's not like I cried myself to sleep at night or anything," Harry said.

"No, but you kept playing that ridiculous Toni Braxton song _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again," Ron said.

"Toni Braxton?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. _"It's just another sad love song rackin my brain like crazy. Guess I'm all torn up. Be it fast or slow, it doesn't let go, or shake me. And it's all because of you."_

"Annoying if you have to hear it all night," Ron said. "I don't know how you managed to get over Cho so quickly but I'm glad you did."

"Oh, so you didn't tell Ron what you did after you left Hogsmeade," I said.

"I saw no reason to," Harry replied.

"Anyway, so I get back from Hogsmeade and he's in my room making out with Parvati and I'm just like, Harry, get out of my room," I said.

Ron shook his head.

"And I never thought about Cho again," Harry said.

"For the moment," I replied. "No doubt we'll get back to Hogwarts and she'll be on you mind once again."

Harry shook his head. "I'm done with Cho. She's cries a bit too much for my taste."

"I told you not to go out with her at all," I reminded him. "I told, she's got _way_ too much baggage for even someone like _you_ to deal with. Kristen was perfect for you."

"Yeah, except she laughed at me after Cho broke up with me. Even your stupid boyfriend didn't laugh," Harry said.

I scoffed. "He didn't laugh in front of you."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Sirius said.

"That explains Kristen, sure. But Cho, I can't wrap my brain around that girl," he said.

"Where to start? She's whiny, clingy, she only wants to talk about Cedric all of the time, and apparently she's jealous too which I honestly didn't expect," I said.

"Well you never mentioned that before," Hermione said.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings Hermione, but she pretty much broke up with me over you," Harry said with a nod. "All I did was say, 'oh, we've got to go meet Hermione for like a stupid short amount of time' and she has a fit. Then she goes on and on about how much of a 'player' I am and asks how many more girls I'm going see after you. Then she dumps her tea on me and leaves."

"Wow, how awful," Lupin said.

"Yeah. She's crazy. Then Kristen came in and laughed at me and made me tell her I was an idiot," Harry said.

"Because, you kind of are," I said.

"Hannah, stop picking on Harry and go help Tonks with the dishes in the kitchen. You're having too much fun," Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Tonks had already finished the dishes and was instead in the process of feeling a few glasses with butterbeer. She'd already spilled and on the verge of spilling another.

"Oh, Sirius' temporary slave is here," she said.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"You can finish filling these glasses while I get a towel to clean this mess before Molly comes in and chops my head off," Tonks said.

I did as I was instructed as Tonks went to get a towel.

Then hell on earth was unleashed.

I wasn't exactly sure how it happened. All I saw was Tonks trip over a chair and it flew across the room and hit the set of hanging knives on the wall which flew up in the air and flew across to the other side of the room. The rack that held the knives fell down on to the stove knocking pots and pans towards me. I ducked down an screamed as they flew past me.

"Sorry!" she said stumbling toward me.

Tonks slipped on a broken chair leg and tried to catch balance on the fridge which came toppling down sending all of its contents to the floor and the extra pots and pans on top of it at me again.

I crawled, screaming, to the back of the kitchen and cowered in fear.

I sat in the back corner and closed my eyes, listening as Tonks knocked over several more things.

Finally the rampage ended with the glasses and pitcher of butterbeer, smashing against the wall next to me.

I looked at the damage. Flour was strewn about along with cocoa powder. Left over cake was everywhere along with the chili we'd had for dinner. There were lots of broken dishes, chairs, pots, pans and utensils.

Tonks was lying on the floor looking like and absolute mess, just as well, I'd been pelted with bits of chili, cake, flour, and cocoa powder.

"Are you okay?" Tonks asked, not daring to move.

"I. . . I. . . I don't know," I said. "What. . . What. . . What did you do?"

She shook her head. "it just. . . it all. . ."

The kitchen door opened behind me and in walked Snape with Kassia at his side.

They both examined the scene, completely horrified.

"Oh, Snape! I've never been so happy to see you in my entire life!" I said jumping to my feet hugging him.

"Severus, I know you said a lot of the people here were out of their minds but this is a little extreme," Kassia said.

The door from the lounge opened and Lupin and Sirius walked in.

"Oh my. . . Oh my. . . Whoa. . ." Sirius couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"What did you do Tonks?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know," she said crying. "And I think I've broken my arm again."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door, also horrified.

"Looks you've come just in time for a show Kassie," Harry said.

"Indeed," she replied.

"Potter, understand you're probably traumatized from whatever it is that just happened to you but let me go," Snape said.

I let him go and instinctively walked over to Sirius.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"It all happened so fast," I said.

"You know Tonks, this is worse than that time that you got Dumbledore all covered in pudding third year," Bill said.

"Well spotted, Bill Weasley. If you have any other obvious comments you'd like to make please feel free to keep them to yourself," Tonks replied, as Lupin fixed her arm.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up," Sirius instructed me.

"With pleasure," I replied. I just need a shower and to go to bed. Hopefully I would forget this ever happened to me.

"I don't even know how this happened. I've never made this big of a mess before," Tonks said, crying. "I just tripped and everything went to hell. I didn't even know chairs could do that."

"No, seriously. You're taking me back to Spinner's End, right, because if it's like this every night I'm not going to be able to make it," Kassia said.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm his goddaughter. Kassia," she replied.

"Oh, yeah. He mentioned you or something. I don't pay very much attention," Sirius said.

"You mus be Sirius Black then. Severus has told me _all_ about you," Kassia said.

"Oh, did he mention how jealous he was of my awesome hair?" Sirius asked.

"No, but he did mention that you'd say something like that, but that I should pay no mind to you," Kassia said.

"I don't think I like you very much at all," Sirius said. "You must be a Slytherin."

"And you're far more intelligent that Severus gave you credit for," Kassia replied.

I looked over to Harry. "For the love of God, don't let them kill each other."

"I'll do my best," he said.

I walked upstairs, showered, and changed into pajamas.

Before I went to bed, I went to pay a visit to Tonks.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

I pushed the door open. "Hello."

"Oh, hi, Hannah," she said.

"I just came to check up on you," I said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Arm's a bit sore but I'm fine," she said. "Of course, I didn't almost take a cast iron skillet to the head. Are you okay?"

"Yep. Not a scratch on my pretty little face," I said.

"Vanity is not very becoming of you."

I turned to see Lupin standing behind me.

"I'm not vain. I just like how I look. I mean, other people like the way I look and who am I to disagree," I said.

"And by other people, I'm assuming you mean Draco," Tonks said.

I smiled. "I don't only mean Draco. I mean, he's tells me I'm pretty and all that stuff but he says it's almost like an illusion because my face is so symmetrical and it makes me easy on the eyes naturally."

Lupin shook his head.

"Don't laugh. I thought it was cute," I said. "First time he ever said that to me was in third year. He also convinced me to wear my hair down because I looked like a little kid with pigtails.."

"You and Draco have liked each other a really long time then?" Tonks asked.

"I guess. . . I mean, I'd never have admitted it when I was 13 but there's pretty much always been something between us," I said. I bet Draco would deny that he liked me then even now. Old habits die hard.


	49. Memories

_[A/N: I hope you like flashbacks. This makes me really want to write a story for first year...]_

"She said what?" I asked.

"Something about getting closer to muggle culture," Ron replied.

Everyone at Grimmauld was gathered in the kitchen with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had gone out to get food from some muggle restaurant.

"But _why_?" I asked.

"Because she wanted to obviously," Hermione replied.

"I was perfectly okay with eating her food everyday for the rest of my life or at least for my time here and I'm sure everyone was too. I mean-."

"Hannah, do you ever _stop_ talking?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. No, for as long as I could remember, I never stopped talking. I even talked too much the very first day I ever met Harry. My constant need to run my mouth annoyed him even then...

_I'd been so excited to sit there in floor of the bookstore and read all day. It was mybirthday, Dumbledore had given me my Hogwarts letter - not that I hadn't known that I was going there all my life - and we'd finished buying my school supplies._

_So, reading our potions book over and over again was the perfect way to get me excited about school, even though I wouldn't be going for another month._

_Just as I got to the fifth chapter a scrawny and disgruntled, boy with blue-green eyes covered by broken circle glasses, messy black hair walked over._

_"Hello," I said._

_"Oh, hi," he said unsurely._

_"Going to Hogwarts?" I asked._

_"Oh, yeah I am," he said, now sounding relieved._

_"First year," I said. He nodded. I climbed to my feet. "Me too. That means you'll be looking for this book then right?"_

_He nodded. "That'd be it."_

_"Here you go. I've got two copies already. I really like potions. It's really difficult and most people hate it but I've always been a bit of weirdo," I said._

_"Nothing wrong with being weird. I've been weird my whole life," he said._

_"Muggle born then?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure what that means," he said._

_"Were your parents muggles? Could they not use magic?" I asked._

_"No. They were both wizards but they died before I could remember. But I remember that they said my mum's parents were muggles but not my dad's," he said._

_"Ah, so you're a half-blood like me. My mum was a muggle born as well," I said. "And you won't believe this but my parents are dead too."_

_"Yeah, me too. It's funny, I've never met another person like me before," he said. "I only found out about that I'm even a wizard at midnight when I turned 11."_

_"Today's your birthday?" I asked. He nodded. "You won't believe this but mine is too! What a small world."_

_"Yeah. What's your name so I can look for you when we start school. It'll be nice to have a friend," he said._

_I nodded. "If you want a friend, you'll need to look for Ronald Weasley. He's my best friend. He's a first year too. Definitely find him too. But my name is Hannah."_

_The boy smiled at me and laughed. "But you couldn't be. . . Hannah Potter."_

_". . . I am. . . And if you've only been a wizard for less than a whole day how cold you have heard of me?" I asked._

_"I've known who you are my whole life," he said._

_"How is that even possible?" I asked. "I mean, if you've been listening to gossip on the streets all day then people really need to find some current events to talk about because honestly, I'm like, I don't even remember what I did and it happened like 10 years ago and-."_

_The boy reached up and clamped his hand over my mouth. "You're scaring me."_

_"Sorry," I said taking his hand down."But if you just found all this out this morning how do you know who I am your whole life?"_

_He lifted his hair from his forehead and revealed a lightning bolt scar. "Because, I'm Harry Potter."_

I proceeded to talk his ear off the rest of the day and I haven't stopped talking it off since.

"I hope she's not getting McDonalds. It doesn't really count as food in any manner," Hermione said.

"What's McDoogles?" I asked.

"McDonalds," Harry corrected me.

"And it's a very muggle thing," Hermione said.

It was funny how ever since the sorting Harry and Hermione had been throwing that phrase around like crazy.

_"So then after he told me who he was I remembered you told me to look for him," Harry said while Ron shoveled food onto his plate._

_"Aw, you mentioned me, Hannah? I'm touched," Ron said._

_"I know," I said._

_"Your brother's a nice guy. I say we keep him around," Ron said._

_"Of course we're keeping him around. He's my brother," I said._

_"Hopefully you'll get along with each other better than I get along with my brothers," Ron said._

_"The twins aren't so bad. And I like Bill and Charlie. They're cute," I said. "Especially Bill."_

_"And what about Percy?" Ron asked._

_I glanced over to Percy. "Well. . . He makes me want to eat flobberworms."_

_Harry and Ron laughed, though Harry definitely wasn't sure what a flobberworm was. Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"So do you really fly on brooms?" Harry asked._

_"Yes, sadly. It's primary mode of transportation," I said. "I'm a horrible flier. I get motion sickness and mid-air terrifies me."_

_"So you two know how to fly then?" Harry asked._

_"Hardly. I begged Dumbledore to exempt me from the class and he laughed at me," I said._

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be a good flier. It's just rumor, but McGonagall says that our dad was the Quidditch player Gryffindor has ever seen," I said._

_"What's Quidditch?" Harry asked._

_"Only the greatest sport ever!" Ron said._

_"Don't know why," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure Ron will talk your ear off about it all night."_

_"What kind of sports do you like Harry?" Ron asked._

_"Football," he replied._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Soccer?" Hermione said._

_"Now I'm even more lost," Ron said._

_"Must be a muggle thing," Harry said._

Now the only reason I knew about soccer was because of delicious, delicious David Beckham.

"Hey, does David Beckham still play football?" I asked.

"He plays in America now so he plays soccer," Harry said.

"Man, I wish I knew people who knew David Beckham," Hermione said.

"Actually, Victoria Beckham is a witch. She went to Hogwarts and everything," Lupin said.

"Oh, Victoria Adams, the really, really, hot Slytherin girl two years younger than us I hooked up with once?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius," Lupin said.

"You guys knew her?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I knew her," Sirius said. "She didn't like your mother very much though. Especially seventh year when she started going out with James. Victoria really had her eye on him."

"She didn't like any of us very much after that," Lupin said.

"I didn't like you very much after you forced me to not hook up with her again while she was being all depressed about James," Sirius said.

"That's what good friends do," Lupin said.

"I wish you'd stop me from hooking up with people while we were in school," Bill said.

"Well you see I was too busy making bad dating choices to worry about yours too," Tonks said.

My friends were very verbal about my bad dating decisions, especially Hermione, which I always found odd considering the peculiar circumstances under which we even became friends.

_"Isn't she in your dorm?" Harry asked._

_"Sadly," I replied._

_"How do you even put up with her?" Ron asked._

_"I say hello and goodbye to her. That's about it," I replied._

_"I've never met a more nightmarish person. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends," Ron said._

_Then someone shoved between us and stomped off ahead of us._

_It was Hermione. I sighed._

_"I think she heard you," Harry asked._

_That night at dinner, Hermione didn't show up and I felt awful about it. Parvati told me that she'd been in the bathroom crying all day so I went to find her and apologize._

_I walked into the bathroom and could hear her sniffling._

_"Hermione?" I asked._

_"Go away," she said._

_"It's Hannah," I said._

_"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Come to laugh at me some more?" she asked._

_"No. It's just. . . I wanted to apologize for being so mean to you," I said. She swung the door open. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying. "I'm sorry I said all those awful thing about you. And Ron too. I mean he's a boy and boys are prats like that."_

_". . . Well, I accept your apology," she said. "Now excuse me, I'd rather be friendless alone."_

_"You don't have to be friendless. I can be your friend," I said._

_"You?" she asked. I walked over to her._

_"Yes, me. I can be your best friend if you want," I said._

_"Well. . . It's not like you're in competition with anyone for that title," she said. "You're the only friend I've got."_

_I smiled and we hugged. Then she slowly started to back away from me._

_"What is it?" I asked. She pointed. I turned and behind there stood a troll. We both backed into the stall and ducked down. The troll swung his club and smashed the stall to pieces. We screamed._

_"Girls! Move!" I heard Harry suddenly. We started screaming as we crawled away. The troll continued to smash the stalls over us._

_When we reached the end of the row, we crawled over to the sinks. The troll swung his club down at us, smashing a sink and nearly taking off Hermione's head._

_Harry jumped onto the trolls back and the troll started flailing around like crazy. Harry took his wand and shoved it up the troll's nose. The troll, rather peeved by this, grabbed Harry by his legs and hoisted him up into the air._

_"Do something!" I shouted to Ron._

_"What?" he asked._

_"ANYTHING!" Harry shouted._

_Ron pulled out his wand and took a deep breath._

_"Wingardium leviosa!" he said. The troll's club lifted out of his hand. Then he released the charm over top the troll's head causing the club to whack him upon the head, knocking him over on the ground, out cold. Harry crawled away from the troll and pulled his wand from it's nose bringing a long string of snot with it. Harry wiped this off on his cloak._

_"That's attractive," I said._

_Just then Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, and Flitwick burst through the door. They stood in awe of the scene before them and McGonagall looked up at me._

_"Explain. Now," she said._

_"Well, what had happened was-."_

_"It was my fault Professor," Hermione said._

_Harry, Ron, and I looked over at her in surprise._

_"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked._

_"I went looking for the troll. I'd read all about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If they hadn't shown up in time. . . I'd probably be dead right now," she said._

_Harry, Ron, and I exchanged glances. She was covering for us after we were so rude to her._

_"I am surprised at you Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three, few first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to Gryffindor. . . For sheer dumb luck," she said._

_"Be-be-be-better go. It m-m-m-might wake up," Quirrell stuttered at us._

_We four walked out the bathroom into the hallway._

_"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that," Harry said._

_"Mind you we did save her life," Ron said._

_"Mind you her life wouldn't need saving if he hadn't been so rotten to her," I said._

_Ron looked over to Hermione and smiled. "What are friends for?"_

The way I saw things, we were the oddest bunch of friends at Hogwarts. Leave it to us to bond over something like nearly being killed by a troll or outright alienation.

"Earth to Hannah," Hermione said waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I was just. . . Remembering."


	50. Sirius and the Devil Child

The down side to staying at Grimmauld was that there was always something weird going there, something that Kassia learned very quickly.

There was screaming and things breaking coming from the basement. Tonks, Lupin, Ron, and Sirius had gone to find the furnace which had apparently gone out because the house was freezing.

"What are they doing down there?" Kassia asked.

"I've learned to stop asking," Hermione replied.

"I HATE MICE!" Tonks squealed.

"Oh, come off it Tonks," Sirius said. "I've seen spiders bigger than that."

"SPIDERS!" Ron squealed.

"Ron is arachnophobia," I said. "Once in third year we followed a whole trail of spiders into the forest and it turned out to be an acromantula nest. Scarred him for life."

"Why would you follow spiders into the forest? That's asking for trouble," Kassia said.

"It's a very long story that involves Moaning Myrtle, a really big snake, and Hermione being petrified," I said.

"Then forget I asked," Kassia said.

There was another scream.

"It's just a mouse woman!" Lupin said.

"But I HATE MICE!" Tonks screeched.

Sirius walked out of the basement shaking his head. "The incompetence."

"They're your relatives," Kassia pointed out.

"Oh, Devil Child, you're still here. I thought maybe Satan had come and whisked you away back to hell," Sirius said.

"Wishful thinking," Kassia said.

Kassia and Sirius had been like this the entire time she'd been here.

"That basement has got to get cleaned out this summer. Kreacher is hiding things down there," Sirius said. "And guess who's gonna do it?"

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself," Sirius said.

"If anything, all this hands on work is just going to make her more skilled at what she does," Kassia said. "But it's fine. I'm sure Draco won't mind at all and he loves Hannah so he's probably willing to reciprocate."

Sirius' face flushed red and he leered at Kassia. "Go back to Hell where you came from Devil Child."

"As long as I can take you with me," she replied.

Sirius stomped out of the room.

"I think I just successfully knocked 10 years off his life expectancy," Kassia said.

"You're going to get me into trouble. Is it possible to tone down the Slytherin while you're here?" I asked.

"Look, it's taking all the restraint I can muster to not pick on Tonks who is clearly a Hufflepuff. Asking me to do anything else is just too much work," Kassia said.

I shook my head at her. "You'd better not get me more grounded."

"You'll manage to do that yourself," Hermione said. "Promise."

Tonks, Lupin, and Ron walked out of basement.

"We fixed the furnace!" Ron and Tonks cheered as Sirius entered the room.

"We?" Lupin asked. "As I recall, I fixed the furnace and you two screamed like a bunch of pansys the entire time."

"You three go wash up and get ready for dinner," Mrs. Weasley instructed them.

"So, Devil Girl, I was thinking, you remind me a lot of old Snivellus," Sirius said.

"Do I really?" she asked.

"Yes. I mean I know you aren't related by blood by the resemblance is there," Sirius said. "For example, your nose isn't quite big enough to have it's own gravitational pull but it's pointy like his. And you've got the whole black hair thing going on. And you know, he's also a spawn of Satan."

"Well you know us children of the devil have got to stick together," Kassia replied.

Tonks, Lupin, and Ron walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"You two need to tone down the hostility. It's driving me mad," Harry said.

"Well she started it," Sirius said.

"Oh, did I? How?" Kassia asked.

"By. . . By. . . By being the spawn of Satan. That's how," Sirius said. In his fit, he accidentally lid and knocked a plate of the table, shattering it.

"Good, job," Kassia said.

Sirius leered at her as he went to ix the plate.

"I'm so happy to see someone besides me break something," Tonks said, slamming her hand down on the table. The knife sitting in her place flipped up into the air and landed right down through her hand.

"Tonks," Kassia started, "there's a knife-."

"I know. . . There's a knife in my hand. However, if I look at it then it'll throw me into panic," Tonks said. "So. . . Someone help me."

"I'll do it," Lupin said. He lifted her hand from the table, knife still attached and walked her out of the kitchen.

"She's either really brave or really stupid," Kassia said.

"Has to be or else she'd never leave the house," Mr. Weasley said.

"So did you all hear about that large group of dangerous magical creatures that got loose last night?" Kassia asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"Oh yes. They were going crazy at work today. Apparently the department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures has been having a tough time rounding them up," Mr. Weasley said.

"It was all sorts of creatures too," Bill said. "Fwoopers, ghouls, griffins, pogrebin, lethifolds, Red Caps, crups, the whole shebang."

I shuttered. "Lethifolds give me the creeps."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione started, "don't-."

"Hermione, ask me if I read and I'll strike you. I dare you," Harry said.

I shook my head. "Lethifolds, I guess are just really flat cloak like creatures. They wrap you up like a blanket and eat you. Only way out of it is the patronus charm not that you're really able to get to your wand to use while you're being restrained and suffocated. They can slip in under doors trough open windows and they're completely silent so you never know they're there until it's too late."

"But aren't lethifold attacks really rare?" Kassia asked.

"Hard to say. They don't leave anything behind. Unless you actually witnessed it you might just think the person has gone missing," Sirius said. "Still, lethifolds are nothing. When I was 12, I got attacked by a crup."

"Draco has two crups named Yippy and Jingle. They're adorable," I said.

"Oh, he has pets that don't like muggles. That's just like a Malfoy," Sirius said.

"Really, Sirius? Are we gonna play this game again? On my last night here?" I asked. "Or maybe I should just have Kassia talk for me for the rest of the evening."

"That's quite enough out of you three," Mrs. Weasley said.

Kassia rolled her eyes.

I'd been lying in bed all night sleeping, and I woken up five minutes ago feeling like something wasn't quite right.

_*Is Voldemort trying to get into my brain again?*_

_-No, it's all clear in here.-_

_*Am I having some sort of nightmatre?*_

_-No. You're wide awake.-_

_*Maybe my surroundings are all wrong.*_

_-Then open your eyes and look around.-_

I opened my eyes and saw blackness. Complete blackness.

_*Oh, God! I'm blind!*_

_-Try moving the blankets off your head.-_

I chuckled to myself and went to lift the blanket but the oddest thing happened, I couldn't. I took the one arm that wasn't under the blanket ad tried to pull it off me from the top, but again, I couldn't move it, and it didn't feel very much like my blanket at all.

Then I started to feel a lot of pressure on my chest and all the oxygen was slowly escaping my lungs.

I took y free hand and reached over and onto the nightstand, feeling around for my wand. After knocking over what I suspected was the photograph of my parents and a lamp, I grabbed hold of my wand.

I didn't have very much oxygen left to speak so I was going to have to do this quickly if I didn't want to be eaten alive.

_"Expecto patronum," _I uttered out pathetically, but to my luck it worked just as it was supposed to. The darkness was gone, I could breathe again, and I was holding a lethifold at wand point on my bedroom floor.

Hermione and Kassia had woken up and were rubbing their eyes.

"Is it morning already?" Hermione asked.

"No," I wheezed, finally, trying to remember how breathe again.

"Wait. . . Is that. . . It couldn't be," Kassia said. "A lethifold?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not even surprised."

"How are you not surprised? I mean this _never_ happens. We were just talking about this at dinner," Kassia said.

"I know," Hermione said.

"It's a way too big of a coincidence," Kassia went on.

"Which means it probably isn't," Hermione replied. "This sort of thing happens all the time. Why at Christmas time Hannah got possessed by Voldemort. This is nothing compared to that. I'll go get Lupin or someone."

"Not necessary."

We looked over to the door and there stood Dumbledore. He pointed his wand at the lethifold and the creature went rigid. He picked it up off the floor.

"Good night ladies," he said. He walked out of the room.

"I suppose that's normal too?" Kassia asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing about Dumbledore is normal. His _normal_ pattern of behavior is to just be weird as he possibly can."

The next morning we were sitting at the table, surrounded by our luggage. Tonks had her head lying on the table, sleeping soundly, apparently, having been called away to the ministry late that evening for business.

"You have some really bad luck," Sirius said.

"I think your house has bad luck is what it is. I mean what's happened to me since I got here this summer – I got attacked by doxies, knocked over a railing, _dropped_ over a railing, possessed by Voledmort, attacked by a lethifold, and let's not forget Kreacher's constant verbal abuse," I said.

"Well at least you don't have to work the night shift at Azkaban like Tonks here," Lupin said, sitting in the chair next to her.

". . . True," I said.

"You know," Sirius said looking at the pot of coffee in his hand, "I remember her once saying the smell of coffee wakes her up."

"Yes," Lupin agreed.

Before he could say anything else, Sirius dumped the coffee over Lupin's head, causing him to let out a scream. Tonks jumped awake, startled by the yell.

We all stared in awe as Lupin proceeded to chew Sirius out using a string of big words and profanities.

". . . Whoa. . . Sorry, Remus," Sirius said.

"Fuck you," Lupin replied getting to his feet.

"Uhm. . . Sirius are you on drugs?" Harry asked.

"What do you know? I mean, no. Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well you just dumped a pit of scalding hot coffee onto your best friend's head for starters," I said.

"Oh, it's not big deal," Sirius said.

Lupin leered at Sirius and then kicked him in the shins.

Sirius fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Ah, my leg!" he screeched. "What kind of shoes are you wearing?"

"I think we should get you to the train," Tonks said climbing to her feet.

"Are they steel toed?" Sirius wailed from the ground. "Oh, God, I can't stand! I think you've fractured it!"

"Good idea, Tonks," Emily said.


	51. The Order of the Phoenix Expereince

_[A/N: I've been waiting to post this chapter FOREVER you guys.]_

**Tonks POV**

"And they walked hand in hand back to the train. It was so sweet," I said.

"Did you give him the death glare Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Remus replied.

"Can't you let the girl be happy? It's her first love. They're so cute," I said.

"Tonks, give me a break. This is the spawn of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy we're talking about," Sirius said.

"Sirius, despite what you think, Malfoy is not a skirt chasing cad like most of the men in our family," I said.

"Are you saying I was a skirt chasing cad?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you were," Remus said.

"Well this isn't about me. It's about Hannah," Sirius said defensively.

"Hannah is 15 years old you two. She's not a little baby anymore. You can't baby her. She's growing up. She's supposed to make mistakes and learn from them and date boys," I said.

"She's only supposed to date the ones I approve of," Sirius said. "What about Alice and Frank's little boy? How'd he grow up?"

"Neville? Hannah's way to eccentric for him. She'd give the poor boy a heart attack," Remus said.

Sirius groaned. "If only the boy's parents weren't death eaters."

"Just because Lucius is a death eater doesn't mean Draco is. Just because his whole family marches to the beat of Voldemort's drum doesn't mean he does. One's familial background is no clear indicator of one's personality otherwise I wouldn't be born and you'd be an asshole," I pointed.

"Nymphadora has a point. We trust Hannah and her judgment. I doubt very highly that Hannah would put herself in a position to be hurt. Especially when it comes down to something as trivial as boys," Remus said. "They were never high on her list of priorities and I'm sure they still aren't."

"I dunno. She's doing 'stuff' with him. I've got a bad feeling about this Malfoy kid," Sirius said.

"You're supposed to," I said going and hugging my cousin. "You're like a father to Hannah and she's like a daughter to you, but guess what, Sirius, Hannah is supposed to win the boy fight. She gets to be happy by keeping her boy friend but at the same time she pisses you off."

Sirius groaned. "Fine! I give up. Hannah wins. I'll leave her and her 'boy friend' alone. I still have Harry."

"Harry's girl friend broke up with him," I said.

"Oh yeah. . . Poor boy. . . I'm glad I had better luck with women then he did," Sirius said.

"Now you both promise to leave her alone and let her live her life the way she wants to and promise to be there for her when she wants you to be and if she gets hurt, don't say 'I told you', hold her and say 'I'm here for you.' Alright?" I asked.

Sirius smiled.

"Alright. I guess. . . We can be a bit over protective of her," Sirius said. "And I do trust her and she's a smart girl and if all else fails she we can send you back to spy on her again."

"What he said," Remus said.

"I guess that's as good as it gets with you two," I said. "Now, I need some more coffee. I'm totally out of it."

"I'll get it," Sirius said.

"No you won't!" Remus said.

"What? Are you scared Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't find the idea of people pouring hot coffee on my head amusing," Remus said.

"But you've got such a cute scream," I said. Remus glared at me. "Oh come on. It's adorable. Go ahead cousin, pour coffee on him again."

"If you come anywhere near me with that coffee I swear to God, I'll kill _you_ Nymphadora," Remus said.

"Kill me? Why me?" I asked innocently.

"Because you encouraged him," Remus said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm getting the coffee, if you really don't want to be near me when I have it then get lost," Sirius said.

"Good idea," Remus said and he walked out the kitchen.

"You know what?" Sirius asked as he poured both of us some coffee.

"What?" I asked. He sat the mug down and sat next to me.

"He called you Nymphadora," Sirius said.

"He also threatened me."

"He called you by your first name," Sirius said. I shrugged.

"I know," I said.

"He called you by your name twice. You didn't yell at him at all," Sirius said. "I mean if I called you Nymphadora you'd kick my ass."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, come on now Sirius, you don't honestly think-."

"You fancy my buddy Remus? Of course I think so and I approve," Sirius said.

"What do you mean 'you approve'?" I asked.

"You're like my little sister, Tonks and Remus is my best friend. So it's like m best friend and my sister," Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're silent. . . You're never silent. . . You like him!" Sirius said.

"I do not! Stop saying that," I said. I could feel my face blushing and I knew there was no hiding it from Sirius.

"You fancy Remus, Miss Nymphadora" Sirius teased.

"Leave me alone," I said, not bothering to retort him.

"You know I won't tell," Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. . ." I said picking up my coffee. "But you will stop calling me Nymphadora." I poured the coffee over his head.

Sirius sat in his chair, in shock, over the fact that I had dumped coffee over his head.

"I bet you think that was terribly clever," Sirius said.

I smiled innocently Sirius nodded and picked up his mug and poured it over my head.

I took in a large breath of air as the hot coffee hit my head and became cooler as it dripped over my face.

"Now we've all been covered in coffee," Sirius said.

"Lovely," I said sarcastically.

Molly walked into the kitchen and shook her head at the sight of the two of us.

"Honestly, Tonks don't you have work to be doing?" she asked.

"Just for the ministry," I said. I pointed my wand at myself and the coffee vanished away. "I was supposed to be there at seven this morning but I called off so I could drop off the children at the train station."

Molly sighed. "Honestly Tonks, the ministry is already suspicious of you. If you keep skipping work you're going to get fired."

"I know, I know. And Dumbledore's told me a thousand times not to do it but-."

"Then you need to listen to him. Honestly. Start listening or you're going to get all of us into trouble," Molly said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You have to start taking this seriously Tonks. You are not a child anymore."

"I'm quite aware of that fact, Molly, thank you," I said.

"Well then you need to behave accordingly, especially since you spend so much of your time with the children. They look up to you," Molly said.

"Doubt it," Bill said as he entered the kitchen.

"No, Molly's right. Especially Hannah and Ginny. They adore you," Sirius said.

"Ginny hasn't got a sister and Hannah hasn't got a mom and you are the closest thing they have to that. You're a role model," Molly said. "And as a role model you cannot go around shirking your responsibilities and risking the Order's exposure."

"Well they won't be back till summer so you've got nothing to worry about," Tonks said. "I won't miss anymore work. I promise."

"That's good to hear," Kingsley said entering from outside. "Because Rufus has just reassigned you."

Kingsley tossed me a case file.

"This is Hannah's," I said.

Kinglsey nodded. "They've removed me from the case and have put me back on Sirius's full time. You're now leading Hannah's investigation."

I laid my head down on the table.

"That's brilliant," I said, mildly distressed.

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't let Hannah down," Bill said.

"I wouldn't want to but I'm the most conspicuous person in the world. I haven't an ounce of stealth in my body," I said.

"Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't be an auror," Sirius said.

"This will require all of my cunning," I said.

"And your balance," Sirius said. I flipped him off quickly.

Molly hit my hand with a spatula. "Like I tell Ron, if I see you do it again I'll break off your finger."

"Alright," I said.

"Mum, this water's cold," Bill said from the sink.

"Then try the other knob you dolt," I said.

"It is the hot water, Nymphadora," Bill said.

"Damn it, Bill stop calling me that," I said.

"Tonks, stop swearing and go check the hot water in the basement," Molly said.

"But it's dark and there are mice down there," I said.

"Then take Sirius with you," Molly said.

"But if Sirius is going to go there's no point to me going," I said.

"I don't care. Go. Be useful instead of lazing about up here," Molly said.

"Sheesh. . . Did you have to be so harsh?" I asked getting up from the table. I pulled Sirius and went down to the basement.

"You have gotten rather lazy recently, Tonks," Sirius said.

"Because I've been spending too much time with you," I said.

"Honestly," Sirius said, "you've been very lethargic?"

I shrugged. "I guess my mind hasn't really been on my work."

"What has it been on?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. . . Things. . . Other things. Stuff," I said.

". . . Is Remus included in that listen of things?" Sirius asked.

"Now you stop right there, Sirius. I told you that because you're my cousin and I trust you not to tell anyone or ride me about it," I said.

"I wasn't. I meant nothing by it. . . Just that your little crush on Remus may be affecting your work," Sirius said.

"What would lead you to believe that?" I asked.

"Well you have been spending an awful lot of time with him recently, you know, just talking and things," Sirius said. "I mean maybe you're thinking more about him and less about what you should be thinking about."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Bomp-chicka-bow-wow," Sirius sang doing the cabbage patch.

"I was not thinking that," I said.

Sirius found the water and considering I had no idea what I was doing Sirius fixed it.

"Oh, come on Tonks. Just admit it," Sirius said.

We two headed back to the stairs.

"Sirius. . . No! I was not thinking that way at all," I said.

We walked out of the basement and back into the kitchen where only Bill, Kingsley and Remus remained.

"Maybe that's why you're so lazy and angry recently," Sirius said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're sexually frustrated," Sirius said.

Bill stopped his conversation with Kingsley and Remus and looked intensely at Sirius and me waiting for us to move on. Remus' eyes had gone wide; he was quite appalled. Kingsley face was blank and emotionless though.

"I no longer feel comfortable in this room." He stood and walked into the lounge.

"Yeah. It makes sense. I mean honestly Tonks you like this guy a lot and quite frankly you're frustrated," Sirius said.

"I am not," I said.

"Bomp-chicka-bow-wow," Sirius said, dancing again.

"Stop doing that you," I said.

"Who are you two talking about?" Bill asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said.

"Come on you can tell us," Remus said.

"We're not talking about anything," I said.

"I'm your best friend," Bill said.

"It's nothing," I said.

"Come on," Bill said. I shook my head.

"No way Bill," I said.

"Is this because I called you by your first name?" Bill asked.

"No! Of course not," I said.

"It must be someone we know then," Remus concluded.

"You know him better than you know yourself Remus," Sirius said.

"I will end you," I threaten.

Sirius smiled.

"Anyway. . . Sirius, do you know who's room I've been living in?" Remus asked.

"I think that's one James always used to sleep in," Sirius said. "Why?"

"I tripped over a loose floor board in there," Remus said.

"Welcome to my life," I said.

"Those were my first thoughts but as I went to put the board back I discovered James left a bunch of crap in a board under the floor," Remus explained.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Old butterbeer, fire whiskey, random bottles of medicine, shocking amounts of pornography," Remus shuttered.

"That sounds like the crap Sirius would keep in his dresser," I said.

"I bet it _is_ stuff he keeps in his dresser," Bill said.

I opened Hannah's case file sitting in front of me and flipped through it.

"Holy cow, have they questioned _all_ of her friends?" I asked.

"Mostly," Kingsley said. "They haven't gotten around to Harry, Ron, Hermione, but that's because they're hoping-."

"One of them will say something or do something to incriminate her before they get to that point," I said. "I'm more worried about Hannah actually doing something ridiculous before then."

"I doubt she'll screw up," Kingsley said. "According to her student contract that's in there she's got _one_ more strike before the actual Ministry of Magic says she has to be ejected from the school."

"Seriously?" Remus asked.

Kingsley nodded.

"Why wouldn't she tell us that?" Sirius asked.

"The last thing she needed was for you to be on her ass about Draco _and_ not getting detention," Bill said.

Sirius sighed. "Guess her being such a little stress monster when she got here makes sense."


	52. Broken Contract

"You're awful smiley today," Draco said as we sat in potions class.

"Because I'm back with you. Duh," I said. Draco smiled at me. I still hadn't told him of the huge revelation I'd had while talking to Sirius, but even just thinking about telling him – even just sitting in class with him again – made me excited.

"Still, you should know," Draco said, "Pansy has been saying some really awful stuff since we've been on break."

"Like what?" I asked.

"To be vague, three fourth years asked me at breakfast when your baby was due," Draco said.

I looked over to Pansy and leered, hoping that just my glare would make her head explode.

"What's worse," Draco started.

"Oh, jeez. You mean there's more to it than that?" I asked.

"Umbridge heard," Draco said. I face palmed myself. "I thought I'd warn you that she would probably be coming to figure out if Pansy was telling the truth."

Then, on cue, the door opened and Umbridge leaned in.

"Miss Potter, let's take a walk," Umbridge said.

I looked over to Draco. "If you screw this potion and my perfect grade up, I'm breaking up with you."

"I'll miss you too," he said with a smile.

I followed Umbridge out of the classroom and upstairs.

"Having a happy Monday then?" I asked her.

"No, no. Not at all. I've heard some upsetting things about you," Umbridge said.

"Me too. I hope you're here to tell me that you're going to get to the bottom of it instead of accusing me of them actually being true," I said.

"So they're not true?" Umbridge asked.

"No," I said.

"We'll still have to check. Your reputation leaves much to be desired," Umbridge said. "To the hospital wing with you."

"What for?" I asked. She stared at me. "You really don't believe me do you? Oh come on. I have a track for having bad behavior and mouthing to teachers, but ask around, I'm as honest as they get."

"Then you'll admit that you killed Cedric Diggory?" she asked.

"She didn't," a voice said. I looked at the top of the stairs. There stood a very serious looking Tonks.

"Nymphadora," Umbridge said. Tonks flinched. She was smarter than I was, not talking back. "You're now leading Hannah's investigation now aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Kingsley's been put back on Sirius Black's case full-time," she said.

"Will he catch him?" Umbridge said.

"He is a senior auror. I can only assume so," Tonks said.

I made sure not to flinch. They were already suspicious of me being in with Sirius. I didn't want them suspecting Tonks of it among everything else she was already suspected for.

"Do you have any proof Hannah is innocent?" Umbridge said.

"Well, there's none saying she's guilty," Tonks said. "She's just very unpopular this year."

Tonks may not have been the brightest person but she did a good job when it came down to her work.

"I'll see to it that you're reassigned Tonks. . . It's clear that you have a bias towards her," Umbridge said.

"No one else will take her case. No one wants to be the one responsible for handing an innocent 15 year old girl to the dementors," Tonks said.

Umbridge laughed. "Innocent? I'd hardly say she's innocent. Have you heard the most recent news about Miss Potter?"

"I'm quite aware of the situation Miss Potter is in at the current time, Dolores," Tonks said. "However her personal doings at this time are irrelevant as far Diggory goes."

Umbridge glared at her.

"Later on I'd like to speak with Hannah, privately, so I can hear her testimony first hand if that won't be a problem. I know you're very serious about your students' studies and I wouldn't want her to miss class," Tonks said.

"Of course Nymphadora. I'll send her to you straight after her test come back positive," Umbridge said.

"Guess I won't be seeing you then Miss Tonks considering that test will come back negative," I said.

"Silence girl," Umbridge hissed.

_*How dare you say "silence" to me. I will cut you.*_

_-And that's the kind of attitude that will land you in Azkaban.-_

After a moot trip to the hospital wing, I went to the empty classroom. Tonks was sitting inside looking through papers. It occurred to me at that moment that I had never seen her read anything the whole time I'd known her.

"Hey you," I said closing the door.

"Don't you smile at me. Sit your ass down," Tonks said.

"Okay," I said sitting across from her. She flicked her wand and all the papers neatly flew into her bag. "Now don' say anything because I know what you've heard. This looks rather bad but it's just a vicious rumor spread by that no good Pansy Parkinson."

"You swear?" she asked.

"Every damn day," I said. Tonks nodded.

"Aright. You've really scared Sirius and Lupin and me with this bit," she said.

"You know I don't mean to," I said.

"I know," she replied. "It's this Parkinson girl that's the problem. Has she ever gotten in trouble for harassing you?"

"Once in third year. She locked me in a cupboard with a boggart in Lupin's classroom. He came down and caught her in the act," I said. "That's the reason we've never attempted a truce."

Tonks shook her head.

"Well I hate to keep you out of class any longer but you've got to go and I've got to work and get back to Grimmauld to so stuff for Dumbledore. I'm going to have a very busy week," Tonks said.

I nodded.

"You look sad. Why?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. . . I'm perfectly fine," I said. "Of course I did leave Draco alone in potions class with a potion and while he's good at potions it stresses me out when I leave a potion needing my immediate attention alone so, I have to go before I flip out."

"Alright then," Tonks said. "Oh yes, Dolores is checking all incoming and out going mail sent by students. So you're not to communicate with any of us while you are here. Do you understand?"

"But what if-?"

"Hannah, no. Do not try to fool this woman. Please just, behave. Be good. If you really desperately need to speak to us talk to Dumbledore or someone else in the order who's at the school but other than that you cannot contact us," Tonks said. I sighed.

"But what if I really need you?" I asked.

"You're a strong girl Hannah. On top of that, you have friends here. Good friends, smart friends. . . They can help you too," Tonks said. "And if things get really bad, I'll be around and Dumbledore is here. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded.

-----------------------

"How'd your meeting with Pomfrey go?" Harry asked.

"Fine as expected. I haven't exactly done anything to get myself into trouble. You know she had me drug tested too? I'm so glad I didn't eat that poppy seed muffin this morning," I said.

"Why don't you eat poppy seed?" Ron asked.

"Because they show up as heroin in drug test," Hermione said.

"Oh!" Ron said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our resident whore, Hannah Potter," a voice said.

I grimaced at Pansy's voice.

"Don't come over here starting your shit Parkinson. I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Well you were certainly in the mood when Draco knocked you up," Pansy said.

"Piss off," I said angrily. Pansy chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's true isn't it?" Parkinson asked.

"Go away," I said.

"Well is it true?" Parkinson pressed on.

"Don't you have other people to be bothering? Friends, family. . . Poisonous reptiles?" I asked.

"Well I don't blame you. I wouldn't admit it to the world if I were just some 15 year old tart that shagged her boy friend and got knocked up for it," Parkinson said.

That was the end of my rope. I'd snapped. Five years of retraining the urge to hit Pansy in the face came at me all at once and I could no longer restrain myself.

I rose quickly from my seat and punched her square in the nose. She quickly returned the punch, knocking me over onto the table as I had one leg on the ground and the other holding myself up on the bench.

She came over and slammed my head against my plate which broke and I could feel the cuts start to burn on my face and the mashed potatoes stuck to my hair.

I returned the favor by slamming Pansy into a near by gravy bowl.

Pansy climbed to her feet. I lunged at her and knocked her to the ground and punched her in the face repeatedly. She kneed me in the stomach and off her. She stood above me and kicked me. I used my leg to trip her and knock her to the ground.

We rose to our feet and pulled wands.

Hermione and Sabrina jumped between the two of us.

"Stop it now!" Sabrina said.

McGonagall entered the Great Hall. She thanked Sabrina and Hermione for stopping the fight and then pulled the two of us up to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

I walked into his office. Dumbledore appeared to be meeting with Tonks and Snape. They all looked horrified.

"I supposed that you'll be wanting to meet with me after you deal with these two?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"I'll be back then," Tonks said.

She walked out of the room, shaking her head at me.

Dumbledore conjured up two chairs. Pansy and I sat down.

"So. . . Miss Parkinson, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"She broke my nose and I retaliated," Pansy said.

Dumbledore looked over to me. I nodded. I bet if he weren't trying to discipline me he'd have face palmed himself.

"It's true. I broke her nose and she knocked out one of my teeth. I only did it because I was provoked," I said.

"Provoked or not, fighting is not tolerated at this school," Dumbledore said.

"Neither is harassment but no one seems to give a shit about that," I said.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Hannah, your language," McGonagall said.

"All I'm saying is that she had been harassing me since I was 11 years old and you have all failed to do anything about it. Of course I'm going blindly go and punch her in the face and slam her head against a table," I said.

"Severus, see to it that Parkinson is given the most serve punishment for harassment and physical violence and note the 75 points taken from Slytherin," Dumbledore said.

"75?" Pansy asked

"Think before you act," Dumbledore said. "You not only were harassing Hannah, but you provoked her and instigated the fight."

"You're off your rocker old man," Pansy said.

"Note ten more points Miss Parkinson. You'll do well to quit while you're behind," Dumbledore said.

Pansy and Snape left the office.

"Do you recall what your student contract says?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you realize what this means?" McGonagall asked.

"Hannah," Tonks said, walking back into the room. "What just happened? Tell you did not-."

"I did," I said.

Tonks sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I know. I acted rashly and I shouldn't have. . . But I can't change the past now can I?" I said.

"That's right," Dumbledore said.

"You've broken the terms of your contract Hannah, do you realize what this means?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm off to Grimmauld permanently aren't I?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "While as of this moment you are no longer a student here, you still live here until such a time that Sirius isn't thought to be a murderer. If you disappear to somewhere outside of the school, it would be suspicious."

"So I have to stay here and just watch everyone like I used to do when I was a kid. Excellent," I said. "And what about school?"

"You'll have a place in Beauxbaton by Friday and you'll start on Monday," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, boy. I always wanted to visit France," I said. I was trying not to sound too bitter being that this was all my fault.

"Actually," Tonks said, opening my file, "in her contract it says she can appeal her expulsion."

"No one in the ministry aside from you and Kingsley is going to let me back into school. If Dumbledore weren't my legal guardian he probably wouldn't want me back either," I said.

"Actually, the ministry isn't going listen to appeal from your teachers or family or any ministry officials," Tonks said. "They listen to your peers."

"I'm pretty sure my friends are on their fecal matter roster as well," I said.

Tonks winked at me as she slammed the file shut. "Lucky for you, that boyfriend of yours happens to be at the top of ministry's 'if we keep this boy happy, his daddy won't come in and hex us all' list. _And_ your friends Kristen, Blaise, and Kassia have even got some pull down there."

"That sounds great, Tonks. Unfortunately the-."

"Just stop talking and stop being so despairing. This is going to happen because, you see, I can't go back to Grimmauld a day after you've left and tell Sirius and Remus that you got expelled and are going to school in France," Tonks said. "Then if they still tell you not to come back then, we'll deal with the whole France thing."

_*At least I'd be in France to not get yelled at about all of this.*_

"Now if I were you I go visit Madame Pomfrey about all those cuts," McGonagall said. She tapped me on the head with her wand and I was no longer covered in today's lunch.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. As I descended them I could bickering.

"Well maybe if _someone_ had held her back," I heard Draco back.

"Maybe if you were able to keep a leash on Parkinson," Harry said.

"You say that like she's my pet or something," Draco said.

"She certainly hangs around you enough," Harry said.

"Not that I want her to," Draco replied.

"Sure you don't," Harry said. "You certainly don't put any effort into making her go away."

"What are you implying?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you both shut up?" I asked.

"Hannah!" they both said at the same time.

"What happened? Both Gryffindor and Slytherin have barely any house points left," Harry said.

"And Granger took your tooth Madame Pomfrey in a glass of milk and said you probably only had an hour before she wasn't able to get it back it in," Draco said.

"I think a missing tooth and house points is the least of my problems today," I said.

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked.

"On Monday I'm starting school at Beauxbaton. . . I've been expelled from Hogwarts as per the terms outlined in my disciplinary contract," I said.

I don't think I'd ever seen such a painful look on Harry and Draco's faces. It was as if I'd told Harry we weren't really related and that I'd broken up with Draco.

"But you. . . You can't be expelled," Harry said. "You live here. Hogwarts is your home. You can't leave," Harry said.

"What. . . What. . . What am I supposed to do without you? You can't. . . You can't leave me," Draco said.

"She won't have to," Tonks said appearing on the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, Harry, you can't do anything to help Hannah right now except behave yourself," Tonks said. "You, Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, can do everything to see that she stays. Hannah here is going to be appealing her expulsion. For this to happen she needs five of her peers to speak on her behalf in front of the Ministry of Magic. Obviously, they're not really her biggest fan right now, but. . ."

Draco looked over to me. "The ministry really likes my dad."

"Or fears him," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Either way," Draco said.

"She needs five people, Malfoy," Tonks said.

Draco nodded. "Who are you by the way?"

Tonks chuckled. "Tonks. I'm your cousin actually. My mom is your mom's sister."

"Oh! You're Andromeda's daughter. The one with the weird name," Draco said.

"Yes, the weird name I don't go by so don't bother trying to remember it," Tonks said. "Five people, Mister Malfoy. The hearing will be arranged for Saturday."

Draco nodded.

Tonks turned to Harry. "Now I need to talk to you, Harry."

Harry looked over to Draco. "Don't screw this up."

Harry and Tonks walked off down the hallway.

"You can't leave," Draco said.

"Well you won't let that happen will you?" I asked. Draco shook his head. "But just in case, I want you to know something."

"Yes?" he asked.

I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."


	53. Hannah Through the Pensieve

"Hannah," Hermione said to me the next morning. I was still lying in bed while the other girls were getting ready for class.

She tugged at the drawstring and opened my curtain.

"You can still eat with us, you know. Even if you can't go to class," Hermione said.

"I don't feel like eating," I said.

"I know this really sucks for you, and no one wants you to go, but Malfoy is going to come through for you. I promise. He's got Kassia, Kristen, Blaise, and Sabrina going with him on Saturday," Hermione said. "It won't be like this for long. I promise. Please stop moping and come eat."

She grabbed me and pulled me up out of bed.

"Come on, Lazy Bones," Hermione said pulling me out of bed. "I'm not leaving until you get changed."

"You're evil," I said.

"And that's what makes me a good friend," she said.

I changed into some jeans and t-shirt, and then stole her slippers and hoodie.

We walked down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat.

"Just think," Ron said, encouragingly, "you get casual dress out of this."

"True. I can' think of the last time I wore slippers around this place instead of dress shoes or heels or tennis shoes," I said.

"I still don't understand why you stole my hoodie to wear," Hermione said.

"No. She stole _my_ hoodie that I leant to you last Tuesday at Grimmauld because you were cold and you swore to give it back," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're my best friend."

"So are you. And I still want the hoodie back," Harry said.

"Eventually," Hermione promised.

"That means no," Harry said turning away.

"I love you, best friend," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "I love you too, best friend."

"Isn't the world a much better place when we all love each other?" Ron asked.

"Indeed, Ronald," I said.

"So, tell us how you really feel," Ron said.

I sighed. "I know I can count on Draco to make sure I stay here, but I still have that nagging feeling in the back of my head that maybe it won't work," I said.

"Why wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm just paranoid," I said.

"It'll be fine," Hermione said.

"And if it doesn't it's pretty likely that Malfoy will just follow you to Beauxbaton," Harry said, "that'll work out great for both of us. You'll be with him and there'll be the English Channel separating him from me."

"And from me. And the rest of you," I said.

". . . So, is the English Channel like, a really big lake or something?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry, Hermione, and I stared at him. Then, I started to laugh.

"No! No. It's just a branch of the Atlantic Ocean," I said.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked.

"Because. . . It's Ron. . ." I said, between laughs.

Harry shook his head and glanced down to his watch.

"We've got to go to class. Please don't get any crazier before lunch," Harry said.

"No promises," I said.

Never, in all my 15 years of life did I think I could ever be this bored.

It was 9:30 and I was sitting in my room, completely alone.

I looked around my room and searched for things to do.

I made up my roommates beds, organized all the things on our dressers and nightstands.

I was so bored.

Then I glanced over into my corner. My mother's pensieve and her memories sat there in the corner. I hadn't touched them since Christmas. I walked over to the wooden crate and looked around at the memories inside and picked up one marked 5. I read it's label and paused.

"James punches Remus," I read aloud.

I'd known Sirius and Lupin for a while, and even Snape. But none of them had ever mentioned my dad punching Lupin in the face.

I poured it into the pensieve deciding that it was to intriguing to pass up and dived right in.

Inside of the memory I was standing on the grounds, not far off from the lake. And there she sat, my mother.

Next to her was Dana, Emily's mother. She was short, blonde, and smiley, just like Emily. Then there was Veronica, long dark hair, smoky eyes, long legs, and an enchanting smile. Totally Sirius' type. And then there was Janessa, who, if this was fifth year, had only been my mother's roommate since Christmas.

"I hate OWLs," Janessa said. "How many more have we got left?"

"Just the one tomorrow," Lily replied. "Potions."

Dana shook her head. "I'm awful at potions."

"Don't worry, I'll help you study," Lily said.

"I'll take that help too if you don't mind," Janessa said.

"What about you Veronica?" Dana asked.

"I've got a study date with Sirius tonight. I'll pass," Veronica said.

"So you're actually calling these explicit encounters with Sirius dates now are you?" Janessa asked.

Veronica scoffed. "It's not even like that this time. I actually need to pass my potions OWL."

"Well, good for you," Lily said. "In the meanwhile, I can help you two study after I get off prefect duty."

"Speaking of prefect duty, when are you going to tell your bestest buddy James about what you and Remus do when you're off duty?" Veronica asked.

Lily cringed and turned away from her. "We'll tell him, eventually."

"Before or after the wedding?" Veronica asked.

The girls giggled and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Speak of the devil," Janessa said pointing. The boys had come to settle down by the tree.

Deciding that all my mother was going to talk about was her current distress of over not telling my future father that she was currently dating his best friend, I decided to see exactly what the boys were up to.

Lupin sat reading, Sirius was looking around, bored and absent mindedly, James was playing with a snitch and Peter watched him in awe.

"Please put that away," Sirius said.

James sighed and put the snitch into his pocket. "As you wish, oh, great one."

"I wish it was a full moon. . . I'm so bored," Sirius said.

"Yes, because that would do wonders for your boredom," Lupin said to him sarcastically.

I shook my head. I guess those two hadn't changed much.

"If you're so bored you can quiz me on this," Lupin said handing him a book.

"I know all this," Sirius said.

"Have you been drinking out of the toilet again, Padfoot? Your breath smells," Remus said, pushing Sirius away.

"You've drunken from the toilet before?" James asked, completely appalled.

"It's not even like that, I swear," Sirius said.

"But why'd you do it?" Peter asked.

"Look, I've done some things in my life that I'm not exactly proud of," Sirius said.

"But why?" James said. "I get the whole dog thing but there's a line and you really crossed it."

"The line is a dot to you," Peter said.

"You see. . . It's what. . . What had happened was. . . I'm bored!" Sirius said.

Then a very a lanky, greasy haired, big nosed boy came strolling onto the scene. I chuckled. I recognized him. It was none other than my potions master at my age, Severus Snape.

He was crossing past the path of the tree and James looked up and saw him. A smirk crossed his face. It was one I recognized from a long time ago; it was the same smirk that Draco used to have on his face before he decided he was going to bother us.

"I know what'll give you some fun Sirius said," James said.

I felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as James and Sirius walked over to Snape.

"Hello, Snivellus," James said.

It all happened very quickly. James and Snape drew their wands and Snape was quickly disarmed. Just as Snape went to get his wand, James used the trip jinx on him.

"Did your OWL go well Snivelly?" James asked.

"He was on the paper. I expect it'll be too greasy to read," Sirius said.

"Piss off," Snape said.

"Snivellus, we don't use such language at Hogwarts as it's beneath us. Wash out your mouth. _Scourgify_," James said.

Bubbles began to spill from Snapes mouth and I could see him choking and gagging.

"Leave him ALONE!"

I turned and there stood Lily, Veronica, Janessa, and Dana standing not far behind.

"Hey, Evans. What's up?" James asked cooly.

"Leave him alone. What did he do to you?" Lily asked.

"Well. . . He was born and that upsets me," James said.

Lots of people laughed. Including Peter who was still by the tree. Lupin glanced up for a second but then went back to his book, not laughing. Lily also continued to glare at James.

"You're such a jerk Potter. Leave him alone," Lily said.

"Go out with me and I will," James said.

Again, Lupin glanced up from his book, but watched a few seconds longer and then returned to his book.

"I wouldn't go out with you if my other option were the giant squid that lives in the lake," Lily said.

"That's cold Evans," Sirius said. "Hey! What do ya think yer doin?"

Snape shot a spell at James which cut him across the face spattering blood on him and a second later Snape was hanging in the air upside down by his ankles. His robes fell over his face revealing skinny pale legs and gross looking underpants.

_*Great. Now I'm going to have nightmatres.*_

"Let him down this instant," Lily said.

"Come on, James. Stop being a prat. Clearly, she is not impressed," Veronica said, crossing her arms.

"Alright," James said. He pointed his wand and Snape was on the ground. "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Snape went stiff.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Lily screamed, pulling out her wand.

"I don't want to hex you, Evans," James said sincerely.

"The feeling is not mutual. Take the curse off him or I will hurt you," Lily said, also, very sincerely.

James muttered the counter curse and Snape was free. "You're lucky Evans was here to save-."

"I don't want that filthy little mudbloods help," Snape said.

_*Well then!*_

_-Keep in mind Snape _is_ a reformed death eater.-_

"Hey! Apologize to Evans!" James said.

"I don't want you to make him apologize. You're just as terrible as he is," Lily said.

"What? I'd never call you. . . Well that," James said.

"I dunno know why. She hates you just as well," Snape said.

"You stay out of this!" Lily said.

"Why you're afraid I'll tell Evans? Don't want Potter to know your little secret?" Snape asked.

"Shut your mouth or I'm going to hurt you," Veronica said.

Lily hushed her.

"What secret?" James asked.

"Nothing Potter," Lily said. She didn't sound mean or angry. Now she sounded protective.

"Evans has a boy friend," Snape said.

"Shush it up," Lily said, directing her anger at Snape. Sirius also looked as though he were about hex Snape if he didn't shut up.

"So what? It's not like I didn't see that coming," James said.

"Then why do you keep hitting on me?" Lily asked.

"It's in my nature," James said. Lily rolled her eyes. "If you're going to upset me, you'd better try harder."

Snape laughed.

". . . You don't know who your her little boyfriend is do you?" Snape asked.

"Severus. . . Please," Lily said pleadingly.

"Evans is dating your buddy Remus Lupin," Snape said.

Lily stared at Snape with that same "I am going to beat the living piss out of you" look in her eyes that I constantly gave Pansy. Sirius, Veronica, Dana, and Janessa looked panicked and guilty. James stood completely flabbergasted by the situation.

"Uh. . . Oh," I said.

Smirking, Snape walked away.

Lily turned to James, looking apologetically.

"Potter, I didn't mean for you to find out like this," Lily said. He turned his back to Lily and made beeline for Lupin.

Sirius, Dana, Janessa, Veronica and Lily followed closely behind.

Peter scurried out of the way as James slugged Lupin right in the face.

Lily let out a small yelp as Lupin spat blood from his mouth.

James went in for another punch. I closed my eyes and looked away. Lupin was so small and weak and my dad wasn't.

But there came no other punch. I opened my eyes to see Lily practically dragging James away from Lupin. The others stood there.

"You didn't even flinch when he punched you!" Peter exclaimed.

"That is pretty amazing," Janessa said handing Lupin a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face.

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt," Lupin said. "I've just been anticipating it for a really long time."


	54. Dumbledore's Army

_[A/N: Dear flamers, you know who you are. You've been coming out of the wood work recently and I don't like it. Please either stop reading or keep your unkindness with you in your death eater meeting. Here at Hogwarts we don't like it. Thank you.]_

_[A/N part 2: Thank you for the kind reviews and comments and for not being meanie head jerks like some of the flamers who have been messaging me recently. Oh, and I almost forgot, thank you to vampire-angel1996 for pointing out that I said they got attacked by the snake in 3rd year when I definitely meant 2nd year. It's people like you that help keep me accurate (though, no, I haven't gone back and fixed the mistake yet). Thank you all!]_

"We need to have a talk with those two," Harry said the next morning. Coincidentally, during his occlumency lesson with Snape last night, he'd seen the exact same memory in Snape's pensieve and then had been promptly and forcefully removed from the room while also being told that the Occlumency lessons were over.

"I'm a lot more disappointed in Dad than I am in Sirius for the first time ever," I said. "I mean I always knew Dad was probably not as nice as he could be to Snape and that he was a prat, but I never imagined he would _humiliate_ him on such a scale and just to entertain Sirius."

"He almost. . . reminded of Malfoy," Harry said.

I shook my head. "Draco was nicer."

"Cheer up you two," Hermione insisted. "It'll all work out."

"_The Quibbler_! _The Quibbler_!" Luna said running into the Great Hall.

"What?" I asked as Luna reached us.

"My dad printed it. It's come out just this morning!" Luna said.

"Printed what?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and Hannah's article of course. The one Skeeter did on Valentine's Day," Luna said. Ron snatched the paper away.

"Bloody hell! This is it!" Ron said.

"Finally," Harry said relieved.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade but barely anybody believes anything that's printed in _The Quibbler_," Emily said walking over looking at the paper. Luna sent her a death glare. "Well it's the truth. . ."

"Well it's the best chance we've got at setting the record straight," I said.

"I'm going to tell all the kids in my class to read the paper," Luna said walking off.

"I'll go wake Seamus and Dean," Neville said. He also got up from the table. Emily took his seat.

"Uh oh. . . I think we've got a problem," Hermione said. "I think Umbridge has read the paper."

Ron laughed. "I think Tonks has too."

Umbridge and Tonks were walking into the great hall. Umbridge clutched a copy of _The Quibbler_ in her hand, red in the face was nearly screaming at Tonks, who was shaking her head.

They finally reached us and Umbridge sent me a death glare.

"Morning Professor Umbridge, Auror Tonks. Read the papers this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Indeed," Umbridge said.

"That's very brave of you to report your story to the-"

"Yes. It takes lots of bravery to report lies and slander," Umbridge said.

"It's the truth," Harry said.

"Actually Dolores, from some of the evidence we collected, it is quite possible-."

"Shut up!" Umbridge said lividly. She walked to the front of the hall. "ATTENTION STUDENTS!" The hall went silent.

"Here we go," Ron said.

"Any students seen reading a copy of _The Quibbler_ shall be expelled from school!" Umbridge yelled. She snatched the paper away from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. She lunged to take mine and leaned away.

"I'm already expelled, remember?" I asked. "I just live here."

Umbridge glared at me and stomped out of the great hall.

"Expelled? That's harsh," Tonks said.

"Obviously," Ginny said.

"Well Snuffles is having a field day. He's framed it and everything. He's very proud of you two," Tonks said. "And also, Hannah I had some splendid news to tell you but that blasted boyfriend of yours is nowhere to be found."

As if on cue, Draco came sprinting into the Great Hall, looking completely disgruntled.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Draco said running up to Tonks, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Tonks asked.

"Just. . . Lemme catch. . . Catch my breath," Draco said.

We all sat and waited until finally he gave Tonks the thumbs up.

"You okay?" Tonks asked. He nodded. "Good, so tell her the good news."

"As of tomorrow you are a student of Hogwarts again," Draco said.

My jaw dropped. "What? How? The hearing isn't-."

"You don't need a hearing when you're Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

"Apparently, Draco got all of the kids in the school to sign a petition to get you back," Tonks said. "And then he and all of his friends wrote really long, really heartfelt letters begging them to let you back in."

"Plus, they owed her a favor after she got some serial killer who's been on the loose for like 40 years put in Azkaban a few months back," Draco said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No big deal. That's my job after all. You just enjoy being a student here again. It's all thanks to this kid here," Tonks said patting Draco's head.

"Thanks," Draco said, straightening out his hair.

Tonks walked out of the Great Hall.

"I guess I owe you a thank you then?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed. "I don't want your forced gratitude."

"Well, that makes me more inclined to force it on you," he replied.

"Both of you stop acting like children," I said. "You know, you could both probably get along if you really tried."

"I'm not willing to really try," Harry replied.

"And I'm not willing to really try if he doesn't," Draco replied.

"So much for my happiness," I said dismissively.

"Your happiness does matter," Draco said pulling me up out of my seat. "Otherwise I'd just let them ship you off to France instead getting you to stay here, at your home, where you're happy."

"Please don't stand here in the middle of the hall and make out with my sister. I think you've help tarnish her reputation enough," Harry said.

"Then we'll leave," I said.

"Oh, but Hannah," Harry said reaching into his pocket. He held up his DA galleon. "Tonight."

"Tonight? Really?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"What? What's tonight?" Draco asked.

"Nothing you need worry your pretty little head over," Harry replied.

"Stop it, Harry," I said. "Honestly, I hate when you two egg each other on like that."

The DA Meeting

"We'll finish up with patronuses," Harry said.

"Yes," Neville and Ginny said high-fiving each other.

I looked to Cho was standing by herself. I walked over to her.

"Hi, Cho," I said.

"Hannah. Hi. I heard they've un-expelled you," Cho said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not as horrible as they made me out to be. Pansy had been harassing me since first year, it was only a matter of time before I actually hit her," I said.

"I'm sorry things between have gotten so bad," Cho said. "We were starting to get along."

"That happens when you dump hot beverages on my brother's head," I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Marietta?" I asked.

"She couldn't come today," Cho said. "She had a meeting with a teacher or something."

"Oh, that sucks," I said. "Well you know what to do Cho. You start us off. Think happy thoughts and produce your patronus."

Just then the door opened and in ran Dobby.

"Harry Potter! Hannah Potter!" he screeched. "She knows! She knows!"

"Dobby, slow down," Hermione said. "Who knows?"

". . . Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Dobby wasn't supposed to tell but he had to warn you," Dobby said.

"Dobby, go back to the kitchens and if anyone ask if you warned us, say no. . . And we forbid you to hurt yourself," I added remembering how masochistic he was.

"Well what are you all standing around for? Go! Now," Harry said.

Everyone dashed out of the room into the hallway and spread off into different directions. I ended up with Harry and Kassia, crouching behind a statue on the fifth floor.

"Are all of your meetings like this?" Kassia asked.

"No, thankfully, though, I expect this'll be the last one we ever have this year," I said.

"How did they find out?" Harry asked.

"Hell if I know," I said.

"You didn't tell your boyfriend about the DA did you?" Harry asked.

"I didn't, shut up," I said.

"Shutting up won't help you now," an ugly voice hissed from behind us. We turned to see Pansy standing behind us, pointing her wand at us. "Umbridge is going to love this."

"You're just a prefect, Parkinson. You're under no authority to-."

"You've joined the inquisitorial squad haven't you?" Kassia asked.

"And I'm not the only one," Pansy said sending a wink my way.

"We have to go with her," Kassia said. "It'll be a lot more trouble if we don't."

Trusting Kassia we followed Pansy.

"What exactly is the Inquisitorial Squad?" Harry asked.

"Essentially it's a group of students who run around enforcing all of Umbridge's rules. And they have a stupid amount of authority – they can take and give house points, give detention. You name it," Kassia said. "Umbridge asked me if I wanted to be a part of it and I told her absolutely not. Essentially all of the students in the Squad are-."

"Slytherin?" I asked. Kassia nodded. "So I'm assuming that wink Parkinson just gave me means-."

"We ought to be seeing Malfoy pretty soon," Harry said. "And I reckon it wasn't just some stupid petition that got you back into school, Hannah."

I groaned. I had to have the most complicated relationship in the history of relationships. And I was only 15.

Pansy walked us into Dumbledore's office. There stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, The Auror Dawlish, Umbridge, Kingsley, and-.

"Percy?" I asked.

He ignored me and merely looked over his clipboard.

_*...Prat.*_

Fudge had a nasty smirk on his face.

"Hello," he hissed. I glared at him.

"These three were on their way back to their common rooms when I stopped them," Pansy said.

"Well done, Pansy, you may go," Umbridge said.

Pansy turned and left, smiling as she went.

_*If they don't expel me-.*_

_-Again.-_

_*I'm going to kick her ass so hard she forgets who she is.*_

"Well then, do you know why you're here?" Fudge asked.

I glanced at Dumbledore who had just barely shaken his head to tell me to lie.

"Nope," I said. "I have no clue."

"You have no idea why you're here?" Fudge asked.

"I believe we've gotten that point across," Kassia said.

"You've broken a school rule of course," Fudge asked.

"Us? We broke a school rule? Whatever do you mean?" Harry asked.

"A ministry decree," Umbridge said.

I gasped. "A ministry decree? I wasn't aware of this? Were you Kassie?"

I made my voice sound serious. There was no sarcasm in it. Not something I could usually muster up.

"Had no clue," Kassia said sounding appalled.

"Maybe I should get our informant," Umbridge said.

"Ah, yes. Nothing like a good witness," Fudge said.

Umbridge walked out of the office and came back a few minutes later and not too much longer, Draco walked in with Marietta Edgecombe.

"Marietta Edgecombe," I said. She looked at us, a look of fear upon her face. I ignored this and looked at the word SNEAK etched from cheek to cheek with pimples. It took all my energy not to laugh at her.

_*Wow. . . I guess Hermione was right. We'd know if someone ratted us out. . .*__  
__-How could you miss it?-__  
__*It's gonna take more than some Clearsil to clean that up!*_

Umbridge explained how Marietta came and told her about the meeting in the room of requirement and upon catching sight of herself in the mirror wouldn't tell her anymore.

"Well you did the right thing Miss Edgecombe," Fudge said. "Who else was there? What's the reason for it?"

Marietta shook her head.

"Isn't there a counterjinx?" Fudge asked.

"Haven't found one yet," Umbrdige said.

_*Hermione is beasting!*_

"But no matter, you will remember that in October I sent you an owl reporting that the Potters and a group of students met in the Hogshead-."

"You've any evidence of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes. An eyes witness. Willy Winddershins was in the pub at the time and reported all of this to me," Umbridge said. "Apparently the aim of this group was to get other students to learn spells which the ministry has decided were-."

"That would be incorrect," Dumbledore said.

_*...Huh?*_

There wasn't a possible way for Dumbledore to talk us out of this. I mean, there was an ass load of evidence against us and an eye witness. Not even Dumbledore was that clever.

"I do not deny that the Potters, nor do they, that they were in the Hogs Head that day recruiting students for a defense against the dark arts club but at the time such a club was not illegal," Dumbledore said.

_*Good ol' Dumbledore.*_

"Yes but months have passed and the ones that have occurred in between most certainly are illegal," Umbridge said.

_*. . . So close!*_

"Do you have any evidence that meetings took place after the decree was in order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Edgecombe here can tell us about months worth of meetings," Umbridge said. "Miss Edgecombe have these meetings been occurring for months?"

It was over. I might as well have been out of the school already.

Marietta shook her head no.

"Did you understand me? Have there been meetings since October?" Umbridge asked.

Marietta shook her head again.

_*Holy shit. . . She's lying. . .*_

"What do you mean by-."

"Clearly she means 'no' Dolores," McGonagall said. "Unless she's speaking some sort of sign language not yet known to humans."

"Malfoy!" Fudge said suddenly.

"Sir?" Draco replied, finally tearing his eyes away from me. He had been leering at me so hard since he'd walk into the room and there was no doubt in my mind that he was angry. I didn't blame him obviously. Here was putting, his entire reputation on the line to save his no good, trouble making girlfriend from getting expelled and less than 12 hours later, here I was, standing in front of the High Inquisitor, Headmaster, and the Minister of Magic, most likely about to be expelled again.

"You're close with Potter," Fudge said.

"If you want to phrase it that way, sure," Draco replied.

"Has she ever mentioned anything about secret club meetings?" Fudge asked.

"No. Never," Draco replied.

"But surely, she must've. She tells you everything," Umbridge insisted.

"Well very obviously she doesn't because I don't know what you're talking about and I didn't know about any of this until you told me, Professor," Draco said, pointedly, and clearly upset. I couldn't tell if he was upset because I hadn't told him or because, as I'd said before, I was in trouble again.

Clearly we both had some trust issues we needed to work out.

"Well, there definitely a meeting tonight no doubt," Fudge said.

"I sent Malfoy into the room to see if they had left anything in the room and there was indeed something there," Umbridge said. She pulled from her pocket the sheet of paper that held the full list of names of the members of the DA.

_*. . . This can't turn out well. . . Not at all. . .*_

Umbridge handed the paper to Fudge.

"Oh, look what they've named themselves! _Dumbledore's Army_," he danced.

Dumbledore took the paper and read the heading. He looked up from it smiling.

"Alright. . . You caught me. Do you want a written statement or is this just fine," Dumbledore said.

Kingsley and McGonagall exchanged glances.

"Statement? What do you mean?" Fudge asked.

"_Dumbledore's Army_, Cornelius, not Potters' Army," Dumbledore said.

"Wait. . . You're responsible for this?" Fudge asked.

"Yes I am. It was to see if any of the students wanted to join my army. Clearly I shouldn't have invited Marietta. Tonight was supposed to be our first meeting," Dumbledore said.

Marietta nodded.

"Then you have been plotting against me!" Fudge said.

"You bet," Dumbledore said brightly.

"No!" I slipped.

Kingsley glared at me, as did McGonagall.

"Quiet Hannah or you will have to leave," Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Silence Potter," Fudge said. "I came here to expel you both tonight but instead-."

"You get to arrest me. Isn't it wonderful?" Dumbledore asked.

"Weasley? Do you have all this down?" Fudge asked.

"Indeed!" Percy said brightly.

_*I don't think I've ever wanted take away someone's ability to have children so dearly.*_

_-The very fact that you've ever wanted to take away someone's ability to have children is a bit disturbing in itself.-_

"I can't wait! We'll take you to the ministry and then Azkaban where-."

"Yes. . . There's the rub," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. You see, apparently you think I'm going to go quietly when in reality. . . I'm not," Dumbledore said.

Dawlish pulled out his wand and Dumbledore laughed.

"Dawlish please, I know you're a good auror but if you attempt to bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you," Dumbledore said.

"You intend to take all of us in single handedly?" Fudge asked.

"Only if you're foolish enough to attempt to stop me," Dumbledore said.

Draco grabbed Marrietta's sleeve and slowly pulled her away, wanting to have no part of this skirmish.

"He won't be single handed," McGonagall said.

"Oh, but he will," Dumbledore said. "If you leave the school there's no hope for any of them."

_*This is true...*_

Suddenly, Kassia, Harry and I were pushed to the floor as flashes of silver light shot through the room. There was gun shot sound, someone cry no. The portraits screamed, Fawkes squawked and then nothing.

I looked up to see McGonagall crouching beside us.

"Are you all alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir," Kassia said.

The door opened and in ran Tonks.

"Sorry I'm late I. . . Do I want to know what happened?" Tonks asked.

"You've arrived just in time Tonks," Dumbledore said.

"What's happened?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going to go," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean go?" Tonks asked.

"Minerva will explain everything to you," Dumbledore said. "There is no doubt that you will be thrown from Hannah's case after this."

Dawlish twitched.

"You all must act as if no time has passed which means, Tonks you need to be coming upstairs. In the meanwhile Harry you continue to practice occlumency. Close your mind and do everything Professor Snape asks you to do."

Fawkes flew to Dumbledore, there was a flash and they were gone.

Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Where are they?" Dawlish asked.

"I dunno... The stairs!"

Just then Tonks re-entered.

"Tonks! Did you pass Dumbledore?" Dawlish asked.

"Uh. . . Yes," she said.

They all raced downstairs except Fudge.

"Nymphadora," Fudge began.

"Minister," Tonks replied, shuttering at the sound of her own name.

"Dolores has expressed concern over you running Miss Potter's case," Fudge said. "She also claims that you seem to be in closely with Dumbledore."

"Well, I-."

"Your work ethic leaves much to be desired and you disappear for days at a time on top of it all... For this reason you are, until further noticed suspended from ministry duty as an auror. Do you understand?"

"But-."

"And I don't want to see you around Hogwarts investigating for Hannah, do I make myself clear?" Fudge asked.

". . . Inescapably," Tonks said.

"Good," Fudge said. He left the office.

Draco stood, staring around the room in a daze next to Marietta, having just been unconscious.

"Bed, Malfoy. Miss Edgecombe," McGonagall said.

They nodded and proceeded out, but Draco looked over to me again as if to say he wasn't going to be until he talked to me first.

"This is not good," Kassia said once they were gone.

"I'll say. Dumbledore's gone, Tonks is out of a job and the school is going to hell," Harry said.

No one corrected Harry's language nor did I expect anyone too because he was right.

"You lot had better get to bed," McGonagall said.

We all exited Dumbledore's office and upon doing so, we met with Umbridge.

"Miss Potter! Lovely to see you! I'd like for you to go pack up her things," she said.

"Pardon me? Did you just tell me to pack?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure I heard you and Fudge both say I _wasn't_ expelled."

"Yes, I did," Umbridge said. "You see, students with no _proper_ legal guardian aren't allowed to attend Hogwarts. Considering Dumbledore was your legal guardian you are to be ejected from the school immediately."

"What? That's ridiculous! You can't just throw me out on the street!" I said.

"Dolores-."

"Quiet Minerva. Since Potter is such a law abiding student she'll be keen to leave, won't you?" Umbridge asked. "Unless you can find someone willing to take you in, and I am forbidig Hogwarts teachers from doing so, Miss Potter, you have to leave. I'm sure I can find a good orphanage-."

"I'll do it," Tonks said. "I'll take care of Hannah."

"_You_ will replace Dumbledore as Hannah's legal guardian?" Umbridge asked.

"Of course I will," Tonks said. "I love kids."

"Miss Nymphadora," Umbridge began.

"That's Auror _Tonks_, thank you," Tonks corrected her.

"Whatever. You are clearly not competent enough to operate as her legal guardian on her own. You've got 24 hours to find someone to co-sign on as her legal guardian or Hannah is out of Hogwarts."

Tonks nodded and Umbridge walked away.

"Well, we started out having a good day," Tonks said looking over to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No thanks necessary," she said. "Remus however will probably be a bit peeved about this, though I'm sure it'll probably annoy Umbridge more that your legal guardians are now a temporarily unemployed auror and a werewolf and once he thinks of her being irritated I'm sure he'll calm down. The moral of the story is you're not getting kicked out of school. It's pretty much the only thing you have left going for you right now."

"I wouldn't just say that," I said, looking down the hall, to see Draco leaning against the wall not too far off.

_*Though if I manage to screw this up it will be.*_

_[A/N: Sorry if this one has a lot of POV mistakes in it. I hope I caught them all but sometimes, you know, you mess up.]_


	55. Honesty

_[A/N: I'm going to try to get into the habit of replying to reviews again so make 'em good and constructive]._

I walked over to Draco. I couldn't read his expression, which I was sure was because he didn't want Harry to think he was angry, but I knew better.

"Walk to my common room?" he asked extending his hand.

I took his hand which was probably his way of doing something with his hands so he wouldn't strangle me with them.

As soon as we were out of the corridor he let go my hand though and crossed his arms.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you almost get expelled _again_ after I just begged them not to throw you out?" Draco asked.

"Look, I know this is probably really awful-."

"I have zero credibility now. Zero. None," Draco said. "How could you do something like that? And don't say tonight was your first meeting because I know that's not true. You took me to that room for our anniversary. You've been at it all year."

"If what I was doing was so awful then why didn't you just rat me out?" I asked. Draco shook his head. "Are you angry that I got in trouble or that I didn't tell you what I was up to all year?"

"Both," he said. "On the one hand, you're being stupid and reckless and there's no point in sticking my neck out for you if you're just going to go and do something to get yourself thrown out the very next day. On the other hand I wish you trusted me enough to tell me."

"Is that why you told me about the Inquisitorial Squad?" I asked. "You've got a nice new shiny badge to go with your prefect one then?"

Draco sighed. "That's different."

"It's not that different. Not all. We're both just playing two different sides of the field. You're in a club that's working for the man and I'm in a club that's working against him," I said.

"I joined the Inquisitorial Squad because the ministry likes them. I figured it would, and it did, help you get back into Hogwarts," Draco said.

"And we started Dumbledore's Army so none of our friends and classmates would fail their OWLs," I said. "What I did isn't as horrible as you think it is."

Draco shook his head. "Why can't you just-?"

"Why can't I just what, Draco? Roll over and follow all of the ridiculous rules that Umbridge has decided to throw into place?" I asked. "Umbridge has done nothing but cause me trouble since the moment she got here or did you miss that? She wanted me expelled and almost succeeded twice. She wanted Dumbledore out and now he's gone and he's raised me my whole life and I have no idea where on earth he could possibly be. She's going to take over the school and things are about to get tragically worse than they already are now unless someone actually stands up to her and says 'no, your rules are bullshit and I won't follow them and I won't let you jeopardize me or my friends futures just because you've got a stupid little brain malfunction'. And the thing about all this nonsense is that it all stems out of the fact that Cornelius Fudge our 'fearless' leader thinks stupidly that Dumbledore is after his job and doesn't believe that Voldemort isn't dead."

Draco had stopped walking and was now staring at me wide eyed.

"Be a part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Follow all of her stupid dumb rules and use your magical powers as my boyfriend to try to keep me in line from now on like I'm sure she asked you to. But as long as Voldemort is on the loose and as long as Dumbledore isn't around I am in genuine danger and this school is in genuine trouble. So I will _not_ follow the rules. I will _not_ do what she asks me to do because in doing all of that, I'm either going to end up dead or this school is going to end up closing and that is _not_ going to happen while I'm around," I said.

"I get why you're doing what you're doing but I didn't just join the Inquisitorial Squad because I thought it might get you off the hook," Draco said. "I am not my parents favorite people in the world you know? They don't like you and they don't like that I'm dating you. They don't like hearing about all the nonsense I get into with you and they certainly didn't like it when Pansy was going around telling everyone you were pregnant. And it sucks because you're not like what they think you are and I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and they think you're the worst thing to ever happen to me but you keep doing stuff like this and you always-."

"Tend to prove all those things they say about me are true. . ." I said. "This speech sounds a lot different when it's being said to you."

"Only, I have some redeeming qualities in your friends eyes. To my parents you're just. . . Some girl I shouldn't be wasting my time on and there's nothing good about you," Draco said.

"I got it. You joined the squad for your parents so they'd get off your case about me," I said. Draco nodded.

"If the choice was between breaking up with you and joining some stupid club I figured I'd take the latter," Draco said. "I'm sure you prefer that as well, right?"

I nodded. "Course I do."

"Then I think the only thing left to do is for us to stop lying to each other," Draco said. "We're never going to work if we can't trust each other."

"You're right," I said.

It was true, this wouldn't work if I couldn't trust him, but I wasn't really allowed to tell him anything even if I did trust him. It wasn't like I could tell him about the Order or Sirius or Grimmauld.

Draco gave me a kiss.

"We start fixing all of this tomorrow," Draco said. "No more lies."

I nodded, reassuringly.

The next morning, once everyone heard that Dumbledore was gone and that Umbridge was the Head Mistress, everyone lost their minds. Dumbledore leaving had thrust the school into utter chaos.

"I'm pretty sure I saw the anarchy symbol painted on the door to the girl's bathroom when I was coming down here," Hermione said.

"I don't doubt it," I said.

"Hey," Emily said coming to sit with us with the twins and Ginny in tow. "Have we got some great news for you guys."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remember a few days ago you were griping about what awful people Sirius and your dad used to be and how you wanted to talk to Lupin and Sirius?" Fred asked.

"Problem solved," Ginny said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Umbridge can't get into the headmaster's office. No one can except Dumbledore, at least that's what the gargoyle is saying. He won't let anyone in," George said.

"That's supposed to help us how?" Harry asked.

"Hannah, you've lived here all your life haven't you?" Fred asked.

"Duh," I said.

"Clearly you haven't been confined to Gryffindor Tower the whole 14 years," Fred said.

"Where was your room before you were a student?" Ginny asked.

"At the back of Dumbledore's office," I said. "You know that door right behind his desk? That's my old room."

"Being the genius that I am, I have concluded that Dumbledore had another entrance to your room so you didn't have to walk though his office all the time in case he was meeting with someone, am I right?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but where are you going with this?" Harry asked.

"We will create your diversion. You will lead Harry to Dumbledore's office," George said.

"We will make sure Umbridge is not watching the floo network," Fred said.

"And we will make this a continuous effort of course," Ginny said.

"While we keep Umbridge busy, Ron and Hermione will keep guard of Umbridge's office to let you know if she comes back so you can get out," Emily said.

"In short, you're going by floo powder to Grimmauld," George said.

"That's insane. . . But insane enough to work," Hermione said.

"When do we carry it out?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Ginny said.

"After lunch," Fred said.

"What do you all plan on doing?" Ron asked.

"Well. . . We had help from Kassia there," Emily said.

"She's stolen ipecac from Snape's stores from us," Ginny said.

"What in the world. . . Never mind. . . No, I have to ask, why ipecac?" Hermione asked.

"Ipecac is one of the ingredients in our candy that induces vomiting. We've run out and need to make more," George said.

"Ginny and I are going to be so sick that we won't be able to stop and Fred and George will quickly get Umbridge to help us," Emily said.

"When Umbridge get's there we'll take the other half of the candy and a fainting fancy to buy you even more time," Ginny said.

"After Umbridge get's busy with those two we'll put up another safety measure, just in case," George said.

"And you're sure this will work?" I asked.

"Yes," Emily said. "I wouldn't let them do it if it wouldn't."

"Ain't she wonderful?" Fred asked.

"I know," Emily said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said. "Slow down and explain where exactly you're taking me."

"My room. My old room I mean," I said. "The one I lived in until I started school."

"But this is Dumbledore's office," Draco said.

"I know," I said. "Now if only I could remember this darn password. . ."

"Nobody can get into Dumbledore's office except Professor Dumbledore," Draco said.

"Hey, you want to shut up and let me do this?" I asked.

Draco scoffed. "Someone's in a rather huffy mood this evening."

I thought for a moment and then remembered. "Harry!"

The gargoyle stepped to the side and a small passageway on the side of the wall opened up behind the stairs.

I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the passageway and it closed behind us.

"And now we're in a dark stairwell. Please tell me you didn't sleep in here," Draco said.

"Wow, someone's on a slippery to getting kicked in the shins again," I said. "Illuminate."

The torches on the walls of the stairwell lit up around us.

"Perhaps I should stop commenting until we get there," Draco said.

"Good idea," I said. We reached the top of the stairs and pushed up the trap door. I walked up into the room and Draco followed.

"Whoa. . . You lived in here?" he asked. "Pretty nice. Very pink. I didn't peg you for having a pink room."

"The closest thing I had to an interior decorator when I was 11 was Snape," I said.

"So, why are you showing me this room?" Draco asked. "Doesn't look like you've been in here since you started school."

"I haven't. This is the first time I've been in this room since our sorting," I said. "Clearly that was the last time anyone was in here."

"So why've you come back?" Draco asked.

"Because. . . Tomorrow I'm going to come in here and by coming in here I'm going to break into Dumbledore's office and leave Hogwarts for almost 20 minutes, by way of Flood powder," I said.

Draco stared at me, completely bemused.

". . . What?" he asked. "Why? What is wrong with you? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you where I'm going," I said.

"Why not? Didn't we agree last night to stop lying to each other," Draco said.

"I'm not lying. I have to. . . withhold the truth from you because if I tell you what I'm up to then a lot of people could potentially end up in jail," I said.

". . . You're not. . . Smuggling drugs or something are you?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. If I told you, you would never believe me and I don't know if you'd-."

"Tell? Hannah, you could me tell you're going off to have tea with Voldemort and I wouldn't say anything," Draco said. "You can trust me."

I took a deep breath. "I am going to be in a ton of trouble for telling you this and you can't tell anyone you know this. No one, Draco. NO ONE."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you've impressed the seriousness of not telling anyone," Draco said.

". . . I'm sneaking out of the castle to see Lupin and. . . My godfather," I said.

Draco stared at me long and hard for a moment. "But your godfather is. . . Sirius Black and he's supposed to be a murder. . . Trying to kill you."

"He's not. It's all wrong. Peter Pettigrew isn't even dead," I said. Draco continued to stare at me. "If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to have to erase your memory."

"Hannah. . . This. . . This is. . ."

"Don't say crazy because it's not," I said. "I spent all summer, Christmas, and Easter with him. If he were a murderer he would've killed me already."

"So why do you need to see them?" Draco asked.

"We just need a few questions answered," I said.

"We? Of course you're taking your brother with you," Draco said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh. . . I don't know. You just told me you're leaving the school to go talk to a serial killer who's supposed to be looking for you," Draco said.

"I've definitely done crazier," I assured him. "And he's not a serial killer. He's actually really nice. Doesn't like you very much. But that's just because your parents gave him a lot of shit in school. Well that and Harry never has anything nice to say about you."

"Oh, so Sirius Black, the serial killer doesn't like me," Draco said.

"Not a serial killer," I said. "Am I going to have to obliviate you?"

"No, no, no," he said. "It's just. . . I know there's a lot you don't tell me – like what you do on vacations and stuff and I guess that's alright but. . . this. . ."

"I know. I can't tell you everything and I feel like sooner or later there's going to be some catastrophe and you're going to find out everything anyway but until then. . . There are something's I can't and shouldn't tell you," I said.

Draco nodded. "I guess that's fine."


	56. Gives You Hell

We all sat at lunch, carrying on as we usually did, so we did not draw attention to ourselves.

Near the end of lunch, Fred and George came over.

"Operation Floo Powder is all set to go," Fred said.

"Operation Floo Powder?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't think of a cooler code name," George said.

"Why did it need one at all?" I asked.

"Because you always have to have a code name," George said.

". . . Here you two," Fred said handing Emily and Ginny two pieces of their Wizarding Wheezes.

"Now, this is a very potent dose, there's a bit more ipecac in it than we usually use. If your insides start burning or you feel like you're going to die, or if you start vomiting blood-."

"Blood?"Ginny asked.

"Take the second half straight away," George said ignoring Ginny.

"That's really something you want to be giving to your sisters?" Ginny asked him.

"It was Fred's idea," George said.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it is," I said. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Ye. . . No," Ron said.

"You and Hermione stay close to Umbridge;s office. If one of you sees her coming tell the other and come get us from Grimmauld. Emily and Ginny will be causing a diversion at the same time so will the twins," I said.

"It's to be massive," George said.

"Quite possibly our best prank yet," Fred said.

"Is it likely you'll be thrown out of school for this 'massive prank'?" Emily asked.

"Because if it is we can't ask you to do that," Harry said.

"You don't get it do you? It's gotten to a point that we don't care about staying here anymore. Only reason we're still here is so we can give Umbridge hell for Dumbledore," Fred said.

"Alright. . ." Emily said unsurely.

"Continuing on, Harry and I will take a secret entrance to my old room to get into Dumbledore's office so we can use his fire place to go to Grimmauld Place and talk to Sirius and the others," I said.

"They're going to kill you for this," Hermione said.

"Actually all of us are knee deep in shit," Kassia said coming over.

"There you are. I thought you'd chickened out," Fred said.

"New plan, sort of," Ginny said. "Kassie does the head in the fire place thing that way we can get the message relayed faster."

"Brilliant," Ron said.

The bell rang.

"Let's roll you guys," I said.

Armed with an invisibility cloak and a Marauder's map, Harry, Kassia and I walked to the 7th floor. It was deserted for classes.

Harry checked the map.

"Umbridge is with the girls and the twins," he said. "Hermione and Ron are in position as well."

"We've got time. Where's this entrance?" Kassia asked.

"Right here," I said pointing to the wall next to the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office. "Harry."

The wall slid back and moved to the side to reveal the small, dark staircase.

"Let's go," Kassia said.

We all ran up the stairs and the wall closed behind us, leaving us in the dark.

"Illuminate," I said. The torches on the walls lit up.

"That's a very nice touch," Harry said.

We all ran up the stairs till there was a small trap door. I pushed it open and lots of dust flew everywhere. I climbed up through the door and found myself in my old room again.

"You're the only girl I know whose room got less girly as she got older," Harry said.

"Shut up, we haven't got much time," I said.

I ran out the door to my room and came out from under the stairs. Harry paused.

"Your room is the-."

"Cupboard under the stairs. I'd love to stand here and compare how much our childhoods were alike but we haven't got time," I said.

I ran over to the fire place.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of the pictures asked. I turned. Phineas Nigellus.

"Phineas, I don't have time to chat right now," I said taking a hand full of floo power.

I stepped into the fire place. Harry stood with me.

"Now Kassie you remember-."

"Just my head. Got it," she said.

I pulled Harry close and threw the power down.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place," I said.

Green flames, the spinning sensation finally I tumbled out of the fire place into the lounge and laid there on the floor.

Sitting on the couch in front of the fire place was Tonks who was reading. Her book fell from her hands and to the floor. She covered her face with her hands.

"No. NO. You two are NOT sitting here in the lounge on the floor," Tonks aid.

"Yes, it's just, we needed to talk to Sirius and Lupin," Harry said.

Kassie's head appeared in the fire place.

"Don't worry, I'm just a look out," she said.

"Sirius! Remus! Please come in here!" Tonks called.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"If you don't come in here I'm going to strangle your godchildren," Tonks said.

"What? What are you going on about?" Sirius asked.

"They're sitting in here on the floor of the lounge claiming they need to speak to you and Remus," Tonks said

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Stop playing twenty-fucking-questions with me and get in here!" she cried out one final time.

Not a minute sooner did Lupin and Sirius come into the lounge.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked. "I expect to see Devil Child there in the flames of hell but you two."

"What are you two doing here?" Lupin said.

"We mean to ask you about our dad," I said.

"James? What about him?" Sirius asked.

Harry explained everything he'd seen in Snape's pensieve to the two who looked on guiltily with each word.

"Well. . . About that," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't make judgments about your father based on that..." Lupin said. "After all he was 15-."

"We're 15!" we said.

"And you're so well known for your good decisions, Hannah," Sirius said.

I frowned at him. "Touché."

"Okay you two, you see, what it is that Snape and James hated each other," Sirius said.

"That's no excuse. He randomly attacked Snape because _you_ were bored, Sirius," I said.

"I've done some things in my life-."

"'That I'm not exactly proud of'? Sure, sure," I said.

"What you have to understand is that James and Sirius were everything in the school. Their word was law. They were the height of cool and they obviously got a bit carried away," Lupin said.

"We were jerks," Sirius said.

"Well. . . He seemed like a bit of an idiot," Harry said.

"Like a concentrated version of Harry," I said.

He glared at me. "Like Hannah's boyfriend."

"He is reformed. He's not like that anymore," I said.

"We were all idiots, well not so much Moony here-."

"I don't recall ever telling you to leave him alone," Lupin said.

"Well you made us feel bad," Sirius said.

"And what about the fact that he kept checking out the girls, hoping they were watching?" Harry asked.

"He was always at the height of his stupidity when Lily was around," Sirius said.

"Why'd she marry him? She hated him," I said.

"No she didn't. They started going out in seventh year after he stopped acting like an idiot," Sirius said.

"And causing random acts of violence," Lupin said.

"Even on Snape?" I asked.

". . . No," Sirius sad. I rolled my eyes. "Well Snape was special."

"Didn't mum do anything about it?" I asked.

"Well she was never really around," Sirius said.

"Well, I guess I just feel bad for Snape is all," I said.

"Speaking of it, you both found out through his pensieve?" Lupin asked.

"No. . . Actually. . . I saw it trough the one mom gave me. We saw the same thing but. . . It also showed what happened immediately following said incident," I said.

Sirius looked the other way. "Awkward," he said.

"If you don't mind me saying, my dad has one helluva a right hook," I said.

Lupin rubbed his face exactly where my dad had hit him.

"I won't deny that," Lupin said.

"But we got over that hump rather quickly," Sirius said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, your mum actually. Dragged him off and talked some sense into. Don't know exactly what she said to him but it worked. About a week later everything had pretty much gone back to normal," Sirius said.

"... One last question, why'd you two break up?" Harry asked.

Lupin shrugged. "She did eventually fall for your dad."

"And Remus here was sweet on another one of our friends as well," Sirius said.

"We were kids. We drifted apart. We stayed friends but that was it," Lupin said.

"Remus must've started dating the very same week he and your mum broke up," Sirius said. "And your parents got together probably the week after. World keeps on spinning."

"Ron's here," Kassia said from the fireplace. I turned and looked back.

"Time to go," Ron said.

"There is no room in here for two Ron!" Kassia said.

"Well hurry back. Fred and George can't distract her for much longer," Ron said.

His head vanished from the fireplace.

"He's in Umbridge's office. We'd better go," Harry said.

"Glad we had this conversation," Sirius said.

"Bye," Kassia said. Her head vanished from the fire place and Harry and Istepped in.

"Oh and Lupin," I said. He looked over at me. "Thanks for co-signing."

He nodded. "Anytime."

We took a handful of floo powder and returned to Hogwarts.

The three of us ran from Dumbledore's office to the 5th floor. It was a swamp.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel! What happened here?" Kassia asked.

"I think you've been here long enough to know the twins handy work," Harry said.

"Though this is the best demonstration of transfiguration I've ever seen," I said. "Look at how well they executed this. Professor Flitwick himself would be hard pressed to create something like this. . . How did they do so terribly on their OWLs?"

We ran down to the first floor hallway to where Fred, George, Emily, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood with Umbridge and Filch.

"Look at the mess you've made!" Umbrdige said.

Peeves flew in out of nowhere.

"Splendid job!" he shouted.

"You three will clean this mess up and you'll receive detention!" Umbrdige said.

"No, I don't think we will. What do you think Fred?" George asked.

"Well great minds think alike," Fred said.

"I think it's time we blew this popsicle stand," George said.

"Accio!"

For a moment nothing happened but then a loud rattling noise came and along with it the twins brooms. They took the chains off and hopped on.

"We'll be at 93 Diagon Alley, also known as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said.

"We won't be seeing you," George said.

"Don't bother to keep in touch," Fred said. "Except you guys."

"If anyone fancies buying this portable swamp send your order's to us," George said.

"And you'll get a discount if you'll use our products to get this old bat out of Hogwarts," Fred said.

They hopped on their brooms.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" they shouted.

Peeves gave the twins a salute, something that no one had ever seen before.

The twins took off out of the front doors of the school, cheered on by the crowd of students in the Great Hall chanting their names.

When they were gone the cheering stopped and slowly people slinked away.

I turned around to Umbridge.

"Hope you have a blast, running Hogwarts," I said.

"Yes it should be an enlightening experience for you," Harry said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Umbridge asked.

"The Weasley Twins just declared war on you and Hogwarts and someway, somehow, our classmates are going to deliver," I said. "All I have to do is sit back and watch. I promise you _Headmistress_, you'll have no more problems out of me."


	57. And Something Else

_[A/N: Almost ashamed of what I wrote in this chapter . . . Almost. Anyway, I almost didn't post this chapter because it's almost out of my comfort zone. Anyway, tell me what you think!]_

"These your parents?" Draco asked as we sat in my old room. A week had passed since the twins had left and anarchy was in the air. Things had gotten so out of control there were rumors that it wouldn't open again next year. Because everything around the school was either in chaos or I was being perpetually stalked by Umbridge, Draco and I had taken to hiding my old room just so we could have some privacy.

I nodded. "You look just your mum," Draco said, "except for-."

"My eyes. They're my dad's eyes," I said.

"Get that a lot do you?" he asked. I nodded. "Well from looking at this picture I can say you and your brother pretty much hit the genetic jackpot."

"Pretty much," I said. Draco came and sat down next to me.

"I'm glad it's Saturday," Draco said. "This way we can disappear and no one will care."

"You're right," I said.

"What's this?" Draco asked pointing to a small wooden door. I pulled it open.

"Oh! This is how I got food when I didn't want to be bothered with the students," I said.

"How?" Draco asked. I looked at my watch.

"Well, it is dinner time," I said. I closed the door and knocked on it. The door opened. I looked directly into the kitchens and saw house elfs walking around and cooking frantically. One of the house elves was Dobby.

"Dobby!" I said. He looked over and jumped out of joy when he saw me.

"Hannah Potter! What a surprise to see you!" he said.

"Listen, can you make me two dinner plates and something to drink, please?" I asked.

"Anything for Hannah Potter," he said.

"Thank you Dobby," I said. I closed the door. After a moment it opened again and there sat two plates and two cups of orange juice. I took them out and handed one to Draco.

I closed the door back.

"Ta-dah," I said. "I don't know why I ever left this room. I'm coming back here more often."

After dinner we set our plates back to the kitchen.

"My room is nowhere as cool as this. . . Except it's not as girly," Draco said.

"Although I'm pretty sure your bed is more comfortable than mine," I said.

Draco laid down. "Hmm. . . I don't think so."

I crawled and laid down next to him.

"You're right. . . This is definitely better," I said. "You're not supposed to lie down right after you eat."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because, you're wasting energy. Your food changes into energy and if you lie down you don't use it," I said.

"Well then let me just get up then," Draco said.

I sat up on my knees and kissed him.

"You're not going anywhere," I said.

"Well, you're much more aggressive now," he said.

"I'm not afraid of teachers or some stupid first year interrupting us now," I said. "I like the privacy."

"Indeed," he said. He laid down on the bed and started to kiss me. This is what it should've been like every time we made out.

He brought his lips down my neck and started to kiss me there. Then, much to my own surprise, a small moan escaped my lips. "My, my, my. What sound was that Miss Potter? I think I'll have to try to recreate that again." And so he did. "I'm guessing this means you like whatever I was doing."

"I always like what you do," I said, trying to steadying my quivering voice.

"Then you must _really_ like it then," he said.

"I do _really_ like it," I said. Draco came back up to my lips and started to kiss me again. He started to run one of his hands through my hair. I let out another low moan as Draco's free hand ran down my shoulder, my side, and to my waist.

Then Draco pulled his hand from my hair and placed it on the other side of my head. Then he lifted himself above me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We should stop," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm here, lying on top of you, in your bed, alone. . ." Draco said. "It's real easy to have self control when we're in the astronomy tower or in an empty classroom or just in some deserted corridor, but. . ."

"But, what?" I asked.

"I could do all sorts of things to you in here and no one would know. No one can come in here and tell me I'm not allowed to touch you or kiss you or-."

"Something else?" I asked.

"Exactly. And, Hannah, I'm going to be honest with you, I'd like nothing more than to. . . Do _something else_ with you, if you catch my meaning," he said.

"Yeah, I do," I said with a nod.

"It's not something we've talked about – been together over a year and it's never come up," he said.

"It did once over the summer at your house," I said.

"Yeah, but I was all talk back. I wouldn't have gone all the way with you if you'd wanted me to," he said. "But, I'm guessing it's not something you're interested in."

"Actually it is," I said. Draco looked at me in surprise. "You think just because I'm a girl I haven't thought about it?"

"No, that's not why, it's just. . . I don't know," Draco said.

"But just because I've thought about it doesn't mean I'm ready for that," I said.

"That I knew," he said. "And you know I-."

"Would never make me do anything I didn't want to do," I said. "You keep reminding me over and over again. It's almost like it's more for your benefit than for mine."

"Something like that," Draco chuckled. He rolled off top of me and laid down beside me. "This is nice too."

"What?" I asked.

"Just lying next to you," he said. "I like it. My bed would be more comfortable with you in it."

I opened my eyes and looked around. Draco was lying asleep next to me. I sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark and still raining though I doubted it was evening anymore. Probably somewhere along the lines of five or six o'clock.

Draco woke up and seemed somewhat startled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. I looked at my watch. "Almost six." I groaned. "Harry is going to kill me."

We both climbed out of bed and went through the trap door down the stairs. I opened it slowly and I looked out. It was completely empty. I looked down the corridor. No one was near the stairs to the common room either.

"All clear," I said and stepped out. Draco followed and the door slowly blended back into the wall.

"See you later," Draco said. He gave me a small kiss and we went our separate ways.

I snuck into the common room and quietly closed the door behind me. I crept upstairs to my dorm and opened the door. I closed it quietly and walked over to my bed. Just as I went to change into pajamas I heard a curtain open.

"Late night?" Hermione yawned.

_*Busted*_

I turned around to her.

"This looks rather bad," I said.

"Pretty bad," Hermione said. "So, where were you until six o'clock in the morning? Don't say with Draco."

". . . But then I'd be lying," I said.

"Hannah!" Hermione said. I shushed as I heard Parvati stir. She was the LAST person that needed to find out.

"Listen. We were up in my old room and we fell asleep. End of story. You can go over me with a black light if you want," I said.

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"Hermione. . . Promise me you will not tell Harry or Ron or anyone else," I said.

"I can't lie to Harry. It's a slippery slope. I lie to him once about you being out all night, next thing you know I'm helping you deal opium in Hogsmeade" Hermione said, sounding distressed. I ran over to her.

"But you mustn't, Hermione. If Harry finds out he'll tell Tonks or Lupin and they'll tell Sirius and my life will be over. No one but you is going to believe that nothing happened," I said.

Hermione sighed.

"Why am I in the middle of this?" she asked.

"Because you woke up," I said.

She sighed. "Harry already knows you were out late. We were up until three last night waiting for you to get back. He's going to ask anyway." I sighed. "There's no escaping it."

"This sucks pretty bad then," I said.

"I won't tell Harry as long as you do," Hermione said. "Because if you don't tell him he'll ask me and I'll have to. And if you're telling the truth and you haven't done anything then Harry has nothing to be mad about."

"Hermione, you've known Harry going on six years. Do you honestly think he's going to believe that nothing happened?" I asked.

"He will. You're his sister and you wouldn't lie to him about that," Hermione said. "Would you?"

I sighed. "Well I have before haven't I? I seem to be making loads of people distrust me this year."

"Besides, you're twins. You have this sort of thing where you. . . I don't. . . Your little freaky twin thing where you know what Harry is thinking and you finish each other's sentences and you know when he's is telling the truth or lying and know him better than you know yourself for a single instant," Hermione said.

"You'd better be right Granger otherwise it's your ass for making me believe you," I said.

"Alright Potter," she said.

I was sitting in the common room the next morning. I heard someone run down the stairs. They jumped over the couch and landed on my lap. Harry. I pushed him to the floor.

"Sorry. My aim is off," he said. He sat next to me. "So, Hannah, where you last night and early this morning?"

"My room," I said.

"Not according to the girls," Harry said.

"I was in _my_ room," I said.

"Behind Dumbledore's office?" he asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"I was. . . Talking to Draco because it started to rain outside and it was nice just talking to him without people watching us or bothering us or it raining on us," I said.

"You were talking all night?" Harry asked.

"Until we fell asleep and that's it. There's nothing more to the story. We talked, we ate dinner and we fell asleep. Nothing else," I said.

Harry shook his head. "That's never the story with you. I'm going to find out a week from now or something that it didn't happen that way."

"Harry, the school has gone to shit, Dumbledore is gone, I've been nearly expelled twice, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin are probably never going to trust me again. I'm done lying. It has gotten me nowhere," I said.

"You promise?" he asked suspiciously.

"Promise," I said. "You can even go over me with a black light."

". . . Alright," He said. ". . . I believe you. . . Well, I trust you."


	58. Dana and Veronica

_[A/N: I just posted a new story. 'Tis called "Tomfoolery: The Order of the Phoenix Experience. It's basically this story but from Tonks' POV so it's got Lupin and Sirius and other hilarity. They're my favorite characters so I'm really excited about it. Checks it out.]_

"What's that?" I asked Emily the next Friday.

"Another apology letter from Fred," she said setting it aside.

"Have you forgiven him yet for leaving?" Parvati asked.

"I think so," Emily said. "Two weeks worth of apology letters I think I ought to be. And apparently their shop is doing well so I can't be too angry."

Our bedroom door swung open and Hermione ran inside.

"Bad news! VERY bad news!" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're usually very miss cool and collected," Parvati said.

"Parents here talking to Umbridge, tomorrow," Hermione said.

"What?" I asked.

"Our parents around coming to Hogwarts _tomorrow_ for parent teacher conferences," Hermione repeated. "Do you understand what this means? Umbridge is trying to convince our parents that she's doing a good job by inviting them in and playing like everything is okay! This cannot happen!"

"Just tell your parents everything Hannah's been up to all year. They'll know something's wrong," Parvati said.

"Actually, my parents have a pretty high opinion of Hannah. I'd like to keep it that way," Hermione said.

"So you just don't tell them anything you do at school do you?" Parvati asked.

"Just not what Hannah does. Otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to visit her in the summer," Hermione said.

"Well just don't let Umbridge talk to your parents about me," I said. "I like being liked by someone."

"Well, if everyone's parents are going to be here tomorrow, aren't Malfoy's parents going to be here as well?" Emily asked.

I groaned. "That's a pleasant thought."

"Especially since his dad is apparently a death eater or something," Parvati said. "That's got to make whatever conversation you guys have uncomfortable."

"Indeed," I said.

"Oh, but Hannah, this means you'll get to meet my mum," Emily said. "Of course Fred won't be here so _he_ won't get to meet her. . ."

"I don't think you're done being angry," Parvati said.

"Not anymore I'm not," Emily said.

"The universe is conspiring against me," I said. "I mean, Harry ended up in a group with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. I get placed in a group with you and Pansy."

"It's not going to be that bad," Draco promised.

"It will be. Pansy hates me. Her mother hates me. Your parents hate me. Umbridge hates me. Umbridge hates Lupin. Your parents hate Lupin. Tonks was disowned by your mother's family and I'm pretty sure she hates her. I am going to be sitting in a room with no love," I said.

"I love you," Draco said.

"And you will be the only one," I said.

"Oi! You Hannah Potter?" someone called out behind me.

Draco and I stopped and turned. There walking down the hall were two women. I'd never met them before but I knew immediately who they were.

"Go on ahead. I'll see you in there," I said.

Draco continued to walk on as the two women reached me.

"Told you it was her. You are Hannah right?" The taller, dark haired woman asked.

"Yeah I am. You must be Dana and Veronica," I said.

"How did you know?" Veronica asked.

"Well she's Lily's daughter. She probably knows everything anyway," Dana said. Dana looked just like Emily except older and with shorter. "I'd like to apologize for not making an effort to meet you sooner. I just thought. . . Thought it'd be weird you know?"

"Yeah. I moved out of the country completely after your parents died and Sirius got sent to jail," Veronica said. "But 14 years is long enough to run away from your problems I think."

"Too long," Dana said. "But I've got no excuse. I've heard mostly nice things about you from Emily."

"Mostly nice?" I asked.

"You are your father's child after all," Veronica said. "Not to mention Sirius has probably been being a bad influence on you as well."

Dana nudged Veronica and shushed her. "You weren't supposed to tell her we're back in the Order yet."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Then when do you reckon we were supposed to tell her?"

"We haven't even been to HQ yet," Dana said. Veronica scoffed. "You haven't even talked to Remus or Sirius yet."

"I'm gonna see Remus today and I'm pretty sure Sirius isn't going anywhere," Veronica said. I giggled. "I like you. You've got a better sense of humor than your mother."

I smiled.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

We turned and walking down the hall toward us were Tonks and Lupin.

"Remus John Lupin!" Veronica squealed. "I don't think I've been this excited to see you since that time when we were 19 and James accidentally got all those Hit Wizards called on us because they thought we were opium smugglers from Japan."

"What?" Tonks and I asked in unison.

"Nothing," Lupin said. "Hopefully you'll never have to hear the full version of that story."

"It's been way too long," Dana said.

"Indeed it has," Lupin said. "How have you been?"

"I've been spectacular," Veronica said. "Miss Dana here on the other hand has been in full on panic attack mode for ages."

"My daughter is getting married, Remus," Dana said. "I remember Fred from when he was a baby, but apparently he's just up and left Hogwarts. Emily says he's left to start his own business and that he's ambitious but he just up and dropped out of school and I don't know how I feel about that."

"If it makes you feel any better Fred and George are very good at what they do. You should see what they did to the fifth floor. Professor Flitwick left part of the swamp they made and has been taking a bunch of his students there to marvel at what talent it would take to make something like that," I said.

"Well let's hope that their brilliance extends into the business world," Dana said.

"Don't mean to mess up this reunion, but we've got a meeting to get to," Tonks said.

Veronica stared at her for a long moment.

"Oh. My. God! Tonks! Is that you? My goodness you were like 4 and missing a lot of teeth the last time I saw you," Veronica said.

"I know right? She still likes that pink hair though, doesn't she?" Dana asked.

"Most days," Lupin said.

"Violet hair makes her look peaky," I said.

Tonks shot me a quick wink.

"So, I heard you're an auror now," Dana said.

"And a good one might I add," Lupin said.

"Not that good," Tonks said dismissively, looking down to her feet in embarrassment. "I've barely been at it two years. Can't say I'm very accomplished. Not to mention I keep getting into trouble. . . I should probably stop telling Fudge how much I dislike him to his face, huh?"

Veronica laughed. "You and Sirius are definitely related."

"But I have a questions. You two don't have kids do you? I'm still not sure why you're here," Dana said.

"I'm their kid," I said. "After Dumbledore flew the coop Umbridge threatened to kick me out because I didn't have any legal guardian to speak of anymore, but good ol' Tonks and Lupin here jumped in and volunteered to be my temporary legal guardian so I could stay in school. . . Especially since the ministry had just appealed its decision to expel me that very day. It would suck if I got kicked out _again_ before I could even start back classes."

Dana shook her head. "I have no idea where you get that from."

"It's like you said, Sirius is a bad influence on me. I reckon he's rubbed off on me," I said.

"I believe it," Dana said with a nod.

"But don't let us keep you. If they're really that determined to kick you out, you'll want to get going then," Veronica said. "We'll have time to catch up later. Besides, I have to go find Harry and meet him properly."

"I won't let her scar him for life," Dana said.


	59. Parent Teacher Conference

When we walked into our assigned classroom, Draco was inside, as were his parents, Pansy and her mother.

"Oh, but Draco, you were so adorable when you were dating Pansy," Mrs. Parkinson said. Her voice was deep and nasally, and, like her daughter, she had a pug face.

"Besides, that Potter girl is giving you nothing but trouble," Narcissa said.

I rolled my eyes.

_*I really hate that woman.*_

"Well, despite what you think, I think Hannah is actually worth the trouble," Draco said.

Surprisingly, I managed to restrain my giggle.

"Oh, look. Here's Trouble now," Pansy said.

They all looked over to me.

"Oh, so _you're_ Potter," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"And you must be Pansy's mother," I said taking a seat.

"I'm surprised to see they haven't thrown you out yet," Narcissa said.

"It's good to see you again too, Mrs. Malfoy," I said. Even though I hated the Malfoys with every fiber of my being, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to them in front of Draco, because they were his parents after all.

_*I'll be nice, but I won't like it!*_

"So, what have you done to go and get yourself thrown out school this week?" Narcissa asked.

"Hmm. . . Mostly just my homework," I replied.

Narcissa leered at me. "I bet you think your cheekiness is so clever, don't you, Potter?"

"I haven't been being cheeky. Being cheeky is seeing how much you can talk back to someone without getting in trouble for it," I said. Narcissa leered at me. "_That_ was me being cheeky."

"I'm sorry your son is dating such a tart, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said.

I scoffed. "And you think he'd be better off dating you so you could one day grace the world with the pitter patter of little feet of children ugly as sin?"

"How dare you?" Mrs. Parkinson said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the chances of your daughter producing any offspring that are anything but hideous are just astronomical," I said.

Next to me Draco shook his head, but smirked.

"Draco, come here," Narcissa demanded.

Draco's smirk faded into a frown. "If you want me to sit with you, I'll do it when Umbridge arrives."

"How about now?" Narcissa said, more demanding than asking.

"Why?" Draco groaned.

"I don't want you sitting with her," Narcissa said.

"There are a lot of things you'd rather I not do with her, but I do them anyway," Draco grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked, rising to her feet, glaring at her son.

I shook my head. If he kept saying things like that _I_ was going to end up getting into trouble as well.

"Look, Hannah is my girlfriend. She has been for over a year now and I've done far worse things than sit with her," Draco said.

And with that sentence, I knew that this summer I was going to be grounded _again_.

_*Well at least he's standing up for me.*_

The classroom door opened and Umbridge walked inside.

"Thank you all for coming," she said taking a seat. "Shall we begin with Pansy?"

_*Yes. Please take the focus off of me.*_

"Pansy is a wonderful student. I can't tell you how pleased I am that she is one of my students. She achieves some of the best marks in the school and as far as behavior goes I haven't had a problem," Umbridge said.

"That's my perfect daughter," Mrs. Parkinson said.

Draco snorted, holding back a laugh. This allowed me to giggle without getting into trouble.

"Of course, there were a few incidents where Pansy has gotten into trouble. Mostly, we've had an issue with her harassing another student which _allegedly_ ended up causing a fight," Umbridge said.

"I think you mean to say it resulted in Hannah beating the piss out of her," Draco said.

I looked over to Draco and smiled.

"Yes, this incident, as I'm sure you heard did involve Miss Potter," Umbridge said. "Though it must be said that she has been in anger management all year and her behavior record isn't as pristine as your daughter's so it's hard to say what the cause of that fight was."

"I was just minding my own business, I was," Pansy said.

I scoffed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to say anything but, Pansy, you locked me in a wardrobe with a boggart, you managed to convince the entire school I was pregnant, and you knocked out one of my teeth. You are _never_ minding your own business."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Is that why you got expelled earlier this year?"

"Fuck you," I said.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Watch your tongue Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

_*Urge to kill. . . Rising. . .*_

"Continuing on, as long as Miss Parkinson's behavior remains as is she'll be fine," Umbridge said.

"That's what I like to hear," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Also, she's a huge help to me here at the school. I've made her part of the inquisitorial squad. A group of trustworthy, loyal young students who support the recent actions the ministry has been taking," Umbridge said.

"She's told me. I'm very proud of her," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Moving on to Draco," Umbridge said. "He is by far one of my favorite people in this school. His grades are stellar, he is a prefect who does his job well, part of the inquisitional squad, seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team and an all around fantastic person. I see quite a bit of him in you Lucius."

_*As if that's a good thing.*_

"As far as Draco's future at this school goes he's on the right path but I must say, his social interest leaves _much_ to be desired," Umbridge went on.

"And obviously you're talking about Hannah," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Which brings me to you, Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

I rolled my eyes. My brother and I are the lone reason that the world is going to hell according to her.

"What about her?" Draco asked defensively.

"Well Draco my fear is that if you continue down the path that you're going with Miss Potter that it could destroy your entire future. You have so much potential and she has-."

"So little?" Draco asked, visibly irritated. I hadn't thought about it before, but there were as many people wishing I wasn't dating him in his life as there were in mine. I hated when everyone laid into me about dating him. I never figured he was having the same problem

"Well. . . Yes, actually," Umbrdige said. "As far as you go, Miss Potter, your grades, though outstanding they may be, is no excuse for your behavior. You've been in several fights this year, regardless of whether or not they were physical or verbal they are not tolerated here at Hogwarts. You show no respect for your teachers and several of your peers. If I had it my way you'd be out of the school right now, however many of the teachers have vouched for you on this matter and are convinced that you can change your ways."

"I have changed my ways. You just coax out my old ones," I said. "I mean, let's face it, you're evil, and I'm not the only who thinks so."

"Hannah. . ." Lupin began. I shushed him.

"You see, I was convinced that Professor Snape was evil, but you, you are completely off your rocker," I said.

"Continue speaking to me like that Miss Potter, and you'll lose more than just house points, mark my words," Umbridge said.

"Consider them marked," I said. "Now I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of your 'Draco is the most fabulous person in the world speech' so do please, go on."

Draco smiled at me and shook his head, letting out a slight chuckle.

". . . No. . . I'm not done with you yet Miss Potter," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You see I can't blame you completely for the way you behave, after all, environment is a huge factor," Umbridge said.

"Environment? I've lived here my whole life, in the school," I said.

"Well, yes, that's exactly my point. You see, you haven't had the best influences is all. I mean, Albus Dumbledore-."

"Hey, no one talks badly about Dumbledore while _I'm_ around," I said.

"It's not only Professor Dumbledore there were Weasley's as well," Umbridge went on.

"Hey! You stop doin that," I said.

"Doing what?" Umbridge said.

"Insulting everyone who takes care of me it's. . . Rude," I said.

"And then there's you two," Umbridge said. "Miss Tonks you seem to behave as though you are child, and here you are trying to take care of one."

"May I please ask how you came to this conclusion?" Tonks asked.

"Well look at how you behave Miss Tonks. You're unwilling to fulfill your duties to the ministry and you have a tendency to argue and speak to other people very rudely," Umbridge said.

"I speak when spoken to and I'm rude when I'm being mistreated," Tonks said.

"But really, it's not you that seems to have such a terrible influence on her, after all compared to Remus Lupin here you're merely a whisper," Umbridge said.

_*Please don't say anything about Lupin being a werewolf. PLEASE don't say anything.*_

"May I ask what exactly you mean by this?" Lupin asked.

"Well a half-breed is no one fit to be taking care of a child," Umbridge said.

"And they don't usually let toads teach children, but here you are," Draco said.

Even I did a double take to make sure those words actually came out of Draco and not me. He had really just talked back to Umbridge and took up for Lupin at the same time.

Umbridge rose from her seat and walked to the door. "There'll be tea in the great hall for all of you. . .Goodbye."

She walked out of the room, red in the face.

The room was silent for a long while after she left. Finally, Pansy and her mother left. Narcissa and Lucius rose to their feet.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall," Lucius said, warningly to his son. Then they walked out.

"You know, Draco, I don't see why Remus and Harry and pretty much everyone is against you dating Hannah. I'm actually quite impressed with you after that," Tonks said. "You're an alright fellow."

Draco shook his head. "It just gets irritating after a while. Listening to people tell you that you're an idiot for caring about someone, you know? Especially when the only reason they think you're an idiot is because of their own stupid prejudices that have nothing to do with you. And then their prejudices are stupid anyway. . ."

". . . Thank you, Draco," Lupin said.

Draco took a deep breath. "No. . . I'm sorry." He got up and walked out of the room.

"What. . . What just happened?" Tonks asked.

"I'm. . . I'm not sure," Lupin said.

I wasn't sure either, but I was definitely going to get to the bottom of it before the day was over.


	60. Closet Conversations

_[A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Will update again later today to make up for it.]_

"Weird," Harry said. "Very weird."

"I know. I mean, not that I don't appreciate him standing up for all of us like that but, on the list of things that are out of character for Draco to do that definitely ranks very high up," I said. "But anyway, how'd your meeting go?"

"Pretty good actually. The Dursley just don't care about me or anything I do and actually were actually convinced that I'm _so_ much of a problem child that I actually couldn't cause as much trouble as she says I have," Harry said. "For once I actually appreciate them being my family. They don't think very much of you though."

"Oh, how did my name come up? We didn't mention you once," I said.

"I'm not sure, but Umbridge told them _everything_," Harry said. "I guess I should say thank you though. You've raised their opinion of me. They're actually grateful they got me instead of you."

"What? What exactly did they say?" I asked.

"Something about you being a tramp," Harry said. "It's not important, but thanks. My summer is about to be a lot easier."

I leered at him.

"You're my sister. I love you. I don't think you're a tramp," Harry said giving me a hug.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"Hermione went to go Aunt Petunia to the restroom because she was the 'most normal' person here," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon went to make sure she made it back safely."

"Can't blame him for that one the way things are now," I said.

"There you lot are," Veronica said, approaching us with Danielle, Emily, and Dana.

"How'd your meeting go?" Dana asked sitting down. Lupin shook his head. "Was it awful?"

"Almost," Tonks said.

"What did she say?" Veronica asked.

"Well, after she told Tonks she was a terrible auror she called me a half-breed," Lupin said.

"What a bitch," Veronica said. "I hope you told her off."

"Never got the chance to. Hannah's boyfriend jumped in and did it. Umbridge got so mad she left the room," Tonks said.

"Well where is this boy so I can shake his hand?" Veronica asked.

"I wouldn't. I'm pretty sure he's in a bad mood and he's with his parents and. . ." I started.

"Well who are his parents. Bet we went to school with them," Dana said.

"You did. His parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," I said.

Dana and Veronica gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Dana asked.

"Your mum and your dad would have heart attacks if they knew you were involved the child of their mortal enemies," Veronica said. "The only thing worse than Malfoy would be if Snape had a kid and you dated them."

"Actually, we're pretty good friends with his goddaughter," I said.

Dana shook her head. "Tragic."

"It's not that awful, Mum. Draco treats Hannah like a queen even if he treats everyone else like crap," Emily said. "And I actually like Kassia."

"Who knew our children would actually learn to practice tolerance and acceptance?" Dana asked.

Lupin shook his head. "Such a thing was unheard of when we were here."

"Inter-house relationships we're as good as myths," Veronica said.

Harry laughed.

"Hannah," someone said behind me. I looked up to see a rather uneasy Draco.

"Hey, Draco," I said.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat.

"I guess so," I said.

Draco pulled me out of the Great Hall, up to the second floor and into a broom closet.

"Did you just pull me away from everyone to make out with me?" I asked, slightly offended.

"I think my dad is a trying to send you to jail," he said.

". . . Okay. Wasn't expecting that," I said. "How do you figure?"

"He told me not to get too attached to you. . . That you might not be around for much longer," Draco said.

"Weird. . ." I said. Draco nodded.

"He works for the ministry and he's working with your case in Cedric's murder. . . I think he may be planning to try to put you in Azkaban," Draco said.

And then it all made sense. That was why the ministry had been so relentless in trying to put me away. It wasn't because Fudge genuinely believed I was guilty, it was because a death eater was putting ideas in his head. The fact that people like Tonks and Kingsley had worked on my case was just Voldemort's way of mocking us – putting my life in the capable hands of the Order of the phoenix and still having them fail.

If the ministry managed to toss me into Azkaban I'd have more to worry about than dementors. I'd probably never even make it to my dementor's kiss. I'd be in Azkaban with the worst death eaters around and chances were that they would break me out of Azkaban and take me to Voldemort.

This was nothing more than an elaborate ruse to get me to Voldemort. I remembered from my "visit" with him at Christmas that he wanted something from me. He needed me for something. He wasn't going to kill me immediately. He wanted my help. . . But with what?

"Well. . . If you're right I'm in some trouble aren't I?" I asked.

_*More trouble than you're capable of realizing.*_

"I don't know why my dad is so hell bent on putting you in jail and having your soul sucked out. I'm beginning to think that maybe he hates me despite what he says," Draco said. "I just. . . I don't want you to do anything to draw attention to yourself."

I nodded. "You got it. I'll do as I'm told from now on."

"Good. . . Anyway, sorry to drag you away like that," he said.

I shrugged. "It's fine. At least the Dursleys weren't there."

"The Dursleys?" Draco asked.

"Oh! They're my aunt and uncle. The people Harry live with. Apparently they think I'm a tramp or something," I said.

Draco opened the door to the closet and bumped right into a large, round man.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said as I stepped out. I glanced at the man, and then the tall, thin woman next to him, and then I saw Hermione.

"Oh, no. . . You're Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aren't you?" I asked. Hermione nodded. "This looks really bad doesn't it?" Hermione nodded again. I took a deep breath. "I'm Hannah, Harry's sister."

"Obviously," Petunia said, turning her nose up at me.

"And who are you?" Vernon said eyeing Draco.

"Uh, her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Draco said. He continued to stare at Draco, as if expecting him to say something else.

"You can. . . Go about your day then. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts," I said.

They walked away and I hung my head down.

"Can't win every battle," Draco said.

"Yeah, I just keep losing the ones I mean to win," I said.

"That sounds really ridiculous and elaborate," Tonks said, that evening before she and Lupin left. I had just finished explaining my epiphany to her and Lupin.

"All the same, it sounds just elaborate enough to be something that he would do," Lupin said.

"I wish Dumbledore were here to make sense of all of this," I said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Tonks said. "And if anything happens, we'll have you out of Hogwarts in a jiffy."


	61. OWLs Week

The following Saturday was the day we had been waiting for for an eternity. The final Quidditch match of the Season. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor.

Angelina gave us our usual pep talk before we went out onto the field. I sat on my broom, grasping it tightly, praying that today of all days I'd be doing okay.

I looked back to Ron and gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded. I didn't have time to scan the crowd for Harry and Hermione before the game began.

I could barely think the way the crowds was screaming today.

Ten minutes in, the Slytherins began their chorus of "Weasley is Our King" and yet Ron seemed unphased by it. In fact as soon as they started singing, he started blocking and catching better than he ever had the whole season.

Gryffindor gained a commanding lead 150 to zero. Then out of nowhere, Ginny and Zacharias Smith took off after the snitch.

The game continued as they chased the snitch down. By now I could see the tiny golden ball.

Zacharias was ahead of Ginny and so close to the snitch. I held my breath.

Just then, Ron caught hold of the quaffle and passed it straight to Angelina, in the line of Smith's sight. He lost the snitch and Ginny caught it.

Everyone cheered as we landed. We all practically tackled Ron to the ground. We were so thrilled and then Gryffindor began to sing it's own song.

_Weasley is our king!_

_Weasley is our king!_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in!_

_Weasley is our king!_

As half of Gryffindor house carried him from the pitch on their shoulders I looked to see Harry and Hermione standing there. I dashed over to them.

"Can you believe it! We won!" I cheered as I hugged them.

"I know. It's great," Hermione said.

I stared at them both.

"You don't sound like we just won the Quidditch Cup," I said.

Harry sighed and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that. What?" I asked.

"We. . . We missed the game," he said.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"You did what! How? Why?" I asked.

"Hagrid's brother Grawp lives in the forest. He's more giant like than even Hagrid is. He knows me as Hermy," Hermione said. "He wants the four of us to take care of him if Hagrid gets sacked."

"What? He wants us to watch a giant?" I asked. They shushed me. "That is completely out of the question! Do you remember Aragog Harry?"

"Yes but-."

"Then you can see why I am dead set against this. I will not babysit anything for Hagird that is large hairy and big enough to eat me," I said.

"Besides Grawp and Aragog what else is there?" Harry asked.

"Fluffy," I said. "And what pray tell are you planning to do after Ron finds out you missed him win the game?"

"Ron won us the game?" Hermione asked.

"Hello! Did you miss the Gryffindor's singing 'Weasley is Our King' in such a way that it mocks the Slytherins?" I asked.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend," Hermione said.

"Worse. You're just a terrible friend," I said.

"Ouch," Harry said.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourselves. Both of you. And guess who's _not_ telling Ron that his two best friends in the whole entire world missed his greatest achievement at Hogwarsts ever?" I asked.

"Pour salt on the wound why don't you?" Hermione asked.

Some way, some how, Ron did manage to forgive Harry and Hermione for missing the Quidditch match. It probably had something to do with the fact that after the Quidditch match everyone went into serious study mode for the OWLs.

When they finally did arrive, we all went into "study even harder" mode which mostly consisted of us locking ourselves in our rooms looking at flashcards, reading books, going over notes and sleeping.

It seemed like every fifth year in the school ate breakfast the morning of the OWLs. None of us socialized. Even me and Draco, the clingiest couple in existence hardly said anything more than "hello", "goodbye", "I love you", and "good luck" to each other, and even that was just in passing.

The night before our last OWL me and my fellow Gryffindors were in the astronomy tower taking our Astronomy OWL.

As looked through the sky at the random planets marking their position on my star chart very carefully, I heard noises on the yard.

I only had one planet left to mark so I decided to ignore the noise and try to pursue my future career.

Just as I marked it I heard several people on the ground scream "STUPEFY!"

I turned my telescope down just in time to see Professor McGonagall take several stuns to the chest. Several of us screamed as McGonagall fell to the ground.

The group was lead by Umbridge who had made her way to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid fought them off for a moment but escaped to the dark forest.

After we were allowed to leave the tower, instead of going to the common room I ran with the quickness to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey stood there straightening up a bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, where's Professor McGonagall? I saw the whole thing when I was taking my OWL and-."

"Calm down, Hannah. She's been sent to St. Mungo's. There's nothing I can do for her here," she replied.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

". . . Minerva's a strong woman but she's not as young as she used to be," Madame Pomfrey said. "At this point, I really don't know. . . Now hurry off to bed."

I walked out the hospital wing and ran upstairs to the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there waiting for me.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Madame Pomfrey said she's been sent to St. Mungo's," I said.

"Now Dumbledore _and_ McGonagall are gone. We're now in hell knee deep in our own shit," Harry said.

"Neck deep," Hermione said

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Take our OWLs and pray that we survive the week," I said.

The next morning I headed downstairs to breakfast to join my friends. As I reached the entrance hall, I could hear Draco at the bottom of the stairs talking to Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Except instead of talking, it was more like mocking.

"Granger, insulting Umbridge will cost you house points," Draco said.

"Please, they're Prefects too. You're not allowed to take house points," Luna said.

"Well as part of the Inquisitional Squad I am," Draco said. "So five from Granger for insulting Umbridge, five from Lovegood for contradicting me, five from Potter because I don't like you, five from Weasley because your shirt's untucked and ten from Granger for being a mudblood."

"Ron! No! He's not worth it!" Hermione whimpered.

"You'd better listen to your girl friend. She's smart," Draco said. I listened as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Well I'm gonna go eat breakfast and contemplate ways to make him miserable," Luna said. She walked away also.

I stood there completely sick to my stomach. Did they do this all the time? Has Draco really been treating them like garbage all year? Was he, were my friends, really lying to me about what a perfect angel he was?

I walked down the stairs, as if I heard nothing. When my friends saw me they all smiled.

"Hannah! What took you? We were gonna have to take the OWL without you," Ron said.

It was as if nothing had happened.

"Have you seen Draco yet today?" I asked.

"Can't say that I have," Hermione said. It looked like she was telling the truth but I knew she was lying.

Apparently I hadn't been the only one learning to hone their lying skills this years. If I hadn't just watched Draco call her mudblood I would've believed she hadn't seen him.

"I think I saw him over by the Slytherin table though," Harry said.

And here was Harry who _hated_ Draco, covering for him.

"Okay. . . I'll be at the table in a minute. I just need to talk to Draco," I said.

I walked past them into the Great Hall. I was angry and upset. All I wanted to do was roundhouse kick Draco for being so _awful_ to my friends and I wanted roundhouse kick my friends for not telling me the truth about him this whole time.

"Hey, Babe," I said softly. I felt my stomach jump into my throat. Calling him that made me want heave now.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you after dinner tonight okay? It's important. . . Really important," I said.

"Alright. Meet me outside the Great hall before I go on Prefect Duty," he said. I nodded. He hugged me and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"I. . . I love you too," I said.

I walked away quickly because I knew I was going to cry. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I blinked them away. I wanted to cry because I meant what I said. I really did love him. That just made what I was going to say to him ten times more awful.

After our OWL I went up to my room and crawled into bed.

I hadn't even broken up with him yet and I could already feel myself spiraling down into depression.

How long had Draco been lying to me. How long had my _friends_ been lying to me? I put all that work into convincing everyone that Draco wasn't awful and he was. He just wasn't awful to me. They said it all the time. He treated me like a queen but he treated everyone else like crap.

"Hannah," Hermione said walking into our, Harry and Ron in two. "Goodness, Hannah, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"The test wasn't _that_ horrible," Ron said.

"Did something happen with Draco?" Harry asked.

I sat up from my pillow and sat on my knees. As soon as they were close enough, I punched each of them as hard as I could muster in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Because all three of you have been lying to me all year!" I said, crying.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"About Draco, you ass!" I said. "I heard what he said to you guys this morning in the Entrance Hall and then I asked you if you saw him and you said no and then I talked to him and it was like he wasn't even rude to you at all."

"Hannah," Hermione started, her guilty face on, "it doesn't-."

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does. He called you a. . . A you-know-what and he acts as if he can get away with it!" I said. "And you've been letting him. Every time I got sense enough to realize that he was a prat, you were like it's not a big deal. 'Weasley is our king' was no big deal and taunting Ron during practice was no big deal. And I've been so stupid about it too because I believed you. I trusted you! It's like if Draco has improved as a person, if he's being nicer then why has your opinion of him stayed the same, gotten worse even? It's because he hasn't changed."

". . . We're sorry," Ron said after a long silence. "It's just that. . ."

"You don't see yourself when you're with him. You don't hear yourself when you talk about him. You really, really love him and. . . I really, really hate him. But. . ." Harry had stopped talking.

"We wanted you to break up with, Draco, obviously," Hermione said. "But. . . We wanted you to be happy more."

"And look where that's gotten me. Now no one is happy," I said.

". . . You're going to break up with him aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am," I said. "I told him already that if I had to choose I would choose _you_ because _you_ are all I have. If he doesn't get that then I can definitely find someone else who understands that. I don't have to settle for someone who adores me but treats my family like crap."

My door swung open in again and Emily leaned in.

"Hannah, Draco's downstairs. He says he needs to talk to you right now. He looks really distressed," Emily said. "He said it's about his dad."

I looked to my friends one last time and then walked out of the room. They followed.

I walked out of the tower and found Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are! What's taken you so long?" he asked.

"Look, Draco, I don't really-."

"You have to leave," he said.

"What? Leave?" I asked.

"You have to leave Hogwarts. The ministry is coming," he said.

"What do you mean the ministry is coming?" I asked.

"That auror, Dawlish, was here earlier. I overheard them talking. He's returning tonight with a whole group of hit wizards and dementors and they intend to take you to Azkaban for Diggory's murder," Draco said.

The words took a moment to sink in, and my friends absorbed them faster than I did.

"Hannah, you have to go," Hermione said tugging at my sleeve.

They were really coming for me. They were really taking me to Azkaban. They really were trying to take me to Voldemort.

"I. . ." I didn't even know what I was trying to say. I just felt like I had to say something.

Then Draco kissed me. "I love you. . . I hope I'll see you again."

"I. . . I love you too," I said.

My friends dragged me upstairs to my room and helped me to start packing my things up.

Once my trunk was packed we stood there for a moment staring at each other.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I'll take the floo to Grimmauld like last time, from my room," I said.

"Right," Harry said.

"If anyone asks you guys haven't seen me. I don't want you guys to get into trouble for helping me," I said. They nodded. I reached into my pocket and held out my wand to Harry."I want you to take my wand-."

"What? Are you crazy?" Harry asked.

"Look, if by some horrible twist of fate I do end up getting captured by the ministry they're just going to snap it and I'd like to have it when they let me go for being wrong. And if. . . If Voldemort ends up catching me then I really don't want him to have my wand," I said.

Harry nodded and took it from me.

"This sucks," Ron said.

"Hey, you're not the one going to prison," I said. He chuckled.

". . . What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

I sighed. "I feel ending our relationship is something better left for when I'm through evading ministry capture."

"So you're still going to do it then?" Ron asked.

"Of course," I said. I hugged each of them. "I love you guys. . . I'll see you soon."


	62. A Deal With the Devil

_[A/N: I really enjoyed writing the latter part of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Your reviews on the last chapter were amazing and entertaining! Also, I make another reference to an anime AGAIN, but only because it works so well in the HP universe. 10 points if you guess it.]_

I tumbled out of the fire place into the living room, splashing dust into my face as I went. I started coughing and sneezing as I climbed to my feet.

Sirius walked into the lounge and stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing here _again_?" he asked. "And why have you got your trunk with you. School doesn't even for another week."

"I felt this was a good alternative to having my soul sucked out," I said.

"What?" he asked.

I walked past him and went into the kitchen. Tonks and Lupin sat inside and looked at me, bemused just as Sirius had been when he saw me.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to explain, Kingsley rushed into the room.

"I've just got word that they're going to take. . . Hannah. . . to. . . Azkaban," he said, trailing off when he saw me.

"Hi, Kingsley," I said sitting down. "Apparently my intelligence works faster than yours."

"How did you even know they were coming for you?" Kingsley asked.

"Apparently Dawlish was at the school earlier to inform Umbridge that her school was going to be invaded with Hit Wizards, dementors, and aurors to come and get me," I said. "Draco over heard and told me about half an hour ago and here I am."

They all exchanged glances.

"Well then. . ." Sirius said. "Now what?"

"That sounds like a question for Dumbledore," Tonks said. "Let's face it you guys, we are completely lost without him. Especially now that McGonagall is in St. Mungo's now as well. We have literally no direction."

"I hate to say it. . . But I think we may need to bring Severus in on this one," Sirius said. "He's the next logical choice, after Moody I mean, but I'm pretty sure he'll come up with something ridiculous."

"Bad idea. He's the only one there keeping hell from breaking lose. Snape needs to stay at Hogwarts now that McGonagall and Dumbledore are gone. He seems to be keeping Umbridge from acting on all her _really_ crazy ideas," I said. I took a deep breath. "I hate to say it, but I think the only way I'm getting out of this one is if Voldemort makes an appearance. That would prove everything I've said was true. Without him, there's no proof of my innocence."

"It's not as if Voldemort is just going to pop up out of nowhere and say 'hello world, I'm here'," Tonks said.

"Then I guess, I'm here for the long haul, aren't?" I asked.

Everyone let out one collective sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Tonks said.

"Don't be. I think we all knew this was going to happen, even if we didn't want it to," I said. "I just wonder, what changed that made them actually want to put me in prison."

"Fake evidence," Kingsley said. "I'm guessing your hypothesis about Lucius being behind the entire investigation was correct. Someway or another it ended up in your file that _priori incantatem_ was used on your wand and it revealed that your wand had indeed produced the killing curse."

"Of course it did," I sighed. "Remind me to roundhouse kick ol' Lucius next time we run into him. . . So what am I supposed to do around here all day?"

"I'm sure you'll find ways to entertain yourself, within reason of course," Sirius said.

"I wish you took that 'within reason' thing into account," Lupin said.

"What do you do for fun at school?" Tonks asked.

". . . Make potions and read," I said.

"Right, and it'd be rather difficult to do either of those things here since you read everything in the library and we don't have anything potions related here," Sirius said. "Do you play Wizard's chess?" I shook my head. "Do you draw or write?" I shook my head. "Do you play an instrument?"

Tonks scoffed. "Why would she-."

"Yeah actually," I said.

"Really? What?" Tonks asked.

"Piano. Useless talent really. But I do know how," I said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that before?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged. "I learned when I was 10 because Dumbledore said I needed something to do other than harass Snape."

"Have you played since then?" Lupin asked.

"A few times. Last time I played was over the summer at Draco's house. I played 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade, but that was mostly just to show off in front of Pansy," I said.

"Aw, I love that song," Tonks said with a smile. "That's not a useless talent."

"It is if you're a potions master," I said.

"You're only 15. How can you be a potions master?" Kingsley asked.

"Clearly, you've never witnessed my badass potions skills," I said.

"Just because you're a fugitive doesn't mean you're allowed to swear," Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go unpack."

That night at dinner, it was just Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and me. I was mostly quiet while they talked back and forth about possible ways to get me out of trouble.

"Sirius, I think that you should come to the realization that any plan that starts off with the phrase 'using mostly spoons' is going to either end badly or not work at all," Lupin said.

"We'll see, Moony. . . We'll see. . ." Sirius said challengingly.

"You must be a riot at parties, Sirius," Tonks said.

"Yes, I am," Sirius said.

"Anyway," Lupin said, "Hannah, how've you and Draco been?"

I let out a deep sigh as I thought about the conversation I was going to have with Draco the next time I saw him. Tears swelled up into my eyes and then I burst into tears.

". . . What did I say?" Lupin asked.

Tonks shook her head. "Did you break up with him?" She slid me a glass of water.

I shook my head. "I was going to, but then. . . Then. . . Then he came and warned me about the ministry and I just couldn't do it. . ."

"Well why were you breaking up with him in the first place?" Tonks asked.

I wiped my eyes and took a long drink of water, then with as few tears as possible, I explained to them what had been going on at school, what I'd overheard Draco say to the others in the hallway this morning, and all the lies.

"But he was so nice!" Tonks said. "Every time I talked to him he seemed so. . . So. . . I don't know."

"He's still a Malfoy after all," I said with a sigh. "I never expected him to get on well with the others but I didn't expect him to be a total cuncbag to them. And it won't be the same as when I broke up with Seamus. I mean, I like Seamus a lot – that is until he cheated on me. After that I didn't care. But Draco is so different from Seamus and he was nothing but good to me the entire time and. . . And. . . And this sucks."

There I went, sobbing into my hands again. Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius said nothing.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said getting up from the table.

". . . Do you need anything?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head. "No. I should feel better. . . Eventually."

I knew something wasn't right when I opened my eyes and I was lying on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

I sat up and looked around. The room was deserted except for the flickering fireplace.

"You're a very good occlumens, Miss Potter. You've managed to shut me out for nearly six months. I commend you on that. I think you just had too much on your mind this evening. . ."

The scar on the back of my neck burned painfully. I looked to the fireplace. A chair had appeared in front of it, and sitting in it was none other than Voldemort himself.

"Let me assure you first, Hannah, that I am not here to hurt you," he said. "I didn't even bring my wand."

I scoffed. "Like that would stop you." He chuckled. "I didn't know dark wizards had senses of humor."

"Don't be so grumpy, Potter. Laughter keeps you alive longer," Voldemort said.

"Am I to assume that this state you're in what you would consider to be 'living' then?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed on me for a moment. "Sit. Let's chat so you can continue you on with your sleep uninterrupted."

I sat down and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think we're going to be able to help each other, Potter," he said. I scoffed. "I need you to get something for me, but you're not going to be able to do that unless you're here where I am."

"And what would make me want to come to your aid?" I asked.

Next to Voldemort, a cloudy image of Draco appeared.

"What are those thoughts that have been running through your head all evening? Boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, the boy you love," Voldemort said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I don't like when people hinder my work, Potter," he said as Draco disappeared. "Mister Malfoy has hindered my work. I'm sure, if your parents were here they could tell you what happens to people who get in my way."

"Don't hurt him!" I said rising to my feet.

"I won't," he said. "You just have to turn yourself over to me."

"Why would I trust you?" I asked.

"Because you love, foolishly," he said. "And unless what I've observed about you all this time has been wrong, then you value your own life over that boy's."

". . . They'll come after me if I leave," I said.

"No, they won't," Voldemort said. "I am going to kill you, Potter. Not immediately, but by the time that set off to look for you, they will think you already are dead. As I said before, I don't like it when people hinder my work."

"So, do you plan to kill me before or _after_ you kill my brother?" I asked.

Voldemort chuckled again. "Nothing gets past you does it, Potter? Let's say we make a deal. You do what I ask you to do and I'll kill your brother instead of you. What would you say to that?"

"I would say fuck you," I replied.

This time he let out a full on laugh. "Your tenacity is refreshing. I wish more of my death eaters were like you. If _you_ were a death eater oh, the things you could do."

"But I'm not. Oh, well," I said. "Guess you'll just have to kill me then."

"If you go down this path, Potter, both you and your brother will die," he said.

"You can kill me if you like. I know it won't be so easy to get rid of Harry though, and when he finds out you were behind my death he'll be really pissed off," I said.

"I'm counting on it actually," Voldemort said. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed your brother's undeniable urge to come to the rescue or to seek out revenge. It's going to get him into trouble very soon one of these days. Just put someone he cares about into harm's way and he'll come running right into my clutches."

Harry wasn't an idiot, but he had a tendency to do stupid things on occasion. In the heat of a moment, he didn't think so clearly. If Voldemort gave Harry even the slightest inkling that anyone was in trouble he would come without question, without stopping to think about whether or not what he was seeing was real.

"You have one hour to be in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic or I bring you there myself and I kill the Malfoy boy," Voldemort said. "And if you try to warn your brother about any of this before hand, I'll find out and kill your friends along with him."

I blinked and I was back lying in my bed in Grimmauld place, the scar on the back of my neck burned more painfully than it ever had before. I could've screamed, but I kept quiet. I had one hour to be in the atrium of the ministry of magic or he would kill Draco.

I quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed a piece of parchment. I knew by morning, the Order, my brother, and all of my friends, were going to think I was dead. I didn't want to be gone from my bed without a word to anyone. That wouldn't be right. If I went to wake the others they would do everything in their power to keep me here and Draco would surely end up dead.

This was the only way.

_Dear Everyone,_

_There'll be no need to go searching through Grimmauld Place for because I'm not here. I've gone. I'm sure not long after you find this letter you'll realize where I've gone and what I've done. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it was the only way. I don't want anyone to end up dead on my behalf. Please tell Harry that I'm sorry, and to not be stupid and to not be rash and listen to Ron and Hermione when he's about to do something rash because they're usually able to warn us just moments before we make a stupid, irrational, irreversible decision. I love you all very dearly. You're the only family I've ever had and the only family I think I'll ever wanted to have. I'd rather not have put you through this, but I wasn't given a choice in the matter._

_All My love,_

_Hannah_

I put on a hoodie and glanced around my room. I didn't have my wand so it wasn't as if I needed anything else, but I saw something on my nightstand that I decided I did need. A photograph of my parents. I pulled it from the frame and held it in my hands.

"You guys probably wouldn't want me doing this either, would you, not after you gave up everything for me," I said to the picture. "I just hope your sacrifice makes you more capable of understanding why I'm doing this." I folded the picture up and put it in my pocket.

I crept downstairs to the kitchen. I folded the letter up and placed it on the kitchen table. I took a deep breath. I never imagined in a thousand years that I'd be willingly going over into Voldemort's clutches.

I went into the lounge and stood in front of the fireplace. I took a handful of floo powder and stepped inside of it. I took one last look around Grimmauld and with a mournful sigh, I took myself to the ministry of magic.

I tumbled out of the fireplace and into the deserted atrium. At least I thought it was deserted, until I looked up and saw Lucius standing there, with a woman I had never met, but who I recognized from photographs and old newspaper clippings.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked.

"Hey, she knows my name, Lucius!" Bellatrix said somewhat psychotically.

"You're rather early," Lucius said.

I scoffed. "I wouldn't want your son to die now would I?" Lucius scowled at me. "How you could ever work for a man that even has the idea in his head of killing your own child is beyond me."

Bellatrix cackled at him and I knew immediately why she had been in Azkaban. That's when I had another thought.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban," I said.

"So is Sirius but it doesn't look like that's stoppin' him now is it?" she asked.

"Before we go, we just need one little thing from you," Lucius said. He reached out and grabbed a strand of my hair and yanked it from my head. Then he walked off. I stood there with Lestrange, feeling uneasy and at the same time curious. What could she possible be thinking? Was she as psychotic as she seemed? Where had Lucius gone with my hair?

Lucius returned, dragging something behind him, then he dropped it on the ground in front of me. He raised his wand and the tip lit up, he shined it down on the thing at my feet. It looked like me, except dead. It had my hair, my face, my shape, even my clothes.

"Can you guess what this is?" he asked.

". . . A homunculus," I said. "A fake human created through alchemy."

"Correct, correct, correct," Lucius said. "It's dead obviously. You can't create a live one, but creating a dead one that looks exactly like you. . . Simple."

"Look at it this way, no one will think you've murdered Cedric Diggory anymore," Bellatrix laughed.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said. "They can believe what they want."

Bellatrix grinned, another mental grin. "I like you."

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're not going anywhere," Lucius said. "We're staying here, in the ministry. We're taking you to the Department of Mysteries."


	63. Bad News

_[A/N: Short and probably depressing. Love you guys!]_

Hermione POV

The morning after Hannah had left to return to Grimmauld, I woke up early. It was raining outside. The sky was almost black and thunder boomed. It put a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Just as I finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it. Ron stood there, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Snape wants to see us. He's in my room," Ron said. "He looks. . . Upset."

"You mean angry?" I asked as we walked to his room.

"No. He looks like if he had a puppy, someone kicked it," Ron said.

We walked into his room and Harry sat in there, on his bed, glaring at Snape as he always did. Snape genuinely looked upset over something.

"What's going on, Professor?" I asked.

Snape looked at Harry and at no one else but Harry.

"This morning, it seemed as though Hannah had disappeared from her bed until they found this note," Snape said holding up the letter. "She left."

"She left? Why would she do that?" Harry asked. "Where did she go?"

Snape let out a sigh, but said nothing.

"Where is my sister?" Harry asked.

". . . According to her letter, she asks you not to do anything stupid or rash and that your two friends here know what they're talking about when they tell you not to do something," Snape said.

"Like go and look for her," Harry said.

"That won't be necessary, Potter," Snape said.

"So you know where she is then?" Ron asked.

Snape was silent.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Some way or another Hannah seemed to find out that Voldemort was planning to kill someone and the only way she saw fit to save them was to turn herself over to him," Snape said.

I felt a knot tighten in my chest. "Hannah's with. . . With. . . With Voldemort?"

Snape shook his head.

"Then where is she?" Harry asked.

". . . She was found in the ministry very early this morning. We felt it would be appropriate to tell you before the morning papers arrived," Snape said.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

". . . Hannah is dead," Snape said.

I felt all the oxygen escape my lungs at once.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She was found dead at the ministry this morning," Snape repeated.

"But. . . But. . But she can't be. . . She can't be. . ." Harry said shaking his head.

I couldn't see straight through the tears that fogged up my eyes. Hannah couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

Snape handed Harry Hannah's letter. "I expect she knew what she was getting into." Snape walked over to the door and pulled it open. "I'm sorry."

Snape walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes, but they kept coming.

Harry was crying, and like me, Ron was trying to dry his tears.

"How could she be. . . How could she be dead?" Harry asked. "Why would she leave?" He looked at the letter and read it over and shook his head. "According to this letter Voldemort was going to kill someone."

"But she doesn't say who?" I asked. Harry shook his head. "It couldn't have been you then?"

"No. Voldemort is always trying to kill me. . ." Harry said. He brought the letter down from his face and looked up at us. "Draco."

"You think he meant to kill Draco?" Ron asked. "Why would he do that?"

"If his plan this whole time has been to get to Hannah and kill her, Draco was the one who warned her to get out of Hogwarts," Harry said. "You've seen what happens to people who get in his way."

I wiped my eyes again. "So Hannah died so Voldemort wouldn't kill Draco?"

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes. "And she told _me_ not to be stupid and reckless and irrational. . . I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now. . ."

Ron and I both went and sat down next to Harry.

"We'll stay with you until you figure it out," Ron said. I nodded in agreement. Our best friend was dead. It wasn't as if we knew what to do either.

". . . Malfoy," Harry said.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"Someone should tell him. . . Before the paper's get here I mean," Harry said. He got to his feet.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Regardless of the fact that he's a prick and that she was going to break up with him and that I hate him. . . She didn't hate him. . . He should just hear it from someone other than _The Prophet_."

"We'll go with you then," Ron said.

"Right," I said. "Can't have you going off by yourself in this state after all."

Harry nodded, wiping more tears from his eyes. "Let's go then."

We followed Harry from Gryffindor Tower in silence. Many of the students whispered back and forth at each other, probably wondering why we were all wiping tears from our faces.

Just as we reached the Entrance Hall, we saw Draco coming up from the dungeons.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out.

Draco turned and scowled at us. He abandoned Blaise and Kassia and walked over to us.

"Well you three look terrible, more so than usual, I mean," Draco said.

A dark look came over Harry's face. I reached up and grabbed his arm. The last thing he needed to do right now was hit Draco.

"I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it," Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Harry continued to glare at Draco, tears spilled down his face.

"My sister is dead," Harry said, a sob in his voice.

Draco stood there expressionless, "What?"

"I said," Harry repeated, "Hannah is dead. She was murdered last night."

Draco continued to stare at Harry and shook his head. "No. . . You. . . You're joking. . . She can't. . . She can't be dead."

Harry tore himself out of my grip, reached out, grabbed the front of Draco's robes, and slammed him against the wall.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" Harry cried out. "My sister, the only real family I had in the entire world is dead." Harry let go off Draco's robes and dropped to his knees, crying.

I started crying.

Draco slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to Harry.

". . . How?" Draco said, his voice cracking.

"How do you think?" Harry asked. "Perhaps they'll get common sense now and actually believe we've been saying all year so no one else has to die."

". . . If. . ." Draco started. "If I hadn't sent her away, would she."

"No. There are death eaters in the Ministry of Magic. That's why her case has gone on for so long because they've been planning to kill her all year. Get her into Azkaban where the death eaters are, have one massive jail break and then take her to him," Harry said.

"But she never went to Azkaban," Draco said. "How did she-."

"She went to him," Harry said.

"But. . . Why would she do that?" Draco asked.

"She didn't think she had a choice. Voldemort had said he was going to kill someone if she didn't," Harry said.

". . . Who. . .?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't really matter does it? She would've done it for anyone, because that's what Hannah does. . . Did. . ."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"I can't understand why, but. . . Hannah did love you. You made her happy. . . Thank you for giving her that," Harry said.

Draco nodded again and then got to his feet. "I have to go. . ."

He walked back down to the dungeons. Ron and I went and sat down beside Harry.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get over this," Harry said.

"I know," I said.


	64. A New Plan

I had my back against a wall, sitting Indian style, with my hood up. I'd been sitting in some room in the Department of Mysteries for hours. Death eaters had come and gone, and the only one that remained was Voldemort.

I was tired, I was weak, my body needed rest but I wasn't going to take my eyes off of him.

Lucius entered and stopped in front of me.

"Miss Potter," he said. "I thought you might want to have a look at this."

He tossed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ into my lap. Reluctantly, I lifted it and looked at the front page.

_MURDER: Hannah Potter Found Dead In Ministry of Magic_

"So your secret's out then?" I asked as I read the article over. "Ah, not quite. They say they're sure I was killed by death eaters but there is no evidence to support that you're back as I'd been saying." I tossed the paper aside. "An innocent teenage girl is murdered and they're still not willing to believe what's right in front of them." I crossed my arms back. "At least they were willing to admit that I had nothing to do with Diggory's murder."

"Being held captive and you still have time to look on the brighter side of life," Voldemort said.

"I don't have anything else to do. You won't even tell me why I'm here. You won't tell me why I'm letting my friends believe I'm dead when I'm not," I said. "Tell me why I'm here."

Voldemort stood there and stared at me.

"Fine, then, let me make you feel useful," he said. "Stand, Potter."

I pushed my hood off and climbed to my feet. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the hall of prophecies?" he asked.

"'Fraid I haven't," I said.

"Inside of the Hall of Prophecies right here in the Department of Mysteries are prophecies, brought into existence by a Seer. I am interested in one prophecy in particular. This prophecy is about you and that brother of yours," he said.

"Then why don't you just go get it, unless. . . Unless you can't," I said.

"Only the person about whom the prophecy is about can retrieve it," Voldemort said.

"And that's why you need me," I said.

"You will bring me the prophecy, Potter," Voldemort said.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

Voldemort laughed. "You will, because Potter. . . This prophecy holds the answers to I pursue you and your brother and why I killed your parents."

In my short years of life there were three questions that no one had ever answered for me. The first was why Harry and I were separated. The second was why my parents had to die. The third was why Voldemort had wanted to kill me in the first place.

"And what if I get it and refuse to give it to you?" I asked.

"Then, Potter, your death will come much more swiftly than you had expected," he said.

". . . Why do you want this prophecy?" I asked. "If you're going to kill me anyway, it shouldn't matter should it?"

". . . To set the record straight," he said.

I thought long and hard for a moment. I didn't know much about the Department of Mysteries, but I did know a few things. Crazy, unpredictable stuff went on in here. I could get lost very easily, but that also meant, I could be lost very easily. Even Voldemort and his little death eaters would have trouble finding me.

If the only other person who could take the prophecy from the shelf was Harry, if I was no longer able to get the prophecy then he would have to send Harry in to get it. All I would have to do is stay hidden long enough for him to lose his patience and go after Harry.

I would never admit it to Voldemort, but we thought very similarly which is how I ended up in this predicament in the first place. However, this helped me because if there was one thing I knew it was that, like me, Voldemort was easily frustrated when people pissed him off.

However, since Voldemort was a crazy, hormonally imbalance teenaged girl like I was, he would take his frustration and, instead going all psycho and angry like I would, he would come up with a simple solution for his problem. Instead of chasing me around the maze that was this department [which could take hours] he'd get Harry here.

The only flaw with this plan was that I had left a letter on my "death bed" telling Harry not to do anything stupid and reckless like walk into an obvious plan set by Voldemort and I had also told Ron and Hermione to not let Harry do something like that.

Hopefully, Harry wouldn't have changed much and would still do the exact opposite of everything we told him.

"And where can I find this Hall of Prophecy?" I asked.

Voldemort pointed to the door at the far end of the room. It had been propped open since the moment I'd arrived here. "Right through there."

"And I'll be able to find it?" I asked.

"Your name is on it," he said. "Bring it to me, Potter."

"It's not like I can do anything else now can I?" I asked. I walked over to the door and pulled it open fully. "Can I just ask one question, oh, great and powerful dark wizard?"

"What?" he asked.

I kicked the prop out of the door. "How long is it going to take you to find me?"

"NO!" he shouted. I pulled the door shut.

One of two things was going to happen now. I was either going to open the door back and see a completely different room _or_ I was going to open it and see a very pissed off Voldemort and probably died.

I pushed the door open again and much to my joy, he was gone. I left the door propped open, just in case and walked away from it.

I looked around and realized that I wasn't standing in the Hall of Prophecy, but inside of main, circular room filled with doors. I scoffed.

"Apparently, dear old Voldikens had some bad information," I said.

Now that I was away, I had to think quickly otherwise I was going to end up in trouble. I had to hide until rescue got here. I looked around. It would be stupid to go into any of these rooms alone. I looked down to my feet and saw I was standing above a metal grate with rushing water underneath it.

_*Well, we know it's not sewage because if it were it wouldn't be exposed and it would smell*_

_-So what does it go to?-_

I thought as hard as I could. Why else would there be running water?

Then it hit me – that massive goblin fountain in the atrium. It wasn't too far from here.

I lifted the grate and jumped down into the cold, waist deep water. I pulled the grate back over my head and walked over to where my head was covered by the floor.

Not long after I heard people enter the room.

"I should've gone with the brat. I knew she'd pull something like this," Lucius said. "What does he plan to do now? That girl could be anywhere?"

"Apparently the boy is on his way here," Bellatrix said. "Now he can kill them both together."

"He'll bring help. Potter always does," Lucius said.

"We can handle them," Bellatrix said.

"How did he lure the boy here?" Lucius asked.

"He thinks his precious Sirius is in danger," Bellatrix said. "The fool."

I didn't like this Lestrange woman at all. I knew she'd tortured Neville's parents to insanity and worked with Krouch Junior to murder Danielle's parents, but outside of that she seemed to have the genuine makings of a psychopath. Not one of the intelligent psychopaths like Voldemort, but like one who was genuinely hell bent on chaos and discord. She seemed almost too crazy to actually be working for Voldemort.

_*And to think, somewhere inside Draco, the potential is there for his children to turn out just like her.*_

_-Then perhaps breaking up with him will be a good thing.*_

Lucius and Bellatrix left and I sat there, propped up against a wall, water rushing past me. I was cold, wet, tired, hungry, cranky, but I had to hang in. I could only hope that Harry would hurry up.

_"I'm going to kill your friends now, you do know that," _Voldemort whispered in my brain.

"You couldn't kill two sleeping infants. I highly doubt you'll have better luck with a group of pissed off teens," I replied.

_"You'll regret this, Potter. Be sure of that,"_ he replied.

"No, Voldikens, I think it shall be you that will regret all this," I said.

Voldemort didn't reply. I expected that I had pissed him off somewhat. All the same, the more frustrated he was, the clearly he'd be able to think. His first bout of frustration with me resulted in him sending off for Harry. Now that he was angry again and had no outlet, he was going to end up making a mistake – just like I would.

I sat by that wall for ages until I heard a door above open. I walked back over to the grate and looked up. A group of tattered tennis shoes and jeans entered. Definitely not death eater garb. These were my friends.

"Is this is it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Harry said.

"But which door is he behind?" I heard Kassia chime in.

". . . This one here is open," I heard Neville.

"NO!" I shouted involuntarily.

They all froze and drew out their wands.

"Did. . . Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

"It kind of. . ." Ginny said.

"Sounded like. . ." Luna went on.

"Me?" I asked. The jig was up, and I was going to have to reveal myself sooner or later.

"Okay. . . So we all agree that this is probably some type of stress and tragedy induced hallucination, right?" Harry asked.

"No," I said slipping my fingers through the grate. "It really is me."

"That's impossible! Hannah's dead," Harry said as I lifted the grate off and pulled myself up.

"But I'm not," I said. I knew it would take some convincing. "You have to trust me. This is all just an elaborate ruse to keep you from coming here that I happened to reverse of Voldemort and throw back in his face."

They all remained unconvinced.

"How can I prove it's really me?" I asked.

"Tell us something that only Hannah would know," Harry said.

I had to think fast, otherwise I was sure they would all probably kick my ass and toss me back down into this drain.

". . .Number 13 Grimmauld Place," I said.

Neville and Luna looked confused but the others stood stunned. Grimmauld Place was under the protection of the Fidelius charm. Only those who had been told would know that address and not even Voldemort had been able to pry that information from my brain.

"Oh, my God. . . It really is you. . ." Harry said.

"I'm sorry for what I put you all through it's just. . . After he threatened to kill Draco I had to turn myself over. The whole me being dead thing was just and elaborate scheme so that you wouldn't come looking for me with a search party and get in his way and if I had tried to warn you then he said he would've killed Ron and Hermione. . . Of course now that I've run away from him he's threatened to kill _all_ of you now, but I'm sure we can find a way around it," I said.

"But. . ." Harry started. "But what about-?"

"Sirius? A ruse. He only made you _think_ Sirius was here so you would come save the day," I said. "I'm sure Hermione already told you this so, Hermione go ahead and say it."

"I told you so," she said.

"Of course, it's a good thing that you didn't listen otherwise I'd actually be dead right now," I said.

"So what's going on then?" Luna asked.

"Voldemort brought me here because he needs me to get a prophecy for him. The trouble is that only the person that the prophecy is about can actually lift it up. Apparently this prophecy. . . It has the reason why he's been trying to kill us this whole time," I said.

Harry stared at me. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. The trouble is, this great and powerful dark wizard I know gave me bad directions and I have absolutely no idea which door it's behind," I said. "This is like a terrifying game of Price Is Right."

"I don't expect any of us will be walking away with a brand new car though," Hermione replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Neville asked.

"We all take a different door. We should be able to recognize it right off the bat. Do not go all the way inside. This place is weird," I said. "And remember, there are death eaters here expecting us. Be careful."

"Speaking of it," Harry said reaching into his back pocket. He held out my wand.

"You brought this with you?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "I wasn't going to but. . . Then I just had a feeling I should bring it. Guess that was good of me, huh?"

"Of course," I said.

Harry reahed out and hugged me. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

"I'm really glad I'm not dead too," I replied. "But we'd better get a move on before we all end up that way."


	65. Just Like Voldemort

_[A/N: Someone once told me to leave them wanting more and asking questions. I shall do that in this chapter.]_

"I've found it," Luna said.

"This is it," Harry said pointing to the glass balls on the shelves. We walked inside. The one we're looking for has Hannah and mine name on it."

"Well thank goodness for alphabetization," Neville said.

We walked along all the shelves until we came to the P's. We walked slowly up and down the shelves.

I stopped when I found our names. We all stood there and stared at it for a moment.

"Well go on, get it, Hannah," Harry said. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around. I held it there for a moment and pulled it off the shelf.

I held it in my hand.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"Hand it over," a voice said. I groaned.

"Okay, Lucius. How about, no, I will not give this to you?" I asked. I looked over. All the death eaters stood there looking at us.

"Potter, you heard the dark lord. Hand over the prophecy," Bellatrix said.

"Again. . . No," I said. Bellatrix pointed wand at me. I shook my head. "I wouldn't do that."

"And why not?" she asked.

"My brother happened to bring along someone who desperately wants to kill you and I feel like hurting me would only make things worse for you," I said.

"Damn right they would," Neville said stepping up, his wand drawn.

"Ah, how are mummy and daddy?" Bellatrix asked.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged," Neville replied lunging at her. We all grabbed him and pulled him back. We didn't really need him to go off and tackle her head on like that.

Bellatrix reached out and pulled Ginny up to her. She put a wand to her head. "Give me the prophecy now and I swear you can leave."

"Hannah! Don't do it!" Ginny said.

"Shut up! Potter give me the prophecy or I'll kill her," Bellatrix said.

"Don't!" Ginny said.

I groaned. I couldn't let Ginny die. Not over this stupid piece of glass. I looked over to Harry who nodded. He knew this wasn't worth it either.

I stepped forward. "This stupid orb here could answer all the questions I ever had about why my life is so screwed up. Answers I've wanted for nearly 15 years."

"I know," Lucius said.

"I guess. . . I can wait a little longer," I said. I threw the prophecy to the ground and it shattered into pieces. Before anyone could react I tackled Ginny and Bellatrix to the ground to prevent them from killing her.

We both clambered to our feet, and Ginny, for good measure, gave Bellatrix a swift kick in the ribs.

"Run!" I shouted. We all quickly turned and ran. I heard someone shoot out a spell. Ginny fell over.

"Owe! My Ankle!" she said. Ron quickly helped her up. "I think it's broken."

Ron put Ginny on her back and we escaped back into the veil room, closing the door behind us.

"They'll be coming for us now," Kassia said.

The knob twisted.

"Bombarda!" Hermione shouted. The door blew into itself and pushed all the death eaters back.

"Split up! Don't go by yourself!" Harry said.

Kassia and Luna ran into a door with Ron and Ginny.

Hermione and Neville stayed with Harry and me. The deatheaters piled out before we could get away.

We knelt down behind some shelves in whatever room we were in and hid.

"Ewe," Hermione said lifting up her fingers. "It's blood! Who's bleeding?"

We all went over ourselves and then to my surprise I found a knife jabbed into my side.

"When the hell did I get stabbed?" I asked. Now that I knew it was there I could feel the pain.

"Lestrange. I thought I saw her doin' something funny right when you knocked her over," Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked. "Should we take the knife out?"

"No. If you remove it she'll bleed out," Harry said. "Will you be okay?"

"For now," I said.

"That wench blew the door onto my face!" Bellatrix said.

One of the deatheaters shot out a purple spell from their wand and hit Hermione. She fell over onto the ground and hit her head. Neville and I rushed over to her.

"Harry she's been knocked out and she's hit her head!" I said.

"Harry's she bleeding!" Neville said.

"Hermione! Hermione please wake up!" I said.

Lucius raised his wand to say something. I pulled a play from my father's book.

"Scourgify!" I shot into his mouth. Bubble's started to spew from his mouth and he stared to choke.

Bellatrix shot out a spell at me Neville pushed me out of the way.

"Neville, are you alirhgt?" Harry asked.

"Bess, dime fine," he said. His tongue had gone limp.

Neville picked up Hermione and we all escaped into a room.

Outside the door no death eaters came but we heard doors open and spells started flying.

Neville laid Hermione down. Harry leaned over her.

"She's got a concussion," Harry said.

"We've got to get the others out of here," I said.

"Stay with Hermione," Harry said.

"I won't," I said. "I know I'm hurt pretty bad but, they've already hurt Hermione. I can't just sit here and let them hurt someone else."

"Hannah you won't-."

"Harry I will," I said.

Harry sighed. "Stay close to me." I nodded as we crept out the room

Outside a fierce battle between the order and the death eaters.

"Where did the others go?" Harry asked.

"There," I pointed. A door had opened and out Ron came with a brain attached with long tentacles to his arm. Kassia was trying desperately to get them off. Luna was helping Ginny along.

Ron was laughing.

"Harry! Hey! We were in this room with all these planets. . . guess what we saw. . . Uranus!" He began to laugh hysterically. "Hey. . . It's Lupin and Tonks and Sirius! Hi everyone! Look! It's Hannah!"

Sirius turned and looked.

"Hannah?" he asked, confusedly.

Tonks and Lupin looked over as well.

"Hannah?"

"Yes. It's Hannah," Harry said.

Sirius made his way over to us.

"But I thought that. . ." Sirius stared at me teary eyed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll explain it all later," I said. I winced. The pain in my side was getting worse by the minute.

"Oh, my God, you're hurt," Sirius said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked.

"Neville is there with Hermione. She hit her head pretty badly," Harry said.

"Stay here. Don't move," Sirius said.

"Be careful," I told him. Sirius nodded and went back off into the fray.

Kassia reached us with Ron, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hannah what happened to you?" Kassia asked.

"Lestrange. I'm fine," I said. "What about Ron?"

"I have no idea. We were in this room and. . . I can't explain it," Luna said.

Suddenly there was shouting. I looked up.

"The Dark Lord keeps his promises!" Bellatrix shouted. "They'll because of you Potter! Because of you!"

"Stop with your nonsense," Tonks said shooting out a spell at her.

Bellatrix deflected it and returned one right back at her, launching her across the room into a wall and under a pile of rubble. Tonks didn't move, didn't flinch, even from here I could tell she wasn't breathing.

Tonks couldn't be dead. . . It wasn't possible.

Then, my horror continued on. Sirius went onto face Bellatrix to avenge his fallen cousin and I watched in horror as she pulled the same stunt on him as she had on Tonks, and just like her, he did not move.

Anger bubbled up inside of me as Bellatrix dashed from the Department of Mysteries. I pushed out of Harry's grip and chased after her, clutching my side in pain I did.

I finally had her in the atrium. She was laughing.

"How dare you!" I shouted at her. "How dare you!"

Bellatrix shot a spell at me. I felt my leg snap. I cried out in pain as I collapsed to the ground, but I was too angry to let her get away.

I started to pull myself across the floor. Bellatrix laughed.

"Stupid girl," she said as I reached the fountain. She walked over and kicked me in the stomach. "You can't win."

"The hell I can't," I said pulling out my wand. _"Cruccio!" _Bellatrix fell over to the ground writhing in pain. "Tell me how it feels! How does it feel to be tortured the way you tortured Neville's parents? Does it feel good? Does it!"

I removed the curse from her and she continued to lie there, looking horrified at what I'd done. I crawled over to her.

"I'll kill you," I cried. "I'll kill you just the way you killed them!" I reached into my side and pulled the knife out. I held it to her throat. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her to die. I wanted her to suffer.

"Hannah, stop!" I heard Harry shout. "Don't do this!"

"She killed them, Harry!" I said.

"If you kill her you're no better than she is," Harry said. "The voice in your head, the one you're hearing telling you to kill her, it isn't your voice. That's Voldemort. You don't kill people, Hannah. You're only even here because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for someone else. You're not a killer."

I stared down at Bellatrix's face. I looked at the bloody knife in my hand. Harry was right. I was not a killer. Here I was, bruised, battered, and now slowly dying of blood loss, holding a knife to a woman's throat. When had this become me? It wasn't me.

I tossed the knife aside.

"You'll get yours some other way," I said.

"And you'll get yours now," Bellatrix said. She grabbed me and threw me into the fountain.

I felt the water splash over me first, then I felt my head slam into a goblin, then pain surged through my back and then all through me.

I hit the bottom of the fountain and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

I cried out in pain. I could see a shadow loom over me.

"Foolish girl," Voldemort said. "If only you had killed her you could take her place.

"I'd rather die," I said.

"As you wish," he said pointing his wand at me.

"Not so fast, Tom!"

I knew that voice.

"Dumbledore!" I called out. I had never missed him so much or been so happy to hear him in my whole life.

"It's going to be okay now, Hannah. I promised," Dumbledore said.

I lied there, still crying, still in pain, but relieved. If Dumbledore said I would be okay, then I would.

"You meddlesome old man!" Voldemort said. "You can't leave well enough alone."

"No, I can't Tom, not as long as you're around," Dumbledore said.

I heard someone apparate into the room.

"What the. . . Dumbledore. . . Vol. . . Vol. . ." I knew that voice as well. Fudge.

Then I heard two disapparations – Voldemort and Bellatrix had gotten away.

"Hannah," Dumbledore said, "can you move?"

"No. I can't. I just hurt all over," I said. Even though I was in pain, even though I was sure two people I loved more than life itself were dead, there was only one thing I could think to say to Dumbledore now. "Why did you leave me?"

"It doesn't matter," Dumbledore said. "I'm not going anywhere anymore."


	66. Aftermath

_[A/N: This is the last one! It's been a great ride, the feed back on these past few chapters have been uh-mazing. The next series "Love, Lies, and Magic Wands" will be up soon so look out for it.]_

I opened my eyes and was blinded by light. I was lying in a bed, that was for sure. I looked around the room. I wasn't at Hogwarts. This was St. Mungo's.

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice pinged.

I turned my head and looked over to see Lupin sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Lupin," I said.

"Good, you know who I am. You took a nasty blow to the head. They thought you might have some memory issues," he said.

I knew that was going to be true. My head was all fuzzy and a mess. I knew there would be something I'd forgotten.

"And before you ask, both Sirius and Tonks are alive," Lupin said.

A feeling of overwhelming joy shot through me.

"Really?" I asked. Lupin nodded. "Good."

"Now then, as far as you go," Lupin said, "have you any idea what you've put us all through these past 24 hours?"

"Hell, I'm guessing," I said.

"We woke up yesterday morning and thought you were dead," Lupin said. "Not even when your parents died did I feel the kind of pain I felt when I thought that you were dead. The same goes for Sirius. . . It's almost unreal for you to be lying here, talking to me alive."

"I'm sorry for what I put you guys through," I said. "I knew Harry would be upset about it. I knew you guys would too. I just. . . I didn't have any idea you that you-."

"Loved you so much? Yeah, we do," Lupin said. "Which is why you've got to stop causing so much trouble. Sirius and Tonks may be able to handle repeated heart attacks but my condition discourages unnecessary strain on my body."

I chuckled. "I promise, Hannah who makes deals with Voldemort is done."

"Glad to hear it," Lupin said. "So, other good news you'd like to know, Umbridge has been kicked out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore is back as headmaster and you are again without a defense against the darks arts professor."

"And _you're_ coming back to teach us, right?" I asked.

"Wrong," he said with a smile. "Wishful thinking."

"I suppose," I said. "Anything else?"

"McGonagall is back at Hogwarts as well," Lupin said. "The ministry issued a full apology to you and Harry for accusing you of murder and for the horrible ordeal you just went through. You've been cleared of all charges. Sirius has also been cleared of all the charges against him – he is now a free man. Lucius and the other death eaters, save for Lestrange, are all in Azkaban now, and, the last piece which I'm sure you'll enjoy the most, Cornelius Fudge has resigned as Minister of Magic."

"Really?" I asked. "I could sing. . . Ah. . . But I hurt."

"You should," a healer said coming into the room. "You got a number done to you. Nearly severed your spinal cord, four cracked ribs, a severe concussion, a near fatal stab wound, massive blood loss, a broken leg, fractured skull – you're just plain lucky to be alive."

"As such is my nature," I said.

"You'll be discharged tomorrow, but you will need this," the healer said summoning up a wheel chair and a cane, "the wheel chair for four weeks. The cane for however long it takes you to walk properly again."

"Are you sure I need this chair? I mean, Hogwarts isn't exactly wheel chair accessible," I said.

"If you can get out of the bed and walk then you're more than welcome to ditch the chair, otherwise, four weeks, no excuses," she said. She walked out the room.

"You have to use the chair," Lupin said. "And you're not going back to Hogwarts."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You can go back tomorrow for an hour or two so people can gawk at you and see you're alive and to say goodbye to your friends but Dumbledore decided that you're better off in a wheelchair accessible place," he said.

"Grimmauld," I said. Lupin nodded. "But there are stairs there too."

"Lucky for you," Sirius said entering the room, "You have me to walk up and down all the stairs you like, well I will after I get out of this sling, though I'm sure you'll make good use out of Remus until then."

I smiled at him. "Good to see you alive and well Sirius."

"You're one to talk," Sirius said. "I trust Remus has told you all about how horribly distraught we were."

"Yes and I've learned my lesson," I said.

"Sadly, you can't really be punished for helping people so. . . All is forgiven," Sirius said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had a severe psychotic break when I went after Lestrange," I said.

"I didn't hear about this," Sirius said.

"Only Harry saw. . . It was scary actually. I was so not myself," I said. "I actually used the torture curse on her. . . I. . . I never thought I'd be able to do that to another person. It felt. . . It felt wrong."

Sirius and Lupin exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

"Then I held a knife to her throat. I don't know what I would've done if Harry hadn't shown up," I said. ". . . I don't strike you as a killer do I?"

"No, Hannah," Sirius said. "You should never worry about that. I feel as if the opportunity ever arose to kill someone again you would pass it up again."

"It's just scary because I'm so much like Voldemort that it's hard to sort out what _I_ will do and what my connection to him will _make_ me do," I said.

"I can see that," Lupin said. "But do you know what sets you apart from Voldemort? Why you will never be like him?"

"Yeah. . . I have you guys. . . I have love," I said.

"You're also much better looking," Sirius said. I smiled. "That's what I like to see. Smiling. Happiness. How about you go spread that cheer to someone else?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Tonks," Sirius said. "She alive and talking but as of right now. . . her condition leaves much to be desired. Although, last I heard she was improving, slowly, but still improving."

"Well, then what are we sitting around here for? Let's go," I said.

"You don't need to go anywhere," Lupin said. He walked over to the curtain by my bed and pulled it open.

Tonks was lying in bed, sleeping, covered in cuts and bruises.

"My goodness. She looks awful," I said.

"Your face looks awful," she said groggily. I smiled. "How are you?"

"How am I? How are you? You look like you were-."

"Thrown against a wall and then buried under a pile of rocks. That's pretty much how I feel right now," she said. "But I'll be fine. I'm just happy to see you're doing alright."

"An entire month in a wheelchair?" Hermione asked, looking at me from her hospital bed, back at Hogwarts the next afternoon.

"Yep. They said I almost wasn't able to walk anymore," I said.

"Only you would manage to get yourself into that kind of trouble," Ron said.

"It's part of my charm," I said with a smile.

"Everyone is going crazy knowing you're here," Harry said.

"Yeah, even Pansy seemed a bit please knowing you were alive," Ron said.

"I know. She doesn't have a life without me after all," I said.

". . . Are you and Draco still. . . You know?" Harry asked.

I sighed. "I thought about it and I decided that it'll bug me. It'll drive me insane. I love Draco but. . . I can't really bring myself to trust him anymore and I don't think I'm going to be able to forgive him for hurting you anymore," I said.

"Don't do this on our account, Hannah," Hermione said.

"Yeah. We're not worth it," Ron said.

I scoffed. "Of course are. You're my family and you're the only one I'm ever going to have. You're worth everything to me you guys. 'Bro's before hoes' remember?"

Ron chuckled. "How many times you gonna throw that one in my face?"

"As many times as I feel like it," I said.

"Oi, you." Over at the door were, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks.

"Tonks, you're up and about," I said.

"Damn right I am. I'm an auror _and_ I'm horribly clumsy. St. Mungo's can't keep me down," she said.

"And neither can the flight of stairs she fell down before we got up here," Lupin said.

"Are you ready to go, young lady?" Sirius asked.

"Almost, there's still one person that I have left to see," I said.

"Kassia told him you had to leave. I don't know where he is," Harry said.

"Sorry, I'm late. . ." I heard Draco from the door and I looked over to him. He smiled at me.

"Excuse me, guys," I said.

I wheeled myself out of the hospital wing and down the hall with Draco.

"So, that guy in there," Draco started, "that was Sirius Black. . ."

"Yeah. Not a serial killer," I said.

". . . I'm really glad you're okay. Yesterday was legitimately the worst day of my entire life," he said.

I nodded. I could already feel a knot tightening in my chest. I was about to feel like the most awful person in the entire world.

"But. . . While I'm excited to see you and have you back, you don't seem all the happy to see me," Draco said. "And I noticed that when I came to warn you about the ministry taking you away you weren't very happy to see me then either. . . I can't escape the feeling that this about to be the second worst day of my life."

". . . I guess I don't give you enough credit then," I said.

"I don't understand what I did," Draco said.

"That morning. . . I was coming downstairs for breakfast and I heard you in the entrance hall with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna and I heard _everything_. I even heard you take ten house points from my best friend for being a muggle born, of course you weren't as polite about it as I am," I said. I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Hannah, I'm-."

"Don't say you're sorry, because if you were you wouldn't keep doing stupid stuff like this. And what makes me really angry about it is that when I asked them if something had happened, they said they hadn't even spoken to you," I said. "It's bad enough that you're treating my friends so awfully but they're so worried about me that they lie to me about it. They used to be the only people who didn't lie to me to protect my best interest."

Draco shook his head. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's like you said Draco, it's hard convincing people that you're not a certain when you keep disproving everything I say. I'm done trying to convince people – I'm done trying to convince myself that you're not a jerk," I said. ". . . I love you but. . . That doesn't mean you're any good for me."

"So it's over, just like that?" he asked. I nodded, wiping more tears from my eyes. "There's nothing I can say to convince you that you're making a mistake?"

"Even if there was, I don't know that I'd trust you enough to believe you were telling the truth," I said.

"But. . . I love you. . ." Draco said.

"I love you too. . . But I love my friends too. . . And I loved them first," I said. "Besides, I told you-."

"You'd always choose them over me," he said turning away. "See you around."

Draco walked away from me and walked downstairs.

I sniffled as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Hey, Goober, you okay?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head and started sobbing.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

Sirius nodded. "Course we can."

I yawned. "Aren't they back yet?"

"Clearly not," Sirius said. We stood at King's Cross with Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a host of other eager parents waiting for the Hogwarts students to get back.

"Aren't those the Dursely's over there?" Tonks asked.

I nodded. "I don't see why he has to go stay with them again. I just get to go stay with you guys. Why can't Harry?"

"Well, Dumbledore felt it was important for Harry to go back, at least for a little while," Sirius said.

"Bologna," I said.

"Potter," an icy voice hissed at me. I looked up and saw Narcissa Malfoy leering at me.

"Hello, Missus Malfoy," I said.

"You put my husband in jail and broke up with my son. I see no reason for you to be so formal," she said.

"If you have no reason to talk to me, why are you?" I asked.

"You're going to regret what you've done to my family," she said.

"I don't expect I will, but whatever helps you sleep at night," I said. She turned away from me. "And tell your son. . . I'm still sorry."

"I'm sure you will be," she said. She walked off away from me as students started pouring through the gate.

I sighed. "I shouldn't have come."

"You can't just hide from your problems," Tonks said.

"But I don't want to see him. You know, I actually didn't cry myself to sleep last night. But I'm going see him and I'm going to be depressed again – well more depressed than I am currently," I said. "I can't believe I managed to thwart Voldemort again but I still feel like crap."

"It's always like that the time," Tonks said. "It's just like Sheryl Crow says, 'the first cut is the deepest'."

"I appreciate your words of wisdom, but that doesn't make it suck any less," I said.

"Hey!" I heard Hermione call out. She came through the gate with Harry and Ron and they walked over to me. She hugged me. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I was fine until Narcissa Malfoy decided to talk to me," I said.

"Hannah, I understand you're hurting and all, but please don't spend all summer pining over that boy," Harry said.

"Wow, Harry, you've got all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Sirius said.

"Yeah, we can't all solve our relationship issues by making out with my roommate," I said.

Harry leered at me. "Oh, look, there are the Dursleys. I'm going home." He kissed my cheek. "Move on."

"Bye," I said.

"I'll see you later, Hannah," Hermione said. She gave Ron a quick kiss and then walked off with Harry. Shortly after Ginny walked over with Kassia.

"Hey there, Hannah," Kassia said.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Spinner's End with Snape for the summer?" I asked.

"Well I was but not Severus has to spend a lot of his time doing 'Dumbledore stuff' if you know what I mean, so guess who I get to spend summer with?" Kassia asked looking to Sirius.

"I'll be looking forward to having you over, Devil Child," Sirius said.

I glanced away from their conversation for barely a moment and saw Draco.

He stopped walking and our eyes locked. My heart raced. He turned as if he were going to walk over and say something.

"Draco!" Narcissa called out. We both looked over to his mother, who stood there impatiently.

I looked back to Draco. He gave me one last sad look and walked on.

My eyes fell on my feet. I was back at square one.

"I think it's time to go," Lupin said turning me around the other way.

"Hey, Hannah," Ron said as we walked out the station, "I know I usually have the emotional. . . What was it Hermione said?"

"The emotional range of a teaspoon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know I usually have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but I'm sure I can make up for that by like doing stuff to make you feel better," he said.

"Like what?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged. "Like bringing her ice cream and stuff.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You know, you girls like ice cream and junk when you're sad," Ron said.

I laughed. "Ron, I think your company will be enough to make me feel better."

It was summer, I was spending it with my best friends, my strange surrogate parents, and even though Voldemort was back and active, and even though I felt like I'd plunged a knife into my own chest by breaking up with Draco, I was going to survive.

At least, I hoped I would.

The End


End file.
